Kingdom Hearts 2 Cross Over
by AlBhedWonderGirl
Summary: So this is my version of Kingdom Hearts 2. I added Yuna, Rikku and Paine into it a little more than the actual game has them in for. So there's the regular KH2, and then there's MINE!  The story adds several other characters, including Lenne.


(Twilight Town, the gang of four, which includes Hayner, a hot-headed boy with an attitude problem, Pence, the laid-back easy going character, Olette, the responsible and mature one, and finally Roxas, a spirited young boy whose been having strange dreams about places he's never seen and a boy he's never met.)

Hayner: Man, doesn't that tick you off?

Pence: Yeah, that's just wrong.

Olette: Seifer's gone too far this time.

(They look over at Roxas, who only nods. Hayner jumps off his seat)

Hayner: I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do.

(Olette, not knowing what to say, looks over at Roxas, who shrugs)

Roxas: Uh...well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight.

Pence: Hey that sounds fun!

Hayner: What about Seifer?

(Roxas stands up and Hayner crosses his arms)

Roxas: First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs.

(Hayner slightly growls)

Pence: Oh no! They're gone!

(They look and see that Pence is holding a camera)

Pence: Our - are gone!

(Pence puts a hand to his throat at his inability to say 'photos')

Pence: What?

Hayner: All our -, gone? Huh?

(Hayner does the same)

Olette: Huh? You can't say -? Why not?

Pence: But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our - are gone!

Roxas: Stolen... And not just the -. The word -! They stole it too!

Hayner: What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off.

Roxas: Yeah!

Hayner: All right, time for some recon!

Pence: Has anyone seen the new girl yet? Seifer has already called "dibs" on her.

Olette: You can't call "dibs" on people. That's not right. I've heard she's from a different world, and that she's extremely beautiful.

Hayner: Well, why don't we go find out? It's not like there's anything better to do today. What do you think, Roxas?

Roxas: Sure, let's go get ice-cream first.

Hayner: Alright, let's do it! To the candy shop.

(Roxas catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Hayner spots him)

Hayner: Over here!

(Roxas approaches his friends in front of the Armor Shop)

Pence: Let's get this investigation underway.

Storekeeper: Yo, Roxas. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing...

Roxas: We didn't steal anything, all right?

Storekeeper: I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff?

Roxas: What stuff?

Storekeeper: As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop.

(The group turns around and sees the accessory shop)

Hayner: Go on, Roxas- ask her.

(Roxas speaks to the Accessory Shop owner)

Owner: Oh, it's you, Roxas... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers.

Roxas: I'm not a thief!

Owner: Okay...

Roxas: It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know.

Owner: Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too.

(The four of them look to the candy shop)

Woman: Roxas? Have you seen my cat around?

Roxas: Er...

(Roxas looks up and sees the cat on the awning above them. Roxas retrieves the cat)

Woman: Thank you, Roxas.

Roxas: Did they steal something from you, too?

Woman: Oh, my, yes. Something important.

Roxas: Just so you know, we didn't do it.

Woman: I believe you.

Roxas: Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?

Woman: My -. My precious -.

Hayner: Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -. And not just -, but the word -, too.

Pence: This isn't your average thief...

Olette: I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this.

Roxas: We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot!

(The four run to the Sandlot, where they find Vivi, Rai, and Fuu harassing a young girl, which the others haven't seen before. Vivi notices them and stops, making them turn around)

Fuu: Thieves.

Rai: That was low, y'know!

(Vivi shakes her hat)

Hayner: Oh yeah?

?: … (The new girl stays silent.)

(Seifer walks in)

Seifer: Nice comeback there, blondie.

?: … (her fists tighten, so her knuckles turn white.)

Hayner: What'd you say!

Seifer: You can give us back the - now.

Rai: Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?

Seifer: That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers.

?: … (fists tighten so her entire hand turned white.)

Fuu: Replay!

Seifer (laughs): Now you're talking!

(Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai get ready to fight. So does Hayner. Strangely the new girl doesn't.)

Seifer: I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide.

(Roxas moves closer to the gang, who all laugh at him. Seifer crosses his arms. Roxas moves to kneel down)

Hayner: Roxas!

(Roxas chooses the long battling sword with the strong handle. Roxas and Seifer prepare to duel)

Pence: Roxas, focus!

Seifer: Kneel, loser!

(Roxas knocks Seifer around a few times)

Seifer: Come on... quit playin' around and fight! (swings full strength at Roxas, but the new girl get's in his way, taking the hit herself.)

Seifer: What are you doing?

?: My job. I protect the ones near and dear to me. Besides, that was cheating, slashing at a readying opponent. I thought you knew the rules, Seifer. Or are you just lying to get my attention?

Hayner: Ooh, that's gotta hurt, Seifer.

?: He's all yours, Roxas. (she smiles)

(Roxas proceeds to defeat Seifer, much to Seifer's annoyance. Rai and Fuu move to guard Seifer)

Rai: Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!

Fuu: Tournament decides.

Seifer: How could you, Lenne?

Lenne: Seifer, just so you know, I never liked you.

(Pence gets out his camera to take a picture of Roxas. He gives him the thumbs up when a white Dusk appears out of nowhere and steals the camera. The Dusk flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common)

Hayner: What was that?

Olette: The thief!

(The three race after the Dusk. Roxas follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. The Dusk continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Roxas to follow it. Roxas follows and ends up outside the Old Mansion. He approaches the Dusk. Words appear in Roxas's head)

?: We have come for you, my liege.

Roxas: Huh?

(The mouth zipper of the Dusk opens and Roxas attacks. His sword however does nothing to inflict the Dusk)

Roxas: It's no use...

(The sword in his hand swirls with data)

Roxas: What?

(The sword turns into the Keyblade)

Roxas: What...what is this thing?

Lenne: Look out, Roxas! (she jumped in front and took another hit to the side.)

Roxas: Are, you alright?

Lenne: Just finish that thing off, and get out of here. (she fell to the ground, clenching her side)

(Roxas looks from the Dusk to the Keyblade and decides to try again. This time, he succeeds and the Dusk vanishes, dropping the pictures from the camera. The Keyblade in Roxas's hand disappears. Roxas's picks up the pictures and returns to the Usual Spot, realizing Lenne vanished.)

Hayner: What's this?

Roxas: I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together.

Olette: It's a really nice photo. Oh...!

Pence: Hey! You just said "photo"!

Hayner: So, Roxas-tell us about the picture thief.

Roxas: Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there.

Lenne: It's true. (she walks in the usual spot)

Hayner: Hey, you're from Seifer's gang, come to tease us, or call us losers or something like that?

Lenne: Why would I do that? I've heard so many stories about you guys from them, but… I didn't believe them. Honest! (she smiled sweetly, which caused Hayner to drool a little bit.)

Olette: Hayner? Hayner, you're drooling. (she looks at Lenne) Does, this happen-

Lenne: Often? Yes. You should've seen Seifer, he made a pool of drool when he first saw me.

Pence: Man, wish you got something so we could see that! Hey, Hayner, wake up, will ya'?

Hayner: Huh? Oh yeah, back to business. Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?

(Hayner spots the next picture and chuckles)

Hayner: It's a girl...

Olette: You look happy, Roxas.

Roxas: Do not.

Pence: So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?

Olette: Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us.

Hayner: You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?

Roxas: Are they really all of me?

Pence: Yep.

(Pence holds out the picture in his hand)

Pence: See?

Olette: Look!

Pence: Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?

Hayner: C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?

Roxas: Oh, thanks!

Olette: I found a few of Lenne in here too, wanna see?

Roxas: Why not?

(They looked at the pictures of Lenne.)

Hayner: You look angry, who took this one?

Lenne: Seifer, who else?

Pence: What'd he do?

Lenne: (looks embarrassed) He pinched me.

Olette: That all?

Lenne: You don't get it, do you? He pinched me on the butt!

All: Eww…

Olette: That's gross!

Lenne: You said it!

(The four friends and Lenne laugh as the train station bells ring and the train passes overhead. They all look up at the tracks. Hayner, Pence, and Olette leave the Usual Spot, Olette waving. Roxas leaves after a bit. He holds out his hand to block the sun from his eyes and he hears a voice)

Sora/?: Where...am I?

Roxas/Lenne: Who's there?

Sora/?: Who are you?

(The screen becomes scrambled)

Computer: Restoration at 12%.

(Someone in a black coat walks up to DiZ, who is sitting at a computer desk in front of many lit screens)

DiZ: Organization miscreants... They've found us.

?: But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?

DiZ: Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste.

(A girl and Sora's memories continue to race through his mind. Sora is awoken by Pluto in the back alleyway of Traverse Town)

Sora: Oh...Where am I?

(Sora races into the Second District)

Sora: What happened to my home? My island?

(Shadows appear around him and he readies his Keyblade)

Sora: Riku! Kai-!

(A static image of Kairi appears. Sora and a girl are confronted by Leon in the First District)

Sora/?: Who are you?

Leon: They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade.

(Donald and Goofy are knocked out of the sky and onto Sora and the girl in the Third District)

Goofy: Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel.

Leon: Sora, Yu- (screen get fuzzy so that you can't hear her name), go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends.

Donald: Donald Duck.

Goofy: Name's Goofy.

Sora: I'm Sora. I'll go with you guys. (looks at the girl) C'mon, let's find the others Yu-.

Leon: The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade.

Aerith: That's right. The Keyblade.

Sora: So...this is the key?

Jafar: But the boy and girl are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes.

(Sora and the girl lock the keyhole in Agrabah. Roxas wakes up in his room)

Roxas: A key...blade?

(The words 'The 2nd Day' appear on the screen. Roxas walks to the Usual Spot)

Roxas: A Keyblade...

(Roxas spots a stick leaning against a wall and swings it around like it's a fighting weapon)

Roxas: What was that about?

(He tosses it over his head and it hits someone wearing a black cloak in the chest)

Roxas: Oh!

(The person walks away down the steps)

Roxas: Sorry... about that...

(Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees Hayner, Pence, and Olette already sitting enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Hayner offers Roxas some)

Roxas: Thanks.

Pence: Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?

(Roxas sits down)

Olette: I sure hope so.

Hayner: Huh? Where did that come from?

(The four hear footsteps, from the alleyway that's connected to the Usual Spot. Lenne shows up in the doorway to the Usual Spot.)

Lenne: Hey guys, mind if I join you?

Olette: Why not, right Hayner?

Hayner: Huh? (stares at Lenne, hypnotized by her beauty) Oh- yeah sure! Back to business. So, Pence, where did that come from?

Pence: Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud.

Hayner: Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?

Pence (laughs): Get that off a fortune cookie?

Hayner: That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag.

Olette: Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief.

Hayner: Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?

(Hayner stand up)

Hayner: We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!

(The rest of the group say nothing but stand up as well)

Hayner: No? Aw, c'mon!

Roxas: Maybe you forgot, but we're broke.

Hayner: Maybe you forgot I'm smart!

(The group, except Roxas runs out of the Usual Spot. Pence runs back in)

Pence: Hurry up, Roxas!

(Pence leaves again. Roxas meets up with them in the Back Alley outside the Usual Spot)

Hayner: We're going to Market Street!

(The group leaves to Market Street: Station Heights. Roxas finds them reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle)

Hayner: Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!

Roxas: Okay, you're on.

Pence: You two are gonna clean up!

Olette: Go get 'em!

Lenne: … (doesn't say anything, just stares at the poster.)

(Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms)

Hayner: It's a promise!

Roxas: Lenne?

Lenne: Huh? (snaps back to reality)

Roxas: You'll come, won't you?

Lenne: Umm…

Hayner: PLEASE? (he begged)

Lenne: Oh… alright! I'll be there. Promise!

Roxas: Sweet!

Lenne: On one condition though…

(Hayner and Roxas look at her confused)

Lenne: No matter what happens, Seifer get's a good butt kicking coming to him, okay?

Roxas: Okay! (he smiles, and Lenne blushes a little)

Hayner: Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for four of us?

Roxas: Five, Hayner. Five of us.

Hayner: Right, five. So how much for the five of us?

Olette: 4500 munny.

Hayner: And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?

Olette: 1500 munny. A total of 6000 munny.

(Pence puts his hands behind his head)

Roxas: To spend on what?

Hayner: Pretzels, of course! What else is there?

Roxas: Well, there's always watermelon.

Hayner: Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece.

Roxas: Pretzels it is.

Hayner: So, where were we?

Olette: We need 6000 munny altogether. But all we have is...

Pence: I've got 800.

Olette: ...650.

Roxas: 150. Sorry.

Pence: What about you, Lenne?

Lenne: Huh? Oh, umm… here, gimme a sec… umm… I've got this… (holds out 1200 munny)

All: Whoa!

Hayner: That's 2800 munny! We need another 3200. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each! Except Lenne, just pal around with someone until they earn 800, then you come with them to the station.

Lenne: Okay…

(Hayner runs off)

Hayner: Meet at the station with cash in hand!

Pence: Didn't he say he had it covered?

Roxas: Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good.

(Olette and Pence head out for jobs.)

Lenne: I guess I'm with you, Roxas.

Roxas: Uh… yeah… I guess. (he looks away from her, and blushes a little while he scratches his head.)

(Roxas helps out with some odd jobs and meets the other four at the Station Plaza)

Hayner: All present and accounted for?

Pence: What've we got?

Roxas: Let's see...

(Roxas pulls out some munny)

Roxas: Just this.

Hayner: Good job.

Olette: Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have...

(Olette shows them the munny pouch she made with the munny inside it)

Olette: Tada! 6000 munny!

Pence: Sweet!

(Olette gives the bag to Roxas)

Olette: Let's get tickets!

(Olette and Pence run ahead into the station)

Hayner: We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember.

Roxas: Huh?

Hayner: Gotcha!

(Hayner jokingly punches Roxas in the stomach and joins the other three. Roxas follows but an invisible something makes him trip)

Roxas: Whoa!

Lenne: Rox-as! (she falls behind him)

(A small stick drops to the ground. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stop. Hayner steps back a bit down the stairs. Roxas grunts slightly coming to his knees and touching his lip. He sees someone in a black cloak standing beside him)

Roxas: Huh?

(The person picks Roxas and Lenne off the ground and whispers something to them)

Roxas/Lenne: What?

Hayner: Roxas! Lenne! Three minutes!

Roxas: Okay!

(Roxas looks back to the figure, who is gone. He catches up to his friends in the station. Hayner bends at the teller and holds out his hand)

Hayner: Five students!

Pence: Roxas, the money!

Roxas: Wait-

(Roxas searches himself for where he put the munny pouch)

Roxas: No!

Hayner: Huh?

(Roxas looks back out toward the plaza and remembers the cloaked person picking him up)

Roxas: He took it!

(Roxas begins to run outside into the plaza)

Olette: Where are you going?

Roxas: Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!

Hayner: Guy?

Roxas: He couldn't have gotten too far...

Hayner: What are you talking about?

(Hayner remembers Roxas and Lenne outside getting themselves up)

Hayner: There was no guy.

(The train station bell wakes Roxas up)

Roxas: Huh? But he... There wasn't... Really?

(The train whistle blows and they realize they've missed it)

Pence: Oh boy...

Roxas: There wasn't anyone...there? (looks to Lenne who looks down not knowing what to say)

(Hayner, Pence, and Olette leave the Station. Later, the four are eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower ledge. The train is moving in the background, while Roxas sits and thinks, his ice cream dripping)

Olette: It's melting.

Roxas: Sorry.

Hayner: Cheer up already!

Roxas: That was definitely weird, though.

Olette: Strange.

Hayner: You said it.

Lenne: Hey guys. You mind? I've got nothing else to do anyway.

Hayner: Not at all, be our guest.

Olette: You know, Lenne, you sure don't act like we're losers.

Lenne: Why would I do that?

Pence/Hayner: Seifer.

Lenne: I told you, I don't believe him, let alone like him. As a matter of fact, if you guys go up against him in the tournament… (she tightens her fists) smoke him, for me, okay? Hayner?

Hayner: Yeah, sure. Anything for you, Lenne.

Lenne: Roxas?

Roxas (to himself): Can you feel Sora?

Lenne: Roxas?

Roxas: Huh? Oh, sure.

(Lenne smiles falsely, then looks down thinking of what the figure said to _her_. Roxas remembers what the figure whispered to him)

?: Can you feel Sora?

?: Can you feel Yuna?

(The screen becomes scrambled)

Computer: Restoration at 28%.

DiZ: Naminé, hurry.

(The cloaked man juggles the munny pouch while DiZ remains at the computer screens)

?: Is it really that hard to make a beach?

DiZ: We'd be giving the enemy another entry point.

?: And this?

(He holds out the munny pouch)

DiZ: We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream.

(DiZ laughs. The figure juggles the pouch again, and looks to the shadows of the area to see a figure stirring, then looks back)

DiZ: Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that.

(Sora and Yuna remember several events from their journey across worlds)

King Triton: As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds.

Ariel: So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday.

Phil: Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes.

Donald: Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?

Phil: You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero.

Aladdin: I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie.

Genie: Al!

(Genie is granted legs)

Jack: Sally, why didn't I listen to you?

Sally: Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together.

(Sora and Yuna summon Mushu)

Sora/Yuna: Power!

Mushu: I am Mushu.

Riku: Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?

Sora: Riku! What are you doing here?

Yuna: Riku? Where is she? What did you do to her?

(An image of Kairi flashes)

Sora: Did you find her?

(Sora's on the deck of Captain Hook's pirate ship)

Sora: I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kai-.

(Kairi's face flashes again)

Sora: I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not.

(Tinkerbelle floats before Sora. Cloud walks beside the group)

Sora: I'm searching, too. (looks to Yuna)

Cloud: For your light? Don't lose sight of it.

Piglet: Sora, Yuna, where are you going?

Sora/Yuna: We're gonna go look for our friends. They're waiting for us.

(Pooh waves goodbye and the other animals watch Sora and Yuna leave)

Sora/Yuna: Where are Donald and Goofy?

Riku: Instead of worrying about them…

Riku/Rikku: You should be asking about her.

(Kairi's face flashes again on the word 'her'. Sora and Yuna lock Neverland. Sora and Yuna slightly remember Riku, Rikku and Kairi, when they're memories returned in Castle Oblivion. DiZ remains at his desktop. Naminé stands in front of the capsule in a white room. Roxas's consciousness resides with Naminé's)

Roxas/Lenne: Who are you?

(The girl turns around and smiles. Roxas wakes up in his room. Naminé is standing there, but disappears when he turns to look)

Roxas: Huh...?

(The words 'The 3rd Day' appear on the screen. Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees a letter on the couch)

"Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach-and don't sweat about the munny! - Hayner"

(Roxas rides to the Market Street: Station Heights and sees Pence and Olette)

Roxas: Hey.

Olette: Morning.

(The two freeze in midwalk)

Roxas: Huh...?

(Roxas runs up to them but it suddenly stopped by Naminé)

Naminé: Hello, Roxas.

Roxas: Uh... Hi... And you are...?

(Naminé holds up a hand to quiet him)

Naminé: I wanted to meet you at least once.

Roxas: Me?

Naminé: Yes, you.

(Roxas scratches his head and Naminé walks away. Pence and Olette unfreeze)

Pence: Olette dragged me along to go shopping.

Olette: Hey, you wanna come with us?

Roxas: Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that...

(Roxas looks in the direction Naminé left)

Pence: He's stalling.

Olette: Very well, then. We'll see you later, Roxas, okay?

Roxas: Y-Yeah...

(Olette and Pence leave. Roxas looks again)

Roxas: Did she go to that haunted mansion?

(Roxas runs to the Tram Common and sees Naminé. He runs to the hole where the Woods are)

Roxas: Huh?

(A dark cloud appears and a few Dusks come out of it and try to pull him in)

Roxas/Lenne: Lemme go!

(Roxas runs back to the Tram Common and the Dusks follow him. He runs into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi)

Seifer: Hey, chicken wuss.

(Roxas stops as the Dusks enter)

Fuu: Who's that?

(Fuu and Rai get in their fighting positions as Vivi runs away)

Seifer: I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!

(Roxas spots one of the battling swords and rolls to grab it. Roxas tries to fight the Dusks, but is thrown down, his weapon having no effect. He stands back up and notices that Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai are completely frozen in time)

Roxas: Not good...

(The Dusks approach a weaponless Roxas)

Lenne: No, Roxas! (gets hit in the chest, then stands back up as the dusk begins to turn around)

Naminé: Roxas! Lenne! Use the Keyblade!

(Roxas looks up and sees Naminé on a building overlooking the Sandlot. A Dusk attacks Roxas, who blocks with his hands and is transported to the Station of Serenity on the blue Sora and Yuna platform. A sword, shield, and staff appear in bursts of light. Roxas chooses, and the Keyblade appears in his hand. Dusks storm the platform and Roxas fights them, but is knocked around a bit. Lenne flies in from the darkness around them and fights with him. A treasure chest appears and he opens it. A mysterious door appears at the other edge of the platform. A bodiless voice seems to emanate from it)

Voice: Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid.

(Roxas and Lenne walk toward the door)

Voice: Don't stop walking...

(Roxas and Lenne open the door and ends up in the Station of Calling. He ascends the stained-glass stairs, fighting Dusks until they come to another door. They enters the Station of Awakening and encounters Twilight Thorn. They fight Twilight Thorn and it falls on top of them. They are pulled into the darkness, but Naminé catches them and saves them. They finds themselves in a white room standing before Naminé. Before he starts to speak, Naminé places a finger to her lips)

Naminé: My name is Naminé. Roxas, Lenne... Do you remember your true names?

(The same cloaked figure returns and picks Naminé up)

?: Say no more, Naminé.

Naminé: But if no one tells them, Roxas and Lenne will...

?: It's best they doesn't know the truth.

Roxas/Lenne: Hey! You're that pickpocket!

(The man holds out his hand and conjures a dark portal behind Roxas and Lenne. Roxas and Lenne leap away from it. A different figure pushes them inside, and Roxas wakes up in the Sandlot. He's next to Lenne)

Rai: Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?

Seifer: How's this?

Rai: That's totally perfect, y'know!

(Roxas sees Fuu take a picture of a posing Seifer while Rai and Vivi stand around her. She is using Pence's camera)

Rai: How 'bout one more, y'know?

(Roxas stands up)

Roxas: What's that for!

Fuu: Keepsake.

Rai: Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?

Fuu: Cakewalk.

Roxas: What were those things?

Seifer: Outsiders, that's what.

(Roxas shakes his head)

Seifer: And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take "disciplinary measure."

Rai: Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?

Lenne: Oh, that's _really _going to work Seifer. You okay, Roxas?

Roxas: Uh… yeah.

(Roxas looks over and sees that Olette, Hayner, and Pence have arrived. Hayner huffs off)

Roxas: Wait up!

Lenne: Roxas!

(Roxas and Lenne run to follow them)

Seifer: Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!

Rai: We'll be waitin', y'know?

(Roxas and Lenne arrive back at the Usual Spot where the three are already having sea-salt ice cream)

Pence: So...you two hung out with Seifer's gang today?

Roxas: N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?

Olette: We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?

Roxas: ...Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and...

Hayner: I promised I'd be somewhere.

Roxas: Ohh... Oh!

(Roxas remembers the events of the previous day)

Hayner: You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!

Roxas: Okay, you're on.

Pence: You two are gonna clean up!

Olette: Go get 'em!

(Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms)

Hayner: It's a promise!

(Roxas waits for a response from Hayner)

Hayner: I'm outta here.

(Hayner leaves. The screen becomes scrambled)

Computer: Restoration at 48%.

(DiZ sits at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him)

?: Was that Naminé made of data?

DiZ: No. Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!

(DiZ slams the desk with a fist)

?: Calm down.

DiZ: It doesn't matter. As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas and Lenne.

(Yuna and Sora's memories continue to flood back. They float toward the light, trying to grab young Kairi in the Hollow Bastion library)

Riku: It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world.

Young Girl: maybe next time, Yunie.

(Riku takes the Keyblade from Sora in the Rising Falls, while the girl takes it from Yuna)

Goofy: But I'm not gonna betray Sora, and Yuna either.

(Goofy protects Sora and Yuna from a Dark Firaga of Riku's)

Donald: All for one and one for all.

Sora/Yuna: My friends are my power!

(Sora and Yuna reclaim their Keyblades)

Beast: So, your heart won this battle.

(Sora and Yuna pass right through a cloaked figure in Hollow Bastion. They blocks a large wave of blue energy from the man and sends it flying into the castle's mortar and stone)

Riku: It is I, Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness!

(Riku moves to strike Sora and release Kairi's heart, while the young girl restrains Yuna until Yuna fights back and pushes the girl away. Yuna falls next to Sora, feeling her heart wanting to come out of her body.)

Kairi/Yuna: Sora!

(Sora has a flash of Kairi's face and he catches Riku's blow with his Keyblade)

Sora: Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!

(The girl takes Riku's Keyblade and stabs Yuna with it)

Sora: Yuna!

?: Too late kid, her heart's gone. Her heart is just one more in there, and hers is powerful and pure. (The heart floats up and disappears into the air) What?

(Sora releases Kairi's heart, but instead there was two hearts coming out, Kairi's and someone else's. Kairi saves Sora from the Heartless)

Sora: Kairi.

(Sora sees Kairi smiling at him)

Yuna: Sora! (jumps down and cuts through the heartless around them. She stands next to him in a attacking position) Touchy reunions later. Right Sora?

Leon: We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.

Aerith: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

(Kairi gives Sora and Yuna the Oathkeeper keychain)

Kairi: Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me.

Sora/Yuna: Don't worry. We will.

Kairi: Promise.

(Sora and Yuna seal the keyhole at Hollow Bastion)

Kairi: Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you.

(Roxas wakes up and looks out his window)

Roxas: Right... "Promise"...

(He moves as if striking with a Keyblade)

Roxas: What a mess...

(He scratches his head. The words 'The 4th Day' appear on the screen. Later, Roxas runs out of the Usual Spot)

Shopkeeper: Hurry to the sandlot! You're gonna be late!

(Roxas runs to the Sandlot, where many people have gathered to watch The Struggle)

Pence: Who you gonna root for?

Olette: Both of them, silly.

(Fireworks appear in the sky and the crowd cheers)

Producer: Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!

Rai: Seifer, y'know!

Producer: And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!

Olette/Pence: Hayner! Roxas!

Fans: Setzerrrrr!

Crowd: Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!

Producer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's...

Crowd: STRUGGLE!

(More fireworks are set off. The announcer gets off the stage for the commentator to begin)

Announcer: Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!

(Hayner looks to Roxas, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly)

Announcer: So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle! Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Five Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!

(Setzer holds up the championship belt)

Announcer: It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!

(The challengers have a quick refresher of the rules. The tournament producer hands Roxas and Hayner each a battle sword and pats them on the shoulder. Hayner points the sword at Roxas, who looks unhappy)

Roxas: Hey... Sorry about yesterday.

Hayner: What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go.

Roxas: I've got a lot on my mind.

Hayner: Sorry, man.

(Roxas shakes his head)

Hayner: Wait, what am I sorry for?

(He smiles, making Roxas smile as well. Olette and Pence stop their clapping to smirk at each other. Roxas readies for battle)

Roxas: [Where is she? She promised she'd be here…]

Announcer: Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!

Hayner: Ready, Roxas?

(Roxas and Hayner battle it out and Hayner loses)

Announcer: And the winner is Roxas!

(The announcer raises Roxas's arm and Roxas waves to the crowd)

Announcer: Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too.

(Roxas runs over to Hayner)

Hayner: I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!

(Hayner stands up)

Hayner: I guess I taught you well.

Roxas: I had a lot of fun fighting you.

(Hayner smiles, then stops and crosses his arms)

Hayner: Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy.

Roxas: Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up.

Hayner: Nah, that's all right.

(Hayner friendly punches Roxas's hand. He leaves and almost walks into Seifer coming up on stage)

Seifer: Out of the way.

Hayner: You in a rush to lose?

(Roxas is startled by the sudden appearance of Vivi by his side. Vivi looks up at him and giggles. Vivi and Seifer are alone on the stage)

Seifer: Don't mess with your elders.

Announcer: Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys! {So is Vivi a boy… or a girl?}

(Seifer and Vivi face each other down. Then Vivi flies at Seifer, who jumps away with Vivi in pursuit)

Hayner: When did Vivi get so tough?

(Roxas shrugs. After a few attempts at hitting one another, Seifer blocks Vivi's slashes and knocks Vivi away, dropping one of Vivi's orbs.)

Seifer: You're mine!

(He lunges for the orb when Vivi returns and knocks Seifer down)

Announcer: I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!

(Seifer sits up and shakes his head)

Seifer: That's not Vivi.

Roxas: Huh?

Seifer: Thrash 'im.

(Seifer, Fuu, and Rai leave the Sandlot)

Producer: It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place.

Hayner: So I'm in third now? Aw, baby!

(The producer hands Roxas and Vivi each a battle sword)

Producer: Keep it clean, fellas.

?: You can do it Roxas!

Roxas: Huh? (he turns around to see Lenne there cheering for him. He nods)

(Roxas and Vivi stare each other down as the Producer leaves the stage)

Announcer: And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!

(Roxas battles Vivi. As he goes in for one last strike, something stops him and Roxas notices that everything has frozen in time. Vivi suddenly turns into a Dusk, then more appear)

Roxas: Again!

(His sword turns into the Keyblade)

Roxas: Again...

(Roxas fights the Dusks and wins, though he's tired. He's alerted by a cloaked man clapping behind him and turns around)

?: Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight.

(The man walks in closer to Roxas)

?: You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel.

(The man removes his hood, showing his flaming red hair)

Roxas: Axel?

Axel: Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one.

(His chakram appear in flames and he catches them in his hands)

Roxas: Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!

Axel (looking around): This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story.

(Axel gets ready to fight. A strange presence flies around Roxas. Axel straightens up)

Axel: Uh-oh.

(Roxas sighs and looks at the Keyblade. He throws it down in frustration)

Roxas: What's going ON!

(The Keyblade appears back in his hand with a flash of light)

Axel: Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one.

(Axel readies to fight again)

Roxas: Okay, fine! You asked for it!

Axel: That's more like it!

Lenne: Stop!

Axel/Roxas: Huh?

Lenne: Don't you lay a finger on him! (she gets in front of Roxas)

Axel: Not you too! You two always made the perfect couple.

(Lenne and Roxas looked at each other, then look away blushing)

Axel: See what I mean? It's only obvious. Wait, I thought I froze you- how'd you get unfrozen?

Lenne: How else? My heart! I know things that others wouldn't even dream of knowing… such as… your name is Axel, and you belong to Organization XIII, which is a large corporation made up entirely of Nobodies. Also, that Roxas and I… we were also in the Organization, he was number 13, and I was number 13, but a separate part of it… (she looks down.) I also know that I _also_ was a chosen wielder of the Keyblade!

Axel: Not bad, but can you actually fight, Lenne? (He walks up and pushes her over)

Roxas: Lenne! (He tries to run over and help Lenne, but Axel gets in the way.)

Axel: Not so fast, lover boy!

Roxas: Move!

(Roxas fights Axel)

Axel: Not bad, Roxas.

Roxas: Now move!

(DiZ appears)

Axel: So it was you.

(Axel sends his flaming chakram flying at DiZ, but with no impact)

DiZ: Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!

Axel: Roxas, don't let him deceive you!

DiZ: Roxas!

Axel: Roxas!

(The two men shouting his name get the best of him and Roxas holds his head in his hands)

Roxas: Hayner...Pence...Olette... Lenne…(looks at her lying on the ground) Hayner! Pence! Olette! Lenne!

(Time stays paused, then Roxas looks at Lenne, who is starting to stand up.)

Lenne: R… Roxas…

Roxas: Lenne… Lenne!

(The Struggle competition returns and the crowd is cheering once again at Roxas's defeat against Vivi)

Announcer: What? What just happened?

Vivi: Huh? ...How did I get here?

(Hayner, Olette, and Pence rush the stage)

Olette: Roxas!

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas-our new top Struggler!

(Hayner notices Roxas's a little distraught)

Hayner: Roxas?

Fans: Setzeerrrr!

Crowd: Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!

(Setzer drinks up the attention)

Olette: Roxas! It's starting!

Producer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket.

Setzer: There's only room for one up here.

Producer: Well, may the best man win!

(The producer walks offstage)

Setzer: Hey, Rucksack. How about you throw the match for me?

Hayner: Roxas! Focus!

(Roxas glares at Setzer)

Setzer: Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while.

Roxas: Get real!

Announcer: Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!

Setzer: Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake. My life's a chip in your pile. Time to ante up!

(Roxas beats Setzer)

Setzer: I'm not supposed to lose!

Crowd: Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!

(Setzer walks offstage and points back to Roxas. Hayner, Pence, and Olette rush up to Roxas)

Hayner: Roxas!

Olette: You did it!

(Setzer turns around and leaves)

Pence: That was awesome, Roxas!

Roxas: Where's Lenne?

Olette: We… didn't see her. She left. Sorry Roxas.

(Suddenly Roxas gets tapped on the shoulder. He turns around and sees Lenne.)

Lenne: Umm… congrats, I guess. (She smiles nervously.) Well, anything you want, it's on me today, champ! (She looks at him, still really nervous)

Roxas: (he thinks for a minute then he realized what she said and smirks) Well, if it's _anything_ then how about… a hug?

Lenne: Huh? (she looks shocked) Umm… okay…

(Lenne and Roxas hug.)

Crowd: Aww…

(Roxas waves to the crowd, with one arm still around Lenne's waist. The producer presents him with the championship belt. Roxas holds up one side and Lenne holds up the other and the crowd cheers. Later, on the ledge of the train station, Roxas sits with his friends, holding the crystal trophy. He takes off the yellow crystal and tosses it to Olette. He does the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Hayner and Pence. He takes out his own blue one and a pure white one from the top, giving it to Lenne and holds the other up to the sun)

Roxas: As promised.

(Pence also holds his out)

Pence: Thanks a ton, Roxas!

Hayner: One more treasure for us to share.

(Hayner holds his out. Olette follows suit)

Lenne: Thanks, Roxas…

Olette: I've got a present, too...for all of us.

(She takes out five bars of sea-salt ice cream)

Hayner: Whoa!

(Roxas stands up on the ledge and teeters on the edge. He loses his balance and falls as the screen flickers.)

Lenne: Roxas! (she jumps after him)

(On the Destiny Islands, Kairi walks down the path to the beach after school.)

Selphie: Kairi! Wait up!

(Kairi stops and turns around as Selphie catches up to her)

Selphie: Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me.

Kairi: Not today, sorry.

Selphie: Aw, why not?

Kairi: Do you remember those boys and girls who used to hang out with us?

Selphie: Paine, Riku and Rikku?

Kairi: Yeah.

Selphie: I wonder whatever happened to them. I sure miss them.

Kairi: They're far away. But I know we'll see them again.

Selphie: Sure. Of course we will.

Kairi: And the other boy and girl?

Selphie: What other boy and girl?

Kairi: The one who was with Riku, Rikku and me all the time-we played together on that island. Their voices always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of their faces, or their names. I feel awful about it. So I told myself-I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about them.

Selphie: Are you sure you didn't make them up?

Roxas/Lenne: Naminé?

(Kairi gets a sudden headache while Roxas and Lenne continue to fall off the clock tower)

Roxas/Lenne: Naminé...? What's happening to me?

Kairi: Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi.

Roxas/Lenne: Kairi... I know you. You're that girl he/she likes/envies.

Kairi: Who? Please, a name!

Roxas/Lenne: I'm Roxas/Lenne.

Kairi: Okay, Roxas/Lenne, but can you tell me HIS/HER name?

Sora/Yuna: You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S/Y!"

(Kairi wakes up on the ground)

Selphie: Are you okay?

(Kairi nods. The two girls look to the island across the water. Kairi looks over at Selphie and smiles widely. She then runs to the beach. Selphie catches up)

Selphie: Kairi...?

(Kairi places her bag down and lets loose a message in a bottle in the ocean)

Selphie: What's that?

Kairi: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy and girl I can't remember. I said that no matter where they are... I'll find them. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it.

Selphie: Wow... I hope they get it.

Kairi: They will. Starts with an "S" and starts with a "Y." Right, Sora, Yuna?

(The screen becomes scrambled)

Computer: Restoration at 79%.

(DiZ continues to sit at the computer screens while the cloaked man juggles a blue crystal)

DiZ: Their progress is astounding.

?: So what happened?

(The man places the ball back into the munny pouch)

DiZ: Naminé's encounter with Roxas and Lenne put their hearts in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora and Yuna. You see?

?: Naminé?... She's a wonder.

DiZ: She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him.

?: But whose Nobody is she?

DiZ: I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?

(The cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood)

?: It's Ansem.

(DiZ laughs)

DiZ: It's an honor, Ansem! And you, my dear?

?: … I have no name. I am just nothing. I am a bigger Nobody than anyone else. So I will have no name.

DiZ: As you wish.

(Roxas is falling through space, when suddenly he wakes up back in his room. He regains himself and sighs)

Roxas: I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream?

(The words 'The 5th Day' appear on the screen. The train passes by over the Usual Spot, where the four friends are gathered. Olette walks up to Roxas and puts her hands on her hips)

Hayner: Only three days left of summer vacation-so don't even mention that

assignment!

Olette: But we agreed we'd get it finished today.

Roxas: Yesterday... I fell off the station tower, didn't I?

Hayner: You wouldn't be here if you did!

Pence: But man, that was a close one...

Lenne: Hey Everyone.

Roxas: Hey.

Olette: Stop changing the subject!

Hayner: Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?

Roxas: Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the

dreams- and the guys in white...

Hayner: Forget it.

Roxas/Lenne: Why?

Hayner: You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, and we met Lenne right?

Pence: Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on.

Olette: Lots of people are helping out.

Roxas: All that for me? And Lenne?

(He brightens up considerably)

Roxas: I'll go get some ice cream!

Lenne: I'll go too!

(They runs out of the Usual Spot.)

Hayner: Those two spend a lot of time together, you don't think?

Olette: Oh, Hayner! (smacks him on the head)

Pence: It's true, Olette. They maybe…

(Later, the friends are all back eating the sea-salt ice cream)

Pence: There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But-and this is the weird part-the steps count different going up and down!

Hayner: Seriously!

Pence: And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town.

Hayner: We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!

Pence: There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders...

Hayner: Olette and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!

Pence: That leaves you and me, Roxas. Let's try the train first. To the station!

Lenne: What about me?

Pence: You can come with us.

Lenne: Okay.

(Roxas and Lenne proceed to Central Station with Pence)

Pence: The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!

(Olette and Hayner walk in after them)

Pence: Whoa! Find new rumors already?

Olette: Nothing on Market Street.

Hayner: You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you.

Olette: Hayner, it's not a race!

Hayner: Well, it is now!

Roxas: C'mon, we can all go. (looks at Lenne and smiles)

(They all run to the train and it begins taking them to Sunset Station. They all sit down inside the train. Olette pulls out her yellow crystal and holds it up. So does Hayner and Pence. Roxas searches for it, but his crystal is

missing. Lenne tries to find hers too, but hers is also missing. Roxas and Lenne sit there sadly. The train comes to a screeching halt at Sunset Station. Hayner runs out of the train)

Hayner: Olette! Hurry!

(Olette runs after Hayner. Pence, Lenne and Roxas walk out together. Roxas stretches for a sec)

Roxas: Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?

Pence: Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but...

Roxas: What?

Pence: Rai's the one who counted. He's like, "Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?" Ha ha ha ha!

Roxas: So...he just counted wrong?

(Pence nods. Roxas and Lenne sigh)

Pence: Hey, no worries.

(Roxas, Lenne and Pence walk to the Sunset Terrace. Roxas finds a dead end where strange balls fly out at him. He runs to the wall dodging the balls and hits it with his battle sword, while Lenne stays back and dodges the balls. Pence sees the balls fly out and runs into the dead end)

Pence: Oh, it's just you, Roxas. Were you throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders!

(They leave and a mysterious energy slightly shudders in front of the wall and vanishes. Roxas and Lenne investigate a tunnel and sees Vivi alone)

Roxas/Lenne: Vivi?

(Roxas and Lenne run to Vivi, who then splits into several Vivis. Roxas and Lenne defeat them and they turn into data. Vivi walks in from the entrance of the tunnel)

Vivi: What is it, Roxas, Lenne?

(Vivi walks toward Roxas holding a battle sword)

Vivi: Oh, did you need this, Roxas, Lenne? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet.

Roxas: Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you...

Lenne: Uh-huh, that's right!

Vivi: Huh? So...many of me? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm done with this, Roxas. You can take your time.

Lenne: Uh, thanks Vivi.

(Vivi walks out while Pence runs in)

Pence: So the mystery voice was just Vivi practicing.

Roxas: Listen, there were a whole bunch of Vivi clones here just a minute ago...

Lenne: Yeah!

(The Vivi that had just walked out turns into a Dusk and it floats out. Roxas and Lenne leave and pass a small waterfall, where they sees their reflections. Suddenly, the reflections walk out of the waterfall and through Roxas and Lenne. It turns into a dark form and is ready for battle. Roxas gets out his sword as well. Roxas defeats the Shadow Roxas and it turns into data. While Lenne fights Shadow Lenne)

Pence: Roxas! Lenne!

(Roxas stands up and dusts himself off, then offers his hand to Lenne and helps her up.)

Pence: You all right?

(Pence looks over at the waterfall. Roxas and his' reflections are back where they should be)

Pence: Now that's spooky! I thought I saw someone, but it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of the seven wonders!

Roxas: Another...me?

(Roxas and Lenne walk away as their Shadow forms appear briefly in the waterfall. Roxas walks to Sunset Hill where there's a strange bouncing bag running around. Roxas jumps onto the bag to keep it from moving around)

Roxas: Yikes!

Lenne: Roxas! You okay?

(A dog comes out of the bag. Pence walks in)

Pence: Oh, it was just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack, Roxas?

(The dog walks back to its owner)

Pence: This explains one of those seven wonders!

(A Dusk appears)

Roxas: You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful.

Pence: I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six!

(Hayner and Olette run in)

Hayner: We got another lead!

Olette: "The Ghost Train Mystery"...

Pence: Everybody knows about Wonder number Six!

Hayner: Yeah, well, I didn't.

Roxas: Did you find out where the train runs?

Olette: You can see it from Sunset Hill.

(The five walk to Sunset Hill)

Pence: If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute... For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN.

(They eventually get tired waiting and end up lying on the ground)

Olette: We've gotta make it to the beach next year.

Hayner: Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts.

Seifer: Good afternoon, slackers. And Lenne? What is a hot young lady like you hanging out with them for.

Lenne: None of your stupid business, Seifer!

(Roxas turns around to see Seifer)

Seifer: What are you doing out here?

Hayner: What do you care?

Seifer: I don't. Tell me anyway.

Pence: We're waiting for the ghost train.

Seifer (mockingly): Waiting for the ghost train!

(He laughs and Roxas and Lenne stand up, annoyed)

Seifer: Why does looking at you always tick me off?

Roxas: I dunno. Maybe it's destiny.

Seifer: Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny.

Hayner: When have you ever cooperated with anything?

Lenne: (giggles a little at Hayner's comment) it's true Seifer.

(Seifer turns around and pats his chest with his fist, then leaves)

Olette: Seifer!

Seifer: I know. Tomorrow.

Roxas: Look!

(A mysterious blue and gold train decorated with stars and moons pulls through the underpass)

Roxas: It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?

(The other three look at each other)

Roxas: Then it's real? Let's go to the station!

Lenne: Yeah, hurry!

(The five rush to the station to catch the train, Roxas leading the way, Lenne close behind. The train is there when they arrive)

Roxas: Let's go in!

Lenne: Yeah. (nods)

(Hayner stops Roxas and Olette stops Lenne)

Roxas: What?

Hayner: Um...you'll get hurt.

(Roxas looks back and the train has disappeared)

Roxas: Huh?

Announcement: The train will be arriving shortly.

(The usual orange train pulls into the station. A few passengers, including Fuu and Rai walk out)

Hayner: C'mon.

Roxas: A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?

Pence: Let's go...

Roxas: Right?

(He pleads to Olette with his hand. She shakes her head. Hayner groans and pushes Roxas onto the train. Later, after arriving back at the train station, they walk toward Market Street)

Pence: Let's go home and work on the paper.

Hayner: "The rumors were bogus. The end."

Olette: We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did.

Roxas: But what about the last one-the seventh wonder?

Hayner: Who cares?

Roxas: I do. C'mon, Pence.

Hayner: Whatever!

Olette: Roxas...

(Pence sighs at Roxas's determination)

Pence: It's at that haunted mansion.

(Pence and Olette follow Hayner. Roxas proceeds to the Old Mansion, Lenne following him)

Pence: You know something...

(Roxas and Lenne are startled and turn around)

Pence: We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place.

Roxas: Right...

Pence: Even Seifer's gang was gonna help.

Roxas/Lenne: Seifer?

Pence: Yeah, Hayner asked him to.

(Roxas and Lenne look up to the dusty window of the mansion. Naminé is in the window)

Roxas: So, what're we lookin' for?

Pence: Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years.

(Roxas looks back up to the window. Inside, there is a white room with a long table and pictures on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures is white. One of the pictures focuses on Kairi with a paopu fruit)

Naminé: Roxas...

Roxas: Naminé?

(Another of the pictures is of Roxas and Axel, both in the Organization cloaks. The camera has changed to Roxas's full point of view. There's one with Lenne and a young blonde woman.)

Roxas: This is...me? ...And Axel's here too.

Naminé: You ARE best friends...

Roxas: Very funny.

Naminé: Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?

Roxas: No one knows me better than me.

Naminé: Of course...

Roxas: But...I don't get what's been happening lately.

(Roxas sees a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and a girl that looks a lot like Lenne)

Naminé: You know these four, don't you?

Roxas: Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams… who's the girl? she looks a lot like-

Naminé: Lenne?

Roxas: Yeah.

Naminé: About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas.

Roxas: You mean...the dreams?

Naminé: Yes... You and Sora are connected. And...in order for Sora to become completely whole again... He needs you.

(Roxas sees a picture of himself with Sora)

Roxas: Me? What for?

Naminé: You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Roxas.

Roxas: Naminé?

(Roxas and Naminé sit at opposite ends of the long white table)

Roxas: Naminé...who are you?

Naminé: I'm a witch with power over Yuna and Sora's memories and those around him.

Roxas: A witch?

Naminé: That's what DiZ called me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it.

Roxas: Hmm...I can't help you there. (looking over at the drawing of himself and Axel) It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't?

Naminé: You...you were never supposed to exist, Roxas.

Roxas: What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?

Naminé: I'm sorry. I guess some things really are better left unsaid.

(Pence shakes Roxas out of his staring contest with the window)

Pence: Roxas! Roxas! Lenne's out!

Roxas: Huh? Wait what?

Pence: See? (points at Lenne who is unconscious on the ground)

Roxas: Lenne! Lenne, wake up! (shakes Lenne.)

Lenne: Huh? What? What happened?

Pence: You collapsed, suddenly.

Lenne: I… I did?

Roxas: Yeah.

Pence: Did you see her?

Roxas: Huh? (watches Lenne get to her feet) Yeah. Watch the window-closely.

(Roxas points up to the window, where Naminé is gone)

Pence: Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains.

(Naminé has returned to the window)

Roxas: ...Yeah.

Pence: Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting.

(The two boys and Lenne return to their hideout)

Olette: Hey guys, how'd it go?

Pence: The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind.

Olette: I figured as much. The report's already done.

Pence: All right!

Olette: So, wanna go find Hayner? He's probably at the station.

(Roxas looks up)

Olette: You know...we only have two more days together.

Roxas: Huh?

Olette: Summer vacation, remember?

Roxas: Oh...right.

(The four walk to Central Station. Hayner is on the ledge eating ice cream)

Hayner: Tomorrow we search the town.

Pence: Next day's the fair.

Olette: The last day of summer.

Hayner: Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!

Pence: Not if you explode from all that ice cream first.

(Everyone but Roxas laughs, and Lenne puts her hand on his back as the bells ring in the background. In a dimly lit room, DiZ is sitting in a large wooden chair as the cloaked Ansem walks in)

Ansem: Why did you show him the train?

DiZ: Because he missed the trip to the beach.

?: Hmph...that's almost kind of you.

DiZ: Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?

Ansem: Yes...the haze is clearing.

DiZ: The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora and Yuna. Very soon, to them, they'll be like some good friends who've gone away for a year.

(Ansem sits in an opposite chair)

Ansem: I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?

DiZ: Revenge.

Ansem: Revenge...

DiZ: Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Naminé. She did a splendid job with Sora and Yuna, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem.

(The screen becomes scrambled)

Computer: Restoration at 97%.

(Sora's last memories flash through his mind. The trio stands in the Gate to the Dark in the End of the World)

Goofy: Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?

Sora: Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?

(Sora remembers fighting the Chernabog, and how he swallowed Yuna.)

Ansem: All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence.

(Sora remembers the final showdown with Ansem, and how Yuna was always with him.)

Sora/Yuna: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!

(Sora remembers Ansem's defeat)

Ansem: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!

Sora: You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts…

Sora/Yuna: Is light!

Mickey: Now, Sora! Yuna! Let's close this door for good!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy help close the door of Kingdom Hearts)

Riku: Take care of them.

Rikku: Hurry it up out there! (she runs behind Riku and destroys some Heartless)

(Sora runs to Kairi)

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi: Sora!

(Kairi falls but Sora catches her)

Sora: Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!

Kairi: I know you will!

(Sora and Kairi break away from each other. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy walk down a winding path)

Donald: Well, now what do we do?

Sora: We've gotta find Riku, Rikku and King Mickey.

Goofy: But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?

(They see Pluto walking with a letter in his mouth)

Donald: Pluto?

Goofy: Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!

Sora: Hey, have you seen King Mickey?

(Pluto turns to run down the path)

Sora: Let's go!

(At nighttime, Sora is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Sora runs to it, but it fades away. Sora

finds Castle Oblivion at the end of the road. At the same dark beach, the two cloaked figures meet)

?: I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you.

?: Who are you?

(In a mysterious dark city, while the rain falls, hundreds of Neoshadows rise from the ground. They surround another figure in black, who takes out two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and swings them into position. He destroys several of the Neoshadows before looking up to the top of the main skyscraper of the city. The rain has stopped for a moment. An unhooded but blindfolded man stands at the top of the skyscraper. The duel-wielding person runs up the side of the building and tosses the Oblivion Keyblade to the man at the top, who dives off the edge of the building and catches the weapon in his hand, falling down past the running figure. They turn to look at each other as they pass. After they both have reached the bottom, they destroy the remaining Neoshadows, then turn on each other. The two exchange blows before the figure with the Oathkeeper knocks the other man to the ground)

?: Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?

?: Shut up!

(The boy brings down a final blow to the silver-haired one.)

?: Leave him alone! (tries to hit silver haired boy with the Kingdom Key Keyblade)

?: You leave _him_ alone! (Blocks the hit to the silver haired boy with the Ultima Weapon Keyblade)

(Roxas wakes up in his bedroom and slides off the bed. He shifts from Sora to Roxas several times as he stands up. Roxas looks outside his window. Birds fly past as the words 'The 6th Day' appear on the screen. Hayner, Olette, and Pence are already in the Usual Spot when Roxas arrives there)

Roxas: Man, I could not sleep last night...

(His friends have no response)

Roxas: Guys?

(He reaches toward Hayner and his hand goes right through him)

Roxas: Huh?

(Roxas takes a step back watching his friends laugh with no notion of his existence. Hayner turns around and runs right through him, Pence and Olette following. Roxas stops and sighs, his eyes closing. He picks up a picture nearby which includes Hayner, Olette, and Pence, and had previously included Roxas. Roxas leaves the Usual Spot and is cornered by Dusks. Then, Axel appears)

Axel: Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you-if you refuse to come back with me.

Roxas: We're...best friends, right?

(Axel scratches his head)

Axel: Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!

Roxas: Y...eah.

Axel: Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... What's our boss's name?

(Roxas gives no answer, and Axel sighs sadly)

Axel: Can't believe this...

(The stick in Roxas's hands becomes the Keyblade. He defeats the Dusks around him. Axel swings up his chakram to strike, and is frozen. Roxas notices and stops)

DiZ: Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!

Roxas: Hayner! Pence! Olette! Lenne!

Lenne: Roxas! (comes up to him) What's going on?

Roxas: We have to go to the mansion. Hurry. (grabs Lenne's hand)

(Roxas and Lenne run to Market Street)

Axel: The Roxas and Lenne that I know are long gone. Fine, I see how it is...

(Roxas runs to the Old Mansion. He turns around at the locked gates and more Dusks spring up behind him)

Roxas: Don't call me and then lock me out...

(Roxas gets a vision of Sora and Yuna holding out their Keyblades. Roxas steps back from the gate and unlocks the keyhole in it. The gates open and he runs inside. The Dusks try to follow but are stopped by a hooded figure holding a wing-like sword. Roxas enters the mansion and finds the White Room. Roxas walks past pictures he saw when he was in this room before and stops at one of him in an alleyway of the dark city he saw in his dreams. He gets a sudden headache. Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as a cloaked Roxas and Lenne walk through the dark streets. They pass Axel who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms)

Axel: Your mind's made up?

(Roxas stops, Lenne next to him)

Roxas: Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know.

Axel: You can't turn on the Organization!

(Roxas's vision stops and he sees Naminé in the White Room)

Roxas: Organization XIII... they're a bad group.

Naminé: Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something.

Roxas/Lenne: What? (Roxas looks around trying to see Lenne, but doesn't, although he's surprised that her voice is there)

Naminé: Kingdom Hearts.

(Roxas chuckles)

Naminé: Funny?

Roxas/Lenne: It's just, I think-I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask:

(Roxas walks to the table and leans against it)

Roxas/Lenne: What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore.

Naminé: You are...

(Naminé flickers)

Roxas/Lenne: Naminé!

(The form of Naminé breaks into several pieces and disappears. DiZ appears in a flash of data)

DiZ: There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate.

Roxas/Lenne: Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!

DiZ: A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be.

Roxas/Lenne: But what IS a Nobody!

(Ansem still hooded appears)

Ansem: DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!

(A portal springs up behind DiZ containing Naminé)

Naminé: Roxas, Lenne. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!

Roxas/Lenne: I'll...disappear...? (looks to his right to see Lenne)

DiZ: No further outbursts!

Naminé: No, you won't disappear! You'll-

(DiZ grabs Naminé and covers her mouth)

Roxas/Lenne: Wait!

(Roxas tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by Ansem. Naminé stops DiZ's clench over her mouth)

Naminé: Roxas, Lenne! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!

(Naminé and DiZ begin to fade away through the portal)

Roxas: Let her go!

Lenne: Naminé!

(The portal vanishes along with Ansem. Roxas holds out his left hand)

Roxas: Naminé!

(Roxas finds the Mansion Library. He draws an (X) symbol in the missing place on the table and it reveals a hidden room beneath the floor. He walks into another basement room and finds a large set of monitors and an odd machine. Roxas's headaches again. He is reminded of a large white room with huge chairs, on which sat each of the Organization XIII. Roxas runs down a city street chased by Dusks. Hooded, he is confronting the silver-haired man)

?: Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?

Roxas: Shut up!

(The blindfolded one quickly grabs his Keyblade and knocks Roxas away as he tried to slash with his Keyblade. The blindfolded one stands up and walks toward Roxas.)

Lenne: Leave Roxas alone! (attempts to hit the silver haired boy with the Kingdom Key Keyblade)

?: You leave _him_ alone! (hits Lenne with the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. Lenne is knocked to the ground, but she gets up and fights back.)

Lenne: You won't lay a finger on him! Ever!

?: We'll see about that… (the two clash once more, but this time Lenne is knocked to the ground.)

?: Nice work.

?: Whatever.

(Roxas and Lenne are later lying underneath the odd machine as DiZ, a cloaked figure and Ansem appear, along with the clocked figure.)

Ansem: Will it work?

DiZ: If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories. And Yuna's as well.

Ansem: What will happen to Roxas?

?: And Lenne?

DiZ: He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back. So will she.

(DiZ turns and walks toward the set of monitors)

DiZ: Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers.

Ansem: Poor thing.

?: It's so sad.

(DiZ sits down and punches in some keys)

DiZ: It's the fate of a Nobody.

(The machine starts up and changes Roxas and Lenne into data and Roxas and Lenne are gone. Roxas's headache stops and his anger rises. The Keyblade appears in his hands and he begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors. Once he's vented his anger a door opens. Roxas enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies.)

Roxas: Lenne, hide!

Lenne: Right.

(Roxas defeats them and Axel walks in with his arms crossed)

Axel: Simply amazing, Roxas.

Roxas: Axel.

Axel: You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED.

(Axel's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames)

Axel: But you're too late!

(Roxas manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades)

Axel: Two!

(Axel makes his chakram appear and he smiles at Roxas)

Axel: Come here. I'll make it all stop.

(Roxas fights Axel and is about to finish off Axel when Roxas gets knocked off balance and falls to the fiery floor.)

Lenne: Roxas, no! (rushes in-between Roxas and Axel. there is a giant flash of white light as Lenne holds out two Keyblades, Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon) Roxas, I'm done being on the sidelines, watching everyone protect me. I want to protect something precious. (looks at Roxas) and it's you, Roxas.

(Roxas gets up and stands next to Lenne, then they both fight Axel and win.)

Axel: Roxas... Lenne…

(The flames disappear. Roxas stares at Axel and remembers the last time he talked to him before, in the alleyway)

Axel: You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!

Roxas: No one would miss me.

Axel: That's not true... I would.

Lenne: Roxas! I'm coming with you. I'm done waiting on the sidelines, waiting for you to rescue me, this is my chance, to be rescued! So I'm coming whether you want me to or not!

(As Axel begins to fade away)

Roxas: Axel...

Axel: Let's meet again in the next life. You too, Lenne.

Roxas: Yeah. I'll be waiting.

Lenne: Same here, Axel.

Axel: Silly. Just because you have a next life...

(Axel disappears. Roxas walks up to where Axel vanished. Later, Roxas and Lenne walk through the basement corridor. They see two capsules with familiar faces inside)

Roxas: ...Donald. ...Goofy?

(He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters. DiZ is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule)

DiZ: At last, the Keyblade's chosen ones.

Roxas: Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?

Lenne: Roxas…

DiZ: To half of Sora, and half of Yuna, of course. You two reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII.

Roxas/Lenne: Why? Who are you?

DiZ: I am a servant of the world. (laughs) And if I'm a servant, then you two should consider yourselves tools, at best.

Roxas: Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?

(He conjures the Keyblade)

Roxas/Lenne: 'Cause I'm not laughing!

(Roxas runs up to DiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through DiZ. Roxas, surprised, stands straight)

DiZ: My apologies. This is only a data-based projection.

(Roxas screams in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Roxas catches his breath)

DiZ: Come, over here.

(Roxas stares at DiZ)

Roxas/Lenne: I hate you so much...

DiZ: You should share some of that hatred with Sora and Yuna. They are far too nice for their own good.

Roxas: No! My heart belongs to me!

Lenne: Roxas… please, stop…

(Roxas runs and cuts again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain)

Roxas: Sora...

Lenne: Roxas… (walks over to him and holds his hand) Stop, please… I don't want to lose anything else precious.

(Sora, still asleep, is floating inside)

Roxas: You're lucky. (looks at Lenne then back at Sora) Looks like our summer vacation is...over.

(The Kingdom Hearts II logo appears on the screen and fades in to the train station, where a hooded King Mickey exits the mysterious blue and gold train. Roxas turns around and fades to white)

Roxas/Lenne: Sora/Yuna?

Sora/Yuna: Who's there?

Donald: Sora!

Goofy: Sora, wake up?

(Sora wakes up and the capsule opens again in front of Donald and Goofy. Sora stretches and the other two laugh at how small his clothes have gotten. Sora jumps out of the capsule in front of them and grabs them in his arms)

Sora: Donald, Goofy!

(They laugh and hop in a circle. Jiminy Cricket climbs on Sora's shoulder, yawns, and stretches)

Jiminy: That was some nap!

(Jiminy hops down to the floor)

Sora: You mean, we were asleep?

Jiminy: I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy...

Goofy: When do ya think we went to sleep?

Donald: Uhh...

Sora: Let's see...we defeated Ansem...

Goofy: Yep.

Sora: ...restored peace to the world...found Kairi... Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far.

Donald: Then what?

Goofy: What does your journal say, Jiminy?

(Jiminy takes out a book)

Jiminy: Gee, there's only one sentence... "Thank Naminé." Hmm... I wonder who that is?

(Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at one another and shake their heads)

Donald: Some journal that is.

Jiminy: Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!

Sora: Yeah, wait- where's Yuna?

Goofy: Huh? Yeah… look, there's another pod right there. (Points to the pod, that has a foggy image in it.)

Donald: Let's take a look. (walks over to the pod and tries to wipe the frost off of the glass) it's stuck!

Sora: Let me try. (attempts to open the pod) No use. It's locked… wait… LOCK! (holds out the Keyblade, and the pod begins to open.)

Donald/Goofy: Sora! She's gonna fall!

Sora: Huh? (looks at Yuna and sees that she really is beginning to fall) Yuna! (he runs over and catches her) Yuna. Yuna?

Yuna: Huh? Uh… (puts hand to head then shakes head slightly) Sora? Sora! (hugs Sora)

Sora: Yuna! Ah! (falls backward) Well, looks like you're okay.

Yuna: Huh? Oh, yeah… (blushes) where are we?

Sora: Let's go find out, okay? (offers hand to help her up)

Yuna: Okay. (smiles and takes his hand)

(The group walks to Twilight Town and enters the Usual Spot)

Sora: You know, I think I've been to this town.

Yuna: Me too…

Donald: What's it called?

Sora: Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it.

Yuna: Yeah.

(Hayner, Olette, and Pence are boredly lying around the room)

Hayner: What do you want!

Sora: Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here.

Hayner: Now you know. This is our spot.

Pence: Umm...

Sora: What?

Pence: You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence.

Hayner: Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later.

(Hayner leaves)

Olette: My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?

Sora/Yuna: Homework?

(Sora and Yuna look at Donald and Goofy who shrug)

Pence: Hey, what're your names?

Goofy: Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy.

Sora: Hey there.

Yuna: Hello. (bows)

Olette: Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you.

Pence: He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears.

Donald: The King!

Sora: Where'd you see him?

Pence: At the station.

Sora: The station! Thanks!

Olette: Well, we'd better get back to that assignment.

Pence: Later.

(Olette and Pence leave)

Donald: Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!

Sora: Yeah, let's get to the station!

(They enter the Sandlot and find Seifer, Fuu and Rai)

Seifer: Hey you, where'd you come from?

Sora: Uhh...

Seifer: You here to pick a fight with us or something?

Sora: Fight? We're not here to fight.

Donald: Yeah, you big palooka!

Seifer: Okay, smartalecks... Time to teach you how to behave in my town. Bring it! And hello, what's this? (looks at Yuna) what is someone as beautiful as you hanging out with losers like them.

Yuna: You wanna say that again? (angered)

Seifer: How about you come with me, and leave these losers.

Yuna: You don't know when to quit, do you? I'm not leaving them, they're my friends!

Seifer: I'll fight, to prove I'm better.

(Seifer, Fuu, and Rai take defensive stances)

Sora: Man, what a jerk.

Yuna: You said it, Sora.

(Donald nods and he, Yuna and Sora also stand defensively)

Producer: One moment!

(The tournament producer runs over to them)

Producer: If you're gonna fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?

Seifer: What?

Producer: You see, Seifer... I'm a really big fan.

Seifer: Wh-what do you want?

Producer: In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" moves! You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too short!

(He turns to Sora and Yuna)

Producer: And what are your names?

Sora: Sora.

Yuna: Yuna, pleased to meet you. (smiles and bows)

Producer: Sora, Yuna, if you wanna fight a match, you just say the word, although I can't say that tag teams will be fair.

(They continue to Central Station and are suddenly surrounded by Dusks. They fight them, but are overwhelmed and become exhausted. Mickey appears on the ledge of the station. As the Dusks strike again and Sora and Yuna hold up their Keyblades, Mickey swoops down and destroys the remaining Nobodies with his own Keyblade. Sora and Yuna are amazed. Donald and Goofy push Sora and Yuna down out of the way)

Donald: Your Majesty?

Mickey: Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way.

(He holds out the munny pouch)

Mickey: Here.

(Sora takes it and Mickey runs to Market Street)

Donald: Your Majesty...

Sora: The King... Was that really him?

Goofy: It coulda been... Yep, I know it was!

Donald: Now we know he's okay!

Sora: The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?

Goofy: Uh-huh.

Sora: But we just saw him...

Donald: Yep.

Sora: And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!

Yuna: And Rikku, too!

Donald: They've gotta be!

Sora: Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us!

Yuna: I wanna find Rikku as well, that way we can _all_ go home! (looks at Sora and smiles.)

Sora: What are you two gonna do?

Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?

(Sora and Yuna laugh)

Donald: Hey! What's so funny!

Sora/Yuna: Your faces!

(Donald and Goofy look at each other and laugh along with Sora and Yuna)

Sora: What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey.

(Donald and Goofy nod)

Sora: How about it, Yuna? You with us, or not? (smiles)

Yuna: How could I resist? (smiles)

Sora: To...where again?

(Sora places his hands behind his head)

Goofy: We hafta board the train!

Sora: Oh yeah.

(Donald sighs)

Sora: C'mon!

(They run inside the station)

Hayner: Wait up!

(Hayner, Pence, and Olette catch up to them)

Hayner: Hey, Sora...

Sora: What?

Hayner: Nothing, but...

Pence: We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do.

Sora: Oh...really?

Sora/Yuna: Thanks!

(A ringing sounds)

Olette: You should hurry and get your tickets.

Sora: Right.

(Sora takes out the Munny Pouch at the teller. Olette notices)

Donald: What is it?

(Olette takes an exact copy of the Munny Pouch)

Goofy: They're the same.

Olette: Yeah.

(Sora looks to both pouches and shrugs)

Sora: Four tickets, please!

(Sora gets four tickets from the teller)

Sora: I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again...

Yuna: I've got the same feeling.

Donald: Why not?

Goofy: You're thinkin' too much, you two.

Sora: Yeah, you're right!

(As they are about to leave)

Sora: Okay, let's go!

(Donald and Goofy nod)

Sora/Yuna: Bye.

(Donald and Goofy wave as they enter the train)

Hayner: Hey, Sora, Yuna. You sure we haven't met before?

(Sora looks at Yuna, then thinks)

Sora: Positive. Why do you ask?

Hayner: I dunno.

(Sora and Yuna smile and a tear falls down their cheeks. The other three are surprised and so is Sora and Yuna when they both start to brush it away)

Sora: Huh?

Olette: You okay?

Sora: Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from.

Hayner (chuckling): Pull it together.

Sora: Right... See ya.

(Sora and Yuna wave and enter the train. They wave again as the door closes. The train leaves. Pence turns to Hayner and Olette. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy watch outside as the train rolls on. Sora takes out the Munny Pouch and stares at it. The blue and white crystal balls are in it. He gives the white one to Yuna and he holds the blue one up to the light)

Sora: You know...

(Donald sits down)

Sora: I'm sad.

(Yuna looks at Sora sadly)

Yuna: Same here.

Donald: We'll be back.

Goofy: Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again.

(The train rolls out into the open sky and pulls onto the base of a mysterious tower, emblazoned with moons and stars like the train. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy leave the train, which then disappears, leaving only the tracks. Sora giggles nervously)

Sora: There goes our ride...

(Someone is standing at the doorway of the tower)

Donald: What's goin' on?

Pete: I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is-once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!

Donald: A Heartless?

Pete: That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is.

Goofy: You oughta find somethin' nicer to do.

Pete: Says who?

(Pete turns around and spots Donald, Goofy, Yuna and Sora)

Pete: Wha...AAAH! It's you!

Donald/Goofy: Pete!

Pete: What are you two nimrods doin' here!

Donald: What are YOU doing here?

Sora: You know him?

Goofy: We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped.

(Pete laughs)

Pete: You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world-no, no, no, all the worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!

Sora: Maleficent...huh.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy giggle)

Pete: What are you laughing at! Why, Maleficent's power is so great-

Sora/Yuna: She's toast!

Pete: Huh?

Goofy: Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now.

Pete: Whaddaya mean!

(Donald snickers)

Pete: You! So you're the ones that did it!

Sora: Well...we mighta had something to do with it. (looks at Yuna, who smiles)

Pete (angry): Heartless squad! Round up!

(Some shadows come out of the ground. Sora and Yuna conjure their Keyblades and fight them)

Pete: You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!

Sora: So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?

Pete: Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!

Donald: Master Yen Sid lives here!

(Donald runs up the steps and into the tower)

Goofy: Yen Sid is the King's teacher!

Sora: Wow. Sounds powerful!

Yuna: Uh-huh!

(Sora, Yuna and Goofy then run up the stairs, leaving Pete and his dropped jaw hanging. They ascend the stairs until they reach the top floor, fighting Heartless along the way.)

Donald: Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!

Goofy: Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then.

Sora: So the worlds aren't at peace after all?

(They reach the Sorcerer's Loft where an old wizard is sitting at his desk. Donald and Goofy bow to him, Yuna out of respect to anyone that she meets bows as well)

Donald: Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!

Sora: Hey there!

(Goofy and Donald are slightly shocked at Sora, Yuna just giggles)

Donald: Sora! Show some respect!

(The wizard calms Donald down)

Yen Sid: So, you are Sora, and I take it that this is Yuna. Now then, have you seen the King yet?

Goofy: Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him.

Yen Sid: Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared.

Sora: You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands.

Yuna: Same here! I wanted to find Rikku and Paine, then just go home!

?: What about me? (a young woman steps forward. she has Silver hair, like Riku.)

Yuna: Paine! You're okay!

Paine: What do you expect? I can't be put down! Now, Master Yen Sid, Please continue.

Yen Sid: Yes, thank you Paine. I know, Sora. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you two, Sora, Yuna.

Sora: We're...the key? (looks at Yuna)

(Sora holds out his hand and the Keyblade flashes into it, Yuna does the same)

Yen Sid: Chosen wielders of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light.

(Sora and Yuna nod. Yen Sid looks to Paine, Donald and Goofy who quickly stand up straight and nod. Yen Sid waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Sora and Yuna. It opens and lands at the edge of the table)

Yen Sid: This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront.

(Sora and Yuna read the book)

"The Beginning" - Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within.

"Interlude" - A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between". What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end.

"The Future Story" - Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin.

Sora: But wait a sec-how come the Heartless are still running around?

Yuna: Yeah, we sealed Kingdom Hearts.

Yen Sid: Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy sigh. Paine smirks.)

Goofy: Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!

Paine: Exactly. The only catch is, no one is perfect. By far, the closest we've gotten to perfect is Yuna and Sora.

(Yen Sid nods)

Yen Sid: Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter.

(Yen Sid waves a hand and an image of Donald appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless)

Yen Sid: If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then...

(Yen Sid waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow)

Yen Sid: At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own.

(The Shadow image disappears)

Yen Sid: An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!

Sora: Nobodies... They don't exist...

Yuna: That's so sad…

(Two more images of Dusks appear around Sora)

Yen Sid: Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm.

(The images vanish)

Yen Sid: Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But-

(The wizard waves his hand again and images of figures in black appear in the Dusks' place. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy look wary)

Yen Sid: The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies.

Sora: Organization XIII...

(He looks to Goofy and Donald, but they shake their heads, then to Yuna who looks nervous)

Yen Sid: While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII.

(The cloaked figures disappear)

Sora: Then I guess we better go find the King first!

Donald: But where could he be?

Goofy: Well, we won't know 'til we look.

Sora: Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem.

Yen Sid: So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you two.

(Yen Sid motions toward the door)

Yen Sid: Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments.

Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora, you and Yuna sure are growing fast.

Sora: Uh, I guess...

(Sora giggles nervously and pulls at his clothes. They enter the Wardrobe. Three fairies, one red, one green, and one blue are chatting near the window)

Sora: Me, you guys, Riku, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the six of us-I mean, seven of us-there's nothing to worry about, right?

Donald: Yeah!

Flora: Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy!

Merryweather: Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!

Fauna: I'll do the designing.

(Flora and Merryweather pull Sora away from Goofy. Fauna sends out a spell which turns Sora's clothes green)

Merryweather: Oh, that will never do.

(Merryweather flicks her wand and Sora's clothes turn blue)

Flora: Now, now, dears.

(Flora turns Sora's clothes pink)

Fauna: But don't you like this better?

(Fauna makes Sora's clothes green again)

Flora: Hold on!

(Flora turns them pink again. By now, Sora is looking helpless)

Fauna: Are you certain?

(Fauna changes them green again)

Merryweather: Blue!

(Merryweather makes them blue again. The fairies exchange more spells, making Sora's clothes continue changing colors. A raven watches from the window, squawks, and flies away. A green clothed Sora finally decides to break the feud)

Sora: Aww, would you just decide?

(The fairies gasp and slightly giggle)

Flora: All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!

(All three fairies turn their spells on Sora at once, and his clothes turn black with red and gold bands)

Flora: Oh, my!

Fauna: Ooh, it's lovely.

Merryweather: Oh, yes! He does look very dashing.

(Sora is fine with it, and the Keyblade appears in his hand)

Flora: Now, those aren't ordinary garments.

Fauna: They have very special powers.

(Flora magics up a glowing orb which hovers in front of Sora)

Fauna: Take the orb, dear.

(Sora grabs for the orb and takes it in)

Merryweather: And watch what happens.

(Sora is struck with immense power. A light flashes and his clothes are suddenly red. Yuna, Donald and Goofy look in awe. Sora now is holding a second Keyblade in his left hand)

Sora: Whoa!

Donald: Wow!

Goofy: Two Keyblades!

Yuna: Sweet! Double trouble, Sora! (giggles)

Merryweather: This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last.

(Sora sighs)

Flora: Your garments also have other powers-but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey.

(Sora looks at both of his Keyblades)

Sora: Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!

Flora: Now it's your turn, Yuna.

Yuna: Me?

Merryweather: Oh, yes. Those clothes are much too small. Come over here, Yuna.

Fauna: Let's do her quickly.

(the three fairies attempt to change Yuna's outfit, but nothing happens.)

Merryweather: Well, this isn't fair. We can't change your clothes, Yuna.

(A little boy runs in with an orange sphere in his hand, and hands it to Flora. Flora leans over to whisper something in her ear.)

Flora: Oh… Let's try again, dears. This time, aim through the sphere.

(the three fairies wave their wands at the sphere and then the spells hit Yuna)

Yuna: AHH! (she screams when the spell hits her, and there is a magnificent white flash)

Sora: Yuna!

(The white fades and Yuna is on the floor, panting.)

Yuna: That… really hurt… (stands up)

Merryweather: Oh my…

Donald: Wow… she's… she's…

Goofy: I… I don't believe it… Yuna's…

Yuna: What?

Sora:… You… you're beautiful. (blushes)

Yuna: You… (blushes too) You really think so.

Paine: Flirt alert. (then gives Yuna elevator eyes) Although, I can't blame him. I like the little touch on the torso. (snickers) Hey, Shinra, are those like mine? (the little boy nods and puts up his hand, fingers spread apart.)

Paine: Use the orb, and you can change outfits, like Sora. Although You'll have more of a variety. Sorry, Sora. One of these is going to make your jaw drop. Anyway, Yuna there are some that you must earn while we are out there.

Sora: Wait- We? So you're going too?

Paine: Why not? I'm part of the team, right?

Sora: Oh, right!

Yuna: Let's get going!

Fauna: Oh, and there's something else for you-from Master Yen Sid.

Donald: Oh boy!

(They walk back into the hallway, where Yen Sid motions them over to the window. A Gummi ship rises into view)

Donald: Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!

Sora: So you guys ready to go?

(They nod, then stand up straight in the wizard's presence)

Yen Sid: Now, now, just a moment.

(The five relax a bit)

Yen Sid: Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared.

Donald: How do we get around?

Yen Sid: Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts.

Sora/Yuna: Our hearts are connected.

Yen Sid: That is correct.

Sora: Got it!

(Yuna smiles, then bows, hoping to leave.)

Yen Sid: But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds.

Donald: Hey! That's not fair!

Yen Sid: Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting.

Sora: Okay, let's get going!

(They stand up straight again)

Donald: Master Yen Sid!

Goofy: We sure do appreciate the help.

(Each of them gives the wizard a salute and run down the corridor. Yen Sid disappears in a whisk of light. Back in the Wardrobe, the fairies have notices a strange figure in the window)

Merryweather: My goodness, what's that!

(The raven has flown in with a long black dress. He sets it down on the floor and slowly hops off it)

Merryweather: Haven't we seen this somewhere before?

Fauna: Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was...

Merryweather: Oh, Malefi-

(Merryweather clasps her hands over her mouth)

Flora: No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear...

Merryweather: She was a mean ol' witch! Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we go! Oooh-what'll we do!

(The cloak begins to change form and rise out of the ground. The fairies mumble to each other about the horridness of the situation)

Fauna: Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid.

Flora: Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!

(Flora and Fauna leave the room. The darkened form of Maleficent rises)

Merryweather: Maleficent!

(Merryweather also flees. Maleficent laughs at her return. In the Gummi Ship, Sora and company are hailed by Chip and Dale)

Dale: Howdy, Sora, Yuna! How ya doin'?

Chip: It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty: Chip...

Dale: ...and Dale!

Chip 'n' Dale: Happy flying!

(Sora sees Hollow Bastion on the map)

Sora: Only one?

Donald: That's no good!

Goofy: Wait! I think it's a world we know!

Paine: Idiots… (rolls eyes)

(In a room at the top of a dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Pete is searching around)

Pete: Maleficent! Maleficent!

(Pete notices how empty the room is)

Pete: Maybe they really did finish her off.

(Diablo flies closer to the tower)

Pete: And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'.

(Diablo is almost at the room)

Pete: Now what's gonna happen to our plan?

(Diablo the raven swoops onto the ledge and surprises Pete. On the other side of the world, the town is bustling with activity. Moogles are flying through the air selling items, and people are at work trying to rebuild the town. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run in and gaze at the castle in the midst of rebuilding)

Sora: It's Hollow Bastion!

Goofy: Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now.

Donald: I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay.

(Goofy sees some Soldier Heartless on the roof of a nearby building)

Goofy: Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'.

Paine: Good, I could use some exercise.

(Sora and company walk through the Marketplace and spot an elderly duck holding some ice cream near a freezer)

Donald: Uncle Scrooge!

Sora: Er, who?

Goofy: He's Donald's uncle-a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system.

Donald: A transit system!

Scrooge: What's all the racket?

(Scrooge turns around and sees them)

Scrooge: Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!

Donald: So do you, Uncle Scrooge.

Scrooge: Ah, if only I were... I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right...

(Scrooge looks at the ice cream bar in his hand, licks it, and looks disgusted)

Scrooge: Terrible...!

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy make their way to the Borough, where some odd light pedestals appear and disappear, as if scanning for something)

Donald: Hey, what's going on?

Yuffie: That's the town's defense mechanism.

(The five look around and see Yuffie on top of a building)

Sora/Yuna: Yuffie!

(Yuffie waves slightly, and sees something behind them)

Yuffie: Look out!

(Yuna and Sora's Keyblades flashes into their hands as a Dusk swoops in to hit them. They are quickly surrounded by Nobodies. They dispose of them, and the defense mechanism also helps)

Yuffie: Hey, you guys!

(Yuffie hops down to them)

Yuffie: I see you're still in top form.

Sora: What'd you expect?

(Sora pats his chest)

Sora: Looks like you're doing okay.

Yuffie: Well, what did YOU expect?

Yuna: It's good to see you.

Yuffie: Same. You look awesome, Yuna!

Donald: How are the others?

Yuffie: Great!

Sora: Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen the King and Riku?

Yuffie: Nope.

(She starts to walk off toward Merlin's House)

Yuffie: But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again.

Sora (imitating Leon): "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

Yuffie: Is that supposed to be Leon?

(Yuna, Donald and Goofy laugh, while Paine rolls her eyes. Sora scratches under his nose)

Yuffie: Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!

(Yuffie runs around the corner. The others follow her and enter Merlin's House. Cid is typing at a computer, while Aerith and Leon watch)

Yuffie: Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!

Aerith: We missed you!

Cid: Well, if you ain't in top shape.

Leon: I knew it.

Sora: Knew what?

Leon: A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time.

Sora/Yuna: You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!

Donald (annoyed): Thanks!

Yuffie: So where've you guys been all this time?

Goofy: We were sleepin'.

Cid: Where? In cold storage?

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy act nervously. Paine sighs and puts a hand to her head, shaking it)

Aerith: It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!

Sora: So, um...we're trying to find Rikku, Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?

(Leon, Aerith, and Cid shake their heads)

Sora: Right.

Aerith: Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?

Sora: Okay. Thanks.

(Cid gets up in Sora's face)

Cid: Don't go thankin' us just yet.

Leon: Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem.

Sora: You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?

Yuffie: That's right!

Sora: Sounds like you could use our help.

Leon: Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the five of you might give us a hand around here.

(Sora pats his chest proudly)

Sora: Like we're gonna say, no?

Yuna: Yeah! How could we?

Leon: ...I forgot who I'm dealing with.

Donald: Hey...what do you mean by that?

Aerith: Just think of it as a sort of "Leon compliment."

(Leon opens the door)

Leon: Follow me to the bailey-there's something you need to see.

(He leaves, and Merlin appears)

Merlin: Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!

Donald: It's Merlin!

Yuffie: Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!

Merlin: Splendid! We'll count on you!

Sora/Yuna/Paine/Donald/: Right!

Merlin: Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?

Aerith: Oh!

(Aerith takes out six cards from her dress)

Aerith: Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them.

Yuna: Who's the other one for?

Aerith: Oh. She's not here.

Yuna: Who though?

Aerith: Rikku.

(Sora takes the card and flips it so he can read it)

Sora: Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!

Donald/Yuna: Membership cards!

Goofy: Kinda cool, huh?

(Yuna, Donald and Sora nod)

Sora: Hey, thanks, Leahhh...huh?

(Sora turns around to the door and sees that Leon is gone)

Sora: Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!

Merlin: Just a moment, Sora. What about your magic?

Sora: Huh? Oh, that's right...

(Sora crosses his arms)

Yuffie: Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!

Merlin: Now, what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!

Sora: Thanks, Merlin!

Donald: To the bailey, and fast!

(Sora and company reach the bailey, and see Leon looking over the edge at the dark castle far in the distance)

Leon: Look at that.

(Sora and Yuna gasp)

Leon: We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows-maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- Except...for that...

(He points to the castle, then points to two Dusks walking in the direction of the castle)

Leon: ...and that.

(There's a large group a heartless at the base of what looks like an abandoned castle)

Sora: We'll handle 'em!

Leon: Well, that's good to hear. So Sora-do you know what's going on, then?

Sora: There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies.

Goofy: And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!

?: You called?

Paine: There!

(All six of them look around and see no one. Sora runs out into an open area, Yuna follows)

?: You're doing well.

Sora: Who's that!

(He and Yuna unleash their Keyblades)

?: This calls for a celebration...

(Several Dusks appear. Leon readies his Gunblade. Sora and Yuna chase the Dusks through the bailey. The gate to the inside closes. Sora, Yuna and Leon help keep the Nobodies away from the gate)

?: The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands...

(A group of six people laugh)

Sora: Show yourselves!

(Six cloaked figures appear and the central one raises his arms)

Goofy/Paine: Organization XIII!

Sora: Good! Now we can settle this!

?: What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends.

(They disappear in a laugh)

Donald: Stop!

(Donald runs to a set of stairs and a single cloaked man appears before them)

Donald: What's the big idea!

?: Oopsy-daisy!

(The man sounds like he just got off a beach in Hawaii [personal reference, not part of story!])

Sora: Move!

?: Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?

Sora: I said get outta the way!

?: As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing.

Donald: Then we're gonna MAKE you move!

?: See, that would work-if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me.

Sora: Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!

?: Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression.

(The hooded man wags a finger at Sora)

Sora: You gonna cry?

Paine: That way really lame, Sora.

?: As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?

Sora: Remind me?

(Sora snaps out of it. The man laughs)

?: That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look. So did she. She used to glare at me like that too! (refers to Yuna)

Sora: I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!

?: Gee... I just don't know.

(The man spreads his arms open as if challenging them to strike him. He soon gives up)

?: Play nice you two!

Donald/Paine: Wait!

(He disappears as Donald tries to jump on him, as Paine attempts to jump through the black portal)

Donald: Nuts! He got away!

Paine: Darn it! (pounds her fist on the ground furiously)

Sora: That was weird. WHO gave him the same look? (looks at Yuna, who is looking down still nervous)

Goofy: Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya.

Sora: Yeah, you're right. Only one me! And only one Yuna, too!

(Sora takes out his membership card and reads it)

Sora: The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-

(The card begins to glow. Sora gasps and lets go of it. It floats in the air to everyone's amazement. Yuna's membership card begins to glow and floats up next to Sora's. Their Keyblades glow)

Sora: Huh?

Leon: What's this?

Goofy: Gawrsh, ya think...?

(Light flashes from the Keyblades and the cards. Wind blows through Yuna and Sora's clothes and hair as a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath them. The cards reveal a Keyhole and Sora and Yuna lock it, opening a gateway)

Sora: Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about.

Donald: Oh boy!

Sora: Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling.

(Leon nods)

Leon: Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there.

Sora: See ya soon.

(Leon salutes them. The group reboards the Gummi Ship and notices that their map has changed)

Chip: Hey! What happened to Twilight Town?

Dale: It's gone!

(Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Asteroid Sweep to the Land of Dragons. A village is burning. A hawk flies through the air. A single man stands in the midst. The hawk lands on his shoulder and he smiles. A soldier watches from a bamboo grove)

Mushu: See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance!

(The shadow of a large dragon surrounded by red smoke on a large rock is talking with the soldier)

Mushu: I can see it now: "Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one!" You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-list!

Mulan: Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered.

Mushu: Whatever. You just scared-admit it.

Mulan: Aren't you?

(The dragon places a hand on his forehead. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy are walking though the grove, when Goofy spots their conversation and stops. They see the shadow and become suspicious)

Donald: A Heartless?

Sora: Let's get the jump on 'im!

Yuna: Right.

(Sora, Yuna and Donald run ahead)

Goofy: Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap.

Paine: Stubborn [Yuna], reckless [Sora], and brainless [Donald]… worst combo, ever.

(Sora gasps as they run in. Mushu jumps from behind the rock into Mulan's arms. He is definitely not a large dragon)

Goofy: Is that Mushu?

(Mushu pops out from behind Mulan)

Mushu: That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!

Sora: Hey, Mushu!

Sora/Yuna: We missed you!

Mushu: Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're-you're...Sora! Yuna! Paine! Donald! Goofy!

Mulan: Do you know them?

(Mushu hops to the ground)

Mushu: Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?

(Mushu leans against Sora's leg. Mulan is hesitant to show herself. Sora moves his leg and Mushu falls over)

Sora: Something like that. And...you are?

Mulan: I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean...

(She quickly lowers her voice)

Mushu: Ping!

Donald: Mulan Ping?

Mulan: Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou.

Sora: You know Mushu?

Ping: Mushu's one of my family's guardians.

Goofy: We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian.

(Mushu pops up)

Mushu: Yeah, that's right!

Paine: Pathetic.

(He scurries back up onto Ping's shoulders)

Mushu: And that puts you five up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here.

(Ping smiles awkwardly)

Mushu: Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!

Mulan (to the dragon): Mushu...

Mushu: Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?

Sora: Hmm, sounds fair.

Yuna: Yeah. Let's settle the score. (smiles)

Mushu: See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army.

(Mushu switches shoulders)

Mushu: We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp.

Ping: Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you.

Sora: What do you mean, "fit in"?

Mushu: Well, um, uh, don't-don't worry about that.

Goofy: You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?

(Sora and Donald jump in surprise)

Sora: You're a...girl?

Mulan (sheepishly): You didn't notice?

Donald: Uh-uh.

Sora: Not me.

Paine: (smacks forehead) Idiots…

Mulan (To Mushu): I think it's working.

Mushu: I don't know-those two would fall for anything.

Yuna: What about Paine and I? We aren't exactly sitting on the sidelines!

Paine: Yuna, time to change.

Yuna: Wait-what? Here? In front of everyone?

Paine: Try this. I've already got my gear ready. The flash will cover the change, trust me. Just take this Garment Grid, and select the one with the sword.

Yuna: Okay.

(Yuna takes the Garment Grid, and puts her palm over the tiny orb with the sword on it. A White Light flashes. When the light disappears, she lightly floats to the ground, wearing a different outfit.)

Paine: Now, hide your hair.

Yuna: Where? In the suit?

Paine: Yeah. If anyone asks, you don't need much armor, except on the vital spots.

Yuna: What about you?

Paine: I'm on it, don't worry. (Takes out a different garment grid, and places her palm on a different orb. Her aura is Black as a Shadow Heartless.) Better, Yuna?

Paine: Okay, now let's take these idiots to the army.

Sora: I'm right here!

Donald: Hey!

(They walk into the encampment)

Mushu: Remember, girl-manly!

(Ping straightens up and does a very awkward strut into the camp. Sora joins a line of soldiers before being pushed from his spot by Yao)

Yao: 'Bout time we got some grub.

Sora: Hey, no cutting!

Donald: Get out!

(Yao punches Sora in the face. Donald mumbles something and pounces on Yao)

Yao: Back off!

(Yao and Donald exchange punches)

Goofy: Uh-oh!

(Ling and Chien-Po come along)

Ling: Hey, a space in line!

(Ling ends up pushing Yao farther from the line. Chien-Po accidentally knocks Ling and Yao away from the line)

Chien-Po: I wonder what they're serving for lunch today.

(Yao gets Donald off him)

Yao: Knuckle sandwiches!

(Yao punches Ling)

Sora: That does it!

Yuna: Hey, let me help! (follows Sora)

(Donald knocks Ling down and starts jumping on his back. Sora tries to grab Yao, but Yao knocks Sora's hands away. Chien-Po, Goofy, and Ping just stand there not really knowing what to do, as Paine shakes her head pitying them.)

Mulan: Please!

(They all stop fighting and turn to look at Mulan)

Ling: Please!

Yao: What a girl!

Yuna: You would know! (helps Sora to his feet)

Ping: Uh...knock it off!

Yao: Knock what off?

Sora: You punched me!

Yuna: And I thought Seifer was a jerk. (whispers to Sora, and he nods)

Donald: Cutting in line!

Ling: What a shrimp!

Mushu (popping out from Ping's armor): Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!

(Ping shoves Mushu back inside)

Ping: L-let's just get back in line, okay?

Sora: Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!

Yao: Want some more?

Yuna: Do you? (raising a fist to Yao)

Shang: Soldiers! Get back in line!

Ling: The Captain!

(They all quickly regain the line formation. Donald peeks out for a second, then straights back up. The captain walks down the line staring at each of them. After he leaves, Sora makes a fist, glaring at Yao, before Shadow

Heartless appear. Sora and Yuna ready their Keyblades)

Mulan: What are they?

Sora: Heartless!

Ling: Oh yeah?

(Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po ready their fists)

Sora: Ping, I hope you're ready!

(They successfully get rid of the Heartless and the captain speaks to them)

Shang: You five. What are your names?

Sora: Sora.

Yuna:… (looks at Paine nervously) Shu… Shuyin (Yuna manages to deepen her voice.)

Donald: Donald.

Goofy: Goofy.

Shang: And you? (looks at Paine.)

Paine: (looks at Sora, then Yuna [I hope they don't mind])

Shang: Well?

Paine: Ri… (sees Yuna and Sora's reactions)… Honor. My name is Honor.

Shang: You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging.

Ping: I am the son of Fa Zhou-

Shang (to Ping): You should return home.

Ping: B-but... That would dishonor my family!

Shang: You'd rather dishonor my troops?

Ping (trying to be tough): Don't make me-!

Sora: If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time.

Shang: Hmm...

Sora: Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together.

Shang: So...you want to be tested? Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass.

Donald: We'll smash them!

Shang: I doubt that. You six will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops.

Sora: That's it? No problem. Right?

Yuna: Right. (trying not to squeak)

Ping: R-right.

Shang: I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!

Sora/Yuna/Paine/Donald/Goofy/Ping: Sir!

(They talk to Captain Shang when they're ready)

Shang: Have you decided you're up for a mission? A strange figure was seen at the Checkpoint! Head there quickly and defeat the enemy!

(After defeating the Heartless at the Checkpoint)

Shang: You've done a passable job. But stay alert! This is just the beginning. Shan-Yu has invaded our country. We must stop him at all costs. A mob is heading for the Checkpoint. Stop them while keeping an eye out for strange enemies!

(After defeating the Heartless at the Checkpoint)

Shang: Hmm, not bad. Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignments. Our objective is to defeat Shan-Yu. Do not fail your mission. It seems the enemy has invaded the camp. Defeat every enemy you encounter!

(After defeating the Heartless in the encampment)

Shang: Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well.

Sora: I knew it!

Shuyin {Yuna}: No doubt, about it.

Ping: Captain...

Shang (to Ping): I suppose you've made a little progress...

Donald: Not a little-a lot!

Honor {Paine}: He's improved immensely. Your just too blind to see it. He's also nervous. Can you blame him? He doesn't want to dishonor his family, or die in the process. (glares at Shang)

Ping: No. You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!

Shang: I'll give you one more chance. See me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert!

Sora/Shuyin/Honor/Donald/Goofy/Ping: Sir!

(After readying themselves)

Shang: Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!

(As the group enters the Mountain Trail, a hawk flies overhead. They fight their way to a village)

Yao: Hey, you ain't half bad.

Ling: A man among men!

Ping: Thanks!

(Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po leave. Ping looks down)

Ping: But the Captain...

Sora: Captain!

(Shang arrives with two foot soldiers)

Goofy: Ping sure did great!

Donald: You bet he did!

Honor: He could surpass the most skilled of warriors, in a matter of moments. (snickers)

Shuyin: Yeah. Only if you saw him. You totally would've wet your pants! (smiles, still not letting herself squeak [Rikku line, there are lines from multiple characters!])

Shang: Hmm...Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier.

Sora: Why not!

Ping: It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance.

Shang: That's the spirit, Ping.

Ping: Sir!

(Shang and the two foot soldiers continue into the summit)

Ling: Good going, Ping!

Ping: Thanks!

(They enter a small village near the summit)

Mushu: Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu.

Ping: Shan-Yu!

Sora: That's the Hun leader! We've got to tell the Captain!

Ping: Right!

Mushu: Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's-I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family.

(Sora, Shuyin {Yuna}, Honor {Paine}, Donald, and Goofy nod)

Mushu: So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars... Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!

Ping: Okay. Let's go.

Sora: We'll help out.

Shuyin {Yuna}: Yeah.

Mushu: Now we're cookin'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!

(They enter the Village Cave and find a small shrine)

Sora: Dead end.

Donald: There's nobody here...

Mushu: You're crazy. Check again!

Donald: Oh, well...

(Donald starts to leave)

Goofy: Wait for me, Donald!

(Goofy follows Donald out of the cave. Paine walks out as well.)

Sora: Hey, wait up!

(There is a strange shaking)

Ping: Huh?

Mushu: What? What is it?

(A barrier forms at the entrance blocking Paine, Donald and Goofy out)

Donald: Sora!

Goofy: Ping!

Paine: Yuna! (shrieks)

(Shan-Yu laughs and secretly leaves the cave. Several Heartless appear in the room, leaving Sora, Yuna and Ping to take care of them)

Sora: Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing.

Yuna: I think you could take on Paine. (giggles)

(The barrier vanishes)

Paine: Oh, thanks, Yuna.

Goofy: You okay?

Sora: Yeah, thanks to Ping.

Yuna: Yeah, you saved our lives, Ping.

Mushu: C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!

Ping: But Shan-Yu wasn't here.

Mushu: Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!

(They return to the Village, which has been reduced to smoking ashes. They find Li Shang among the rubble clutching his side)

Ping: Captain!

(Shang tries to stand, leaning against a blackened wall)

Sora: Don't overdo it, Captain!

Shang: It's just a scratch.

(Shang collapses to the ground slightly)

Ping: Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?

Shang: They went toward the summit...

Ping: We'll stop them!

Goofy: It kinda is our fault.

Ping: Right.

Mushu: You mean MY fault.

Donald: Uh-uh!

Sora: Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us! Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this.

(They look toward the summit)

Sora: Let's go.

Shuyin {Yuna}: Yeah, let's hurry.

(The group runs through the Ridge to the Summit. The hawk flies over them to land on Shan-Yu's shoulder at the top of the summit. Hundreds of Heartless hover over the edge of the cliff. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping get ready to fight. The hawk flies off Shan-Yu's shoulder as he cleaves the air with his sword)

Shan-Yu: Attack!

(The Heartless charge down the mountain toward the group. Sora tries to fight them off until Shan-Yu speeds down the mountain with the group behind him. The hawk flies overhead as Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling enter the summit with a fire cannon)

Yao: Stand back!

Ling: We'll handle this!

(Yao places the fire cannon on the snow and aims it at Shan-Yu. Mulan sees how that's not going to help completely and buts Yao out of the way)

Ping: Sorry!

(Ping grabs the fire cannon and runs higher up the mountain. She aims it at the peak above)

Mulan: Oh, a flint, flint, I need so-huh...

(She looks at Mushu)

Mushu: Me, hey, whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Ah!

(Ping grabs Mushu and stretches him so his fire breath lights the fire cannon. Mushu ends up on the head of the cannon as it explodes, shooting him off to the mountaintop)

Mushu: You're going the wrong way!

(The cannon hits the mountain, causing an immense avalanche)

Ping: Yes!

Sora: Captain?

(Shang enters with two foot soldiers. Ping looks from Shang to the avalanche, then back at Shang. She runs to the captain)

Mulan: Look out!

Yuna: Ping! (manages to push Ping out of the snow's way, and gets caught up in the avalanche)

(The snow races down the summit, plowing over the Heartless and Shan-Yu, heading straight for Sora and the others. Mulan runs to Shang and grabs him by the hand, pulling him around the rock corner away from the pummeling snow)

Yao: Run for it!

(Sora and the rest of the troops quickly make a run for it around the rock formation as the snow falls off the edge of the summit. Shang and Ping catch their breath)

Shang: Thanks, Ping.

Ping: It...was nothing.

(They stand up)

Shang: I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust.

Ping: Thank you, Captain.

(Mushu pops out of the snow)

Mushu: First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl.

Mulan: Mushu!

Mushu: Huh?

(Mushu sees that Shang is right there and clasps his hands over his mouth)

Shang: Mulan? A woman? It can't be!

(Mulan says nothing. Sora, Paine, Donald, and Goofy run up to them)

Sora: Ping! Captain!

Goofy: Oh boy, you're okay!

Shang: You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise.

(Sora, Paine, Donald, and Goofy are at a loss for words)

Shang: I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army...is death. Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed.

Sora: But Captain...

Shang: My debt is repaid.

(Shang walks back toward the Ridge)

Shang: The Emperor is waiting! Move out!

(The troops leave the summit. Mulan sighs. Mushu hops onto her shoulder)

Mushu: Mulan... I blew it.

(Mulan changes out of her armor)

Mulan: Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble.

Sora: It's no big deal. So Ping... I mean, uh, Mulan...what're you gonna do now?

Mulan: Go back home.

Mushu: You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling.

(Mulan sighs again. Sora takes Donald and Goofy into his arms)

Sora: Relax, we'll take our share of the blame.

Mulan: Thanks. You're all wonderful friends.

Paine: Mulan? Where's Yuna? (she has a worried expression on her face)

Mulan: Oh no! She saved me from the avalanche, and got caught in it herself! She must've fallen off the cliff! Hurry, we have to check!

(Everyone rushes to the cliff side, Sora leading.)

Sora: Yuna! Yuna? (he peers over the edge, but doesn't see her.) Yuna… she… she's gone. YUNA! (he screams at the top of his lungs)

Paine: Look! (points down the cliff side, and she sees her sword) That can't be good. Mulan, is it possible to get down there?

Mulan: This would be the only way. I'm sorry.

Paine: Yuna… why? (falls to her knees) Why couldn't it have been me? I'm the guardian… not the Summoner… Yuna… please… forgive me…

Goofy: Paine… I'm sure we-

Paine: We what? Huh? You don't know what it's like, do you? I lost her, because I couldn't protect her! I broke the most sacred of rules of the guardians and their Summoners! I deserve to die! (she clutches her head, screaming)

Sora: Paine, we have to go. There is still hope. Yuna wouldn't want you to give up!

(They walk back to the Ridge. The hawk flies overhead to the Summit, where Shan-Yu bursts out of the snow and roars in anger. It rings throughout the mountain. The Heartless appear behind him and the hawk lands on his shoulder. Sora and Mulan see them)

Mulan: Shan-Yu!

Sora: He's alive!

Mulan: He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!

(They race to the city, where the troops have just entered the palace walls)

Mulan: -Shang!

(Shang stops)

Mulan: Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!

Shang: And why should I believe you this time?

Sora: But...she's telling you the truth!

(Donald spots the hawk flying high above the palace. Shang looks around onto several of the towers as Shan-Yu stands triumphantly upon one. He jumps down to get closer to a way in the palace)

Shang: Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!

(Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po charge the palace, but the other soldiers remain where they are)

Shang: That's an order!

(The soldiers stop in their tracks and change into Heartless. Shang is speechless. Sora and Mulan take action)

Sora: Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!

(Shang stays where he is)

Donald: That's an order!

(Shang nods and races to the main palace building. The Heartless surround the remaining group.)

Yuna: Look out behind you! (she comes up behind Sora and slashes at a large heartless, still wearing her armor)

Sora/Paine: Yuna!

Sora: You're okay! (he hugs her) I thought you were dead…

Yuna: Uh… Sora? I think we should finish fighting first, or I will be dead!

Sora: Right.

(They quickly decimate the Heartless)

Mulan: The Emperor's in danger!

Sora (nodding): No time to lose!

Yuna: Yeah, let's go!

(They run across Imperial Square to the Palace Gate, where Shan-Yu stands with his sword to the Emperor)

Shan-Yu: Now you'll bow to me!

(Shan-Yu looks to Mulan, who looks worried. Shang jumps down in the middle of them and knocks Shan-Yu away. Shang helps the Emperor into the Palace and Chien-Po and Ling quickly close the gate. Shan-Yu gets back up as Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan guard the gate, stopping Shan-Yu in his tracks)

Mulan: It ends now!

Sora: Right now!

Paine: You nearly killed my Summoner… that is a crime punishable by **death**!

(The hawk lands on Shan-Yu's shoulder as he glows with dark energy, laughing evilly. After the grueling fight, Shan-Yu clutches his side and falls over, losing the grip on his sword. Mushu jumps around happily)

Mushu: Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute-I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!

(Sora and company stand in reverence to the Emperor, who walks out with Shang, a stern look on his face. There are hundreds of people now in Imperial Square)

Emperor: I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan.

(Mulan and Yuna bow to the Emperor)

Emperor: You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name.

Sora (impatiently): We get the picture...

Yuna: And we are truly sorry…

Emperor: You're a young woman. And in the end...

(Donald looks hopeless)

Emperor: ...you have saved us all.

(The Emperor bows to Mulan. She looks up and is completely speechless. The crowd in the square cheers. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy congratulate Mulan)

Mulan: Your Excellency!

Emperor: Captain Li?

(Shang takes Shan-Yu's sword and hands it to Mulan)

Emperor: Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China.

Mulan: Thank you.

(She bows again)

Shang: Mulan.

Mulan: Yes?

Shang: Sora.

Sora: Sir.

Shang: Uh… (looks at Yuna)

Paine: Yuna, and Paine.

Shang: Yuna.

Yuna: Sir. (bows and smiles)

Shang: Donald.

Donald: Wak!

Shang: Goofy.

Goofy: Yes, sir.

Shang: Paine.

Paine: Hmph.

Shang: Thank you.

(He bows to them slightly)

Emperor: "Thank you"? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!

(Shang is surprised. The Emperor laughs, as does Mulan)

Sora (to Mulan): Can I get an autograph?

Mulan: Thanks for everything, Sora, Yuna. Oh, Yuna.

Yuna: Yes, Mulan?

Mulan: Thank you, for saving my life. I am in your debt, entirely.

Yuna: It's all part of the job description, right Sora?

Sora: Huh? (still surprised to see Yuna alive) oh, yeah.

Mushu: Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA!

Goofy: But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian!

Mushu: What? Oh, no, no-don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians.

Sora: You tricked us!

Yuna: Mushu!

Mushu: No, no no no, see I did-I just, uh...

(Mushu turns to run away)

Mushu: You know, I just didn't wanna bog y'all down with all a guardian's deeds. See, they're very complex, a lot of fine print. You wouldn't understand.

(Shan-Yu's sword glows and Sora and Yuna stop chasing Mushu)

Sora: Huh?

(Sora and Yuna get out their Keyblades and open another gate)

Donald: Okay!

Goofy: Guess it's about time to be movin' on.

Emperor: You shall be missed.

Sora: Is it okay if we come back to visit?

Mulan: Of course!

Shang: We will look forward to your return.

Sora: You two play nice.

Shang: Whoa... Watch it, soldier!

Paine: Captain. I think Sora's right.

(Mulan blushes as Sora and Yuna wave goodbye. They turn to look at each other. Mulan giggles. Mushu pops up onto her shoulder and laughs)

Mulan: Goodbye, Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy!

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy walk down the steps of the Imperial Palace and leave the Land of Dragons. Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Stardust Sweep to an enchanted castle in the midst of a dark forest. The three enter through large doors into a dimly lit and empty hallway)

Sora: Hey, what is this place?

Donald: It's huge!

Goofy: And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?

Sora: I wonder who lives here.

Yuna: Yeah, it… kinda scares me… (walks nervously)

Sora: it's okay. You survived an avalanche, Yuna, I'm pretty sure you can survive this place.

(A loud familiar roar rings through the castle)

Goofy: Hey, does anybody else recognize that?

(They hear another growl)

Sora: Hey! That's the Beast!

Donald: Yeah.

Goofy: Maybe we should check up on him.

Sora: Look!

(A Shadow Heartless sneaks across the floor into the Parlor)

Donald: C'mon!

(The five run to the room. Donald peeks around the doorframe)

Donald: Where did it go?

(His eyes meet a mysterious glowing rose under a glass case sitting on a table in the corner of the room. He walks over to it when the Shadow pops out of the ground, snapping Donald from his trance)

Donald: Found it!

(Many more spring up and surround them and Sora and Yuna get out their Keyblades. They try to fight them off, but more just keep coming)

Sora: Aw, c'mon! Enough already!

Donald: Somebody help us!

(The doors slam open and the Beast walks in with an angry scowl on his face. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy look hopeful. The Beast knocks away the Heartless that attack him and growls)

Sora: Just in time!

(The Beast walks over to the rose, knocking the five away. He clenches the rose glass, almost fondling it, and walks out of the room. Donald, Paine, Goofy, and Sora watch him leave. Donald rubs his head. Yuna's still on the ground.)

Goofy: Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?

Sora: With this many Heartless around, something must be up.

Donald: Why'd he have to do that?

Yuna: Ouch… that hurt.

Sora: Yuna, are you okay?

Yuna: Fine, except for my rear end is probably broken.

(Sora helps Yuna to her feet. The five leave the room, but Donald stops)

Sora: What is it?

Donald: I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs...

(They look up to the long staircase branching to the east and west)

Goofy: Well... If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?

Sora: Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too.

Goofy: C'mon! Let's go find her!

(The five run up the stairs into the East Wing. Sora turns around and puts a finger to his lips)

Sora: Shhh!

(Goofy clasps his hands over his mouth. They sneak closer to the door)

Belle: What am I going to do?

(Sora points to the door quietly. Donald and Goofy nod. Donald steps back from the door)

Donald: Okay.

(He gets ready to run)

Sora: Donald!

(Donald blasts through the doors)

Donald: Hey! Who opened the door?

Belle: Oh, I'm so happy you're here!

(Belle grabs Donald and hugs him)

Belle: Donald! Sora! Goofy! Paine! Yuna!

Sora: Hiya!

(He and Goofy wave)

Yuna: it's good to see you. (smiles and bows)

Donald: Put me down! Put me down!

(Belle finally realizes and sets the dizzy Donald down)

Donald: Where's the Beast?

Belle: Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to.

Sora: Did something happen?

Belle: Yes. Isn't that why you're here?

(Donald and Goofy look to Sora and Yuna, who shrug. Paine stands outside the door.)

Goofy: Not exactly. But we can still help!

(Donald nods)

Sora: Since we're here and all.

Donald: The Beast won't talk to you?

Belle: He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but...

Sora: Wait a second. Who locked who up?

Belle: The Beast locked up his servants.

Donald: But why?

Belle: That's what I don't know.

Sora: Hmm. Where's this dungeon?

Belle: You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there.

Sora: West hall. Got it.

Belle: Be careful!

(Sora gives her a thumbs up. They leave and enter the west hall past rows of armor)

Sora: There should be a way into the undercroft around here...

(Sora finds a wardrobe down the hall that seems to be blocking something, so he tries to move it. Behind, he sees a door)

Sora: Here it is!

Wardrobe: Do you MIND!

(The wardrobe moves back again, blocking the door. Sora again pushes the wardrobe slowly so as not to wake her up, this time Yuna helps. Once they finally move her completely out of the way, she wakes up)

Wardrobe: And I was just starting to get comfortable... May I help you?

Sora: Huh? What? Oh, right-Belle needs us to go to the dungeon.

Wardrobe: Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?

Sora: Er...

Wardrobe: I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast.

Donald: The prince is the Beast!

Goofy: The Beast is a prince!

Paine (sarcastically): Surprise, surprise.

Wardrobe: That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time.

Sora: What's this about a...spell?

Wardrobe: Well, it was a cold winter's night...

(The four nod, interested to hear more, Paine rolls her eyes)

Wardrobe: And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to.

Donald: Aww...

Wardrobe: Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!

Goofy: A clock?

Wardrobe You'll find out soon enough.

Sora: All right. Let's get going.

(They enter the door to the undercroft and find a strange door with two stone creatures on it)

Sora: This must be it.

(Donald walks over to the door and places an ear against it. The eyes of the creatures glow. Donald backs away from the door as the creatures come alive and grab the keyhole of the door)

Donald: Uh-oh!

(Donald runs before one of the Heartless creatures slams a fist down on top of him. The creatures slam their fists together. Sora and Yuna defeat the door and an odd dark spiked ball floats out of it. They watch it hover into the room and disappear. The door becomes unlocked)

Donald: You think the dungeon's past this door?

Goofy: C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!

Sora: He's right. Let's go.

(They enter the door and find a small room with a few objects inside)

Sora: There's nobody here.

Donald: You mean there's nobody to rescue?

(Sora sighs)

Lumiere: Did someone say "rescue"?

Cogsworth: Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM.

Mrs. Potts: Oh, they look like nice boys and girls to me.

Goofy (to the room): We are nice. We're your friends.

Sora: Yeah. Belle sent us to find you.

(A clock, a candlestick, a teapot, and a teacup hop off their chairs and join Sora's group, who bend down to their level)

Sora: I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy. Yuna. And that's Paine.

(Sora motions to them as he says their names. Donald reaches to grab Cogsworth, scaring the rest of the servants and Goofy and Sora. Donald picks up Cogsworth)

Cogsworth: ...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir!

(Donald inspects the clock, who is waving about. Donald shakes him)

Sora (to Lumiere): I'm glad you're okay.

Lumiere: It is we who are overjoyed to see you!

(Donald tickles Cogsworth's foot and pulls on his arm)

Goofy: Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?

Cogsworth: Yes, that's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress.

Lumiere: It seems so long ago...

(Sora puts Chip down, then Yuna picks him up and plays with him)

Mrs. Potts: It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter.

Cogsworth: But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince...

(Donald opens up Cogsworth's window and plays with his pendulum)

Cogsworth: Stop that! Put me down this instant!

(Cogsworth shuts his window, and Donald places him onto a box)

Cogsworth: Thank you!

(Cogsworth dusts off and clears his throat)

Cogsworth: The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance.

Goofy: That's awful!

Paine: Cold heart, cold appearance.

Lumiere: Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...how shall I say...cruel.

Cogsworth: Lumiere!

Mrs. Potts: The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in.

Cogsworth: Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

Mrs. Potts: She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart.

Cogsworth: And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too.

Sora: Wow... That's quite a story.

Goofy: Is there anything we can do to help?

Donald: Let's get the enchantress!

Mrs. Potts: Oh no, dear.

Lumiere: We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts...

Sora: He sure is acting weird.

Mrs. Potts: It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others.

Cogsworth: You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Heartless!

Paine: Maybe…

Yuna: Paine! (slaps Paine) I sometimes wonder if _you_ have a heart!

Sora: If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here.

Donald: Let's go find the Beast!

Cogsworth: Splendid!

(Lumiere hops down and reaches the door)

Lumiere: Follow me, messieurs and madams. I know a shortcut.

(They continue into the undercroft. On the upper level, two suits of armor guard a door)

Cogsworth: Allow our guests to pass!

(The suits step aside and the doors open. Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Lumiere walk inside)

Cogsworth (to Sora): After you.

(They enter the corridor)

Lumiere: I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption.

Sora: What kind of contraption?

Cogsworth: Observe.

(Cogsworth jumps onto a crank, which lowers a dark flaming lantern)

Donald: The lantern came down!

Lumiere: Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open...

Mrs. Potts: But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning-with an enchanted flame.

Lumiere: You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly.

Goofy: Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?

Mrs. Potts: I'm afraid that's not enough. But if you use the power of light...

Sora: Hmm... How about I try using the Keyblade?

Yuna: Me too!

(Sora and Yuna point their Keyblades at the lantern. The enchanted flame dies down and Lumiere lights the lantern normally)

Lumiere: Bravo!

Mrs. Potts: Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!

Sora: Piece of cake!

Yuna: Yeah.

Lumiere: Again, it is not quite so simple, mon ami. Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?

Cogsworth: What? Why? Lumiere! You-

Lumiere: If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to the ceiling again.

Mrs. Potts: Before you can continue, you must see to Cogsworth. Once he gets his strength back, he'll grasp the lever again for you.

Sora: Let's give it a shot! (looks at Yuna, who nods)

(Sora, Yuna, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere repeat this on each of the other lanterns to open the passageway)

Sora: Are we all set?

Lumiere: Oui. The secret door should open now.

Goofy: But I don't see any secret door.

Cogsworth: No need to worry. Just push that block over there-the one that's sticking out.

Sora: Got it.

(Sora pushes the block into the wall and it reveals a set of stairs)

Lumiere: Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long.

Mrs. Potts: I'd best be off, too, dears.

Sora: Watch out for the Heartless!

(Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip leave)

Cogsworth: The master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you.

(Sora and Yuna proceed through the west wing into The Beast's Room. The Beast is talking with a hooded visitor in front of the enchanted rose)

?: It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And then-your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong.

Beast: I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want-

?: What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?

(The Beast turns around and roars angrily. The hooded man notices Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy's entrance. They are ready to fight)

?: See? She has accomplices.

(The man forms a barrier protecting the area of the room with the rose, and he vanishes. The four walk over to the Beast)

Sora: Hey, Prince!

(The Beast roars, stopping them in their tracks)

Cogsworth: Oh dear! Master!

(The Beast angrily slashes and growls at Sora, Yuna and Donald, who leap out of the way. The Beast lets out another loud roar, and the fight ensues)

Cogsworth: Please, Master! Please! Compose yourself!

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy, and Cogsworth help the Beast regain his senses)

Beast: Cogsworth...what happened?

Cogsworth: Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say...ah, actually...mmm...

Donald: Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!

Beast: I did what?

Cogsworth: Ah...you did!

(The Beast looks at the floor, saying nothing)

Sora: Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?

Beast: Xaldin... that's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain-and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth.

Goofy: Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?

Beast: Was that it? Was it to protect them?

Goofy: Sure. We know you're good inside.

Cogsworth: He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all... Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-

Beast: Belle!

(Beast sighs)

Beast: I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish.

Sora: She didn't say anything about that.

Beast: She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... She's too good.

Cogsworth (to Sora): You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly.

Sora: Why don't you just go talk to her?

Beast: But...

Sora: No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you.

Yuna: Yeah, if there is one way to fix mistakes, it's to talk it out. Right, Sora?

Sora: Oh, yeah, right.

(The group proceeds to Belle's Room in the East Wing)

Wardrobe: Master!

Donald: Everybody's safe now.

Wardrobe: Wonderful! Thank you!

Beast: Where is Belle?

Wardrobe: Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this...man in black.

Beast: WHAT! Why doesn't she do as she's told?

Wardrobe: Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special.

Sora: We'd better go find her!

Paine: We better hurry!

(They race to the Entrance Hall)

Belle: I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!

Beast: Belle! Where are you?

Belle: Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!

(Belle runs across the ballroom floor, as Sora and crew enter)

Beast: Belle!

Belle: I'm all right!

(Belle runs to the balcony door and closes it before a large spiked ball in chains floats down in front of it, trying to go after her. It turns around and changes targets. It floats up to the large candelabra and drops down into the

floor. Waves of darkness emanate through the ballroom, poisoning it. Donald jumps into Goofy's arms to get off the floor. The chained ball jumps back out of the floor as the dark pool climbs up the ballroom pillars. It covers the intricate painting on the ceiling and mutates the chandelier. After a short battle, the ball spasms and covers itself in dark webs. The webs burst, revealing a large violet creature with pink throbbing fins attached to its head. It roars and Sora and Yuna move into action. After a grueling battle with the monster, it roars and is obliterated. The ballroom returns to normal)

Sora: We did it!

Xaldin: So you think.

(The five look over at the door to the Entrance Hall and see Xaldin, still hooded)

Beast: Xaldin!

(Sora, Yuna and Beast run over to Xaldin, who disappears in a dark wave)

Xaldin: Farewell.

Paine: No!

(They stop running)

Beast: What does he want here?

Sora: He must be with Organization XIII. Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies.

Goofy: That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it.

(Sora points at Goofy and nods)

Belle: You're alright!

(Belle walks back in from the balcony doors)

Beast: Belle!

(The Beast runs over to her. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Chip, and Cogsworth walk in)

Beast: Belle... I-I'm sorry-I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you.

(Belle smiles, making Beast smile back)

Beast: Forgive me.

Belle: I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit.

(Belle wags a finger at Beast, who looks sheepish)

Belle: I wish you could start trusting me.

(She crosses her arms. Beast looks down)

Lumiere: Oh, I am afraid time is running short.

Sora: What do you mean?

Lumiere: Remember the rose?

Donald: From the Beast's room?

Cogsworth: Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls...

Lumiere: ...the spell will be broken.

Sora: Really? You think he's gonna make it?

Mrs. Potts: We think so.

(She rubs up against Chip)

Goofy: Yep, I think you're right.

Sora: I HOPE you're right...

Yuna: I KNOW they're gonna make it.

(Yuna and Sora's Keyblades appears. The rose glass in Beast's room floats into the air. The Keyblades emit a bright light. Sora and Yuna open another gateway)

Beast: What happened?

Donald: The gate is open!

Belle: Do you have to go?

Sora: Yeah.

Yuna: Sorry.

Goofy: Now, no more arguin', okay?

(The Beast looks at Belle, then looks away)

Lumiere (bowing): We'll see to it.

Mrs. Potts: Take care, dears.

Cogsworth: You're welcome here anytime.

Sora: If you hear anything about Riku, Rikku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization-anything at all-let us know!

(Belle and Beast nod)

Sora: Okay, gotta go!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy wave)

Donald: Bye bye!

Yuna: Wait… where's Paine?

Sora: That's weird, she didn't fight with us.

Paine: Already on the ship, waiting for you idiots.

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Hey!

(The five leave Beast's Castle and they notice something odd about the Gummi Ship)

Goofy: Huh?

Sora: Hey, wait a minute... Is the ship moving all on its own?

Goofy: Yup! Looks like we're headed toward Hollow Bastion.

(The ship docks in Hollow Bastion and they get off at the Borough)

Sora: I wonder what's up.

(They walk to Merlin's House and see the door is open. Several Soldier Heartless run out of it)

Donald: Uh-oh!

(The Heartless disappear)

Sora: C'mon!

(They run into the house and see Merlin on the floor. Merlin adjusts his glasses and stands up as Sora runs over to him)

Merlin: Well, now...took your time, did you?

Goofy: Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?

Merlin: Yes, yes... But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless...

Sora: So, what's up?

Merlin: Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District.

(A familiar book appears in Merlin's hand. He hands it to Donald)

Sora/Yuna: Pooh's storybook!

Merlin: That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora, Yuna-that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Oh! Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy.

(Merlin vanishes in a puff of smoke)

Sora: I wonder how Pooh's doing.

Yuna: I sure miss him…

Donald: Wanna find out?

Sora: Yeah!

Yuna: Definitely!

(Donald opens the book and holds it up)

Goofy: Sora...

Paine: Yuna…

Sora: Cover for us, okay?

Yuna: Please Paine?

Paine (giving into Yuna's excited face): Fine.

(Sora and Yuna enter the book)

Sora: I wonder if Pooh's home.

Yuna: Let's check.

(They enters Pooh Bear's House, and sees Pooh sitting on a log. Pooh notices their entrance)

Sora: Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?

Pooh: Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Sora, Yuna?

Sora: Sure, I'm game!

Yuna: Sounds like fun.

(Pooh hops off the log, but somehow is caught midjump and everything freezes)

Sora: Huh?

(Sora and Yuna try to touch Pooh and is thrown back out of the Hundred Acre Wood. They land on the floor in Merlin's House. Sora lands on his butt, and Yuna flies out and lands on top of him [awkward…]. The book, which is now on a desk, closes)

Donald: Sora! Yuna! Hurry up!

Sora: Donald?

(Sora and Yuna run outside to join their friends in midbattle with the Heartless)

Goofy: Did ya bring the book, Sora?

(Three Soldier Heartless run out of Merlin's House, one carrying the book)

Sora/Yuna: Hey!

Donald: Give that back!

(They fight the Heartless, but the book's cover gets slashed in the process. Sora picks it up off the ground)

Sora: Think it's okay?

Yuna: Hope so… (looks down sadly)

Goofy: Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right.

Donald: But what about Merlin?

Goofy: Well, I guess we could explain...

Sora: Great! Come on, Yuna. Let's go check on him.

(Donald takes the book and holds it open again. Sora and Yuna reenter and go to Pooh's House. Pooh is still sitting on the log)

Sora/Yuna: Pooh!

(Sora and Yuna run over)

Sora: I'm so glad you're okay, Pooh.

Yuna: Yeah we were so worried.

Pooh: And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebodies-I-Don't-Know.

(Pooh hops off the log)

Sora: Oh...sure.

(Pooh begins to exercise, touching his toes and stretching his legs)

Sora: So...how's Piglet these days?

Pooh: I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises.

Sora: Pooh? Hey! Pooh?

(Pooh doesn't notice Sora and says nothing)

Sora: Something very weird is happening here. Maybe we'd better go back and ask Merlin about this.

Yuna: Right.

(Sora and Yuna leave the book)

Merlin: Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?

Sora: Sorry about that...

Yuna: It's my fault, Merlin. I'm sorry. A thousand apologies.

Sora: Yuna… (puts his hand on her shoulder) It's OUR fault, not just yours.

Merlin: How are things in there?

Sora: Well... Pooh seems to have forgotten all about me and Yuna. And not just me Yuna either-all his other friends, too.

Merlin: I was afraid of that...

(Merlin walks over to the book and inspects it)

Merlin: I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now.

Sora/Yuna/Paine/Donald/Goofy: We will!

Merlin: Good, good... Now, the book isn't all that's cherished... This is for you, Sora, Yuna.

Sora/Yuna: What is it?

Merlin: Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need.

Goofy: Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here?

Merlin: Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side!

Sora: Thanks, Merlin. We're worried about Pooh, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages.

(Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Phantom Storm to a dark underworld, where above in the Olympus Coliseum, Hercules has just defeated the Rock Titan)

Sora: Huh?

Goofy: Are ya sure this is the coliseum?

Donald: It's that way!

(Donald points to a set of stairs leading upward)

Sora: Oh... Guess we were a little off.

Paine: Like usual.

(They hear a scream and see a woman running from a bunch of Rabid Dog Heartless. The woman falls and the Heartless are upon her)

Sora: Heartless!

Yuna: We have work to do!

(Sora and the others run over, scaring the Heartless away. Sora offers to help her up)

Meg: Thanks, but...I'm fine.

(Meg stands up)

Meg: And you're supposed to be?

Sora: I'm Sora, this is Yuna, he's Donald, she's Paine and that's Goofy. We came to see how Hercules is doing.

(She looks at each of them in turn)

Meg: You know Wonderboy?

Donald: Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!

Goofy: Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald.

Meg: Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg.

Sora: So how's Herc?

Meg: Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, "a hero's work is never done" and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news-special deliveries from Hades himself...

Donald: Hades!

Meg: Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid...

Goofy: Gawrsh... Sounds like you're more than just friends!

Meg: Oh...uh, I mean...

Sora: We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him.

Meg: You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?

Sora: Our lips are sealed!

Yuna: Yeah, come on. We better hurry!

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy enter the Cave of the Dead. They see a cloaked man running through the cave)

Donald: The Organization!

Sora: Yeah.

Paine: I've got him! (she chases after the cloaked man.)

(They continue through the passage into the Inner Chamber to find the cloaked man still running)

?: Run! Run away!

Paine: Get back here! (keeps after the guy in black)

(He eventually fades away)

Sora: Okay...?

(Hades is speaking with Pete in Hades's Chamber)

Hades: Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise.

Pete: Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble?

(Hades gets annoyed at Pete and slams his fists on the edges of his chair. Pete covers his head, while Pain and Panic hide behind him. Hades thinks for a second)

Hades: Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the warrior.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy enter the Valley of the Dead. Donald shivers)

Goofy: I'm scared too, Donald.

Sora: Hades, come out!

Yuna: Sora… I don't like it here. (she walks next to him fearfully)

(They walk across the bridge and up the stairs. Pete, Hades, Pain, and Panic are looking into Hades's giant swirling vortex)

Pete: By the by, uh... What's down there?

Hades: Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys.

(Pete starts to back away from Hades. Pain and Panic have already hidden behind a stone pillar)

Pete: You don't say. Well... Maybe I should go.

(Hades forms a ball of fire in each hand and toss them into the abyss. There's a large explosion, causing a pillar of smoke to rise out of the hole. Lightning courses through the red smoke as a figure emerges. Hades laughs)

Hades: Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer-no strings-you'll be free as a bird.

(Auron listens as he looks over to Pete, who is against the wall near Pain and Panic. Pete, still afraid and not knowing what else to do, simply waves at Auron)

Hades: And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the death!

Auron: This is my story. And you're not part of it.

(Auron raises his sword)

Hades: Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!

Auron: No wonder no one wants to die.

Hades: You are FIRED!

(Hades turns red in a blaze and charges toward Auron, who blocks with his sword. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy run in)

Donald: Hades!

(Hades gets distracted and his fire turns blue again)

Hades: You again?

(Auron knocks Hades back)

Auron: Fight!

(Auron strikes Hades, who stops the sword with his hand, and throws Auron back. Hades punches Auron to the ground. He conjures two fireballs aiming at the fallen Auron. Sora runs between them and they dissipate)

Sora: Get up!

(They try to fight Hades)

Donald: Something's wrong!

Sora: I feel kinda funny...

Yuna: Sora! (pain and panic have a hold of her)

Hades: That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes-comes with the territory.

(The two fireballs appear again and Hades charges the group. Auron slices down with his sword, but Hades teleports in a puff of smoke)

Auron: Go now!

Sora: But I've gotta talk to Hades!

Hades (with his fingers in his ears): What was that?

(Sora tries to charge, but Auron stops him. Hades makes fireballs again as Donald and Goofy run out of the room)

Auron: We can't fight him here! We have to go-now!

(Auron pulls Sora, who doesn't budge. Auron leaves Sora, who eventually runs as Hades throws the fireballs at them. They leave the chamber and run down the stairs. Sora and Goofy close the gates and try to catch their breath)

Donald: Is he gone?

Auron: Don't count on it.

Sora: Huh?

(Hades appears on their side of the door next to Sora)

Hades: Leaving so soon?

(They hurry to the exit, evading Hades and the Heartless he conjures. When they reach the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead, they catch their breath)

Sora: You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?

Auron (shaking his head): No, I'm no hero... I'm just an...

Sora: Huh?

Auron: Auron.

(Sora and Goofy look at each other)

Auron: My name.

Sora: I'm Sora.

(Donald jumps onto Sora's shoulders)

Donald: Donald.

(Goofy also jumps onto Sora's shoulders)

Goofy: Goofy!

(Sora can't hold them up, so they fall in a pile)

Auron: It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian.

(Sora pushes Donald and Goofy off him)

Sora: Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks.

(Sora starts to walk to the passageway. Auron slightly chuckles. Pete meets with Hades)

Pete: I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me. Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine.

(Hades stops and turns around angrily, turning red)

Hades: This is my underworld, you idiot!

(Pete jumps back)

Hades: I'll handle this MYSELF!

(Hades slightly cools down and snaps his fingers. Hades's giant three-headed dog shows up in the window)

Hades: Cerberus, go! Take the girl.

Yuna: Hades! You'll regret this!

(The dog leaves in a hurry. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Auron run to the entrance of the Cave of the Dead)

Donald: What? It's closed!

(Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to push apart the doors)

Sora: Come on, open!

(Donald looks up and sees a keyhole chained to the door. The Keyblade appears in Sora's hand)

Auron: Will that open it?

Sora: Yeah. I think so.

(Sora starts to point the Keyblade at the lock, when they hear a roar and look behind them)

Auron: Hurry!

(Auron readies his sword. Cerberus jumps into the entranceway. Sora unlocks the door and the keyhole and chains vanish. Donald and Goofy open the doors as Cerberus runs up to them. Auron stops them by shoving his sword between one of the dog's teeth. He holds them there, until pulling the sword out and knocking them away. Sora runs to the door, but turns around and sees Auron fighting alone)

Donald: Uh...

(Sora runs back into the fray)

Donald: Sora wait!

(The dogs roar and Sora and Auron fights them. Cerberus, nearly beaten, struggles to stand)

Donald: Come on!

Paine: Yuna! (runs up to Cerberus and jumps on its back.) Take this, you mutt! (slashes at Cerberus, then grabs Yuna and throws her at Sora.) Keep going!

(Sora catches Yuna, then Sora and Auron run through the gates, which start to close. Sora, Donald, and Goofy make faces at Cerberus, as it runs to the closing doors. Meg speaks to Hercules in the Coliseum Foyer)

Meg: Come on, Wonderboy, play hooky for a day. For old time's sake?

Hercules: They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down.

(Meg sighs, seeing his tired condition)

Hercules: Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?

(Hercules flexes his biceps and waves goodbye to Megara)

Hercules: See ya!

(He leaves into the Coliseum to cheering crowds)

Meg: Sora, don't let me down.

(Sora, still holding Yuna, Donald, and Goofy stand in the Underworld Entrance)

Sora: Whew...

Donald: Huh?

Goofy: What happened to Auron?

Sora: He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again.

(Donald and Goofy nod. Hades sits in his Chamber with Pete, Pain and Panic watching anxiously)

Hades: Let me see if I got this right... That brat's Keyblade works on any lock?

Pete: That's right.

Hades: Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool.

Pete: Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak.

(Pete pounds his fist on the table making Pain and Panic jump)

Hades: Problem. Zeus locked it tight.

(Pete looks annoyed. Hades chuckles, and Pete understands)

Hades: Bingo... All we gotta do is swipe that key...and then reopen the Underdrome!

Pete: Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no pushover.

(Hades taps a finger on the arm of his chair)

Hades: I think this calls for a woman's touch.

(He snaps his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, a doll version of Meg and Yuna appears in his hand. In the Foyer, Meg feels like she's being watched. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into the Coliseum Gates)

Goofy: Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!

Yuna: Uhh… (begins to wake up) What the- Where am I? Sora?

Sora: Yuna! I'm glad you're okay. Come on, we better go see Herc.

Yuna: Huh? Oh, right. (stands up and brushes herself off)

(They walk to the Lobby doors and see a tired Hercules walk out)

Hercules: Sora! Yuna! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?

Sora: Hey, Herc!

Donald (waving): Hi!

Goofy: Howdy there!

(Yuna just stands and tries to recap what happened in the underworld, thinking of Auron. Hercules walks down the steps closer to them. Meg appears in the doorway)

Hercules: You on another adventure?

Sora: Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless.

Hercules: Junior heroes, always busy!

(Sora and Hercules lock hands)

Sora: You know it! Come on, Yuna. (offers his hand to her, noticing that she's worried)

Yuna: Huh? Oh. (just ignores his hand)

(They enter the Coliseum Foyer)

Hercules: So, did you find those friends of yours?

Sora: Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg-meg-mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?

Hercules: Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there.

Sora: Think we could use it?

Hercules: Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you.

Donald: Thanks!

Goofy: Real nice of you!

Yuna: Yeah, thanks Herc.

Hercules: But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?

Sora: Hey, good idea! (looks at Yuna) Okay, what's wrong?

Yuna: Sora…

Sora: You guys go ahead, we'll catch up.

Goofy: Right, c'mon Donald.

(Donald and Goofy leave)

Sora: Yuna, what's wrong?

Yuna: Sora… I knew him…

Sora: We all know Herc-

Yuna: NO, not Herc! Auron! Sora, he… he was my guardian, before I came to the island. I don't know why he's here though. Last I saw him, he was on the Farplane with my Father.

Sora: Yuna, we can make it through this. It's probably a different guy. Come on, Donald and Goofy are waiting for us. (offers his hand to her again)

Yuna: You're right Sora. Thank you. (takes his hand then hugs him, with a tear sliding down her cheek)

Yuna (thinking): I was so scared, and worried. All I wanted was to be held by you, Sora.

(They enter the Coliseum and see Phil, who's not looking in their direction)

Phil: Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!

(Goofy is counting the words on his fingers. The four look at each other and laugh. Phil jumps around, and realizes who's laughing. He runs over to them)

Phil: Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!

Sora: Lookin' good, Phil.

Phil: Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?

(They think it over for a second)

Phil: Nope, you ain't got what it takes.

(They're surprised at this. Sora scratches his head)

Phil: So, what's up?

(They tell him)

Phil: Ha ha ha! You four are gonna take on Hades?

Donald: What's so funny!

Phil: You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know-stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! And girl! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!

(Sora smashes pots and collects the orbs that come out of them)

Sora: How was THAT?

Phil: It ain't over yet, kid! There's more on the menu. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training.

Sora: No problem!

Phil: Now get ready for the real thing. If a big one appears, don't let it get away.

(Sora smashes more pots and collects the orbs. Hercules enters the Coliseum)

Phil: Listen, I gotta take off for a bit.

Sora: Where to?

Phil: None of your beeswax.

(Phil leaves)

Hercules: Sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen.

Sora/Yuna/Donald: What!

Goofy: By who?

Hercules: We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices-a bunch of creatures in white.

(Donald looks at Goofy, who nods)

Hercules: Someone you know?

Sora: I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?

Hercules: Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?

(They shake their heads)

Yuna: Sorry, Herc.

Hercules: Oh, okay...

(Hercules sighs)

Hades: What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?

(Hades appears and places a hand on Hercules's shoulder. He ducks away from Hades)

Hades: You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying?

Sora: Oh, right... Hades, we gotta talk!

(Hades flicks Sora to the ground)

Yuna: Sora! (runs over to him)

Hades: I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news:

(Hercules sneaks behind Hades for a punch)

Hades: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg...

(Hades teleports behind Herc)

Hades: ...went and got herself lost in the Underworld.

Hercules: You mean you kidnapped her!

Hades: Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?

(Hercules whistles and a brilliant winged horse flies over the Coliseum walls, landing next to Hercules)

Hades: Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay?

(Hercules is stopped from getting on Pegasus)

Hades: You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen.

Sora: Yeah, accidents you cause.

Hades: Like I said: details, who needs 'em?

Hercules: You're just a coward.

(Herc and Pegasus look angry. The horse flaps its wings and shakes its head)

Hades: Ah well. Can't all be heroes.

(Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke. Herc crosses his arms)

Hercules (to Sora): Can you handle this?

Donald: You got it! We're heroes!

Goofy: Junior heroes, Donald.

(Donald shakes his head and glares at Goofy)

Sora: You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest.

Yuna: Yeah, we need to help out the coliseum

(Hercules puts his hands on Yuna and Sora's shoulders)

Hercules: I'm counting on you two.

(Sora nods. Yuna bows. Pegasus trots over. Hercules pets him)

Hercules (to Pegasus): You gotta find Meg!

(The horse nods and flaps his wings. It flies into the air and over the Coliseum walls. Hercules sighs. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to the Underworld Entrance and see Phil on the floor)

Sora/Yuna: Phil!

Phil: Ooh, ohh...

(Phil stands up, as Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy run over)

Sora: What happened?

Phil: I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars.

Donald: All dressed in black!

Sora: He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone.

Goofy: Where did he run off to?

Phil: To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break.

Sora: Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!

Phil: You know someone!

(Sora, Yuna and Donald get out their weapons)

Phil: Oh, good one...

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy enter the Underworld Caverns as Hercules does battle with the Hydra. He strikes it with his sword. It lifts his head high into the air after a chop from the sword on its head. It collapses to the ground on top of Hercules. Herc walks out from underneath it)

Crowd: Hercules! Hercules! Hercules!

Hercules (waving): Heh, thanks! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!

(Hercules runs back to the Foyer. After fighting a few Heartless, the four enter The Lost Road. Sora works out the kink in his shoulder)

Sora: Man... This Underworld curse is really getting to me.

Yuna: me too. (pants) I feel like a fat old lady. Or Pete. (Sora snorts, trying not to laugh his head off)

Goofy: We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast!

(They continue into the Atrium, where the find the hooded man, who turns around to face them)

?: Huh? Ah! You!

(He takes off his hood)

Demyx: Wait a sec... Roxas? And you've got Lenne with you too!

Sora: Excuse me?

Yuna: What the-

Demyx: Roxas? Lenne? Oh, it's no use.

Sora: Huh? What are you talking about?

Yuna: Awkward…

(Demyx pulls out a note)

Demyx: Let's see, here... "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one...

Sora: You're bizarre...

Yuna: Apparently so.

(Demyx takes out the Olympus Stone)

Goofy: He's gotta be the thief!

Demyx: Now that's just plain rude!

Yuna: The truth hurts, blondie!

(He holds the stone up and glows with light. He takes out his sitar and begins playing it)

Demyx: Dance, water! Dance!

(Demyx conjures water creatures and Sora and Yuna defeat them all)

Demyx: Not bad, Roxas, Lenne!

(Demyx holds his shoulder)

Demyx: Roxas, Lenne, come back to us!

(He almost vanishes, when Paine jumps out from behind the four and pushes herself and Demyx through the black portal)

Paine: Got you!

(the portal vanishes)

Sora: Guy's a broken record.

Yuna: Paine… (falls to her knees) Why Paine, why?

Donald: Hey, look!

(Donald picks up the Olympus Stone that Demyx had dropped. He gives it to Sora, who holds it up. They glow with light and feel their power return)

Sora: Let's go! Meg needs our help!

Yuna: Right. We better hurry.

(They enter The Lock, where they see a rock with an outline of Meg and a keyhole imprinted on it. Sora and Yuna unlock the gate and the rock vanishes. The pillar of energy behind the rock turns from black to light green)

Donald: Meg!

Sora: Almost there.

(Sora and Yuna enter the pillar of light and end up in the Well of Captivity. Hades is there with a chained up Megara)

Hades (laughing): Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day.

(Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke. Meg is distracted by something)

Meg: Sora, behind you!

(Pete appears behind them with several Heartless. He laughs)

Pete: What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo!

Sora: Better think again!

Yuna: Yeah, because you're going down!

(Pete looks to his Heartless and points to Sora's group)

Pete: Charge!

(Hook Bat Heartless charge at Sora and Yuna, who bats them away with their Keyblades)

Sora: There's too many!

Donald: Let's go!

(Sora breaks Meg's chains with the Keyblade. Hercules arrives and knocks Pete down)

Hercules: Sorry I'm late.

Yuna: Maybe next time, you could come a little earlier.

(He whistles. Pegasus flies in and hits Pete on the head as he tries to standing, knocking him over again. Hercules picks Meg up)

Hercules: Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum.

(Hercules places Meg on Pegasus's back)

Sora: What about you?

Hercules: I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero.

(Herc pats Pegasus on the behind and he takes off with Meg. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy run to the pillar of light as Pete gets up)

Pete: Now, wait a sec!

(Hercules blocks Pete. Pegasus flies out of the other side of the pillar of light back at The Lock)

Meg: Sora...I won't leave him.

Sora: He'll be okay.

Meg: Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever.

Sora: Then we'll go back him up.

Yuna: You can count on us, promise! (she smiles)

Donald (to Pegasus): Get Meg outta here!

(Pegasus flies away. Sora and Yuna return to the Underdrome, where Pete has gathered even more Heartless. He, Yuna and Hercules nod to each other. Fighting Pete is a piece of cake for them)

Pete: This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!

(Pete leaves. The cave begins to collapse and they run for the pillar of light)

Hades: Could today possibly get any better? This time Wonder-breath is going down for good.

(The five race to the Underworld Entrance)

Hades: Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time.

Sora: No one likes a sore loser, Hades.

Hades: Can it, Keyboy!

Yuna (glaring): Watch your mouth! (holds out her Keyblade)

Hercules: Then let me.

(Hercules takes a step forward)

Hercules: No one likes a sore loser, Hades.

Hades: Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ.

(Hades vanishes in smoke)

Sora: Wait!

Hades: Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to.

(They run back to the Coliseum Gates)

Hercules (falling to his knees): This can't be...

(A large rock almost hits Sora as he enters, but Yuna grabs Sora and moves him out of the way. The Hydra roars out the smoke and rubble. Phil, Meg, and Pegasus approach Hercules. Phil shakes him)

Phil: Champ! You're safe!

Hercules: I failed...

(Hercules looks around to all the destruction. The great statues are sliced in half and the Coliseum is in ruins)

Meg: It's not your fault!

Hercules: I left everyone unprotected.

(Herc slams the ground)

Hercules: Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout.

Phil: Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that.

Meg: Wonderboy...

Sora: Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up.

Hercules: I'm some hero...

(The Hydra is running rampant. Meg heaves Herc over her shoulder and carries him away as the Hydra walks over the rubble of the Foyer into the courtyard)

Donald: Herc needs help!

Sora: Yeah!

Phil: Don't suppose you got room for one more?

(Phil does a series of fighting moves. Meg and Pegasus join them, the horse making its best fighting stance)

Meg: We're in!

(The Hydra roars again. Sora and Yuna fight until each of its heads are cut off. Hercules's confidence is completely shot)

Hercules: I let you down. I'm just...no use.

Meg: It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted.

Sora: She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest.

Goofy: There won't be any games for a while, anyway.

Meg: Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, I owe you big time.

Sora: Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it.

Donald: Yeah, that's what heroes are for!

Meg: When did you four make hero?

Sora: Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road.

Meg: Okay. Don't be strangers.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules.

Hercules: Yeah...

Donald: Phil?

Phil: Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on.

Sora: Well, time to go. Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone.

(Sora takes out the stone. Hercules weakly stands up. Before Hercules touches the stone, it glows brightly. Sora and Yuna open another gateway. In the dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent stands looking out past large spinning cogs)

Maleficent: And where is everyone else?

Pete: Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with.

Maleficent: "Matters"?

(She turns around to face Pete)

Maleficent: You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?

Pete: Well, see, there's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way-

Maleficent: Let those fools play their little game!

Pete: But what about them runts with the Keyblades? They've been real pains, too.

Maleficent: Oh, have they? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence.

(Queen Minnie stands in the Library of Disney Castle as several brooms walk around doing chores)

Minnie: Oh...hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be.

Chip: Queen Minnie!

Dale: It's horrible!

(Chip and Dale run in as the Queen faces away from the books)

Chip: Somethin's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!

Dale: There's real sharp thorns everywhere!

(Chip and Dale lead Minnie to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where the Queen is amazed at what she sees)

Minnie: Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald... Goofy... Where are you?

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy pilot their ship, ironically, to Disney Castle and dock in the Gummi Hangar.)

Sora: This is your castle... Must be nice to be home, huh? Well...

(Donald and Goofy look around)

Goofy: Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right...

Donald: Yeah.

(Chip hops up onto the launch control ledge and jumps at seeing Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy. Dale jumps up and bumps into Chip, knocking him onto the next ledge. They both jump in the air, then slide down the slanting ledge to the group)

Chip: You're back!

Dale: Move it! Let's go!

Chip: Queen Minnie needs to see you!

Dale: The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!

(They walk through the exit and up the winding stairs into the courtyard, and enter the door into the colonnade. Fighting loads of Heartless down the hall, they arrive in the Library and speak to Queen Minnie)

Donald: Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!

Minnie: You're here!

Goofy: Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?

Minnie: Yes.

Sora: Where's the King?

Yuna: Sora…

(Donald pulls Sora's ear)

Donald: Excuse him. This is our friend, Sora.

Minnie: Oh, Sora! Then this must be Yuna! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're both very brave young man and woman.

Sora: So, do you know where he is?

(She shakes her head and they sigh)

Donald: Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?

Minnie: Oh my... So those are the Heartless.

Sora: Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!

Yuna: Yeah, it'll be an honor for us to clean the heartless out of here!

Minnie: I know I can count on you, Sora, Yuna. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?

(The four salute her. The Queen gasps)

Minnie: I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!

Sora: Okay, we'll go tell them!

Donald: The whole castle!

Goofy: We just gotta split up, Donald.

Sora: I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on.

Donald: No, Sora, you and Yuna will just get lost!

Sora: Okay. Then I'll stay with the Queen.

Yuna: Yeah. We can escort the Queen. If there's two of us, it'll be double trouble for those Heartless.

(Minnie giggles)

Donald: Good.

Goofy: All righty then, see ya later!

(Donald and Goofy leave the Library)

Sora: Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?

Minnie: Yes, Sora, Yuna. Let's be on our way.

(They hurry back into the colonnade and reach the immense doors to the audience chamber, which are magically locked)

Minnie: Just one moment.

(Minnie holds up her hand)

Minnie: As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room.

(The magical barrier breaks apart and the room is unlocked. A small door appears through the larger one)

Minnie: Now then...shall we?

(They enter the large audience chamber, which is completely empty, until a horde of Bolt Tower Heartless float down from the ceiling)

Minnie: Not here, too!

Sora: I got 'em.

Yuna: Behind you, Sora! (She slashed at the heartless behind him) So much you getting them, huh?

(They race across the chamber, dodging the Heartless, reaching the throne. The Heartless are relentless)

Sora: Come on, gimme a break!

Yuna: This… isn't going to be easy… (panting)

(Minnie hurriedly reaches beneath the arm of the throne and presses a button. There is a loud rumbling and the throne starts to move)

Sora: Huh?

Yuna: What the- (she falls beneath the throne) AHH!

(The throne recedes with a flash of light and the Heartless are gone. The floor contains a set of stairs to a lower room)

Sora: Whoa... Yuna!

Yuna: Man… that really hurt… can you warn us next time, maybe?

Minnie: The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there.

Sora: The Cornerstone...of light?

(Sora and Yuna follow the Queen down into the Hall of the Cornerstone and see the unbelievable mass of thorns surrounding the walls. A giant ball of swirling light stands in the middle of the room)

Minnie: This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns... They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean...

(A burst of green flames appears before the Queen and an image of Maleficent appears)

Donald: Maleficent!

Sora: No way!

Maleficent: Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys! Who's this? (Looks at Yuna) Another lackey?

Yuna: What did you call me? (Yuna summons her Keyblade) Why you!

Donald: What! Now you're gonna deal with me!

(Donald leaps to attack but flies right through her)

Maleficent: All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient.

Minnie: Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!

Maleficent: Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always.

(Maleficent bows)

Maleficent: I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness.

(She touches the Cornerstone of Light, but it rejects her hand)

Minnie: You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!

Maleficent: Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!

(She disappears and cackles evilly)

Sora/Yuna: What a hag. (they look at each other and turn away swiftly blushing)

Minnie: Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue.

Goofy: Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!

Donald: Merlin the Wizard!

Minnie: Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!

Goofy: We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?

Sora: Yeah. Let's go!

Yuna: You guys go, I'll stay here. I'm going to make sure the old bat doesn't come back!

(They fly to Hollow Bastion and enter Merlin's House)

Sora: Anybody home?

Donald: Merlin!

Goofy: The castle's in danger!

(Merlin appears behind them)

Merlin: What is all that racket? Ho-ho! I thought-oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you.

Sora: Really!

Donald: Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problem! It's Maleficent! She's back!

Merlin: Where? Inside the castle!

Goofy: Yep! And Heartless, too.

Sora: Yuna stayed behind, so that she can defend the Cornerstone.

Merlin: Oh, dear...

Donald: Maleficent wants to take over the whole castle...

(As Donald is talking, Merlin transports them all to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where Minnie is waiting)

Donald: There's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger! What!

(Donald notices he's back in Disney Castle)

Merlin: Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself.

(Merlin walks over to Minnie and the Cornerstone of Light)

Merlin: Mm-hmm...interesting...

Minnie: What's happening, Merlin?

Merlin: This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious.

(The wizard clears his throat. He waves his arms and a door appears)

Sora: What's that?

(Yuna walks over to him)

Merlin: My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain.

Donald: Oh boy!

Goofy: We knew we could count on you, Merlin!

Sora: Then we should go get him!

Yuna: Yeah, let's go and teach him a lesson!

(Sora walks over to the door and places his hand on the handles)

Merlin: Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora, Yuna. You must find that door. And when you do-lock it with your Keyblade.

Sora: Got it.

Yuna: Yeah. This'll be a cinch!

Donald: You can count on us!

Merlin: Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!

Sora: What do you mean?

Yuna: Yeah, what kind of temptations?

Merlin: You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads and lady!

(Sora opens the door after a small struggle and walks in. On the other side, the door jumps around making several honks and whistles, before spitting the three out onto the ground. Goofy shakes his head)

Goofy: Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!

(Sora walks over to it)

Sora: What's going on? Everything's black and white.

Donald: Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh...

Goofy: Déjà vu?

Donald: Yeah, that's it!

Sora: Really? Have you been here before?

(Captain Pete walks behind Sora in the direction of the Pier, but stops when he sees the four)

Captain Pete: Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?

(Sora, Donald, and Goofy all point to Captain Pete, Yuna smacks her forehead)

Captain Pete: Why I oughta... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!

(He walks off to the Pier)

Sora: Well, there's our villain.

Yuna: I g-guess… (agrees nervously)

(Donald and Goofy nod and they enter the Pier. Captain Pete is standing on the dock)

Captain Pete: What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?

Sora: More than one!

Yuna: Sora! (elbows him hard in the ribs)

Sora: Ow!

Captain Pete: Them's fighting words!

(They hear a boat whistle)

Captain Pete: Huh?

(He starts walking toward Cornerstone Hill, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy block his way)

Sora: Not so fast!

Donald: Yeah!

Captain Pete: What's that for?

(They fight Captain Pete, who ends up sitting on the ground)

Captain Pete: What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here?

Sora: Cut the act.

Yuna: Sora…

(They hear the boat whistle again)

Captain Pete: Whoa!

(He stands up too quickly and his back cracks. He falls over again)

Captain Pete: Ooh, ow!

Goofy: You know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here. Are you sure you're Pete?

Captain Pete: Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?

(He waves his fist and his back cracks again)

Captain Pete: So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!

Goofy (to Sora, Yuna and Donald): Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake.

Sora: I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any Heartless.

Yuna: I knew it. Appologize, now. (She points firmly, with an angered face)

Goofy: Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete.

(Captain Pete stands up)

Captain Pete: Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat.

Sora: Y-yes sir!

(His back cracks again)

Captain Pete: Ooh, my achin' back.

(He falls over again. The four walk back to Cornerstone Hill)

Sora: I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy.

Donald: Aw, that would be too easy.

Goofy: C'mon, fellas. Let's try to find that steamboat.

Sora: I guess we DID say we would...

Yuna (her hands on her hips): You didn't guess! You said you would! Now let's find it!

Donald: Hey, we've got a door to find!

Sora: Oh, yeah!

Yuna: Right… we still need to find the steamboat though!

Donald: I don't see any doors.

Sora: Huh? What's this?

(An odd window with a curtain floats in midair nearby. They walk over to it)

Sora: I can't see a thing...

(Donald pulls the drawstring on the side and opens the curtains. They see a video of four small doors around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different pair of Heartless in front of each one. The doors open and the Heartless enter, another door bouncing in the background. Sora, Yuna, Donald and Goofy are thrown out of the bouncing door, landing on the ground.)

Goofy: Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!

(Sora walks over to it)

Sora: What's going on? Everything's black and white.

Donald: Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh...

Goofy: Déjà vu?

Donald: Yeah, that's it!

Sora: Really? Have you been here before?

(The video ends with a flash and the curtains shutting)

Sora: What was that?

Goofy: Heartless goin' out...

Donald: ...and us, coming in.

Sora: What does it mean?

Yuna: Maybe we triggered the Heartless to be able to move freely, or through those doors at least.

(Donald pulls the drawstring again, but nothing happens. They see the four doors the Heartless had gone through)

Sora: Let's get rid of those Heartless!

Goofy: Then what'll we do?

Sora: We'll worry about that later!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy enter a door with a construction building symbol on it and arrive at a Building Site)

Sora: What're they building?

Yuna: Not sure.

Goofy: Look out!

(A Hammer Frame Heartless falls from a beam above. Mickey swings down on a rope and knocks the Heartless away)

Donald: The King!

(Mickey waves to them from a beam up above)

Goofy: Gee, he seems kinda different somehow...

(They see several more Hammer Frame Heartless on the top beams)

Sora: Heartless! I knew it! You really saved the day!

(The Heartless fall down to their platform)

Sora: Now, let's get those Heartless!

Yuna: Yeah, time for some old style butt whoopin'!

(They manage to defeat the Heartless before the scaffolding falls)

Sora: How'd you like that?

(Mickey ran over to Sora, shook his hand, waved, and ran off)

Goofy: Hey, look!

(Another curtain window was hanging on the corner of the scaffolding. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see Maleficent in the dark tower in Hollow Bastion talking to Pete)

Maleficent: You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!

(She begins to walk away)

Maleficent: Useless imbecile...

(She leaves)

Pete: But-but...but I...

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill)

Sora: What-?

Goofy: Somebody sure was angry.

Donald: I don't understand.

Sora: Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first. This place is okay, but we've got three more spots to check.

Yuna: Yeah, we better hurry though.

(They enter a door with a symbol of someone being tied down. They step into a town called Lilliput which is slightly too small)

Donald: What!

Sora: The town's shrunk!

Goofy: Or do ya think maybe we got bigger?

(They see a tall tower with cannons sticking out of it)

Sora: Hey! Look at the toy cannons!

Yuna: I don't think those are toys, Sora.

(They walk over to the tower and see Mickey jumping up and down)

Sora: What's he saying?

Yuna: Look out!

Sora: Good guess!

(Several Aeroplane Heartless flies into the sky)

Sora: Hey! There're Heartless!

(They defeat the giant heartless while protecting the town)

Sora: Man, that was weird!

(Mickey runs over to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs away again)

Goofy: Look, Sora! Yuna! Over there!

(They see yet another curtained window. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see a video of Pete)

Pete: Aw, for cryin' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless... Why, when I was startin' out...

(Pete looks down)

Pete: Oh...I miss those good ol' days... What I wouldn't give to go back in time... (sniff) What I wouldn't give...

(A white door appears behind Pete and he turns around)

Pete: Huh?

(Pete walks closer to the door and opens it. Bright light pours out of it)

Pete: Hey! I think that's my...

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill)

Sora: A door?

Donald: It looks familiar...

Goofy: Yup-it's the door Merlin magic'd up!

Sora: So it should come straight here, right?

Goofy: Sure! I think...

Sora: Let's check it out!

Yuna: I don't know, something's really fishy about this…

(They enter a door with a fire symbol on it and find a burning building wobbling around in mayhem. They hear fire engine sirens)

Sora/Yuna: Fire!

(Mickey runs out and tries to protect the building from more flames)

Sora: C'mon, he needs our help!

Yuna: Yeah! Let's hurry! Who knows how much more the building can take?

Donald: Majesty!

(They defeat the Heartless there while protecting the building. The flames inside die down and the building stops moving. Mickey runs to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs off again)

Sora: Well, that takes care of that!

Yuna: Yeah.

Goofy: Hey!

(They see another curtained window. Donald pulls on the drawstring and they see Pete speaking with Maleficent in front of the door)

Maleficent: Fascinating... This appears to be a portal to the past!

Pete: Yeah, it was the strangest thing!

Maleficent: Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!

Pete: Okay.

Maleficent: Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself.

Pete: Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me...! So, what do I do?

Maleficent: Patience, my dear...

(She looks back at the open door)

Maleficent: What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light... Mmm... Now we can take the castle from those fools-but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care...

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy leave the Scene of the Fire)

Donald: Maleficent!

Sora: She must have known all along!

Yuna: I knew something was fishy!

Goofy: Let's see...if that door's connected to the past...

Donald: No, no, no! It comes here.

Sora: Huh?

Goofy: Then that means we're in the past!

Sora: Wow. If we're in the past...

Donald: ...we can change the future!

Goofy: Hold on, fellas! Remember what Merlin said? He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!

Donald: Aw, I was only joking.

Sora: Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So...what are we gonna do?

Goofy: Doors, bad guys... Gawrsh, my brain hurts!

Yuna: Mine too! (she grabs the sides of her head)

Donald: Well, we know we're on the right track!

(They enter a door with a symbol of a house on it and find a large black hole in the middle of a living room. It starts pulling in much of the furniture. Mickey runs in and tries to find a way to stop it from completely overtaking his house)

Sora: C'mon! He needs our help!

Yuna: Yeah! We really need to work quick for this one!

(Rapid Thruster Heartless appear and Mickey runs away. They protect the furniture as the defeat the Heartless. Mickey shakes Sora's hand, waves, and runs away again)

Sora: Whew!

Yuna: No kidding!

Goofy: Huh?

(They see another curtained window floating in front of the fireplace. Donald pulls on its drawstring and they see Maleficent and Pete again)

Maleficent: Listen well.

(Pete nods)

Maleficent: On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!

Pete: The Cornerstone...of Light?

(Pete looks from the door back to Maleficent)

Maleficent: Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle.

Pete: Oh.

Maleficent: You know what must be done?

Pete: Uh...

Maleficent: Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!

(She turns to leave)

Pete: Don't fail her again...let's see...

(Pete's ears perk up)

Pete: That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!

(He laughs)

Pete: But first... I gotta go get my old boat back.

(He opens the door. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy are back at Cornerstone Hill)

Sora: It was Pete after all!

Donald: Why, he tricked us!

Goofy: Still, something doesn't seem right.

Yuna: I'm with Goofy on this one.

Sora: Hmm... The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy...

(Donald sees Pete near the sign to the Waterway)

Donald: Look!

(Pete laughs)

Pete: Now that castle's as good as ours!

(Pete runs to the Waterway)

Sora: That's the Pete we know!

Donald: Bad, bad, bad!

Goofy: Oh, no!

Yuna: Let's get going!

(They see that something important is missing)

Sora/Yuna: The Cornerstone's gone!

Donald: But that means...

Goofy: They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!

(Captain Pete runs through Cornerstone Hill in the direction of the Waterway)

Sora: Hey, hold it right there!

Captain Pete: No way, small fry! I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat!

Donald: Yeah! It was you!

Captain Pete (pointing to himself): Right, me! (realizing) No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!

(The Captain saunters to the Waterway)

Sora: Aw, which is it!

Yuna: We can figure that out later, come on!

(They follow both Petes into the Waterway, where they're fighting over the steamboat. The Cornerstone of Light is in a cage on the raft it's tugging behind)

Captain Pete: Waaaait!

Pete: Shuddup!

(Pete shoves the Captain away)

Pete: Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!

(Pete punches Captain Pete, who goes flying)

Donald: The Cornerstone!

(Pete jumps onto the cage)

Sora/Yuna: After him!

(The steamboat begins to float down the river, blowing smoke out of its stacks. Pete salutes them and laughs)

Pete: You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to!

(Sora readies his Keyblade, so does Yuna)

Pete: Later, losers!

Yuna: Who are you calling losers?

(Pete sends tons of garbage flying towards Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy)

Pete: I'll show you!

(They manage to break open the cage and spill Pete into the water)

Pete: Oooh, I can't take anymore...

Sora/Yuna: Yes!

(Pete surfaces right next to the raft)

Pete: You'll pay for this!

(The raft hits him and he's knocked underwater. The steamboat stops moving)

Donald: It's the Cornerstone!

(Pete climbs out of the water and shakes it off. He looks back to the boat, then sighs and runs to the Wharf)

Sora: Donald, we'll come back for it later!

Goofy: Pete's headin' for the doorway!

Yuna: Come on, let's go!

(They run to the Wharf and find Pete in a fight against Captain Pete. Pete punches the captain, who's knocked to ground, grabbing his face)

Captain Pete: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

Pete: Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!

Sora/Yuna: Then try us!

(Captain Pete blasts through Donald and Goofy, heading straight for Pete. They manage to finish off Pete)

Captain Pete: It serves ya right!

(Pete stands up)

Pete: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

(He huffs away, stops, and holds out his arms. The door appears in the air and falls to the ground)

Donald: The door!

(Pete opens the door to leave)

Captain Pete: Yeah...Annnd stay out!

Donald: Sora! Yuna!

Sora/Yuna: Yeah, I know!

(Sora and Yuna run to the closed door and lock it with the Keyblade)

Captain Pete: Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?

Sora: Hello? That creep was you from the future!

(Goofy covers Sora's mouth before the last three words)

Goofy: Sora, that's a secret!

Captain Pete: Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble.

Donald: Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!

(Sora, Yuna and Goofy chuckle)

Captain Pete: And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways.

(The steamboat charges down the Timeless River towing the Cornerstone of Light with Sora at the helm, Yuna by his side. Donald jumps to blow the whistle, as Mickey lazily taps his foot at the back of the raft. They return the Cornerstone of Light to the hill)

Goofy: I betcha the castle's safe now.

Sora: Guess we should head back.

Donald: Wait! As long as we're here...

Sora/Yuna/Goofy: Donald!

Donald: Huh? What? No, no, no!

(Sora and Goofy grab Donald and drag him to the door, as Yuna opens it happily)

Donald: Hey! What's the big idea! Let me go! Let me GO!

(They swing and toss Donald into the doorway back to Disney Castle and walk in themselves. The Hall of the Cornerstone has become white again and the thorns shine with a bright light and vanish)

Minnie: The thorns have disappeared!

Merlin: By george! The lads and lady have accomplished their mission.

Chip: Hooray!

Dale: Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!

(Donald falls out of the door into the room, followed by Sora, Yuna and Goofy)

Minnie: Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!

Chip 'n' Dale: Good work, you guys!

Merlin: Now boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?

Donald: Of course not!

(Sora, Yuna and Goofy giggle. Daisy Duck peeks into the room)

Donald: Daisy!

(Daisy walks in)

Donald: Daisy, I'm back!

Sora/Yuna: Who?

Goofy: Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart.

Sora/Yuna: Really... (they look at each other, then turn away blushing)

(Daisy turns on Donald)

Daisy: Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!

Donald: But Daisy...I...

Daisy: I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while.

(Donald looks to Sora, Yuna and Goofy for help)

Donald: Sora! Yuna!

(Donald looks over at the door, and snickers)

Merlin: Donald!

Donald (bowing): Just be a minute...

(He runs to the door)

Daisy (catching him by the tail): Going somewhere?

Donald: Of course not!

(He loosens Daisy's grip and runs away)

Daisy: Donald!

(Daisy chases him around the room, while everyone else has a nice laugh)

Minnie: Oh, look!

(They stop to see that Yuna and Sora's Keyblades are glowing, as is the Cornerstone of Light. Sora and Yuna open another gate)

Sora: Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer.

Daisy: How much longer?

Sora: Um, well...

Donald: I'll be back soon, Daisy!

Goofy: Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return.

Sora: Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!

Yuna: Yeah, and we would really like to meet up with him.

Minnie: I will! And Yuna, thank you for protecting me while the others went to go get Merlin.

Yuna: Oh, you're very welcome, your Majesty.

Chip 'n' Dale: See you soon!

Merlin: Think wisely!

(Sora get's Wisdom form. Yuna gets the White Mage Dressphere. At night after a storm, a mermaid named Ariel swims to the surface. She jumps in and out of the water before gazing upwards at the moon)

Ariel: Ah, the night sky is so beautiful right after a storm...

(Some driftwood floats in front of her and she sees a man resting halfway in the water a few feet away. She gasps and swims to save him. After successfully bringing him to shore, she admires him, as he's a human)

Ariel (singing): What would I give to live where you are... What would I pay to stay here beside you... What would I do to see you smiling at me... Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun... Just you and me, and I could be part of your world...

(She brushes her hand against his cheek and he slightly opens his eyes before she finishes singing. She noticed his regaining consciousness and quickly swims back into the water. The man drifts away again. Later, he wakes up and stands up)

Eric: The girl who rescued me...Her voice...

(Two moray eels watch in the water. Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through Splash Island and into the sea. They enter the water with a burst of magic, scaring away a school of fish)

Donald: Oh boy! Under the sea again!

Goofy: Uh-huh!

Sora: Whoa!

Donald: Wait, where's Yuna? I don't see her anywhere.

Sora: oh, right. She can't swim, remember?

Yuna: Who can't swim?

(She uses her hands to guide her, nervously. Yuna's top is white, as is her tail. She has a different style of fin than anyone else. Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian swim into the Undersea Courtyard)

Ariel: Sora! Donald! Goofy! ah? Who are you? (she looks at Yuna)

Yuna: My name is Yuna, are you Ariel?

Ariel: Yes. Yuna, huh? Are you the one who couldn't swim?

Yuna: yes, I am.

Ariel: Sora, why didn't you tell me Yuna was so pretty.

Sora: Uh...hi there! he he he…

(Ariel swims around him)

Ariel: You forget how to swim already?

Sora: Kinda, I guess.

Sebastian: Den you boys and girl got to practice! You follow Flounder-he show you what to do.

Flounder: C'mon, Sora, Yuna, you can do it!

(Flounder swims off. Sora swims to Flounder, Yuna following him still getting used to a fin)

Flounder: Yes, that's it! You're a quick learner, Sora! Yuna!

(After a few more swimming reminders...)

Sora: That's much better!

Yuna: Yeah, I feel better knowing I can breathe down here too.

Sebastian: Now den... What brings you four into de sea? Is somethin' going on?

Sora: Kind of.

Goofy: But everything SEEMS peaceful.

Ariel: Oh, everything's fine...as long as Daddy's in a good mood.

Yuna: I know how these stories turn out.

Sebastian: Hey, we got us a concert very soon. Why don't you sing in my musical extravaganza? Please say yes! Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too.

Donald: That sounds fun!

Sora: Let's give it a shot!

Yuna: I don't know… (she flips her fin around a little)

Sora: Come on Yuna. I know you're a good singer, I've heard you humming on the island.

Yuna: Fine, you win. (she smiles)

Sebastian: Excellent! Now den, I teach you everything you need.

Sora: Er, what do we have to do?

Sebastian: It's easy! All you gotta do is feel de rhythm! Hear de beat and put a little shake in it! Ready? Let's go!

(Sora dances for a little bit, then spins around with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face)

Sebastian: Dat's it! Okay, Donald. Your turn. You do it just like Sora. Den he see what you got.

(Donald dances and spins around, with his arm outstretched)

Sebastian: Dat's it! Goofy, it's you, now. You think you can do better?

(Goofy also dances as much a turtle can dance, and spins around happily)

Sebastian: Alright, Yuna. Think you can top all three of them? They did mighty well.

Yuna: Yeah, I know I can! (she dances a little then does a kick flip, ending with her arms outstretched)

Sebastian: Dat's it! Dis time you gonna dance with Ariel! Remember, don't miss de beat!

(Sora and Yuna dance with Ariel, who spins around them. They all pose)

Sebastian: Dat's it! Now we jammin' with de bubbles! De rules is de same-you gotta stick to de beat.

(Bubbles form out of a hot air tube and pop on cue)

Sebastian: Dat's right! You got it! Dat's all dere is to it.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I don't know...

Sebastian: Any time you wanna sing in a music masterpiece you just come see me.

Sora: Sure, I'll give it a try! How about it, Yuna?

Yuna: Sure, sounds like fun!

(Chapter One: Swim This Way)

Sebastian: Break a fin!

Sora: Here goes nothing!

Yuna: Give it all you've got and don't hold back!

(Sebastian strikes up the band)

Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now.

(Sora, Yuna and Ariel dance inside the center shell on stage)

Ariel /Sebastian (singing): It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

Sebastian (bouncing to the music): Let the music move you! You can do it!

Ariel (singing): Don't be shy, let the music inside. And dance, dance, dance!

(Sora, Yuna and Ariel cross their hands over their heads and spread them out wide)

Sebastian: See, you can do it!

Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(Ariel grabs Sora and Yuna and they swim upwards)

Sebastian: Watch the stage, now! How exciting!

(A brightly lit outershell opens revealing a smaller shell, that rises up above the stage)

Ariel (singing): See the sign? Can you reach it in time? And tap, tap, tap?

(Ariel shows off the shell. Sora and Yuna tap the shell, and it opens, revealing a dancing manta ray)

Sebastian: Yeah, that's it, mon!

(A pod of dolphins swim in)

Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

Sebastian: And if you can't reach the target, use magic!

(The dolphins swim in a circle in unison around the stalactite chandelier, slowly making the circle smaller, then swimming out from it)

Ariel (singing): It's all the same, if you've got steady aim. Just zap, zap,

zap!

(Sora and Yuna send out two balls of lightning, which light up the chandelier)

Sebastian: There, you got the rhythm now!

Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now.

(Some jellyfish do the wave back and forth as angelfish swim past)

Ariel/Sebastian (singing): It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(Donald dances next to an octopus. Goofy bops next to Flounder. An octopus plays drums, while the blowfish are on horns)

Sebastian: It's not over yet! You can do it-keep going!

Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(Ariel dances in front of stage light. She twirls around and poses)

Sebastian: Now, what about the bubbles?

(Sora and Yuna swim to the center of a few bubbles, which pop on cue. Sora and Yuna flip around and swim off)

Sebastian: Ha ha! On to the next one!

Ariel/Flounder/Sebastian (singing): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(Donald, Goofy, and Flounder dance inside shells, as the band plays)

Sebastian: Drum solo! Here's the sign. Give him the cue!

(Sebastian points with his wand to the octopus on drums)

Ariel (singing): Count him in so he'll know to begin to drum, drum, drum!

(The octopus drums on cue)

Sebastian: Now the cues are up to you.

Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now.

(Sora, Yuna and Ariel swim toward each other)

Ariel/Sebastian (singing): It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(They touch, dive, and spin)

Sebastian: Here's your big moment! Make 'em cheer!

Ariel (singing): Don't dilly-dally, it's your big finale! Sha-la-la!

(Sora, Yuna and Ariel turn around each other, dancing, and pose)

Sebastian: You made quite a splash! That was fantastic!

(Sebastian joins Sora, Yuna and Ariel in the middle shell)

Everyone (singing): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

Ariel (singing): Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun.

(Everyone poses toward Ariel, who has her arms outstretched, as the song ends)

Ariel: Sora, Yuna, you were amazing!

Donald: Hey! I wanna sing more lines!

(Ariel giggles, then swims away as King Triton arrives)

Sebastian: Your Majesty! We have visitors!

Sora: King Triton!

Yuna: King? (looks at Sora nervously)

Sora: Yeah, he's Ariel's dad. He's a nice guy, don't worry.

Triton: I certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use that Keyblade of yours.

Sora: Nope. Everything's fine. Not a Heartless in sight.

Yuna: Yeah, everything is crystal clear, your highness.

(The King nods)

Triton: And you are? (looks at Yuna)

Yuna: Yuna. I also wield the Keyblade, you majesty.

Triton: I see, you were the one who couldn't swim before, am I right?

Yuna: Yes sir!

Sebastian: Your Majesty, our guests, dey wanna sing in de musical.

Triton: Well, that sounds like a splendid idea. We may need your help after all... You see, I'm afraid Ariel's still infatuated with the human world. A busy rehearsal schedule might be just the thing she needs to stop thinking

about life up on the surface.

(Prince Eric walks along the beach)

Ariel (singing): Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun.

Eric: That's the voice I heard! I'm sure of it!

(He starts to wade into the water)

Eric: Hello! Where are you hiding? I know you're the girl who saved me. Please, come out so I can thank you.

(Sebastian swims up to Ariel)

Sebastian: Ariel? (to himself) Dat girl's acting strange again. Probably been flittin' around on da surface... Ohhh, da Sea King's gonna have my claws for dis!

Sora (to Ariel): C'mon, we gotta keep rehearsing!

Yuna: Yeah, come on. We need to make sure no one gets anything wrong.

Ariel: I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it.

(Ariel swims away)

Sebastian: No! Ariel!

Flounder: I've got an idea, Sebastian.

Sebastian: You do?

Flounder: I know how to cheer Ariel up! C'mon, follow me!

(They follow Flounder to a sunken ship area)

Flounder: Over here!

(They see a sunken ship with a large statue underneath it)

Flounder: See...

Sebastian: Oh, no! Dis must be from de human world!

Flounder: I found it after that storm- And I bet it's from a shipwreck. Don't ya think Ariel's gonna love it?

Sebastian: But if de Sea King finds out about dis...

Donald: It's better than going to the surface!

Sora: C'mon, help me move it.

Yuna: Right, let's do it!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy try to lift the rock off the statue)

Sora: It's no use.

(They use Magnet to get the statue out from beneath the rock. Near the sunken ship area, Ariel sighs)

(Chapter Two: Part of Your World)

Sora: Ariel!

Goofy: We'd like you to come with us, Ariel.

Sora: Have we got something to show you!

Yuna: Please Ariel, we really think you should see this.

(They proceed to Ariel's Grotto, where Ariel sees the large statue of Prince Eric)

Sora: It's a pretty cool statue, huh?

Yuna: Yeah, Ariel. What do you think, pretty nice, huh?

Donald: It looks like some kinda prince.

(Ariel swims up to it)

Ariel: A prince!

(Sebastian holds his head)

Ariel (singing): Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

(She picks up a fork and places it into a candlestick)

Ariel (singing): Wouldn't you think I'm the girl... The girl who has everything?

(Sora swims over to a globe and around it, Yuna following him)

Ariel (singing): Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think...

(Goofy sees a jewelry box and opens it. The gems inside shine brightly and Goofy spins around)

Ariel (singing): "Sure, she's got everything."

(Donald finds a jack-in-the-box)

Ariel (singing): I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore.

(Donald knocks on the jack-in-the-box and a clown pops out, scaring him. Ariel swims up to Flounder with a box)

Ariel: You want thingamabobs? I got twenty.

(She opens the box and show him the bottle openers)

Ariel (singing): But who cares? No big deal.

(She closes the box and puts it down. Swims upwards)

Ariel (singing): I want more.

(She finds a music box with a dancing couple. She gazes at it dreamily)

Ariel (singing): I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see... wanna see 'em dancing.

(She spins the couple as if they're dancing)

Ariel (singing): Walking around on those...

Ariel (to Goofy): What do you call 'em?

(He spins around)

Ariel: Oh, "feet."

(She touches his hind fins)

Ariel (singing): Up where they walk, up where they run...

(She flies upwards)

Ariel (singing): Up where they stay all day in the sun...

(She reaches up her hand to the light reaching down through the grotto)

Ariel (singing): Wandering free, wish I could be... Part of that world.

(She floats down to the statue and looks up at the sunlight)

Sora: Ariel... We're here to help you, you know.

Sebastian: Oh, no-you four stay out of it!

Sora/Yuna: Look who's talking!

Donald: Yeah! You were gonna tell her dad about it!

Sebastian (holding his head): What am I going to do?

(Ariel stares at the statue. Sebastian meets with King Triton, but stays at the entrance to the Throne Room)

Triton: You're late, Sebastian. Is something wrong?

Sebastian: No. Nothing, Your Majesty.

(Sebastian swims up to the King)

Triton: That's good. So, tell me-how is the song for the musical coming?

Sebastian: It is finished, Your Majesty! And it celebrates all de wonderful things found here in de ocean. It will be my finest work.

Triton: Will it get Ariel's mind off the human world?

Sebastian: Er, yes...well... Probably... Possibly...

(King Triton looks at him sternly)

Sebastian: I-I mean, most definitely! Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I must rehearse...you understand.

(Sebastian swims out of the room. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to the Undersea Courtyard. Ariel is even more infatuated with the human world)

Sora: This is terrible! We've got to do something.

Yuna: Yeah, this isn't going well!

Goofy: She can't be in the musical like that.

Donald: I'll sing her part instead!

Sora/Yuna: No way! Not a chance!

Donald: What? Why not!

Goofy: Hey, it's Sebastian.

(Sebastian swims up with a scroll in his claw)

Sebastian: Dis will never work...

Sora: What's up?

Sebastian: I've composed a perfect song for de musical, but I think it's gonna be too complicated for you.

Sora: Aw, c'mon! How hard can it be?

(They unravel the scroll and look at the sheet music)

Donald: Uh-oh...

Yuna: I could do it…

(Chapter Three: Under the Sea)

(Sebastian drums on a few bongo shells and starts up the hot crustacean band. He points to Sora, who swims in among fish)

Sora (singing): The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake.

(Sebastian swims over to Ariel)

Sebastian (singing): You dream about going up there... But that is a big mistake.

(Ariel looks away)

Sebastian (singing): Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor.

(Goofy and Donald spin to the music)

Sebastian (singing): Such wonderful things surround you. What more is you looking for?

(Fish swim in and spin around Ariel. Sebastian grabs onto one)

Yuna (singing): Under the sea. Under the sea.

(The fish makes a sharp turn and knocks Sebastian into a wall)

Sora/Yuna: Darling, it's better down where it's wetter. Take it from me.

(Sora and Yuna spin around. Ariel looks from Flounder and moves to the other side of the pillar, looking unhappy)

Sebastian (singing): Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away...

(A dolphin swims in)

Sebastian (singing): While we devoting full time to floating... Under the sea.

(An octopus and several fish dance along)

Yuna (singing): Under the sea.

Snails (singing): Under the sea!

Sebastian (singing): Under the sea.

Snails (singing): Under the sea!

(The crab hops to the center rock and poses. Ariel's mood lifts)

Sebastian (singing): Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally!

Snails (singing): Naturally-y-y!

Sora/Yuna (singing): Even the sturgeon and the ray.

(A manta ray swims up to Donald and they dance together)

Ariel/Yuna (singing): They get the urge and start to play. (they smile at each other)

Sebastian (singing): We got the spirit.

Yuna: You got to hear it... Under the sea.

(He plays his bongo shells again. Sora and Yuna spin and swim around. Bubbles pop on cue)

Sora/Yuna/Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Under the sea.

Snails (singing): Under the sea.

Sora/Yuna/Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Under the sea.

Snails (singing): Under the sea.

Ariel/Yuna (singing): When the sardine begin the beguine, it's music to me. (they spin around smiling)

(Ariel and Yuna grab the tail of a swimming dolphin, let go, and spin)

Sebastian (singing): What do they got? A lot of sand.

(Sora and Yuna slap their Keyblades on a hot spring. It bubbles and spouts)

Sebastian (singing): We got a hot crustacean band.

Ariel/Yuna (singing): Eat little clam here, know how to jam here...

(Ariel and Yuna spin upward near the spring)

Sebastian (singing): Under the sea.

(A snail plays on his shell horn. Sora dances with Ariel)

Sora/Yuna/Ariel (singing): Each little slug here, cutting a rug here, under the sea.

(Donald dances with an octopus. Sora and Yuna laugh)

Sebastian (singing): Each little snail here, know how to wail here.

(Sebastian jumps down past the soaring Ariel and Sora)

Sora/Yuna (singing): That's why it's hotter...

Ariel/Yuna (singing): Under the water.

(Sebastian grabs onto a jellyfish and swims up with it)

Sebastian (singing): Ya we in luck here, down in the muck here.

Sora/Yuna/Ariel/Sebastian (singing): Under the sea.

(Sora, Yuna and Ariel show off Sebastian, who's on the center rock, as the music ends)

Sebastian: So what do you think, Ariel?

Ariel: Oh, I think it's a great song, Sebastian. It's just... it's not what I wanna sing.

(Sebastian gasps)

Ariel: I wanna sing about...how our two worlds can live in harmony-land and sea together!

Sebastian: De Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!

Ariel: If you won't listen, then I'm not going to sing at all.

(Ariel leaves)

Sora: A-Ariel!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy swim after her)

Sebastian: Hmph! How do I get myself into dese situations? Ohh, man. Not only has dat girl fallen in love at da worst possible time, but wid a human!

Triton: Ariel's in love with a human!

(Sebastian gasps)

Sebastian: Ohh, me and my big mouth...

(Sebastian turns around and sees an angry King Triton. Ariel swims to the surface, Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy right behind her)

Ariel: Oh!

(Prince Eric is walking toward the beach)

Sora: Is that him?

Ariel: Uh-huh.

Yuna: I can see why you like him. (nudges her)

Donald: Let's say something!

Ariel: No, don't! He's a human and I'm a mermaid. I...I don't know what he'd think.

(Eric walks away from the beach, dropping something shiny)

Ariel: What's that?

(The necklace floats in the water between two rocks. Ariel swims to the rocks)

Ariel: Oh! It must be his!

Goofy: But we can't reach it...

Sora/Yuna: Rats!

(Donald helps retrieve the pendant with Magnera)

(Chapter Four: Ursula's Revenge)

(In Ariel's Grotto, she admires the pendant)

Ariel: This is great, Sora, Yuna. I know he'll be happy to have this back.

Triton: And just who is this "he"?

Ariel: Daddy!

Triton: Ariel, you know how dangerous humans are!

Ariel (facing away from him): You don't even know him! Oh, Daddy, you've told me that you don't trust humans. But they can't ALL be as bad as you say. And I'm-well, I'm going to prove it to you.

Triton: So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you.

(He holds the trident with both hands)

Triton: And if this is the only way...

(The trident glows. Ariel tries to stop him)

Triton: So be it.

(He sends out a blast of energy from the trident, which completely destroys the statue. A rock flies right past Donald. Ariel can't meet her father's face and swims out. Sora and company follow her. In the Undersea Courtyard, Ursula appears to her)

Ursula: Ariel, you poor child!

Ariel: You're Ursula-the sea witch! Didn't my father banish you? {Actually, didn't she I don't know.. DIE in the other game?}

Ursula: That's right, angelfish. But how could I stay away, when I knew you were so miserable? What you need is a woman's advice.

(Ariel starts to swim away)

Ursula: What if I could make all your dreams come true?

Ariel (stopping and turning around): My father would never allow it...

Ursula: Oh, well. It mustn't be love, if you give up that easily.

Ariel: Could...could you really help me? But how?

Ursula: Well...the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself.

Ariel (unsure): A human? Can you do that?

Ursula: My dear, sweet child...that's what I do.

(Sebastian and Flounder swim in and see them)

Sebastian: Dis is terrible! Flounder! You gotta go tell de King!

Flounder: Okay!

(Flounder turns around, but is stopped by Flotsam and Jetsam)

Ursula: Have we got a deal? I'll turn you into a human right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract.

Ariel: A contract?

Ursula: That's right, sweetcakes. And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is...your voice.

Ariel: M-my voice?

Ursula: I almost forgot-the magic only lasts for three days. You've got to get dear old Princie to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. If he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and belong to me! I suppose you might find my terms a little tough. After all, you ARE King Triton's daughter. Adored by all of a Atlantica! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life. Are you sure you won't listen to your daddy? All it'll cost you is your true love. Come on, sweetie pie. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm.

Sebastian: Don't listen to her, Ariel!

(Ariel is still thinking it over)

Ursula (starting to leave): Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your prince, though. He IS quite a catch...

Ariel: Wait!

(Ursula swims back over to her and a contract and pen appear with a flick of her wrist)

Ariel: All I have to do is sign?

(She hesitantly, but quickly grabs the pen and writes her name, while looking away. The pen disappears and the contract flies back into Ursula's hands)

Ursula: We have a deal! Here you go!

Flounder: Ariel! Don't!

(Sora, Yuna Donald, and Goofy swim in)

Sebastian: Sora, Yuna, please! You got to stop her, mon!

Sora/Yuna: Wait!

(Ursula creates a large wind tunnel, blocking Sora from them. Ariel's voice glows and floats out of her mouth. She clutches her neck. Her voice travels into the shell in Ursula's hands. Sebastian and Flounder gasp. Sora braves the wind tunnel before it dissipates, and they see Ariel with legs trying to swim to the surface for air)

Sora: Oh, no! She can't breathe like that!

Yuna: Sora, hurry!

(Sora and Yuna grab her arms and pull her upwards. Ursula laughs as they swim to the surface. Prince Eric walks to the shore and sees Ariel lying half in the water. He runs to her)

Eric: Are you the girl? Please wake up!

(She opens her eyes and sees him looking down at her. She stands up, trying to gain her balance. He catches her and she falls into him)

Eric: Whoa, easy there!

(They look into each other's eyes. Ariel checks herself, and tries to speak, but can't. She touches a hand to her throat)

Eric: What's wrong? You can't speak? Oh... Well, where did you come from?

(She looks out into the ocean. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy are there. She jumps to distract him from seeing them. She remembers the pendant and holds it out to him)

Eric (gasping): That's my pendant!

(Ariel smiles)

Eric: I-I can't believe you found it.

(Ariel nods and places it in his hand)

Eric: Thank you.

(He looks at it, then back to her)

Eric: Please. Come with me. I want to help you.

(She tries to walk. He catches her again and leads her back to his palace. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy swim back to the Undersea Courtyard)

Sora: Looks like it's going pretty well!

Yuna: They clicked!

Goofy: Gawrsh, shouldn't we tell King Triton about this?

Sebastian: Absolutely not! It would break his heart if he found out about dis!

Sora/Yuna: Then what do we do?

Sebastian: We gonna stay right here and take care of Ariel. Dat's what we gonna do.

Sora: I guess that's all we CAN do.

Yuna: Yeah.

(Sora, Yuna and Sebastian decide to go check on Ariel. Ariel and Prince Eric walk along the seashore)

Sora: So we just float here and watch?

Yuna: This is boring…

Sebastian: Have you got a better idea?

Sora: We could make Ursula fix all of this.

Yuna: Yeah.

Sebastian: Hah! She ain't gonna bother wid you.

Sora: Hey, you never know until you try!

Yuna: Right. What do you say?

Sebastian: Hmm... You may be right. It's gotta be better dan doing nothin'. Can I trust you to take care of Ursula?

Sora: Of course!

Yuna: Absolutely!

(Eric and Ariel talk for hours on the beach. At night, Flounder and Sebastian are still watching them. They're there when the two arrive on the beach the next day. Eric takes Ariel on a rowboat as Flounder watches. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy arrive)

Sora: Hey! Where's Sebastian?

Flounder: Uhh...oh...well... King Triton wanted him at the palace.

Goofy: I wonder if it's about Ariel.

Sora: If King Triton finds out what happened, we're in hot water. Especially since we kept it a secret.

Yuna: Man… this isn't gonna be fun if he learns the truth. I can feel the pain already. (she shudders)

Sora: It's okay Yuna, we'll _all_ take the blame.

Flounder: What about Ursula?

Donald: She disappeared.

Sora: Well, how's Ariel doing? She's only got until sunset tomorrow, right?

Flounder (turning around): Hey, look!

(Sora and Yuna see that Eric and Ariel are about to kiss and Sora covers Flounder's eyes)

Flounder: I can't see!

(Before they kiss, the boat is rocked by Flotsam and Jetsam and Ariel falls into him)

Flounder: They're okay!

Sora: Man... they were so close.

Yuna: Darn it! Just this much farther! (she makes a notion with her fingers.)

Goofy: Well, I think we oughta get back to lookin' for Ursula.

Sora: Yeah, good idea.

Yuna: Right, let's go.

(They swim below again. Nearly sunset on the next day, they ascend out of the water)

Sora: No sign of Ursula anywhere...

Yuna: This is such a pain.

Goofy: I wonder where that sea witch coulda gone.

(Flounder is with Ariel, who's crying on the beach. They swim up to them)

Flounder: Ariel's been crying for a long time.

(Eric walks in with another girl. The prince has an odd glaze in his eyes)

Vanessa (singing): What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy make themselves less noticeable)

Vanessa (singing): Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun...

Sora: Hey, what's up with the Prince?

Yuna: Wait a second… (she moves in a tiny bit closer)

Vanessa (singing): Just you and me, and I could be...

Flounder/Yuna: Look! There! (Yuna points)

(They see a shell on Vanessa's necklace)

Vanessa (singing): Part of your world.

Flounder: It's Ursula! She...she must've turned herself into that girl!

Sora: Okay, that's it!

Yuna: I agree entirely!

(They get out their Keyblades and shoot a beam at the necklace. It falls to the ground and shatters, startling Vanessa. Ariel's voice returns to her and she gasps. Prince Eric's eyes return to normal)

Eric: What...what happened?

Ariel: Eric!

(He runs to her)

Eric: You...you can talk... You're the one... The girl who sang to me.

Ariel: Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you.

Eric: Of course! It was you! You're the one who...who saved me that night in the storm! Oh, Ariel. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. You're the one I love.

Ariel: Eric...

Ursula: Not so fast!

(They look over and gasp)

Ursula: Do you see what I see?

(The sun has nearly set)

Ursula (crawling towards them): You're too late!

(Ursula grabs Ariel and dives into the water)

Eric: Ariel!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy descend underwater. Ursula swims down dragging Ariel, who's become a mermaid again)

Sora/Yuna: Stop!

Ursula: Stay out of this, you fools!

(She holds up the contract in a tentacle)

Ursula: Triton's precious little daughter signed a contract! Now, dearie...let's see how beautiful you are when I'm through with you!

(Ursula grabs Ariel and holds a tentacle up to her cheek)

Sora/Yuna: That contract's no good!

Triton: Let her go!

Ursula: Excuse me!

(Triton blasts the contract with his trident. Ursula goes cascading toward a rock, but the contract doesn't break)

Ursula: Now, now-even the great King Triton can't go around breaking binding contracts. Why, it just wouldn't do, would it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some loose ends to tie up.

(Flotsam and Jetsam grab Ariel)

Triton: Wait, Ursula... You win. Just promise you'll let my daughter go.

Ursula: But we had a deal-unless, of course, you're offering to take her place?

(She holds up the contract)

Triton: I'm afraid...I have no choice.

(Triton's trident glows)

Sebastian: Your Majesty!

(King Triton signs his name on the contract. Ursula laughs as Triton is reduced to a shriveled monster. Ursula picks up the dropped trident)

Ursula: At last!

Ariel: Daddy!

Ursula (pointing the trident at Triton): Who's the "mighty ruler" of the seas now?

Ariel: You-you monster! Let him go!

(A sharp wooden stick just nicks Ursula in the arm. She yells and looks to see Prince Eric)

Ariel: Eric!

Ursula: How dare you! Pitiful, insignificant human!

(Ursula sends Flotsam and Jetsam after him, but Sora and Yuna block)

Sora: Hey! That's enough!

Yuna: Yeah, your time has come, Sea devil!

(The trident glows)

Ursula: Ha ha! Now you all bow to me!

(Flounder and Sebastian watch in horror as smoke spreads everywhere. Ariel swims to the surface after Eric. Eric and Ariel huddle on the surface of the dark water as bubble appear around them. Their magnitude grows as Ursula blasts out of the water directly beneath them, splitting them from each other. They huddle again as the sea witch rises above the water, towering over them. She holds the trident in her hand and smiles evilly)

Ursula (singing): This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea. Triton can't be rid of me, not that easily.

(The points of her tentacles reach the surface, sending water everywhere. Ariel and Eric swim away. Ursula raises the trident)

Ursula (singing): And like all who dare defy me, he will learn his lesson well:

Never toy with a girl like me.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy come up out of the water)

Sora/Yuna (pointing at her): You got what you deserved!

(The two moray eels circle them. Sora dives underwater)

Ursula (singing: Flotsam and Jetsam!

(The eels strike and capture Sora)

Ursula (singing): Loyal darlings, strong as the tide. Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side.

(Donald knocks an eel off of Sora. Goofy slams the other one. They then get Yuna.)

Ursula (singing): Right now! Mommy needs you.

(They swim away with Yuna, but Sora follows them)

Ursula (singing): Crush those stupid fools, make them writhe!

(Sora, Donald, and Goofy dodge Ursula's tentacles. Sora swims through the eels, and obliterates them with his Keyblade)

Sora: All right!

Yuna: Sora! (she swims to him)

(Ursula swings her trident over the water. Eric tries to swim away)

Ursula (singing): What a feeble human. No, I can't believe my eyes.

(A tentacle knocks him out of the water. He lands in his boat and looks back at the sea witch)

Ursula (singing): Such a stubborn royal who is fighting for his prize.

(Ursula looks to Ariel)

Ursula (singing): Without your precious mermaid, now you're crazy with revenge. I suppose I sympathize.

(Ursula moves the trident over the water, but Ariel ducks underwater)

Eric: I'm not gonna lose her!

Sora/Yuna: Right! We're with you all the way!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy fly over the boat. Sora and Yuna send a beam at Ursula with their Keyblades, but she blocks with the trident)

Ursula (singing): Flotsam and Jetsam! Loyal darlings, strong as the tide.

(She tries to hit Donald and Goofy with her trident, but they dodge, still flying for her head. Goofy hits her in the forehead, while Donald gets her chin.

Ursula (singing): Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side.

(Donald and Goofy fall back into the water)

Ursula (singing): Right now! Mommy needs you. Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!

(Sora jumps out of the water and waves at her)

Sora/Yuna: Sorry, "Mommy"... Your poopsies are toast!

(Ursula gasps and swings the trident around to hit them. Donald and Goofy come out of the water again. They descend as the trident swings around. The trident surges with lightning in Ursula's hand)

Ursula (singing): This is not the end, my dears, I swear I've just begun. It's not over until Ursula has won!

Sora/Yuna (blasting out of the water): That's what you think!

(They knock the trident out of her hand, as she tries to hit them. It swings through the air and lands on Eric's boat)

Ursula: No...it's not possible!

Sora/Yuna: It's over, Ursula!

(They land back in the water)

Ursula: That belongs to me!

Eric (grabbing it from the boat): All right, then-you can have it!

(He throws it at her, shooting right through. Ursula screams in pain and sinks into the water. Things return to normal)

Eric: Please, Ariel... You can come out now-it's okay.

(Ariel doesn't move)

Eric: Ariel?

(She dives underwater, and jumps through the air, showing him that she has fins again. She rises to the surface)

Ariel: You see, Eric...this is why I went to Ursula.

Eric: This can't be...

Ariel: I would have told you sooner...

Eric: To think...

Ariel: Eric...goodbye.

Eric: I had all that time and I didn't work on my swimming.

(Eric jumps into the water and swims to her)

Eric: Well, I guess it's never too late to learn, right? Will ya teach me?

Ariel: I'd love to!

(They embrace)

Sora/Yuna: All right!

(King Triton swims away. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy meet in the Undersea Courtyard)

Sora: Prince Eric's a great guy-and he's really brave, too.

Yuna: Yeah, they make the perfect couple.

Sebastian (swimming up): Yes. But he IS a human.

Donald: Oh brother. Not again...

(Ariel and Flounder arrive)

Sora: How'd it go with your father, Ariel?

Ariel: Great! Thanks for your help. I gotta go. I'll see you later!

(She swims up to the surface)

Sora: Hey, wait...

Flounder: I almost forgot, Sebastian! King Triton said this year's festival is so important that the music better be your best ever!

Sebastian: My best ever? Hmm...

Sora: All right, what's going on?

Yuna: Yeah, what's up?

Sebastian: You gotta do me a favor.

(The crab whispers his idea to Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy)

Sora/Yuna: What?

Donald: Huh?

Goofy: But how?

Sebastian: And it was gonna make de perfect song, too...

(After checking Thundaga, they speak to Sebastian again)

Sebastian: Looks like you can handle dis now! Now our musical will be perfect! This is it. Are you ready to start?

Sora: I'm ready! Let's do it!

Yuna: Yeah, let's get to it!

(Chapter Five: A New Day is Dawning)

(The stage is ready. Sebastian swims up to his sheet music and taps his wand on the book. The curtain of bubbles dissipates and three shells rise from below. The right and left shells open and Atina and Andrina are inside each)

Atina/Andrina (singing): Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings.

(The center shell opens and inside is a dancing manta ray)

Atina/Andrina (singing): Land and sea have come together, joined in peace and harmony. Fairy tales and miracles are what we're singing of.

(Atina flips around. Andrina swims across the stage and twirls around. They start to dance together)

Atina/Andrina (singing): Our dear princess, Ariel, truly fell in love. With a prince, a human prince, who lived so far above.

(Another shell rises above the stage and the princesses show it off. It opens, revealing Ariel)

Ariel (singing): Wishes really can come true, if you want them to.

(Atina and Andrina join her)

Ariel (singing): And this happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you.

(The three sisters swim upward)

Atina/Andrina (singing): How about you introduce us to these lovely friend of yours?

(Atina and Andrina swim around Ariel and swim offstage)

Ariel (singing): Come take a bow: Donald, Goofy, Yuna, and Sora.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy swim in, spinning around)

Donald (singing): Congratulations, dear princess, to you...

Goofy (singing): You found your first love and he found you, too.

Sora/Yuna (singing): We were glad to help you out, and very proud, it's true.

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy (singing): Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl a fin.

(Sora and Yuna swim and flip to the center shell. Atina and Andrina swim around Ariel)

Ariel (singing): Wishes really can come true, if you want them to. And this happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you.

(Atina swims around a pillar, and her and Andrina come out the other side)

Atina/Andrina (singing): Be so kind to introduce the King, and these his loyal friends.

(King Triton swims in on a sleigh, tugged by three dolphins)

Ariel (singing): Please say hello: Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder.

Triton: Ariel, I'm so happy for you.

Sebastian (singing): Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few.

Flounder (singing): We were glad to help, and very proud, it's true.

Sebastian/Flounder: Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl a fin.

(Flounder flips around as the King rides over the stage)

Atina/Andrina (singing): Any other friends of yours that might be waiting in the wings?

(Atina and Andrina swim into the orchestra pit and make a circle around Sebastian and Flounder)

Ariel (singing): Come say hello: All my friends from ev'ry corner of the world.

(A manta ray swims in with red fish and glowing jellyfish)

Everyone (singing): A new day is dawning on a happy age of new beginnings.

(Andrina and Donald swim to the right shell)

Everyone (singing): Land and sea have come together, joined in peace and harmony.

(Atina and Goofy swim to the left shell)

Everyone (singing): Fairy tales and miracles are what we're singing of.

(Sora, Yuna and Ariel swim over the center shell)

Everyone (singing): Our dear princess, Ariel, Prince Eric from above. A happy end forever after, full of joy and love.

(Sora, Yuna and Ariel spin around in the center shell, and everyone poses to thunderous applause. They bow as a curtain of bubbles comes up. Sora and Yuna open another gateway)

Ariel: Sora, Yuna, what's happening?

Sora: A new pathway has opened.

Yuna: Yeah, we need to get ready.

Sebastian: What? You gonna go? Dis is goodbye?

Donald: I won't do it! We'll never say goodbye!

Goofy: That's right! A-one, two, three, four:

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy (singing): Even though we're hittin' the road, our worlds are all connected.

Sora: Which means...

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy (singing): We are free to come and go.

Donald: And sing!

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy (singing): So don't be sad, and always know, we'll come back soon to say hello!

(They swim around Ariel, who smiles. Then, they return to their Gummi Ship. Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through Floating Island to a port town in the Caribbean)

Donald: Wow!

Sora: This place is...

Goofy: Kinda different.

Yuna: Yeah, everything seems darker and scarier… (she follows Sora nervously)

(They walk through the Rampart and hear screams coming from the town)

Sora: Something's up!

Goofy: Organization XIII?

Donald: Or the Heartless!

Sora: Only one way to find out.

Yuna: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! (she takes off)

Sora: Yuna, wait!

(Pete is talking to several pirates)

Pete: Aztec treasure, eh?

Barbossa: Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the livin' nor the dead.

Pete: Really? 'Cause ya look like regular pirates to me.

Barbossa: Ah, but in the moonlight...

(The moon comes out from behind a cloud. The pirates change into their cursed skeletal forms)

Pete: Whoa! Now I get what you were sayin'... Well, if you see two doofuses and a brat with a pretty young girl, both holdin' Keyblades, steer clear. They got a kinda magic that don't belong in this world, see? And nobody knows what it'd do to ya. 'Specially when the moon's showing whatcha really are.

(They lose their skeletal forms as the moon disappears)

Barbossa: A match for Barbossa, you say?

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy run into the Harbor)

Sora: Hey!

Yuna: It's Pete!

Pete: See there? I knew it! Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about.

Sora/Yuna: Who are you calling punks? It's Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy to you! And don't you forget it!

Barbossa: That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure.

Pete: Whoa! I like your style.

Barbossa: Men-half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest-bring me that medallion!

Pirate Crew: Aye!

(The pirates split in different directions, some staying behind)

Sora: Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?

Yuna: Come on! We don't have time for you idiots!

Sora: Confident much?

Yuna: What can I say, you grow on me?

(Barbossa laughs. They try to fight, but their attacks aren't hurting the pirates)

Sora: It's no use! We can't beat them!

Bo'sun: Aye, whaddya expect?

(The moonlight transforms them again)

Bo'sun: You'd best be sayin' your prayers!

Pete: Hey, watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!

Bo'sun: What for?

Pete: Weren't you listenin' to me before?

Sora: Hey, Pete, thanks for the tip!

Yuna: The "Mighty Pete" is _mighty_ stupid, if you ask me!

(They defeat the pirates and confront Pete)

Pete: Hey! This ain't over!

(Pete leaves)

Sora: If Pete's here, that must mean we have work to do.

Goofy: Yep. And that pirate captain looked pretty mean, too.

Sora: Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless.

Yuna: Yeah, I'm not sure we need anything _that_ ugly running around.

Donald: Well, we ARE here...

Sora: Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!

Yuna: Yeah! That would so much fun!

(Donald and Goofy look surprised)

Sora: Just kidding! Weren't those guys headed into town?

Goofy: Yeah. I think they were looking for treasure.

(They run into Town. The governor's daughter is being carried off by a pirate. She angrily beats on his back to be let go)

Elizabeth: Where are you taking me! Let me go!

(A blacksmith sees the girl being taken away)

Will: Elizabeth!

(He runs after them)

Will: Stop!

(He is stopped by Heartless)

Will: What are they?

Donald: It's the Heartless! Watch out!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy get ready to fight)

Sora: We'll deal with them! Go! Take cover!

Yuna: Yeah, we've got this covered!

(Will runs ahead to save Elizabeth. Sora and company fight the Heartless. Will returns)

Will: Well done! My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of...but I've never faced foes such as that before.

Sora: You really think we're that good?

Yuna: Oh… thanks, I don't think we're _that_ good. (blushes)

Goofy: Did you find your friend?

Will: I was too late. But I must rescue her! Would you help me?

Sora: Of course! I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. The girl's Yuna.

Yuna: Come on, Sora, that was a little blunt!

Will: And I'm William Turner, but call me Will.

Sora: Okay, Will. Let's go!

Yuna: Yeah, we need to hurry!

Will: Right. We've got to get to the docks!

(They run to the harbor, but the Black Pearl has already left Port Royal)

Will: We're too late!

Sora: Huh?

Yuna: Why do you say that?

Will: Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!

Jack Sparrow: Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate.

(They see Jack Sparrow climbing aboard the Interceptor)

Will: You... What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians.

Jack Sparrow: Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then. She'll make a fine pirate ship.

Sora/Yuna: A pirate!

(Jack appears on the deck)

Jack Sparrow: Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please.

Will: Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid.

Jack Sparrow: You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me.

Sora: C'mon, Captain!

Yuna: Yeah, Captain Jack Sparrow!

Will: Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?

(Jack contemplates his plan)

Jack Sparrow: You've a point there.

(Sora, Yuna, Will, Donald, and Goofy climb aboard the Interceptor as Jack descends the ramp)

Will: Thanks, Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow: CAPTAIN Sparrow.

Sora: I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy.

Will: I'm Will Turner.

Jack Sparrow: That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?

Will: Yes.

Jack Sparrow: Well, then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate.

Will: Aye-aye! But hurry.

Jack Sparrow: Naturally. By the way, what's your name, miss?

Yuna: Me? Yuna. Nice to meet you, Captain Jack Sparrow

Jack Sparrow: I see, I'd like to see you around here more often. Feel free to ride my ship whenever you wish, Miss Yuna.

Sora: What about us?

Jack Sparrow: Not now, kid.

Donald: Sora!

Goofy: You really wanna be a pirate?

Sora: Of course not!

Yuna: Why not? I've always wanted to be a pirate! You did too Sora, I remember you did!

Jack Sparrow: What do you make of this Will?

Sora: I don't know. We just met him.

Yuna: Yeah, he seems nice enough though.

Jack Sparrow: Hmm... I think my luck's about to change.

(They cast off. Barbossa offers to have dinner with Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: You can release me. You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you.

(Barbossa holds up the gold medallion between his fingers)

Barbossa: This is no trinket, missy. This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself.

Elizabeth: I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa.

Barbossa: That's exactly what I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company.

(Barbossa stands up)

Barbossa: The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfy, and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it.

Elizabeth: How very sad for you.

Barbossa: There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece o' the treasure must be repaid.

(He walks to the window and looks out at the waves)

Barbossa: Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village-preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories, dreamin' of adventure on the high seas-we've endured torments worse than death itself!

(He turns around to face her)

Barbossa: But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece-at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!

Elizabeth: And the blood that's to be repaid?

Barbossa: That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye...yet.

(Elizabeth gasps and runs out of the room, slamming the doors open. The undead pirates are waiting for her on deck)

Barbossa: Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are.

(He approaches Elizabeth, and enters the moonlight, turning skeletal before her eyes)

Barbossa: We are not among the livin', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. For, you see, tonight-you're in one!

(He laughs and opens a bottle of wine, tossing the cork to the floor. He takes a long swig, the drink pouring down between his bones. Jack Sparrow sets a course for the Black Pearl)

Will (to Jack): Why are you so fixated on that compass?

Jack Sparrow: It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta-where

Barbossa's headed. Savvy?

Sora/Yuna: How do you know?

(Jack closes the compass and puts it away)

Jack Sparrow: Ah, lad... He and I once had our eyes on a treasure-Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship.

Sora/Yuna: So he's after that treasure, then.

Jack Sparrow: Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine-the Black Pearl.

(The Interceptor docks at the Rock Face at Isla De Muerta)

Jack Sparrow: You lads wait here. Young Turner and I will rescue the lady.

Sora: Hey! What about us?

Yuna: Yeah! What am I supposed to do here?

Jack Sparrow: You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates. Miss Yuna, you can come with us.

Sora: All right... Yuna?

Yuna: Sora?

Sora: Be careful, Yuna. Jack, Will, take care of her.

Yuna: I'll be fine, stop worrying about me! (she grabs his hand)

Sora: Alright…

Jack Sparrow: Guard her well!

(He, Yuna and Will turn towards the entrance)

Jack Sparrow: Shall we?

(Jack and Will enter the cave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Interceptor and wait)

Sora: I think he was just trying to fast-talk us...

Donald: And you fell for it.

Sora: What's keeping those three?

Goofy: They sure are taking their time...

Sora: If Pete's hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless... Yuna can't handle too many at a time… Let's go see.

(Jack, Yuna and Will sneak into the Moonlight Nook and see Barbossa and the other pirates upon mountains of treasure. Elizabeth stands frightened behind a large chest. Barbossa holds up the medallion)

Barbossa: Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!

(Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Cave Mouth. Will and Elizabeth run out of the Powder Store)

Will: Quick, they're after us!

(Pirates come running through the cave)

Sora: We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!

Will: Right! We'll light the signal flare!

(Will and Elizabeth run to the Interceptor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight off the pirates for one minute before the signal flare shoots up into the sky from the ship)

Sora: The signal!

(They run out of the cave back to the Interceptor)

Sora: Where's Jack?

Will: Well...

(In the Moonlight Nook, Barbossa turns to Elizabeth, who's standing behind the chest)

Barbossa: And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!

(Will is anxious to save Elizabeth and looks for a way to secretly get her out

of there)

Jack Sparrow: No! Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment.

Will: When it's of greatest profit to you?

Jack Sparrow: May I ask you something?

(Jack stands very close to Will)

Jack Sparrow: Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Stay here...and try not to do anything stupid. Yuna, come with me.

Yuna: No. I'm staying with Will.

Jack Sparrow: Suit yourself.

(Jack walks off, but is hit in the back of the head by an oar. He slumps to the ground. Will tosses the oar to the ground.)

Yuna: Will! What did you do?

Will: I need to save Elizabeth.

(Barbossa grabs Elizabeth's hand and slices a fair cut on her palm. He presses the pirate medallion to her skin, staining it with her blood)

Barbossa: Begun by blood...by blood undone.

(The gold piece drops into the chest with the other medallions. Barbossa waits with his arms outstretched for any sign of change. Nothing happens and he forcefully grabs Elizabeth's arm)

Barbossa: You! Maid! Your father. Was your father William Turner!

Elizabeth (defiantly): No.

(Barbossa knocks Elizabeth over the pile of treasure, dropping the medallion)

Pirate: I don't understand!

Pirate: What's going on?

Barbossa: Who brought this wench to us?

Pirate: She said her name was Turner!

Pirate: Come on!

Pirate: Why isn't it working?

Pirate: Get on with it!

(Elizabeth grabs the medallion and Will finds her)

Will: Hurry!

(They run out of the Moonlight Nook behind the pirates. Barbossa sees Will carrying the medallion)

Barbossa: You there! The medallion! After them, you ingrates!

(Back on the Interceptor)

Will: I had to. Jack's no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted.

Sora: And Yuna?

Will: I'm sorry Sora, she told us to run on ahead, that she could fight the pirates and hold them off. Also… (he reaches into his pocket) she told me to give you this. (hands Sora Yuna's earring)

Sora: Yuna… we have to go back for her!

Elizabeth: She told us to go on without her. She said if you really care for her, you'll listen.

Sora: Yuna…

(They set sail to return to Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth are in the Ship's Hold)

Will: Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours. Why choose my name?

Elizabeth: I don't know.

(Will sees the medallion in Elizabeth's hand)

Will: Elizabeth...where did you get that?

Elizabeth: It's yours. From that day we found you-drifting at sea.

Will: After all this time... I thought I'd lost it. It was a gift from my father...he sent it to me.

Elizabeth: I'm sorry.

(She hands him back the medallion)

Will: Why did you take it?

Elizabeth: Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful.

(Will paces away from her)

Will: Of course... Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed... it was my father's blood- My blood. The blood...of a pirate.

(On the Black Pearl, Jack and Yuna are tied up between Barbossa and the pirates)

Barbossa: How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?

Jack Sparrow: When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa: I won't be makin' that mistake again.

Jack Sparrow: Then what say you to puttin' the past behind us, untying these ropes, and letting me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?

Barbossa: Seein' as how the Black Pearl's mine now, Jack, lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest.

Jack Sparrow: Odd, I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back the Pearl!

(Barbossa laughs)

Barbossa: All right! Lock him in the brig! Now, miss, what be your name?

Yuna: Something that doesn't concern you, Barbossa.

Barbossa: Take her to my quarters, or would you prefer the brig, miss?

Yuna: I prefer the brig, you grubby bootleg.

Barbossa: as you wish, miss pretty.

(The Bo'sun pushes Jack and Yuna, who don't move. He keeps pushing them, and Jack just looks at him. Yuna glares at Barbossa)

Barbossa: We're comin' up on the Interceptor.

Pirate: What do we do, Captain?

Barbossa: Whaddya think, you idiot?

(Aboard the Interceptor, the wind blows through Elizabeth's hair and she notices something in the distance)

Elizabeth: Will, look!

(Will, Sora, Donald and Goofy rush over to see what she's pointing at. It's the Black Pearl)

Donald: What now?

Sora: I wonder what Jack or Yuna would do?

Will: I'm not sure. I suppose...he'd run for it.

(A cannon is shot)

Sora: Sounds good to me.

(The Interceptor is hit by the cannon and everyone loses their balance. Will falls backwards over the edge of the ship. He grabs hold of a small ledge, but loses his grip and falls into the water. Elizabeth runs to the edge of the ship)

Elizabeth: Will!

(They hear another cannon shot)

Goofy: Everyone hit the deck!

(The cannon hits the Interceptor again and everyone falls over. Sora sees the pirate medallion and picks it up)

Sora: We're just gonna have to fight!

(The Interceptor turns around and runs alongside the Black Pearl. Several pirates jump aboard. Sora clenches the medallion as he simultaneously fights the pirates and returns fire with the cannons. Afterward, the Black Pearl is

left in a smoky haze)

Donald: Hooray!

Sora: We beat the pirates!

Barbossa: Well, did you now, laddie?

(Sora turns around and sees Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, the bo'sun, and a few pirates, Barbossa is holding Yuna)

Sora: Jack! Yuna!

(Jack giggles nervously. More pirates arrive)

Barbossa: Now then, I'll be having back that medallion. Unless it's more important than their lives?

Will: Barbossa!

(Will aims a pistol at the pirate captain)

Will: She goes free! (refers to Elizabeth)

Barbossa: Go ahead boy-shoot! We can't die.

Will: You can't... But I can!

(Will points the gun at his own head)

Will: My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!

(Barbossa is surprised)

Will: On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker.

Barbossa: Name your terms...Mr. Turner.

Will: Release Elizabeth...and Sora, and Donald, and Goofy, and Yuna, too!

Barbossa: Anythin' else?

(Jack tries to get Will's attention to set him free)

Will: Leave now!

(Jack sighs. Barbossa bows)

Barbossa: Agreed. Leave we shall...but the Heartless stay!

(Pete laughs and Sora sees that he has taken hold of Will, knocking him out with an oar. Several Air Pirate Heartless appear. Pete, with Will in hand, runs off)

Sora: No fair! (looks to Yuna, and sees that she is pushed toward him) Yuna! (he catches her) Yuna…

Yuna: Sora… I'm so sorry! (she buries her face in his chest)

Sora: It's okay, just don't do it again, please Yuna.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, Elizabeth, and Jack are confined to the Ship's Hold)

Pete: Good work, Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy?

Elizabeth: Barbossa, you coward!

Sora: That's the last time I trust a pirate!

Yuna: Sora…

Pirate: The powder kegs are ready, Captain!

Barbossa: Then I bid ye farewell!

(Barbossa and Pete leave the Interceptor)

Donald: What are we gonna do!

Goofy: We'll be blown to smithereens!

Jack Sparrow: Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender.

Sora: Are you serious, Jack?

Yuna: You're no coward, Captain Jack Sparrow. You're a pirate!

Jack Sparrow: Your average pirate, anyway.

(Jack cuts his ropes with his knife and stands up)

Jack Sparrow: First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!

Sora: I still don't plan to trust pirates again.

Jack Sparrow: Wise policy, lad. Are you in the same boat, miss Yuna?

Yuna: Maybe, maybe not.

(After being untied, they race to the deck, where there are five kegs of gunpowder close to explosion. Sora and Yuna quickly knock each one into the water)

Sora/Yuna: All clear!

(Jack runs to the helm)

Jack Sparrow: That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin' her back soon enough.

(They return to Isla de Muerta)

Jack Sparrow (to Elizabeth): You stay with the ship, lass! You too, miss Yuna-

Yuna: No! I'm not staying behind and letting you take Sora with you and getting him killed! No! I'm going, I promised a friend that I would protect Sora!

Elizabeth: I'll do no such thing! Will could die in there.

Jack Sparrow: Dear William is fine. Trust me.

Elizabeth: I am not a fool, Jack.

Sora: Then trust me instead!

Elizabeth: Sora, Donald, Goofy-bring Will back safely! Yuna, I trust you to make sure with the same deed.

Yuna: Thank you, Miss Swann. I will make sure to keep my word, or die trying.

(They run into the cave. In the Treasure Heap, Barbossa and the other pirates stand around the chest)

Barbossa: Now, let's be tryin' this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned.

(He points a knife at Will)

Barbossa: And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!

(The pirates cheer. Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, and Jack run in)

Sora/Yuna: Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!

Barbossa: Not possible.

Donald: Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!

Jack Sparrow: Captain Jack Sparrow!

Sora: Sora!

Donald: Donald Duck!

Goofy: Goofy, too.

Yuna: Don't forget Yuna!

Barbossa: So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy fight the pirates. Jack takes care of his own business)

Sora/Yuna: No more playacting now!

Will: Thank you, Sora! Yuna!

Goofy: Uh, where's Jack?

(They hear the clang of sword and see that Jack and Barbossa have crossed swords)

Sora: Jack! Get him!

Jack Sparrow: Huh?

(As he's distracted, Barbossa plunges his sword into him. Sora and Yuna gasp)

Sora: Jack!

Yuna: Captain Jack!

Barbossa: You're a fool, Jack Sparrow.

(Jack stumbles back into a patch of moonlight and his skeletal form is revealed. Jack holds his hand up and looks at it. His other hand contains a pirate medallion, which he rolls on his knuckles)

Will: Jack...

Yuna: Captain…

Barbossa: Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed.

(Pete appears)

Pete: See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!

(Pete whistles and an Illuminator Heartless crawls down on the walls, its eyes glowing and its tongue lolling about. It hops from rock to rock and moves behind Barbossa on the rock wall. They fight the pirate captain. Pete looks worried)

Pete: This ain't over!

Jack Sparrow: Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa?

(Barbossa's sword is drawn)

Jack Sparrow: Well, enough of this, then...

(Jack drops his sword and takes out his pistol)

Jack Sparrow: What say you we call it-a draw?

Barbossa: Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya-

(Jack tosses the medallion and shoots Barbossa with the only bullet left in his pistol. Barbossa laughs)

Will: Laugh while you can, Barbossa!

(Will, holding the knife, drops the two medallions he has in his hand, stained with blood, onto the large pile in the chest. Barbossa is lifted of the curse)

Barbossa: I feel...cold.

(The pirate falls to the ground. Later, they leave the cave)

Will: What now, Jack?

Jack Sparrow: Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again.

Will: That she is. Thank you, Jack.

(Will holds out a hand to shake Jack's hand, but Jack flinches with his arms over his head)

Jack Sparrow: I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate.

Sora: Hey, Jack-good luck.

Yuna: Don't go over the top again, captain!

Donald: And remember to be good!

Jack Sparrow: I'm off. Maybe you should stay with me, miss Yuna.

Yuna: Thank you, Jack. (she looks at Sora and smiles)

Sora: Yuna… no…

Yuna: But, I'm already taken! (she smiles at Sora)

(Jack backs away, then looks in her direction as Elizabeth runs toward them)

Elizabeth: Will!

(Jack opens his arms but she runs right past him and hugs Will)

Sora: Good for them.

Goofy: Uh-huh! Hey, Sora-how come your face is all red?

(Goofy points. Sora covers his face)

Sora: What? It is not red!

Donald: Aw, I know who you're thinking about.

Yuna: Really? Who?

Donald: Who else? (he looks at Yuna with his eyebrows up)

Yuna: Oh… (she turns red also)

Donald: Hey! Yuna's turning red, too!

Goofy: I wonder who _she's_ thinking of?

Yuna: Take a guess! (she goes over and hugs Sora) Thank you for saving me, Sora.

(Goofy and Donald laugh. Jack takes out his compass and it glows brightly as he opens it. It floats into the air, and Sora and Yuna open another gateway with their Keyblades)

Sora: You know...for a minute there...I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!

(Yuna giggles, still having her arms around Sora.)

Goofy: Yup. Me, too.

Donald: What!

(Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Ancient Highway and lands in an Arabian city. An orange parrot flies through the streets and lands on a wall as Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy walk in)

Donald: Agrabah! We made it!

Goofy: Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'?

Sora: Hey, maybe Riku's with them!

Goofy: Yeah, and the King!

Yuna: I dunno…

Sora: What if Rikku's here?

Yuna: I guess it doesn't hurt to check.

(The parrot flies into the air in their direction)

Donald: Keep dreaming, you three.

Sora: C'mon, Donald, you were thinking the same thing.

Donald: No, I wasn't!

Yuna: Yes you were!

(The parrot flies up to them and around Goofy)

Goofy: Uh-oh, it's uh...um... It's Iago!

(Sora and Donald whirl around and take out their weapons)

Iago: Wait! You got me all wrong.

Donald: You're Iago all right!

Iago: No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!

Sora: Bet that's your new scam.

Iago: Ya gotta believe me!

Donald: Sora, let's go!

Iago: I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar. Remember? Well, I finally escaped. But then some things happened and...

(He lands on the ground)

Sora: So. Free as a bird, huh?

Donald: Have fun!

Goofy: Gawrsh, fellas. He looks pretty sad.

Yuna: Yeah… but I remember what happened last time. (shudders)

Iago (quickly flies over to Goofy): I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine.

(Goofy catches Iago in his hands)

Iago: Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?

Goofy: Sure, we can do that, can't we?

(Some Luna Bandit Heartless sneak up behind them)

Iago: Watch out!

(They fight wave of Heartless)

Sora: Where are they all coming from?

(Two run after Iago, who flies into the air, knocking the Heartless into each other. Iago flies into an urn and knocks it over. He flies past some crates, which crash on top of the Heartless)

Sora: This way!

(They run into a sidestreet, Iago following, and end up inside the Peddler's Shop)

Goofy: Aw, we'd've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us. Ain't that right, fellas?

Sora: I guess we owe you one.

Iago: Perfect!

Sora: But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. Be on your best behavior, got it?

Iago: Yeah, I got it.

Goofy: Where IS Aladdin, anyway?

Iago: I betcha he's at the palace.

Sora: Then let's go!

Yuna: Yeah! We could meet up with them there!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, and Iago proceed to the Palace Gates and find Princess Jasmine)

Sora: Jasmine!

Jasmine: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Yuna!

Donald (bowing): Your Majesty.

(Sora, Yuna and Goofy also bow. Jasmine giggles)

Jasmine: I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah.

Sora: All in a day's work. But uh... it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again.

(Iago peeks out from behind Goofy, waves, and hides again)

Sora: Is there any way we can help you out?

Jasmine: I think we're all right for now.

Goofy: And ya always got Aladdin.

Jasmine: He...hasn't been himself lately.

Donald: Is it because of the Heartless?

Jasmine: I'm not sure. Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes...he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?

Iago: Hey, maybe he's got a secret girlfriend. I know! I'll go find out who she is!

Jasmine: Iago! Quick, Sora, Yuna, catch him!

(Iago flies around Sora and hides behind him)

Jasmine: And I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace!

Sora: That's the thing, Iago's not...

(Jasmine has already run off to the gates of the palace. Sora sighs)

Sora: Nice move.

Goofy: Maybe it's something you said. Gee, maybe we should go talk to Aladdin. He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?

Sora: Good idea. I wonder what he's been doing.

(They walk back into town)

Peddler: Stop, thief!

(A monkey carrying a black oil lamp runs past Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy. Aladdin runs in afterward)

Aladdin: Hi, Sora! Hi, Yuna!

(The Peddler races after them)

Peddler: Come back here!

(Iago flies after them, as Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy try to catch up. Aladdin and Abu reach a wall. Abu clutches the lamp tightly)

Peddler: If you can't control that fur ball...put a leash on him!

Aladdin: Look, I'm sorry... You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu!

(Abu gives Aladdin the lamp)

Aladdin: No hard feelings?

(The Peddler snatches it out of Aladdin's hand with a huff and walks away)

Aladdin: Abu!

(Abu covers his head with his arms, until seeing Sora, and Yuna, to whom he runs)

Aladdin: Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry.

Sora: What happened?

Yuna: Yeah, you've never zipped off like that before.

Aladdin: You know Abu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp.

(Abu tries to make an excuse)

Aladdin: No talking your way out of this one!

(They laugh)

Sora: I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh?

Aladdin: Who said I was?

Goofy: Princess Jasmine. She's worried 'cause you're always in town.

Donald: Got a new girlfriend?

Aladdin: No way! Still... I guess there's no foolin' Jasmine, huh? See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but...

Goofy: You miss him.

Sora: Man, things must be REALLY quiet with Genie gone.

Aladdin: Yeah. That's why I come here. The action-the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises.

Goofy: Uh, Sora? Yuna?

(Iago is on the ground, shivering)

Sora: Iago! Oh, right... He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused.

Aladdin: Oh, he does?

Goofy: Gawrsh, he's so sorry, he's shakin'!

Iago: Th-th-that lamp!

Aladdin: What about it?

Iago: It was THE lamp!

Aladdin: C'mon. There're a million like it.

Iago: Hey! I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it!

(Abu grabs his hat and squawks)

Aladdin: Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler.

Sora: Right behind you.

Yuna: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

Sora: Last time you said that you nearly got kidnapped!

(They return to the Peddler's Shop)

Sora: Is there any way we can buy that lamp from you?

Peddler: Of course. That is...IF you can afford it.

(Sora looks to the entrance and Aladdin gives him a signal)

Sora: No worries!

Donald: Yeah, we can pay you in royal treasu-

Sora/Yuna/Goofy: Donald!

Peddler: Might I be able to interest you in another fine lamp?

Sora: No, that's the one we need.

Peddler: Ah, well-perhaps I can be persuaded...IF you bring me a treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a sultan...

(They leave the Peddler's Shop)

Aladdin: Treasure? That could be tricky...

Donald: There's lots at the palace.

Aladdin: But it's not mine to take. And I can't ask. I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan.

Iago (flying in): Hey, I know... What about the treasure in the Cave of Wonders?

Aladdin: All right, Iago. You lead the way! And after we get the treasure, I might even believe your apology.

Iago: You can count on me!

(They proceed to the Cave of Wonders. Pete enters the tiger's head before they arrive)

Iago: This is it!

(They enter the cave, passing through the Valley of Stone. They arrive at an area with waterfalls on each side. A jewel floats in midair in the center of the hall. Abu jumps off Aladdin's shoulder and grabs the jewel. The waterfalls vanish and several stone guardians appear from the walls, their eyes glowing. Ice crystals appear in the air above Abu and he runs around dodging them. Sora guides Abu over the moving floor to set the stone in the pedestal and soothe the wrath of the Stone Guardians. The pedestal at the end of the hall vanishes into dust and an entrance is opened. They enter the Chasm of Challengers and see a stone plaque)

Plaque: "Complete your task within the time allotted."

(Sora activates it and they fall through several floors fighting Heartless. On the final floor, a set of stairs appears with a temple and another plaque)

Plaque: "Victor of the trial... You possess great strength!"

(The doors to the Treasure Room open and they are greeted with mountains of treasure. They see a jeweled trophy)

Aladdin: There. That one should do it.

(Pete walks in and sees them. He hides and peeks out at them)

Donald: Oh boy. It's perfect. That guy's gonna like this.

Sora: Sure looks valuable.

Aladdin: Great! Now let's go get that lamp.

(Pete's ear perks up at the mention of the lamp and he snickers)

Aladdin: We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna destroy Agrabah!

(Abu and Iago try to hoist up a jeweled statue)

Donald: Stop!

(He stamps his foot yelling and they drop it. The jewel then entices Donald)

Aladdin: Hey, snap out of it, Donald!

(Donald shakes his head vigorously. Pete leaves with a smile on his face and a plan in his head. He snaps his fingers and Heartless appear in the Treasure Room, which has grown darker)

Donald: Why does this always happen?

(They fight the Heartless and the room lights back up)

Sora/Yuna: Let's go!

(They run out of the Cave of Wonders and return to the Peddler's Shop)

Aladdin: Hello!

(They hear two voices from outside)

Pete: Stop your whining and hand it over!

Peddler: Ohh no! I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!

(They leave the shop and see Pete chasing the Peddler)

Pete: Oh no, you don't! Get back here, you!

(They chase them to the Palace Gates. Pete catches up to the Peddler)

Pete: Thank you.

(He grabs the lamp from the Peddler's hands and runs ahead. The Peddler catches back up to Pete)

Peddler: It's mine!

(The Peddler grabs it back and keeps running. Pete realizes it's gone and runs faster. They chase each other around the courtyard)

Pete: Lamp hog!

Peddler: Go away!

Pete: Gotcha!

(Pete grabs the Peddler and takes the lamp, holding the Peddler down with one hand. The Peddler tries to jump, but can't)

Peddler: No fair!

Pete: Heh heh, I win!

(Iago flies in and snatches the lamp away. Pete's ears perk up and he realizes his hand's lighter. He looks up and sees no lamp. The Peddler has caught on and tries to jump at Iago to get the lamp, but he's too short)

Sora: Nice one, Iago!

Aladdin: Way to go!

Donald: Don't drop it!

Goofy: Look! Behind you!

Yuna: Watch out, Iago!

(Pete and the Peddler both chase Iago, who turns swiftly. They both crash into a wall. The Peddler falls to the ground. Pete rubs his head and turns to see Iago. Iago looks back and also crashes into a wall, dropping the lamp. Iago tries to get up, but can't. Pete picks up the lamp and laughs)

Pete: Nice try, bird brain. Just wait till Jafar's free! He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!

(The ground shakes and a large blue something flies around in the sky)

Genie (among bells and whistles): I'm HOME!

(He flies past Pete)

Genie: Al! It's been eons!

(Genie flies back and hugs Pete)

Genie: Al, you princely little muffin, you!

(Genie teleports back into the air)

Genie: Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend.

(He places an arm on Pete's shoulder, then teleports and places his other arm on Pete's other shoulder)

Genie: To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less... Oh, the HUMANITY!

(Genie shakes Pete, then comedically rubs his eyes. He's still completely oblivious to Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Iago, or the Peddler)

Aladdin: Genie?

Genie: Hey, Al, you've been puttin' on weight?

(Genie grows several feet wider, then teleports right to Pete's face. Pete is completely disheveled)

Genie: Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now.

(Genie spins around and a second Genie appears)

Genie (in Jasmine's voice): Aladdin!

Genie (in Aladdin's voice): Jasmine!

(The two Genies hug and fireworks shoot out from behind them. One makes a heart shape in the sky. Genie appears again next to Pete)

Genie: I can just picture it...

(He slaps a hand on Pete's back, slightly hard. Genie next to Pete, but a smaller version of him)

Genie: Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al! I'm just so glad to SEE you!

(Genie poofs big again and shakes both of Pete's hands. Pete has almost lost his balance. Aladdin walks up)

Aladdin: Genie!

(Genie looks from Aladdin to Pete and lets go)

Genie: Oops!

(Pete is snapped back into reality)

Pete: I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!

Yuna: Too late!

Sora: Ouch!

(Genie picks Aladdin up, laughs, and hugs him)

Pete: Time for Plan B! I'm finishin' you mugs off right now!

(Pete slams his fist on the ground. A large geyser appears and destroys a wooden cart. The Blizzard Lord Heartless appears. Bushes lining the courtyard burst into flame as the Volcanic Lord Heartless rises up. They engage in a battle)

Pete: You! You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!

(Pete leaves. Genie hugs Aladdin)

Genie: Yeah! All right!

(He gives Aladdin a thumbs up, which he returns. Carpet flies in with Abu on him. Iago follows with the lamp. In the dungeon, they place the lamp in a stone coffin and close it. They meet up with Jasmine in front of the palace)

Iago: I promise-you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest!

Genie: Uhhhh... Princess Jasmine, you sure that you want that pigeon in the coop?

Jasmine: Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well.

Genie: Aw, sure. You're probably right.

Sora: And how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?

Genie: You might just have a point there, kid.

Jasmine: What happens next, Sora? Yuna?

Sora: Well, it was great seeing you all...but we still need to find Riku, Rikku and the King. I guess we'll be moving on.

Genie: I hope you find 'em.

Sora: Me, too.

Yuna: Yeah, it's hard on us without them…

Donald: Hey, where's Aladdin?

Jasmine: He ran off toward town, looking for Abu. But he should be back by now.

Genie: Al can't miss Sora's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a jiffy!

(Genie spins around and disappears in a tornado of magic)

Aladdin: Abu!

(Abu runs in with a large red jewel)

Aladdin: Catch him!

(Abu stops suddenly, when Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy all jump for him. They crash on top of the little monkey, who loses the jewel)

Aladdin: He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders.

Donald: Abu!

(Donald snatches the jewel away and looks at it)

Donald: Wow!

(Donald stares transfixed)

Goofy: I guess some things are just hard to resist.

(Donald shakes it off)

Donald: Aw, who needs it!

(He makes that he's about to throw it, and everyone looks, while he puts it behind his back. Abu sees it and squawks, alerting everyone else)

Donald: Oh... I guess it got stuck!

(The jewel glows)

Donald: What!

Everyone: Whoa!

(Sora and Yuna open another gate)

Aladdin: Sora, Yuna... What is it?

Sora: I think it's time for us to go.

Yuna: It's that time again, isn't it?

Jasmine: Will you be back?

Sora/Yuna: We will, I promise!

(Aladdin gives them a thumbs up. They look toward the sky. In a dark city, neon lights brighten an alleyway where a dog is wandering through. The dog sees a red-haired man in a black cloak and follows him around the corner. Pluto runs up to Axel as he disappears. Pluto hears a whistle and another portal appears behind him, which he runs inside. Kairi waits on the beach of the Destiny Islands, looking at the small island she used to play on)

Kairi: Maybe...waiting isn't good enough.

Axel: My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?

(Axel appears near the water)

Kairi: Who are you?

Axel: Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Yuna and Sora's. Why don't we go see them?

(Axel holds out his hand)

Kairi: ...Sora? and Yuna…?

(Pluto barks, snapping Kairi back to reality. The dog bounds over and barks, spinning in circles and wagging his tail. Dusks surround them and Pluto snarls. They hear a whistle and a portal opens. Pluto leaps towards it, stops, and turns around. He barks at Kairi)

Axel: We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already.

(The Dusks are closing in on her. She decides to run into the portal)

Kairi: You're not acting very friendly!

(Kairi and Pluto run into the portal, Axel nearly follows her, but someone get's in front of him.)

Axel: Move!

?: No. (pulls out two daggers) I will not let you take her, Axel. I am not letting you get her. Not now, not ever.

Axel: Why do you care so much about her?

?: I need her to stay safe. I made a promise. I am not about to break it here! Fight!

Axel: Have it your way! (summons his chakram) But I don't have time for this!

?: You will, Axel. (the girl snickers and attacks Axel.)

(Kairi and Pluto arrive in a strange abyss with Nobody symbols in every direction moving along the walls and floor)

Kairi: Hey, what is this place?

(They hear another whistle and see a bright light at the end of the abyss. Pluto runs inside it. Kairi enters and looks back, seeing two cloaked figures. The portal of light closes before she can find out more. She wakes up laying on the floor)

Hayner: You okay?

(She groans and sits up. She is in the Usual Spot)

Kairi: What...?

(She sees Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Pluto)

Pence: You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks!

(Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Broken Highway to a land of holidays. Jack Skellington walks through a dark forest, his pet, Zero, trailing behind. He comes to a clearing. Several trees are adorned with various doors. The center one depicts a Christmas Tree. Jack turns the golden doorknob and swings open the door. He leans against the tree and looks in. A small breeze carrying snowflakes wafts from inside the tree. However, Jack sees nothing inside. The wind wraps around Jack and pulls him into the tree. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy arrive at a signpost attached to a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. The sign reads "Halloween Town")

Sora: Hey, this is Halloween Town, right?

Donald: Well, it sure does look like Hallowee...Wha?

(Donald looks over to the entrance into town. It's decorated in orange Christmas lights. Goofy and Yuna look as well. Sora looks at Donald, and then to the entrance. Zero flies in and scares Goofy, who scares Donald, Yuna and Sora)

Sora: Hey, it's Zero! How've you been, boy?

Yuna: Aww… still as cute as always!

(Zero flies into town and they follow. They enter Halloween Town Square and see a long launch pad)

Sora: What's that for?

(They hear the sound of bells)

Donald: It's Jack!

(Jack flies down in a trashcan sleigh led by three skeletal reindeer)

Jack: Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy! Welcome back, and Merry Christmas!

Sora: Merry Christmas? Don't you mean, "Happy Halloween"?

Jack: Of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King.

(He makes a scary face, which to him doesn't seem up to his standards)

Jack: Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year-but I need Sandy Claws's blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town.

Sora: "Sandy Claws"?

Goofy: I think he means Santa Claus.

Yuna: Right, he must.

(Jack stands up on the edge of the fountain)

Jack: Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But first! We have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along-I'll show you!

Sora: A Halloween Town Christmas...

Yuna: I guess there's a first for everything, right?

(They look around the Square and see the guillotine, a jack in the box, a scary duck with teeth, and the reindeer, which squawk. Donald and Goofy shiver)

Sora: Wanna go check it out?

Yuna: Why not?

(Jack walks to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab)

Jack: C'mon, hurry!

(In the Lab, Dr. Finkelstein is working on his latest creation with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The doctor opens his head and scratches his brain. Jack enters gleefully)

Jack: Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally?

Finkelstein: Can't you see...that I'm in the middle of an experiment?

(He slams his head shut and turns around in his wheelchair. He rides it over to the table. Lock, Shock, and Barrel carry over a machine part as Sally enters)

Lock: Hey, this is way too heavy!

Shock: Then let's toss it!

Finkelstein: You do and you'll be sorry! Now bring it over here.

Lock/Shock/Barrel: Heave-ho!

(They throw the part onto the table. It sparks and pulses with electricity, then exploded. Sora, Yuna and Jack cover their faces. The table is covered with smoke. Lock, Shock, and Barrel take off their masks and laugh. They start to leave, Barrel tripping, and they put their masks back on as they run past Sally)

Finkelstein: Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!

Jack: Sally! Did you finish it? I want to show my good friends.

Sally: I'm sorry, Jack. I...I need a little bit more time.

Jack: Ohh... Well, that's all right. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas!

(He pats her shoulder and starts to leave)

Sally: But... Jack...

Jack: I'd best be off. I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away! Wonderful to see you again. Good-bye for now!

(Jack leaves)

Sora: Go get Santa Claus...?

Yuna: What's he mean, I wonder?

(They think)

Sally: Please, Sora, Yuna. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this.

Donald: You can say that again!

Goofy: Sora? Yuna?

(Jack returns, snapping Sora and Yuna out of their daze)

Jack: Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you?

Sora: Huh? What "fellows"?

Jack: You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas? What are they called again... Heartless?

Sora: They're definitely not with us. But Donald, Goofy, Yuna, and I can get rid of them for you. And then we can go see Santa!

(Donald taps his foot. Sora looks over at him)

Sora: But first, the Heartless!

Yuna: Right, let's hurry!

(They leave the lab and see several Wight Knight Heartless and The Mayor)

Mayor: Now hear this, you...you things! Leave Halloween Town at once...by order of the mayor! Jack? Where are you? I'm only an elected official-I can't handle this by myself.

(Jack walks up to him)

Mayor: Jack!

Sora: We're on it!

Yuna: Right!

(They successfully get rid of the Heartless)

Jack: How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on? That's it, fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards. Are you up to the task?

Donald: Us?

Sora: Yeah.

Yuna: Sweet! I've always wanted to be a body guard!

Sora: No, Yuna. You're not doing this. It's too dangerous!

Yuna: Oh come on Sora!

(Lock, Shock, and Barrel ride their walking bathtub into the Graveyard)

Lock: What should we bring along next time?

Shock: A bucketful of caterpillars!

Barrel: Or something even worse!

(They come across a woman in black holding a staff)

Lock: Who's that?

Barrel: Some old hag!

Maleficent: Silence!

Shock: A witch?

(Maleficent lifts her arm and conjures up magic threateningly. The three are scared and shrink close together in their bathtub, shivering)

Maleficent: Hmm...perhaps you three could be of use to me. Come along, all of

you. I'll show you the true meaning of "mischief."

(Back in Halloween Town Square, Jack is getting them prepared)

Jack: All right, bodyguards! Christmas Town is this way! The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard!

(They pass through the Graveyard and into the Hinterlands. They see the area with doors on the trees)

Jack: Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this! Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders...the likes of which you've never seen! As first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!

(Sora is getting anxious, and so is Yuna)

Sora: C'mon! Just open it!

Yuna: Yeah, come on!

Sora: I thought I told you not to come!

Yuna: You're not the boss of me!

Jack: Yuna, why don't you help Sally?

Yuna: Aww… no fair! Fine…

(After Yuna leaves, Jack opens the door. Sora runs and jumps inside. Donald and Goofy look in after him, watching him fall. They look at each other and jump in. They're transported to Christmas Town. Sora comes out of the tree on the Yuletide Hill. Donald falls on top of him, and Goofy on top of him. Sora pushes them off and

looks down to the city below)

Sora: Cooool!

Donald: Wow!

(Jack appears)

Donald: So where's Santa?

Jack (pointing): In his workshop. Shall we?

(They walk into Candy Cane Lane and Heartless appear)

Sora: Here too!

Jack: En garde, loyal bodyguards!

(They defeat the Heartless)

Donald: Christmas is in big trouble!

Goofy: Gawrsh, we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas.

(Sora and Donald nod)

Jack (pointing): That's where Sandy Claws lives.

(They enter Santa's House, where Mr. Claus is looking over his list. A few elves are walking about)

Sora /Donald: Whoa!

Santa: Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my "nice" list?

(They walk closer)

Santa: Your name?

Sora: Um, Sora, sir.

Santa (checking his list): Let's see...Sora...Here you are. Well, according to my list, Sora...seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus... Oh, that is unfortunate.

(Sora holds his head)

Donald: How about Donald and Goofy?

(Santa checks his list and smiles)

Donald (jumping): Oh, boy!

Sora: Wait, what about Yuna? Is she on your list?

Santa: Oh, as a matter of fact, she's at the top.

Sora: Wait 'til I tell her!

Jack: Am I on your list, too, by any chance? It's me, Jack!

Santa: Jack Skellington!

(They hear a smash from inside the Toy Factory)

Santa (walking to the door): What sort of trouble did you bring this time?

Sora: This time?

Jack: It's a long story!

(They follow Santa into the factory)

Lock: Why do we have to hide?

Maleficent: Silence! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. That fool Jack brought Sora and the others with him. Now we can deal with all of them at once! Wait, there's one missing. Where's the girl, I wonder?

Shock: What do you want us to do?

Santa: Who's there?

Lock/Shock/Barrel: Busted!

(Maleficent disappears, as Barrel swings a clamp through the window. Jack sees them and gasps. The three miscreants leave through the window)

Jack: It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!

Santa: Not those three...

Jack: I assure you, they're not with us.

Santa: Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture.

(He starts to walk back to his house)

Jack: Uh...Mr. Claws? I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first.

Santa (stopping): It'll have to wait. I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop.

Sora: C'mon, Jack-let's catch those little pranksters.

Jack: Oh, all right, then.

(They leave Santa's House and see footprints going all the way up Yuletide Hill. They follow them back to the Graveyard. Maleficent is standing at the base of Curly Hill with Lock, Shock, and Barrel in their walking bathtub)

Maleficent: I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town. But now that Sora and those imbeciles are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure, after all.

Shock: What kind of revenge?

Maleficent: The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course.

Lock: That sounds really bad.

Shock: Like Oogie's kinda bad!

Barrel: And that's super-duper bad!

Maleficent: Oogie Boogie? That bag of incensed insects? How intriguing. And where might I find him?

Shock: Jack and his dumb, stupid friends destroyed him.

Maleficent: Ah yes, now I remember. More intriguing still! I believe I'll bring your master back for you.

(In a torrent of green flame, Maleficent works her magic as Lock, Shock, and Barrel have a laugh. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack continue through the Graveyard. Back in at Curly Hill, Oogie Boogie has returned)

Oogie Boogie (laughing): I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you one for this, Maleficent.

Maleficent: Indeed you do, Oogie. Do you remember Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy?

Oogie Boogie: Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me... Uh...What was it they did to me?

Shock: Squashed you like a bug!

Oogie Boogie: That sounds bad!

Lock: And Jack helped!

Oogie Boogie: Even worse!

Barrel: They creamed ya!

Oogie Boogie: That's right, that's right! That's one thing I won't be forgetting any time soon! It's the last thing I remember. And it's the only thing I remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr. Oogie Boogie!

Maleficent: Yes...that's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind.

(She turns her back to him)

Maleficent: Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?

(She gets no response, and looks back toward him. Oogie is slumped forward, not

moving)

Lock: Mr. Oogie!

Shock: Wake up! Wake up!

Barrel: We want to see how bad you are!

Maleficent (sighing): It seems he needs more time to recover. You three-stay here and keep Sora and the others occupied.

(She waves her staff and Oogie disappears. She follows suit)

Maleficent: My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me!

(The Prison Keeper Heartless appears, as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack enter Curly Hill)

Sora: There they are!

(Lock, Shock, and Barrel jump into the Heartless's cage. The Heartless closes it with a bony finger)

Shock: Stop them!

Lock: Tie 'em down!

Barrel: Get 'em!

(They defeat the Heartless)

Barrel: Ah ha ha ha!

Lock: That was fun!

Shock: Let's go see if Mr. Oogie's ready!

Jack: Oogie!

Sora: Isn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before?

Jack: That's him. Fellows, I hope you're ready for trouble...

Goofy: Don't we have enough trouble already?

(They all nod. Santa Claus has entered the Hinterlands)

Santa: Confound it. Now I've lost my way.

(He looks around and sees nothing but bare trees)

Santa: Oh, this is utter foolishness. I should be getting ready for Christmas.

Sally: Is that you... Mr. Sandy Claws?

(He gasps and she walks out from behind a tree)

Santa: Yes, but...please, call me Santa Claus.

Sally: Of course. Mr. Santa Claus, I was hoping I'd find you here. You see... It's very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen if you don't.

Santa: Well, I am behind on my preparations... All right. Tell Jack I'll be waiting for him at home. He had something to say to me about Christmas.

Sally: But that's just it. Please, go home and lock the door. And if Jack knocks, don't open it!

(Maleficent and Oogie Boogie watch them from a distance)

Maleficent: There. The large one in red.

Oogie Boogie: All I gotta do is kidnap him?

Maleficent: That's right. Lock him up at once! Then begin destroying Christmas Town. That's sure to make Sora and the other fools come running.

Oogie Boogie: And then they're all mine!

Maleficent: Yes. And in the meantime, I'll turn Santa Claus into Santa Heartless!

(They laugh)

Oogie Boogie: Are we done?

Santa: Who's there?

(Oogie Boogie runs at them and Santa moves in front of Sally.)

Yuna: Watch out! (she leaps in front of them both and blocks Oogie's charge.)

(Later, Sally runs through the graveyard, running into Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack)

Jack: What's wrong, Sally?

Sally: Jack! Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus, and Yuna!

Jack: Oh, no!

Sora: Yuna? Not again!

Sally: And he's headed to Christmas Town!

Sora: C'mon, Jack-let's hurry!

(Jack nods, and they proceed through the door in the Hinterlands. Oogie Boogie walks around laughing inside the Toy Factory. Santa Claus is tied up on the conveyor belt. Oogie jumps onto the belt)

Oogie Boogie: I've done a little redecorating!

(The Toy Factory is definitely not as cheery as it once was)

Oogie Boogie: Wait... Something's not quite right. I know what it is! We just need a little more of that Oogie flair!

Maleficent: I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless. And young Miss Yuna, I hope you're ready to become one as well. Don't worry, you'll serve as my personal bodyguard.

(Santa and Yuna, gagged, cannot speak. Maleficent starts to perform a spell, when Oogie accidentally bumps her from behind)

Maleficent (tapping her staff): Clumsy oaf!

Oogie Boogie: Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!

Maleficent: Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you insolent bag of bugs?

Oogie Boogie: Sorry! Can't remember a thing!

Maleficent: Very well, you ingrate. You'll rue the day you spurned my help!

(Oogie walks into the conveyor and fiddles with it. There is an explosion and a large billow of smoke rises out of the factory. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack, and Sally enter Yuletide Hill)

Donald: That's Santa's house!

(They rush to the Toy Factory. Oogie Boogie reveals himself with a laugh. He jumps from the high ledge and grabs Sally. He releases her and turns around)

Oogie Boogie: Jack Skellington!

Jack: Oogie!

Oogie Boogie: You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks!

Jack: What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?

(Sally sneaks around the conveyor belt, holding one of her legs)

Oogie Boogie (scratching his head): Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!

(He jumps down to the conveyor belt, where Santa is still tied up)

Oogie Boogie: And why is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to go, grandpa! The little cutie can stay though.

(He motions with his arms, and gets up Santa. Sally gasps. Oogie laughs and Sally throws her leg to Oogie)

Oogie Boogie: Eh?

(Santa gets away as Oogie is distracted. Yuna tries to break free, but ends up falling over.)

Sally: Mr. Santa Claus!

(Santa runs to the corner where Sally is. Oogie storms after them, but is blocked by Jack, Donald, Goofy, and Sora)

Oogie Boogie: Why, you...

(He runs back and into the conveyor. They run up as Oogie comes down on a scaffold-like contraption, Yuna is trapped on it with him. He presses a button and laughs, as the conveyor belt starts moving and sharp spikes appear at the other end, where Sora and company are headed)

Donald: Stop!

(Donald runs up the center belt into the conveyor. He then runs out on the left belt)

Donald: Huh?

(He runs back into the conveyor, then back out on the center belt)

Donald: Not again!

Oogie Boogie: Nice view from up here! Ain't that right, doll face? (he pinches Yuna's cheek, she loosens the gag and BITES him hard) Ouch!

Yuna: Sora!

Sora: Yuna! Don't worry, I'll get you down!

(The conveyor belt starts moving backwards)

Oogie Boogie: That's right, away you go!

(After getting Boogie down from the scaffold, his stitching starts to come undone, and bugs spill out. He holds it closed and it stops. He sighs, but then his other side starts to rip. He yells helplessly as the bugs spill out of him

and he disappears. Donald steps on a stray insect. Sora sighs in relief)

Sora: All right, Christmas is safe again!

Jack: Perfect! I'd better get down to business!

Donald: Leave that to Santa!

Goofy: Yup, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!

Sally: Jack?

(She walks out with his outfit)

Sally: Here, it's done.

Jack: Wonderful! Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!

Sally: Jack... Do you really have to do this?

(Jack starts putting on his outfit)

Jack: But I make a splendid Sandy Claws!

Santa (walking in): Listen here, Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit!

(Jack spins around, showing off his outfit)

Santa: Don't even think about taking over for me again!

Jack: I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And-I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right.

Santa: Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack-you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?

(Jack looks down and scratches his head)

Santa: We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween-Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack...Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention...and I know Christmas needs mine-urgently.

(He turns around)

Jack: You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!

Mayor (running towards them): Jack! Oh, Jack! I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!

Jack: So true.

Santa: Good luck, Jack Skellington.

Donald: Sora?

Sora: Yeah?

Goofy: Aren't you forgetting something? Or _someone_?

Sora: Huh? Oh! Yuna! (he runs into the workshop and sees Yuna finally untangling herself. She almost get's completely untied, when she falls off the ledge.)

Sora: Yuna!

Yuna: Ah!

(Sora catches her.)

Yuna: Oof… thanks for tha- wait a minute! You **forgot** me!

Sora: Cut me some slack, Yuna! It's hard fighting Oogie Boogie! (they leave the workshop arguing.)

Donald: Here we go again.

Jack: Good luck.

(Jack walks away with the Mayor, seemingly excited with new ideas for Halloween)

Sora: Well, there he goes.

Yuna: Huh? Oh, yeah.

Santa: Yes, and I've got lots of names to check and preparations to finish!

(Jack's Sandy Claws outfit glows brightly)

Mayor: Jack, this is no time for joking!

Jack: What's this? Perhaps a bit too festive for our Halloween needs.

(Sora and Yuna's Keyblades open another gateway)

Sora: We better get going.

Yuna: Right.

Santa: Before you do, Sora, Yuna... I believe there's a friend of yours...who-if I recall correctly-was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus?

Sora: Oh yeah... He did say that.

Yuna: Is it him?

Sora: Yeah.

Santa: Be sure to give him my very best wishes. Yuna, about your other friend too, the one that told _you_ that Santa Clause doesn't exist, give her my best wishes as well.

Sora: I will, but... Do you know where I can find Riku?

Yuna: Yeah, I'll do the same. Can you give us any clue as to where they are, sir?

Santa: No...but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku, you will find him. Just as you found me. Same goes for you, Yuna. If you believe in your friend, you will find her.

Sora: Right!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy leave Halloween Town. They pilot the Gummi Ship through Sunlight Storm and land in an African savannah. A lone lion cub stands in a large rocky gorge. He looks around a bit and sees tiny stone rattling on the ground. He feels the vibrations getting stronger and looks up. Over its steep edge, hundreds of wildebeest storm the gorge. The cub looks at it frightfully. He runs as they're upon him, until he comes to a single tree in the center and climbs on. He hangs onto the branch. A wildebeest knocks into it and sends the cub flying. A large lion runs against the flood of wildebeest and catch the cub in his mouth. He climbs up the side of the gorge and lets the cub down, but is pulled back in by the other animals. The cub looks down in horror watching for a sign of his father. The lion springs up out of the fray and grabs onto the rock face. The cub watches expectantly as the lion creeps up the side of the gorge. He slips slightly and the cub runs around to find a higher viewing point. The lion looks up to see a darker-colored lion approaching the edge of the gorge. Simba turns around just as his father gets thrown back into the horde of wildebeest with a loud roar)

Simba: Nooooo!

(Simba wakes up from his nightmare)

Simba: Nooooo!

(He gasps and looks over to see Timon and Pumbaa snoring. He gets up and walks to the edge of the cliff. He looks up into the stars. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy appear in the Gorge)

Sora: Hey! Check us out.

(They look around)

Sora: This place is kinda creepy, though.

Yuna: You can say that again…

Donald: Uh-huh.

(They're surrounded by hyenas. Ed laughs then snarls)

Sora: Heartless?

Goofy: I dunno, Sora. I get the feelin' they might live here.

Donald: Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any trouble.

Sora: Yeah, that's right!

Shenzi: Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch.

Sora: Um...we didn't bring anything to eat.

(Yuna hides behind Sora.)

Banzai: That's not gonna be a problem!

Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora-I think WE'RE the lunch!

(Ed laughs and licks his lips. Donald yells and they split in three directions. Sora trips and is stopped by Banzai. Yuna helps Sora up. She stands in front defensively.)

Banzai: Going somewhere?

(They corner Donald and Goofy. They hear a lion roar)

Banzai: Man, that Scar's got the worst timing.

Shenzi: Just let him roar.

Banzai: Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already.

Shenzi (sighing): Fine.

(The hyenas leave)

Sora: I dunno what that was about, but I'm glad it's over!

Yuna: Hmph.

Sora: Come on Yuna, you're not still mad at me, are you?

(Donald and Goofy sigh with relief, at their safety.)

Sora: Everything's harder on four legs...

Donald: Better start practicing!

Goofy: I found a trick to it. Here, lemme show ya.

(They leave the Gorge and find a lioness in the Elephant Graveyard running from some Living Bone Heartless)

Sora: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Donald: Heartless!

Goofy: What do we do?

(Sora runs up to the lioness, Yuna follows behind)

Sora: Stay back!

(They defeat the Heartless)

Sora: Definitely Heartless.

Nala: Thank you. You really saved me.

Goofy: We're just glad you're okay.

Sora: Did you see any other Heartless around here?

Nala: Heartless... Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others... I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands.

Donald: Pride Lands?

Sora: Hey, do you know if a guy named Riku is there? Or some bad guys in black hoods? Or maybe this really big bully named Pete?

(Nala shakes her head and Sora sighs)

Sora: Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway.

Nala: Wait-the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve.

Sora: We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?

Nala: I guess you're right... You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us.

Goofy: Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?

Donald: Scar?

Nala: He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died.

Sora: So you're saying this guy is your king. You want us to take down your king?

(Nala nods)

Sora (hopping back over to Donald and Goofy): Wait just a minute. We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones. Then again, if they see that I'm stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king!

Goofy: Sora...

Sora (chuckling): I'd have to refuse, of course. Still, I'd like to see the Pride Lands, so you guys don't mind lending 'em a paw, do you?

(Sora hops over to Nala)

Donald: Uh-oh, there he goes again...

Goofy: Yuna? You still mad at him, ain't cha?

Yuna: Wouldn't you be if you were left there, having to try and untie yourself? Goofy, you don't get it, do you?

(Nala nods and leaves)

Sora: She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock.

(They run across the Savannah and reach Pride Rock. Nala walks out to them with a mandrill named Rafiki)

Nala: That's him.

(Rafiki inspects Sora and Yuna closely)

Sora: Uh...what?

(Rafiki looks to Goofy and Donald. A few lionesses awake. Rafiki whispers

something in Nala's ear, then walks away)

Sora: What is it?

Nala: I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities.

Sora: Meaning...

Goofy: I think she means you're not cut out for the job, Sora.

(Sora sighs. Yuna snorts.)

Nala: I'm sorry you came all this way.

Sora: Hey, no-it's okay.

Nala (softly): You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry.

(They try to leave, but are cut off by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed)

Banzai: Hey-a snack.

Shenzi: Snack? Nah, we got us a three course meal.

(Ed laughs. They hear a growl)

Banzai: Look at that, here comes Scar-the king.

(A fat, ugly lion is standing next to Scar on Pride Rock)

Sora: And Pete!

Yuna: Wow, that makes him look even UGLIER!

(Scar runs down the rock. Pete tries to follow, but his large stomach makes him lose his balance, and he falls down. Sora and Yuna look at him pitifully as he stands up)

Pete: My back...

Sora/Yuna: What are you doing here!

Pete: Aww, the cute li'l kitty's worried about me. If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!

Donald: Sora! Yuna!

Goofy: We're surrounded!

(The hyenas are almost upon them)

Scar: Go on, ladies-you've got some hunting to do.

Nala: The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey.

Scar: No prey? Then what do you call this?

Sora: We're not prey!

Scar: Oh. Nice and fresh, too.

Pete: Well, they're all yours, Scar.

(Scar moves closer, but Nala jumps on him. Sora gasps)

Nala: Run!

(They run down the hill evading the hyenas. Nala leaves Scar and runs ahead)

Nala: Follow me!

(They lose the hyenas in the Savannah)

Nala: I'm sorry I got you involved in this.

Sora: It's no big deal.

Donald: Aw, it's not your fault. Sora wouldn't be a good king.

Sora: Hey! I had to give it a try, right?

Goofy: So you DID want to be king!

Sora: Well...you know... Uh, Nala, isn't there anybody else who could be king?

Nala: There was... but he died... when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here...

Sora: Simba! But Simba's just fine! He was fighting right beside us not that long ago.

Yuna: yeah! Simba's fine, but Sora won't be when I'm done with him!

Nala: You mean Simba's alive! But where is he?

Sora: That... I don't know.

Nala: Still... Simba's alive! I can't believe it... Please-tell me more about him.

Sora: Of course!

Nala: But first, we should get away from Scar. We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there.

(In the Oasis, Timon wakes Simba up)

Timon: Hey, why the long face, Simba? You gotta lighten up and live a little!

Simba: Y-yeah...

Pumbaa: What were you thinkin' about?

Timon: Lemme guess. The past, right?

(Simba nods slightly)

Timon & Pumbaa: Hakuna matata!

(Simba smiles and walks off)

Timon: Would you look how he's grown, Pumbaa. Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big.

(Simba walks to the edge of the cliff, looks upward, and collapses, sending leaves into the sky. Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, and Nala approach a wide crevasse. Nala takes a few steps backward and jumps over the crack)

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Wow!

(Sora looks down to the bottom, which is a long way down)

Nala: What's wrong?

Sora: We're never gonna make it.

Yuna: Oh yeah? Watch this!

(Yuna takes a few steps back and jumps across as well)

Nala: I guess Rafiki was right.

Yuna: Yeah, he was.

Sora: What?

Nala: Never mind. It's not important. Here, I'll show you how. You can do it!

(Eventually, Sora, Donald, and Goofy get to the other side of the crevasse. The leaves sent by Simba fly to Pride Rock and are caught by Rafiki. He smells them and hops down into the Stone Hollow. He places them into a large turtle shell made as a bowl and sifts them around. He is told that they come from Simba. The mandrill takes some red paint and adds it to the lion drawing on the wall. In the Valley, Sora tries to talk to Yuna.)

Sora: So, you're still mad at me?

Yuna: What do you think?

Sora: Hey, I'm sorry, okay!

Yuna: You know what Sora? (she turns around and faces him) You think just because you have the Keyblade you can have everything else right? Sometimes, sorry doesn't cut it! And right now, it's not! Sora, you think you can do everything by yourself when you CAN'T! Get it through your head! I'm here to help you, and when you tell me that it's too dangerous, that means you don't trust me! You don't trust that I'm going to be able to help you, that I'm just going to get it the way! That's not true Sora! All that time we spent together, when I was getting into trouble… that was a year ago! Don't you understand Sora? I've changed and so have you! Where's the Sora I know and love? Did he really change that much? Because I hope not…

Sora: Yuna… I didn't mean for any of this to happen… I just wanted to keep you safe.

Yuna: Sora, I'm safer when I'm with you!

Sora: Yuna… what do you want me to do? Anything, I'll do anything to make you happy!

Yuna: Anything?

Sora: Anything!

Yuna: Promise me you won't leave me like that again. Okay?

Sora: Yeah, I promise! And, I'll never let you leave my side, ever again! That's a promise!

Yuna: Thank you, Sora. (she nudges her head against his really quick and the argument is done.)

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, Nala, and Goofy come to the end of Wildebeest Valley)

Nala: When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him.

Sora: Who told you that?

Nala (looking down): Scar.

(Rafiki catches up to them)

Rafiki: It is time.

Nala: It must be Simba! Sora! Yuna! Hurry!

(She runs ahead, Yuna follows in persuit.)

Sora: Wait up!

(They run after her through the Wastelands and enter the Jungle. In the Oasis, they see Aerial Knocker Heartless surrounding Simba. He roars and they

disappear)

Sora/Yuna: Simba!

(Simba gets defensive)

Sora: I-it's me-Sora! Yuna, Donald and Goofy are here, too.

(Simba walks closer to them, and sees the resemblance)

Simba: Sora! Yuna! Donald! Goofy!

(He happily pounces on Sora and Yuna and rubs their stomachs, while Donald and Goofy laugh)

Simba: What happened to you?

(They hear Timon and Pumbaa scream)

Timon: Help! Simba! Heeelp!

Pumbaa: She's gonna eat us!

Simba: Timon? Pumbaa! Something must have happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends!

(He speeds off)

Sora: Okay, we'll back you up!

Yuna: Right!

(They leave to help him. Timon and Pumbaa are huddling in fright as Nala

approaches. She leaps, but is pounced on by Simba. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy run up)

Sora: Simba! Wait!

(Simba and Nala battle it out)

Donald: Stop!

Sora: It's Nala!

Yuna: Don't you recognize her?

(He charges at her, making them both spin, and she pins him to the ground)

Simba: Nala?

(Nala gets off him and looks him over)

Simba: It's me, Simba!

Nala: Simba!

(They bump heads together, walking in circles around each other)

Nala: You are alive!

Timon: Hey! What's goin' on here!

(Timon and Pumbaa turn around and see Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They scream and run away. Timon hides behind Simba's leg)

Simba: Don't worry. They're all friends of mine.

Timon: So that means...nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?

(Sora, Yuna and Donald nod)

Pumbaa (shivering): Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig!

Sora: We won't...but you are a pig, right?

(Pumbaa gets up and whirls around)

Pumbaa: Call me Mr. Pig!

(They laugh)

Simba: Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?

Timon: Why am I not surprised?

(Simba and Nala walk off together to the Oasis)

Nala: Simba, you've got to come back to Pride Rock. I thought Sora and Yuna might be able to help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar.

Simba: I can't go back.

Nala: Why?

Simba: Hakuna matata. It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it.

Nala: Simba...

(Timon and Pumbaa are showing Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy the way of the Jungle, swinging their heads as they walk)

Timon: Hakuna!

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy/Pumbaa: Matata!

Timon: Hakuna!

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy/Pumbaa: Matata!

Yuna (thinking): Hakuna Matata… I remember that. *giggles* Yeah, I remember it well. You've got to put your past behind you. That's all it ever meant. The only problem is… can I put the past that Sora and I share, behind me? Can he?

(Nala walks past them)

Nala: He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata...

(Simba leaves afterward. At night, he gazes up into the sky)

Simba: My father's dead. And it's because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything.

(Simba remembers a similar night spent with his father. Young Simba is nestled on Mufasa's back)

Mufasa: Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you... And so will I.

(Simba looks into the stars)

Simba: Father...are you there?

(Several clouds appear and take the form of Mufasa. He shines with a holy light)

Mufasa: Simba... you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.

Simba: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.

Mufasa: Remember who you are.

(Mufasa disappears and the clouds roll away. Simba takes a moment to gaze at the sky)

Simba: You can all come out now.

Yuna: I told you he'd know we were here!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa enter)

Simba: I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help.

Timon: He really is a king...

(The morning sun shines behind him. They leave for the Savannah. Simba looks over the barren ground and gasps)

Timon: Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?

Simba: Yes, Timon. This is my home.

(Scar looks out over Pride Rock. Most of the lionesses are sleeping. He look up and sees Simba, who leaps down to him)

Scar: Simba! You're...alive!

Simba: This kingdom doesn't belong to you.

Nala: Simba's the rightful king.

(Simba presses forward, pushing Scar backwards)

Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight.

Scar: Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba...

Simba: I've put the past behind me.

Scar: But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?

Nala: Simba, what's he talking about?

Scar (pacing around Simba): Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death!

Simba (sadly): I am.

(Scar presses forward onto Simba, who backs away slowly)

Scar: He admits it! Murderer! If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?

Simba: No! But it was an accident!

Scar: You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!

(Simba trips on the edge of Pride Rock and hangs by his arms off the ledge)

Scar: Now this looks familiar. I think I've seen this before. Oh, yes! I remember. This is just the way your father looked...before he died.

(Scar plunges his claws into Simba's paws)

Scar: And here's my little secret... I killed Mufasa.

(Simba remembers how his father fell from the ledge and his scream for him afterward. He shoots up off the ledge and pounces on Scar)

Simba (with a paw on Scar's neck): Murderer! Tell them the truth!

Scar: All right. All right! I did it.

Simba: Louder!

Scar: I...killed...Mufasa!

(Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed run out of the Den and attack Simba. Scar runs away into the King's Den)

Sora: Simba! You get Scar! We'll handle these guys!

Yuna: Yeah, you take care of the old geezer!

(Simba nods and runs after Scar, as hyenas surround Sora and Yuna. Timon and Pumbaa rush up, spilling hyenas into the air)

Timon: 'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!

(Timon hops off Pumbaa and they stand firm. Then, the hyenas all glare at them and they run into the King's Den, Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy following. They fight the hyenas while protecting Timon and Pumbaa. The hyenas run out of the Den)

Sora: Where's Simba?

Nala: He went up there.

(They run up to the Peak, and find Simba and Scar circling each other)

Donald: Simba!

(Sora stops him)

Sora: This is his fight, Donald.

(Simba claws at Scar, and Scar claws back, knocking Simba away. Scar makes to pounce on Simba, but he lifts his legs, and tosses him over the edge of Pride Rock)

Simba: You're okay!

Pete: Aw, that was just a sneak preview! 'Cause this ain't over-not by a long shot!

(Pete points to the edge, where a claw rises up)

Pete: Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again...

(Scar climbs back onto the Peak)

Pete: But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!

Simba: That's what you think!

Scar: I am the king!

(They fight a gruesome battle with Scar, but ultimately, he is defeated.)

Scar: Simba...

(Later, everyone watches as Simba ascends the promontory. As he reaches the edge, he lets out a loud roar. The lionesses roar in unison. Mufasa's image appears in the clouds once more, and a sunbeam shines down upon the new king of Pride Rock. Yuna and Sora's Keyblades open another gateway)

Timon: Hey, what's with the light show?

Sora: We have to say goodbye for a little while.

Pumbaa: I'll go tell Simba.

Goofy: Aw, he's prob'ly busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon.

Timon: Oh, that's right-he's king now. He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget all about his two best buddies.

Sora: Well, you always got hakuna matata, right?

Pumbaa: Guess so...

Timon: Whaddaya mean, "Guess so"! What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast.

Donald: That's MISTER Pig Roast.

Pumbaa: Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!

(He runs off wildly)

Timon: Pumbaa!

Sora: You can never forget your true buddies.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy leave the Pride Lands. A previous world has appeared on the map)

Gummi Ship…

Chip: Looky there! Twilight Town!

Dale: Yep, I can see it! It's back again!

(Sora pilots the Gummi Ship back to Twilight Town and they enter the Tram Common. Vivi runs past them)

Twilight Town…

Vivi: H-Help! The sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!

Sora: Sound like we've got trouble!

Yuna: Right.

(Donald and Goofy nod and they run to the Sandlot. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai are lying on the ground surrounded by Dusks. Seifer tries to get up)

Sora: We'll take it from here!

(They fight off the Nobodies)

?: Impressive.

(A cloaked figure stands beside them clapping his hands)

?: By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere.

Sora: Like I care.

(Sora readies his Keyblade, and stands in front of Yuna, guarding her.)

?: You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest.

Goofy: Is he with the Organization, too?

?: Yes.

Donald: You havin' a fight?

Sora: Not a very organized Organization...

(The man points at Sora and Yuna warningly)

?: Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless.

Sora: Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine.

?: Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you.

Donald: Hearts? You don't have any hearts!

?: True, we don't have hearts.

(He takes off his hood, revealing his long blue hair and x-shaped scar on his face)

Saïx: But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special.

(A portal appears behind Saïx)

Goofy: Whaddya mean?

Saïx: We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, Yuna, you just keep on fighting those Heartless.

Sora (to Donald): Let's jump in after him!

Donald: How come?

Sora: I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world.

Saïx: Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku and Rikku?

Sora/Yuna: What!

(Saïx bows out through the portal, which disappears)

Sora: Hey, wait! ...What did he mean, end up like Riku and Rikku?

Seifer: Hey, how 'bout you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble.

Sora: Riku...

Yuna: Rikku…

Donald (to Seifer): Have it your way! C'mon, guys.

Seifer: Hold it!

Donald: Make up your mind!

Seifer (holding up the Five Crystal Trophy): This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town.

(Sora points to himself questioningly)

Sora: Thanks, but...we don't really need it.

(Seifer runs up and thrusts it into Goofy's arms)

Goofy: Whoa!

(Seifer smirks at Sora, winks at Yuna and leaves, Rai and Fuu following. Pence runs in from the other direction)

Pence: Oh! Sora! Yuna!

Sora: Um...Pence, right?

Yuna: Hey Pence!

Pence: Do you two know a girl named Kairi?

Sora: K...Kairi! I sure do!

(Yuna looks at Sora's excited face, realizing that Kairi is the one Sora loves.)

Pence: Then you better come to the station!

(Pence, Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy run to the Station Plaza. Hayner and Olette run up to them)

Hayner: He-ey!

Sora: Hey, so how do you guys know Kairi?

(Olette and Hayner look at each other sadly. They explain what happened to Sora)

Sora: Kairi was really here!

Hayner: Yeah. And...she said she was looking for you.

Sora: Tell me where she is!

Hayner: Well...

(They remember the events of the short time with Kairi in the Usual Spot)

Twilight Memories…

Olette: What a romantic story!

Pence: If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up with Yuna.

Hayner: Yeah, he said he's coming back.

Kairi: Okay!

Axel: What took you so long, Kairi?

(Axel walks in through a portal. Pluto breaks into a defensive stance)

Axel: Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that.

(Axel walks out of the portal. Hayner runs for a punch, but passes right through him. Pence does as well. Axel grabs Kairi by the arm and drags her back to the portal)

Kairi: Let go of me! Let go!

(Pluto runs in after them. Pence and Hayner get up and the portal disappears. Sora holds up the Oathkeeper keychain)

Twilight Town…

Sora: Kairi...

(Sora pockets the charm)

Goofy: Ya think it mighta been Axel?

Hayner: Sorry...

Sora: Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up! Like I can even say that...

(Sora sighs)

Sora: We've gotta help Kairi!

(Sora's outburst scares Goofy, who drops the trophy)

Goofy: Whoa!

(The crystals spill in different directions. Hayner, Olette, and Pence pick them up)

Pence: That was close!

(Sora picks up the blue one, Yuna picks up the white one and hold it up to the light. Goofy takes a blue one out of the munny pouch and holds it up also. Hayner, Olette, and Pence hold theirs up. Sora's image is that of Roxas, Yuna's that of Lenne.)

Donald: Sora, Yuna!

Goofy: Sora, Yuna! Are you okay?

Sora: Huh? What...?

Yuna: Wait, what?

(Goofy scratches his head, while holding the munny pouch. Sora's crystal starts to glow, and it floats into the air, Yuna's does the same. Sora and Yuna open a gateway with their Keyblades)

Pence: Wh-what just happened?

Sora: A new road is open. And Kairi, Rikku and Riku are waiting somewhere along it.

Olette: You'd better hurry, then.

Hayner: You comin' back?

Sora/Yuna: Promise!

(Donald and Goofy nod. They return to the gummi ship. Sora sighs, so does Yuna)

Gummi Ship…

Sora: The King, Rikku, Riku-and now I've lost Kairi again, too.

Donald: Don't be sad!

Goofy: Donald's right, you know! Why, you're the key that connects everything! You and Yuna!

Sora: So it's all MY fault.

(Yuna stays completely silent, except for mouthing some stuff.)

Yuna (thinking): Rikku, Paine, Riku, the King and Kairi. We're all pieces to the same puzzle. But those pieces, are lost. Sora only wants to find Riku and Kairi, so he can go home. Once he's with Kairi, he'll forget about me. So I guess, I should prepare for the worst, huh? Once Rikku, Paine and I are together again, we can return home too. I know that I'm going to miss Sora though.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I didn't mean that. Just do what comes natural to ya and we're sure to find 'em.

Donald: You said it!

Sora: Thanks, guys. Yuna?

Yuna: Huh?

Sora: You okay?

Yuna: I'm just worried I won't find Paine or Rikku again… you remember the way Rikku was, don't you?

Sora: Huh? Oh, yeah…

(there's a flash back of how crazy Rikku went. They all shiver at the thought of seeing that again.)

Chip: Oh no! Hollow Bastion! It's all covered in darkness!

Dale: You're right, Chipper! I wonder what's goin' on.

Chip: Sora! We better hurry and check it out right away!

(They hurry to Hollow Bastion and enter the Marketplace. A large troupe of Heartless ascend the stairs and vanish, to their surprise)

Hollow Bastion…

Sora: Do you think...

Goofy: Looks like there's more Heartless now.

(A few Dusks float in above the stairs, again to their amazement)

Donald: Uhhh...

Sora: Let's go check in with everyone.

Goofy: I think they're at Merlin's.

Yuna: Right, let's hurry!

(On the way to the Borough, they spot Scrooge McDuck)

Scrooge: Ach! I was so close to recreating that flavor, too...

(The four walk over to him)

Scrooge: What, lads? Leon and his friends are in the borough. Aye, Merlin's house.

(They see a yellow-haired man leaning against the wall next to Scrooge's ice cream shop)

Sora: Oh, Cloud!

Yuna: Hey, Cloud!

(Cloud notices them)

Donald: Whatcha doing?

Cloud: I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me.

Donald: I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud.

Cloud: If I do, it's his fault.

Sora: Whose?

Cloud: Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him.

Sora: Okay. What's he look like?

Cloud: Silver hair. Carries a long sword.

Sora: Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud.

Cloud: Be careful. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way.

Aerith: Is something wrong?

(Aerith walks in as Cloud walks out)

Sora: Uhh...

(Cloud turns around)

Cloud: It's nothing.

(Aerith leans closer)

Cloud: I don't want you involved.

Aerith: You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?

Cloud: I just- Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back.

Aerith: Do you mean it?

Cloud: Yeah.

Aerith: See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go-get things settled.

Cloud: Huh?

Aerith: No matter how far away you are...once you find your light...I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?

Cloud: I suppose.

Aerith: So I'll stay here-and I'll cheer for you- Okay, Cloud?

Cloud: Okay.

(Cloud walks away)

Aerith: Wonder if he'll be okay.

Sora: He'll be fine. I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere.

Yuna: Yeah, as long as we keep faith, he'll make it.

Aerith: You're right.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy continue into the Borough and enter Merlin's House, where Cid is typing at the computer)

Cid: Hey, fellas-you're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's.

Sora: What kind of news?

Yuffie: We found the computer Ansem was using!

Donald: Oh boy!

Cid: Yep. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization.

Sora: And maybe something on the dark realm, too? It looks like that's where Riku, Rikku and Kairi are.

Donald: And the King.

Cid: Go see for yourselves!

Yuffie: It can't hurt!

Sora: What do you mean?

Cid: Nothin'. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step!

(They walk to the Bailey)

Fairy Yuna: Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?

(Sora and Yuna stop and turn around. They don't see anyone until three small fairies appear)

Yuna: What the-

Fairy Yuna: What's Leon's gang up to?

Sora: They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern.

Fairy Rikku: Scoop!

Sora: Huh?

Fairy Paine: Let's report.

Donald: To who?

Fairy Yuna: Our leader, of course!

Fairy Rikku: Yeah, you know, Malefi-

(Fairy Paine quickly covers Fairy Rikku's mouth. Sora, Yuna Donald, and Goofy have suspicious and confused looks on their faces)

Fairy Paine: Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace.

(Fairy Rikku nods, Fairy Paine's hand still over her mouth)

Fairy Yuna: You're kidding...

Fairy Paine: Problem?

(She lets go of Fairy Rikku)

Fairy Paine: Okay, fine. You do the talking.

(Fairy Paine crosses her arms and disappears. Fairy Yuna turns around and bows)

Fairy Yuna: So sorry about this!

(Fairy Yuna disappears. Fairy Rikku poses happily and vanishes. Goofy and Donald look to

Sora, who shrugs. He then looks to Yuna.)

Yuna: Don't even ask, because I honestly don't know!

(They walk on to the Postern)

Sora: Leon!

Aerith: Over here!

Sora: You guys found Ansem's computer?

Aerith: Uh-huh. The King is very interested in it.

Donald: The King?

Aerith: He's with Leon.

Donald: We get to see the King!

Goofy: Hooray!

Sora: Er... Is Riku and Rikku with them?

(Aerith shakes her head and Sora sighs, so does Yuna.)

Sora: Well, at least I can ask the King about them. And that computer might be able to tell us something.

Aerith: Good idea! They're right through there.

(They walk into the Corridors. A small blue creature crawls along the ceiling. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy whirl around but see nothing. They find Ansem's Study, and see a large portrait of Ansem hanging on the wall)

Sora: Ansem...

Yuna: Ansem… (her fist tightens)

Goofy: Gawrsh, I guess this must be his room.

Donald: Where's the King?

Sora (calling): Hello?

Tifa: Hey, you!

(She looks around the room)

Tifa: I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?

(Sora pulls one of his own spiky hairs. Tifa giggles, Yuna smacks her head)

Tifa: Spikier.

(Donald and Goofy shake their heads, and Sora shrugs. Yuna whacks the back of his head. he scratches where she hit him.)

Tifa: I'll just take a look around.

(Tifa walks around the room, knocking on the walls, looking under the desk, and inspecting the books. She kicks one of the walls hard with her foot. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are amazed at how strong she is. Yuna giggles slightly.)

Tifa: Sorry to bother you.

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy (standing up straight): No bother, ma'am!

(Tifa leaves and closes the door)

Leon: So you made it.

(They see Leon leaning against the wall)

Sora/Yuna: Leon!

(Leon nods)

Sora: Isn't the King with you?

(Leon holds a finger to his lips)

Leon: You'll see him soon enough.

Donald: Hey!

Leon: Here, this ought to tide you over.

(Leon presses a part of the wall, and the wall disappears)

Leon: Ansem's computer room.

(They enter the room and Sora runs up to the large keyboard, Yuna right on his heels.)

Sora: This is it! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?

Yuna: Hey, don't forget Rikku!

(Sora starts pressing buttons, gently at first, then harder)

Leon: Easy... You wanna break it?

(The small blue creature crawls up the wall and onto the ceiling)

Sora: Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away.

Yuna: No kidding.

(Goofy looks up to the ceiling and sees Stitch)

Goofy: Whoa!

Stitch: Hmm?

(He loses his grasp on the ceiling)

Stitch: Whoa!

(Stitch falls down onto the keyboard)

Donald: Get offa there!

(Donald jumps onto the keyboard to get Stitch, who jumps on Donald and scurries away laughing. Donald turns around, accidentally pressing buttons, and an alarm sounds. Donald looks afraid)

MCP: Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action.

Sora: Who's there?

MCP: I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system.

Sora: Where are you?

(Donald presses another button with his feet. The alarm sounds again)

Sora/Yuna/Goofy/Leon: Donald!

Donald: I'm sorry...

MCP: Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest.

Sora/Yuna: Arrest!

(Donald is stuck standing on one foot, so Goofy picks him up off the computer. Leon notices that the power system behind them has started to glow. Paine bursts through the door and runs at the group.)

Leon/Paine: Run!

(The four look to Leon, then to the power system, Donald still in Goofy's arms. Yuna notices Paine.)

Yuna: Paine!

Paine: Yuna!

(The system shoots out beams of light and confines them into grids. Leon can only watch as the five of them are digitally written into the computer by the beam scanner. Sora wakes up on the floor of a very strange room. He realizes he's laying on Yuna… {awkward…} He gets up stares at himself and sees that he is covered in blue-lit lines. He stands up. Yuna wakes up, so he helps her up. She's not covered in lines like him. Yuna notices Paine, and runs over to her, waking her and helping her up.)

Space Paranoids…

Yuna: Paine!

(Yuna hugs Paine, and begins crying slightly as Paine is on her knees about to stand. She gets Yuna to let go of her.)

Paine: Yuna, I'm fine, really I am.

Donald: Sora!

(Donald and Goofy, who are also covered in the lines, are being led over by Strafer Heartless)

Sora: Go one, show 'em who's boss!

Yuna: Yeah, you can do it!

(Commander Sark appears next to them.)

Sora: Who're you?

Sark: I am Commander Sark.

Sora: A Heartless commander?

Sark: Observe.

(Sark presses a button on his data emitter and Donald and Goofy are shocked with data)

Sora: Okay, you're the boss! I get it.

(Sark puts the data emitter away and smirks. Sora, Yuna, Paine Donald, and Goofy are confined to a Pit Cell. They look out onto a huge landscape. Sora stares as Yuna walks up to him. Paine is sitting on the floor looking around.)

Sora: Man, what kind of world is this, anyway?

Yuna: Who knows?

(Donald and Goofy shake their heads. Paine stays silent.)

Tron: You're inside a mainframe computer system.

(A man is sitting near a terminal)

Sora/Yuna: A what system?

Tron: A computer system-for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed.

(Tron stands up)

Tron: But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system "Hollow Bastion OS." He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you.

Sora (to Yuna, Donald and Goofy): Did you guys get any of that?

Goofy: Gawrsh... You know...maybe we should just introduce ourselves.

Sora: I'm Sora.

Donald: And I'm Donald.

Goofy: Nice to meet'cha, Tron. I'm Goofy.

Yuna: My name is Yuna, this is Paine.

Paine: Hey.

Tron: With that configuration, you must be Users.

Sora: Users?

Tron: You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you?

Sora: MCP?

Tron: The Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed.

(They're all shocked)

Donald: De-rezzed!

Sora: So, how do we get outta here!

Tron: This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago.

(The four sigh. Paine smirks.)

Tron: If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up. The problem is-we're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields.

(They see a large power grid with a keyhole blinking in the center. Sora and Yuna call their Keyblades out and unlock the energy field. Sark meets with the MCP)

Sark: Master Control. Why not just de-rezz Tron?

MCP: I still haven't located the password to the dataspace.

Sark: What about a logic probe? With all your processing power...

MCP: Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis.

(An alarm sounds)

MCP: You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system-or else. End of line.

Sark: Acknowledged.

(Back in the Pit Cell, Tron walks up to Sora and Yuna.)

Tron: Remarkable... It seems you have some unique functions. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface with the energy core, right?

Sora: If you say so... Thanks, Tron.

(They leave the Pit Cell and take a transport to the Canyon. In a side room, Tron accesses a large machine)

Tron: This is the energy core.

(Sora and Yuna use their Keyblades to install the missing part to the core and restore energy to the console in the Pit Cell)

Sora: Mission accomplished?

Tron: Yes. Now...will you do something for me?

Sora: You got it!

Tron: Don't you want to hear what it is first?

(Paine smacks her forehead as Yuna giggles slightly.)

Donald: You helped us! Now it's our turn.

Tron: You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical.

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy glance at each other)

Tron: Let's hurry back to the pit cell.

Sora: Where's that again?

Tron: That's the sector where we met.

Sora: Roger!

Yuna: On it!

(Paine, Donald and Goofy nod. They all return to the Pit Cell. Tron configures the computer terminal)

Sora: So what did you want us to do?

Tron: Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD.

Donald: You bet!

Sora: So, um...

(Tron stops working and stands up)

Tron: DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted.

Goofy: Is there stuff about the Heartless, or Organization XIII?

Tron: Hmm...Most likely.

(Tron turns around and begins to work back on the terminal)

Tron: A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be-a free system for you-the Users.

Goofy: Gee, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those programs, too? Do ya know who it was who made it?

Tron: Actually...I don't know.

Sora: Okay, we'll just have to find your user and ask him. What's his name?

Tron: You mean you don't know? My user is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise.

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Ansem!

Paine: Saw that coming.

(The four look at each other, as the terminal flashes)

Tron: Looks like the MCP's on to us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system, now!

Sora: Sure... But Tron...Ansem is...

Donald: We'll get ya the password!

(After fixing a few things with the computer)

Tron: Okay. You're good to go. Hurry!

(Tron stands aside and watches, as they are teleported out of the system. Leon has been busy typing at the computer when the power system behinds him whirs on and Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy appear. They're happy they're back out again)

Hollow Bastion…

Donald: We did it!

Leon: Where have you been?

Sora: Well, uh... There's a...world inside this computer, where these, um...programs live, and...

(Sora explains everything to Leon, or at least tries to)

Leon: So in other words...Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password.

Sora: I think that's right.

Leon: But you've already defeated Ansem...

Goofy: Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password.

Leon: That means...this is all a wild goose chase.

Tifa: You're chasing what, now? Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around. (spots Paine) Oh, hey Paine.

Paine: Tifa.

Yuna: You two know each other?

Paine: Sort of. When I came flying out of a warp hole here, I kind of fell on her. I'll stay in here while you guys look for the password. I can check in here.

(Tifa returns to Ansem's Study, Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy following. Tifa makes several adjustments to the room)

Sora: She just won't give up...

Donald: And neither will we!

Goofy: C'mon, we've gotta look for that password!

Sora: Right. We made a promise to Tron.

(After searching and coming up short, they stand in front of Ansem's portrait)

Tifa: Excuse me.

(She proceeds to pick the extremely large portrait off the wall with strength that shocks the other three, Yuna giggles. She places it aside on the floor, revealing a hidden diagram written on the wall. She punches the wall, sending dust everywhere. Nothing happens, and she sighs and leaves. The three examine the wall)

Sora: What's this doodle?

Donald (reading): Hollow...Main...Security...Tron... Door to...

Goofy: Looks like a diagram or somethin'.

Donald: Door...to...darkness?

Sora: Oh!

(Sora jumps up to the letters imprinted on the wall)

Sora: D-T-D!

Yuna/Donald/Goofy: DTD!

(Leon walks in. Paine following.)

Leon: What's up?

Sora: Look at this! This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness!

(Leon walks closer)

Leon: What do you know. But...that still leaves the password.

Mickey: Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door To Darkness?

(Mickey stands by the door with his hood up)

Sora/Yuna/Paine/Donald/Goofy: Your Majesty!

(Mickey shushes them, looks into the hallway, then quickly closes the door. He takes off his hood as Donald rushes to hug him. Goofy picks up the both of them. Paine runs over to Mickey and picks all three of them up.)

Sora: Long time no see!

Yuna: Yeah.

Mickey: Shh!

(He glances over at the computer room entrance for a second)

Mickey: The Organization might be listening!

(Sora nods, putting a finger to his lips. Paine puts them down. Goofy puts Mickey and Donald down. Donald hugs Mickey one more time, before Mickey pushes him away and looks right and left. He nods at Paine.)

Mickey: You mentioned the Door To Darkness?

Goofy: Uh, yes, sir! Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password.

Mickey: Password?

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy sigh. Paine snorts slightly.)

Mickey: Oh, I guess you mean like a code.

(Leon smiles. Paine smacks her forehead.)

Mickey: Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle...

Leon: Of course...

(Leon walks back into the computer room)

Mickey: What're you trying to do?

Sora: With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data.

Mickey: So that means you might be able to find out where he is!

Sora: Stop jokin' around, Your Majesty. We already defeated Ansem. You know that.

(Mickey crosses his arms. Paine looks at them wearily.)

Mickey: Looks like I've got a lot of explainin' to do.

Paine: Same here…

Donald: We're listening, Your Majesty!

Yuna: Paine, what's going on?

(Leon returns)

Sora: Okay...but first, I've got a question...

Leon: Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?

(The five look from Leon to the King, and back again)

Mickey: Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here.

Sora: Yeah...we will, too.

Mickey: Then let's talk more later.

Donald: That's a promise!

Mickey: I'll see ya when you get back. Oh! One more thing. Let me give your clothes some new powers, Sora. Yuna, this is for you.

Sora/Yuna: Really!

Mickey: You bet! You've done so much-just consider it a thank-you present.

Sora: Thanks, Your Majesty! We're heading off to see Tron now, so wait here for us, okay?

Mickey: I will, Sora, Yuna. And remember-be careful!

(They nod. Sora returns to the computer and accesses the transfer system. They are transported to the Pit Cell again. Goofy walks over to the computer terminal)

Space Paranoids…

Goofy: Gawrsh, I wonder where Tron is.

Donald/Paine: Don't touch that!

(The terminal flashes)

Goofy: Huh?

Sora/Yuna: Goofy!

(Sora, Yuna, Paine and Donald disappear in a flash of light)

Goofy: Uhh...I didn't do it!

(Goofy also disappears. They arrive at the game grid, a large area of flat land and high walls. The ground is laced with a blue-lit grid pattern)

Goofy: I didn't touch nothin'!

Sark: Welcome to the game grid.

Sora: Game grid?

Sark: That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well, (chuckle) no one wins.

Donald: We're not gonna play your games!

Sark: You have no choice.

Sora: Well then, get on with it!

Yuna: Yeah! We can beat your stupid games!

(Sora rides the lightcycle, dodging walls and defeating heartless. Yuna rides with Sora. A large Devastator Heartless appears and shoots an energy ball at Sora and Yuna. Sora grabs Yuna's hand and dodges the ball,

as the ball creates a giant crack in the wall)

Sora: All right! It looks like we can escape through there!

(Sora and Yuna ride the lightcycle, while dodging walls and heartless, and races through the hole in the wall. Sora, Yuna, Paine Donald, and Goofy return to the Pit Cell, where they find Tron lying on the floor)

Sora/Yuna: Tron!

(Tron stands up, though weakly)

Tron: I don't understand. Why are you here?

Sora: We came to give you the password.

Tron: Why didn't you just transmit the data?

Donald: Transmit?

(Tron almost falls, but Sora catches him. Yuna looks at him worried.)

Sora: Hey, are you okay?

Tron: I'll be all right...once we access the DTD.

(The group returns to the Canyon and enters the Dataspace. Tron accesses the

computer)

Tron: All right, what's the password?

Donald: Well...Belle, Snow White...

Goofy: Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella...

Sora: Kairi.

(Tron types in the password. Paine notices Yuna's expression on the word 'Kairi.' Paine puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Yuna (thinking): Kairi… the one person who I can never be. The one person that Sora cares for so much. I wish I was her. She's lucky. She used to have Riku and Sora fighting over her, and it looks like Sora's won. Although, that means Rikku has a chance with Riku now. If only there was someone else. Kairi hasn't helped Sora on his journey, it's been me. and now… I'm sad.

Tron: Kairi, got it.

(There's a small rumble)

Tron: That did it!

(An alarm sounds)

Computer: Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running.

Tron: Oh, no!

(He types at the computer)

Sora: Not another game!

Tron: No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused!

(A Heartless symbol appears on the three walls of the Dataspace, and Heartless appear in front of them)

Computer: Warning! You will be de-rezzed!

(Sora and Yuna fight the Heartless and unlock each of the monitors. Tron places his hand on the scanner on the keyboard and energy flows into him)

Tron: I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!

Donald: Oh boy!

(An alarm sounds and the keyboard flashes. A beam of energy shoots down at the group, who duck away from it)

MCP: Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs.

(Sora and Yuna gasp)

Tron: No!

(Tron places his hand on the scanner and restores power to it. Tron types a few keys and the alarm stops)

MCP: Program! You changed the password!

Tron: There, that should buy us some time.

Sora: Tron! Tell us what's going on!

Tron: The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower.

Donald: What do we do?

Tron: We've got to protect the User town.

(They nod)

Tron: Let's head to the tower!

(They return to the Canyon and ride the transport to the I/O Tower. In the Communications Room, they see a large transport beam)

Tron: It must be total chaos outside.

Donald: I think there's gonna be trouble INSIDE, too...

(They look and see another computer terminal. They run back into the Hallway. A large hostile program appears and whirls gears)

MCP: I'm disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?

Tron: Because I want to help them. Something written into my code commands me to do what is right.

MCP: Really? And what command would that be?

Tron: I can't really say for sure.

Sora: Friends- They help each other, that's all.

(They nod. The program makes a move)

Sora: Uh-oh-look out!

(The program sends out data beams that barricade the walls. After defeating the program, it collapses to the floor and explodes in a burst of light. They return to the Communication Room and Tron configures the computer terminal)

Tron: I really owe you one. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want.

Sora: What Ansem would want...

(Sora looks over at Yuna, Donald and Goofy, who nod)

Sora: Listen, Tron. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing...Ansem-he was our enemy. I mean...he still is...I guess.

Tron: Well, actually...he's my enemy, too.

Sora: What do you mean?

Tron: Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy nod)

Tron: But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Sora: That's okay...but now I REALLY don't get it.

Tron: I don't...understand it either. But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go-before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while.

Sora: Access channel?

Tron (chuckling): I knew you'd ask.

(Tron presses a button on the terminal)

Tron: It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected.

(Grid beams appear around Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy)

Tron: You...my friends...are the new password.

Sora: Thanks Tron! Take care!

Tron: You too! And give my best to the Users!

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy are transported back to Ansem's computer room)

Hollow Bastion…

Sora: Well, that's that!

(Leon points to the monitor behind him)

Leon: Look.

(They see small moving sprites of themselves on the screen with the words 'Thank You!' typed underneath)

Sora: Tron...hang in there.

Leon: So, where do we start?

Sora: I know! Let's access the DTD!

(Leon begins typing on the keyboard)

Leon: The King's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry. Hey, look, it's asking for a password.

Goofy: That's easy. It's...

Sora: Sora!

(Leon types in 'Sora')

Yuna: Yuna!

Donald: Donald!

Goofy: Goofy!

Paine: Paine!

(Leon continues to type)

Leon: That's...to the point.

Sora: Well?

Leon: That did it. We're in. I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did.

Sora: You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get!

Leon: I'm coming right back. Hey, Sora-why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?

(Sora looks hesitant)

Leon: It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?

(He starts to walk out and places a hand on Sora's shoulder. He waves back as he leaves the room. Sora tries something on the computer)

Donald: Did it work?

Sora: Hey, these things take time, okay?

(Sora types some keys on the keyboard. Some flashes on the screen)

Sora: Whoa... It's doing something!

Donald: Huh?

Goofy: I think it wants to know what we wanna know.

Sora: Riku, Rikku and Kairi!

(Sora presses a few more buttons and a red window appears on the screen with the words "Data Error.")

Sora: No way... Even Ansem's computer doesn't know...

(Sora sadly walks away. Yuna walks away. Goofy moves to type something)

Donald: Whatcha doing?

Goofy: I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies.

(He types several keys and a gray window with the Nobody symbol comes on the

screen)

Sora: What's this?

(The red windows appears again)

Computer: The data is corrupt.

Donald: What!

Goofy: How about the Organization?

(He types more keys. A progress window appears)

Goofy: There!

(The red windows appears again)

Computer: The data is corrupt.

(Sora slams his fist on the keyboard)

Sora: Stupid computer!

Yuna: Sora…

(He continues to slam keys and the windows on the screen jump around wildly)

Goofy: Sora!

(A golden window appears with a picture of an elderly blond man wearing a red scarf)

Sora: Who's this guy?

Mickey: Well, I see ya got things workin'!

(They notice his entrance. Paine smirks)

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Oh, Your Majesty!

(Mickey shushes them again and walks over to them)

Mickey: Good goin'. The computer should tell us the things we need to know.

Goofy: But it keeps on sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled.

Sora: All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know.

(Mickey jumps)

Mickey: Ansem the Wise!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy look at each other)

Sora: Come on, are you teasing us again?

Donald: Did you forget what Ansem looked like, Your Majesty?

Mickey: Of course I do! And this is him! I'm positive!

Donald: Huh?

(Sora grabs Mickey. Paine smacks her forehead.)

Sora: Excuse me? Could you come this way, please?

(Sora drags him into Ansem's Study. Yuna, Donald and Goofy walk behind. Sora shows him the large portrait of Ansem)

Sora: Look, THIS is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked reeeally hard to defeat?

Mickey: Oh, that's right-I never finished explaining.

Donald: What?

Mickey: Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts-the one you fellas defeated.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy have flashbacks of the final confrontation with him at the End of the World)

Mickey: But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was.

Sora: You mean...

Donald: Ohh...

Goofy: Hmm...

Paine: Oh boy… (covers her ears)

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Whaaaat?

Sora: We went through all that trouble to defeat an impostor?

Mickey: Yep. A fake. But he still had to be stopped.

Donald: Aw, I can't believe it...

Goofy: Uh, I'm kinda confused. If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?

Mickey: Well, that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out. Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. Ya know, I came close to finding him once...

Goofy: Hmm?

Sora: Don't tell me there's more...I'm lost enough as it is!

Yuna: You're not the only one.

Goofy: Well, let's see. Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too?

Mickey: Yup!

Paine: And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization.

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Whaaaat?

Mickey (looking at the painting): I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella.

Sora: So, where did you meet this guy?

Mickey: Gosh...I can't remember. Ansem the Wise-the real Ansem-must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it.

Sora (glaring at the painting): You...! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku, Rikku and Kairi... Oh! Your Majesty, do you know where Riku and Rikku are?

Mickey (looking away from Sora, he also turns away from Yuna): They're... I'm sorry. I can't help.

(Sora walks to Mickey's front, Yuna follows.)

Sora: Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?

Yuna: Yeah, anything at all, Your Majesty?

Mickey (turning away): I'm sorry, Sora, Yuna.

Sora: What about Kairi? Organization XIII might've kidnapped her.

(Mickey whirls around. Yuna winces slightly at the name Kairi.)

Mickey: Oh, no!

(He looks at the painting)

Mickey: Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy. I was plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But-now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound-and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends.

(Donald and Goofy nod. Paine walks over to them.)

Paine: Anything you do, King Mickey, I'm going to do too.

Mickey: Let's look for Riku, Rikku and Kairi together.

(A huge explosion knocks Mickey off his balance. Paine helps him to his feet.)

Sora/Yuna: Outside!

Mickey (looking serious): Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out here!

(Mickey and Paine run into the corridor and they follow him. A horde of Heartless is pacing its way through the site. A group of Heartless is fighting several Nobodies at the Postern, while Maleficent and Pete watch. The Nobodies seem to be winning)

Maleficent: Here me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!

Pete: What, are you nuts? We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister!

(Pete runs away)

Maleficent: You pathetic coward!

(The Nobodies seem to have overtaken the Heartless to Maleficent's disdain. She sees Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy race from around a corner. She vanishes in a flash of green flame, as the Heartless and Nobodies continue to fight)

Maleficent: Heartless! Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to Sora, Yuna and their friends!

(The Heartless stop fighting the Nobodies)

Goofy: Uh-oh!

(They successfully defeat both groups of enemies. Fairy Yuna, Fairy Rikku, and Fairy Paine fly in from down the hall)

Fairy Yuna: Where's Maleficent?

Sora: Looks like she ran away.

Fairy Rikku: Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her.

Fairy Paine: I guess we picked the wrong side.

(The fairies turn to each other and start babbling amongst themselves. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy wait for them)

Sora: Umm, hey...if you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help.

(They turn around)

Fairy Yuna: Does this Leon have any treasure?

Donald: Yeah, lots of stuff!

Fairy Rikku: Perfect!

Fairy Paine: Come on.

Sora: Who ARE you?

Fairy Yuna: Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning.

Fairy Paine: Just three treasure fanatics.

Fairy Rikku: Later, taters!

(The three fairies disappear like magic)

Sora: Did Leon...really have any treasure?

Yuna: I'm not sure, but those three are really annoying.

(Donald snickers and runs ahead to the Postern. Dusks appear after they arrive)

Sora: We don't have time for you!

Yuna: Yeah, get out of the way!

(They strike them down and run around the bridge. A large beam of light slams into the ground in their way. Yuna nearly falls over, but Sora catches her, and puts her behind him.)

Sora: Whoa!

Yuna: Ahh!

(A man with long gray hair and three large wings stands up as the light dissipates. He turns around to face them)

Donald: Sora, Yuna, it's Sephiroth!

Goofy: Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?

Sephiroth: Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now.

Sora: Just what are you gonna do to him?

Sephiroth: Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness.

Sora: He said he's got a score to settle with you.

Yuna: Sora…

Sora: Yeah?

Yuna: He's scaring me…

Sephiroth: I see... He wants to meet me again.

(He turns around and walks away)

Sephiroth: Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out.

(He flies into the air and disappears. The four race to the Restoration Site, where Leon is slicing down Heartless. Aerith is there for support. She turns around as they enter)

Aerith: Sora! Yuna! Behind you!

(They whirl around and several Dancer Nobodies appear. They defeat the Nobodies and run to catch up with Leon)

Leon: The King's in the bailey, along with Paine. You better head over there!

Sora: Got it!

Yuna: On it!

(They leave the Restoration Site and enter the Bailey, seeing no one. They approach a rock formation and look out over the expanse)

Sora/Yuna: Whoa...

(They see literally thousands of Heartless storming the cliffs. Yuffie is fighting in the fray. Her shuriken swings back to her and she falls to the ground, tired. She suddenly is healed, and stands up as Aerith runs over. They continue to enter the fight. Stitch, meanwhile, jumps down and shoots at several Heartless with his plasma shooters. One attacks him from behind. He jumps out of the way, and shoots at it. Fairy Paine is chased to the edge of a ridge by an Armored Knight Heartless, and dodges as it swipes at her. She jumps up on its head and over it. Fairy Yuna and Fairy Rikku attack from above, kicking it and spiraling to the ground. The Heartless stumbles over the cliff, as Fairy Yuna and Fairy Rikku jump into the air with a high-five. Fairy Paine flies back over and more Heartless chase after them. Cloud and Leon are surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Heartless, who are pushing them towards the edge of the cliff. The two stand back-to-back with their swords out and ready)

Leon: Think you can handle this many?

Cloud: Well... Might be tough if one more shows up.

Leon: Then that'll have to be the one I take care of.

Cloud: What, you're fighting too?

(They jump away from each other and begin decimating Heartless as they move in, sending a number of hearts floating into the sky. Cloud cleaves two and more surround him, cutting him off from Leon. Before he can blink, they are gone. He sees Sephiroth, standing on the edge of the cliff, his sword out, having just cleaved through nearly twenty Heartless surrounding Cloud. Cloud stares him down)

Cloud: Sephiroth!

(He clutches his buster sword. Sephiroth walks forward and points his masamune at Cloud. The thin blade just barely touches Cloud's.)

Sephiroth: I understand that you've been looking for me.

Cloud: Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away.

Sephiroth: Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past

Cloud: Shut up!

Sephiroth: Face it-you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!

Cloud: You don't know me!

Tifa: Cloud!

(Cloud tries to look, but flashes of light make him wince)

Sephiroth: I know. Because...I am you.

(Sephiroth vanishes in a flash, spouting feathers. Cloud looks around him and runs, as Tifa runs to where he was standing)

Tifa: Cloud! Wait!

(She is quickly surrounded by Heartless. One comes up behind her, she quickly gives a back fist to it, then power punches a second from the front. Another comes at her from her right, and she delivers a crescent kick)

Sora: Leon, everybody-hang in there!

Yuna: We're on our way!

(Mickey drops from the sky and holds his arms out, his back to them. Paine's standing next to him.)

Mickey: Okay, fellas, you've gotta go find Riku, Rikku and Kairi! You can take Paine with ya!

(Paine turns around and looks at them.)

Sora: But Leon and the others are friends too!

Yuna: Yeah, we can't just leave them!

Mickey: Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight.

Sora: But...I promised Leon!

Yuna: Exactly, we promised!

Mickey: Paine! Donald! Goofy!

(The three of them straighten up at their names)

Mickey: Take Sora and Yuna and get goin'!

Sora: Riku, Kairi...give me a little time, okay?

Yuna: Hold on a little longer, okay, Rikku?

(Paine, Donald and Goofy look toward each other and nod, then straighten back up)

Donald: Your Majesty!

Goofy: We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!

Paine: Yeah, we'll find Rikku too.

Mickey: Right. Watch for danger!

Donald: You be careful, too!

Sora: Wait, you guys!

Yuna: Paine… this isn't fair!

(Sora looks back at Mickey, who's scouting the area, still looking away from them)

Donald: Sora, do as you're told!

Paine: Yuna, I won't allow you to leave my side.

Goofy: You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not!

Donald: C'mon, Sora, Yuna! Ya gotta be good!

(Donald winks at him. Sora catches on. Yuna notices the shimmer in Paine's eyes, so she follows along too.)

Sora: Gotcha.

Yuna: Right.

Goofy: Well then, skedaddle!

(Sora and Yuna mouth the words "Thank you")

Donald: Let's go!

(They run right past Mickey and down into the cliffs)

Sora: I'm sorry, Your Majesty!

Yuna: I'm so sorry!

(They salute the King)

Goofy: Hope you can forgive us!

Paine: No hard feelings afterward!

(They leave over the rock face, and Mickey sighs. The five race to catch up, but are stopped by Demyx at the Castle Gate, who hesitantly readies himself. He doesn't seem sure how to react)

Demyx: Hey, you guys are looking lively.

Donald: Scram!

Sora: Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?

(Demyx acts all scared)

Sora (crossing his arms): I bet you can't even fight.

Paine: He can't.

Donald: Yeah, but we can!

Demyx (wagging a finger): You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance.

Yuna: There's not a lot to judge.

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy ready their weapons. Demyx turns around, looking worried)

Demyx: I told them they were sending the wrong guy...

Sora: Who is this kook?

Yuna: I kind of don't want to know.

Goofy: Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies.

Sora/Yuna: Right-no hearts!

(Demyx turns back around)

Demyx: Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad...

Donald: You can't trick us!

(Demyx turns around again, and puts on another face)

Demyx (pointing at Sora and Yuna): Silence, traitors.

(A dome of water appears around him. He stretches his hand up to the pinnacle and the dome turns into a bubble in his hand. The bubble explodes and forms his sitar. He grabs it and spins it around, pointing at them with a smirk on his face)

Demyx: Dance, water! Dance!

Yuna: Sora, let me handle him.

Sora: You sure?

Yuna: Yeah.

(Sora runs to the side, along with Donald and Goofy. Paine stands next to Yuna. Paine puts her elbow on Yuna's shoulder.)

Demyx: So it's just you? Fine by me! Dance, water! Dance!

Yuna: I'll show you a dance! (she changes clothes.)

(After a very wet battle, Demyx slumps to the ground. Sora runs over to Yuna and hugs her smiling.)

Sora: Yuna that was amazing!

Demyx: Aw... "booed again."

(His sitar disappears and he is devastated)

Demyx (screaming): No way!

(He fades away in a wave of water)

Yuna: Yeah, way.

Sora: Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?

Yuna: I'm ready for more!

Donald: Hey, Sora, Yuna! Don't antagonize them!

Goofy: Yeah, we gotta go help our friends out first.

Sora: Oh. Sorry.

Yuna: Right, friends first.

Donald: Then let's go!

(They start to walk off. Paine stands straight.)

Mickey: Aha! There you are!

(They stop, wide-eyed and turn around. Mickey walks up to them and crosses his arms. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy look down at the ground)

Mickey: You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy (straightening up): Yes, Your Majesty!

(Mickey walks ahead. A Surveillance Robot Heartless is fighting a Dusk on the ledge above. It shoots out a beam, which missed the Dusk and sends debris in all directions. Goofy notices a large rock heading straight for the King)

Goofy: Look out!

(Goofy pushes Mickey out of the way, and is knocked in the head by the rock. He falls to the ground and slides against the cliff. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Mickey run over to him. Goofy lies unconscious)

Mickey: No...

(Donald tries to wake him up)

Donald: Hey! You're the King's Captain! You gotta get up!

Sora: C'mon, wake up!

Yuna: Goofy, wake up!

Donald: I'm sorry about the ice cream!

Paine: Not Goofy… please, not Goofy.

Mickey: Goofy...?

Donald: Ohhhh...Goofy...

(Donald lays his head on Goofy's chest. Yuna looks at Goofy's motionless body, and tears begin to fall.)

Sora: This is not happening... It can't be happening... It can't...

Yuna: Goofy… I'm so sorry… (she falls to her knees crying.)

Paine: Goofy, this can't happen. Not Goofy.

(Mickey makes a fist and looks toward their objective)

Mickey: They'll pay for this.

Paine: May I join you in your fight for your friend, King Mickey?

Mickey: Yes Paine, you may.

(He whips off his cloak, summons his Keyblade, and runs ahead with Paine by his side.. Donald feels a surge of anger and runs after him. Sora stands up, and hugs Yuna as she cries. He helps her up as they take one more look at Goofy, and follow them. They fight through the Ravine Trail and find Yuffie)

Yuffie: Sora, Yuna, did you miss me? Yuffie is on the scene!

(They defeat several Heartless)

Yuffie: All right! Get going!

(Sora and Yuna continue through the cliffs and find Leon.)

Leon: I'll help out!

(They fight more Heartless)

Leon: Go!

(Progressing further, they find Tifa)

Tifa: I'll help!

(They continue fighting)

Tifa: Hurry! Go on ahead!

(Sora and Yuna follow the cliffs. Cloud jumps down, shoving his buster sword into the ground, knocking out several Heartless)

Cloud: Sora! Yuna!

(The fight the last round of Heartless and continue into a Crystal Fissure)

Mickey: Are you okay?

Sora: Yeah, I'm fine, but...

Paine: Yuna?

Yuna: I'm fine, don't worry about me it's just…

Donald: Ohh, Goofy...

Goofy: Hey, fellas!

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Mickey can't believe their ears. Goofy is jumping at the entrance to the Crystal Fissure. He waves)

Sora/Yuna/Paine/Mickey/Donald: Goofy!

(Goofy runs over to them)

Goofy: Ya know, that really hurt!

Mickey (jumping into a hug): Aw, Goofy!

Goofy: Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time.

(Sora chuckles. Yuna smiles. Donald walks over to Goofy and slams his staff into Goofy's shin. Goofy jumps on one foot in pain)

Goofy: That hurt, too.

Donald: Don't you ever do that again!

Paine: You had us all worried, even me.

(They continue deeper into the Great Maw, where tons of Heartless stand idle. Mickey slides to a stop, Paine right behind him.)

Mickey: Huh?

Sora: What's with them?

Yuna: What're they doing?

(Goofy sees something up on the cliff)

Goofy (pointing): Hey!

(A man appears in a black cloak. He takes his hood off, revealing his silver hair and orange eyes)

Donald: It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!

Goofy: You mean it's his Nobody!

Sora: The leader of Organization XIII...

Mickey: Wait a minute. Now I know!

(Mickey has a flashback to several years ago. He is standing in Ansem's Study, while Ansem the Wise is sitting in his large chair eating sea-salt ice cream. There are several tanks around the room containing hearts)

Ansem's Lab *Flashback*…

Mickey: Wise Ansem. I'm here to seek your advice.

Ansem the Wise: I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis...and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds.

(He sits back in his chair)

Mickey: Yep, that's what worries me too.

Ansem the Wise: The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us...

(He rests his arm on the table, his hand on his forehead. There is a knock on the door. Ansem looks up and Mickey turns around. A man in a lab coat with white hair opens the door and walks in. He bows slightly)

?: Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed-

Ansem the Wise (standing up): I forbid it!

(He pounds on the table)

Ansem the Wise: Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!

?: But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking...

Ansem the Wise (shaking his head): Xehanort...Those thoughts are best forgotten.

(Xehanort restrains himself, bows again, and leaves, closing the door. Xehanort's Nobody stands on the cliff-face, and smiles down at them)

Mickey: Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!

(Mickey gets out his Keyblade and runs up the cliff. Paine follows him closely.)

Sora: Let's go!

(Heartless quickly surround them. Yuna and Sora's Keyblades appears with a flash of light)

Sora: Move it!

Yuna: We don't have time for you!

Donald: We can't let Xehanort get away!

Sora/Yuna: Right!

(Sora glances behind him at Donald and Goofy, who give him a thumbs up. They each run to their own group of Heartless to defeat, as Sora turns around to Yuna and nods. She looks at him strongly and they blaze through their 1000. After the Great Maw is cleared of Heartless, Sora and Yuna continue through the cliffs. They catch their breath as Donald and Goofy run up)

Sora: Where's the King?

(Donald sees Mickey defeating an Armored Knight Heartless in a clearing ahead. Yuna spots Paine not far away.)

Donald: There he is!

Yuna: Paine's there too!

Sora: C'mon!

(Xehanort's Nobody stands facing Maleficent's dark castle. Mickey stands behind him, with Paine by his side.)

Donald: Your Majesty!

(The four run up to them)

Mickey/Paine: Xehanort!

?: How long has it been since I abandoned that name...

Sora: Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku!

Yuna: Where's Rikku!

?: I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku and Rikku...Perhaps you should ask your king and friend.

(He turns around to face them. Sora looks from him to Mickey, Yuna does the same to Paine.)

Mickey/Paine: Stop!

(The man starts to disappear, Mickey runs up and jumps into the portal afterward, Paine follows him.)

Sora: He's gone...

Yuna: Paine's done it again…

(Sora slumps to the ground and slams his fist into it. Goofy puts a hand on his shoulder. Yuna just falls to the ground.)

Donald: Sora, Yuna, Goofy.

Goofy: What's goin' on?

Axel: Way to fall right into their trap.

(They see Axel leaning against a rock. Yuna gets a flash in her head. She holds her head. Sora stands in front of her again.)

Axel: C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless-that's his big master plan.

Donald: Xemnas?

Axel: The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S.

Goofy: Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?

Axel: Man, you're slow.

(Axel points to the Keyblade)

Axel: Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after.

Donald: So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?

Axel: I'm not telling.

Donald: Tell us!

Sora: You...you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!

(Yuna looks away at the word Kairi.)

Yuna (thinking): Kairi this, Kairi that. It's almost like I don't even exist. I just want to tell Sora, how I feel. But I'm too scared of what he's going to say.

Axel: Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?

Sora: Where is Kairi?

(Axel scratches his head. Yuna turns around.)

Sora: Please. Just tell me!

Axel: Look, about Kairi...I'm sorry.

Saïx: Axel!

(Saïx appears between Axel and Sora)

Axel: Uh-oh!

(Axel starts to vanish. Sora tries to run to him, but Saïx holds out his arms and stops him)

Saïx: We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment.

(Axel is gone)

Sora: I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!

Saïx: If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her.

Sora: Take me to her.

Saïx: Is she that important to you?

Sora: Yeah. More than anything.

(Yuna's eyes widen, and tears fall.)

Yuna (thinking): So, it's true. I'm just a partner to him, nothing more. I don't want to be just friends, I want him to know how I feel, but now. I know what's going to happen.

Saïx: Show me how important.

(Sora thinks, then kneels on the ground)

Sora: Please.

Saïx: So, you really do care for her. In that case...the answer is no.

(Sora jumps up in anger)

Sora: You rotten...!

Saïx: Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless.

(Saïx snaps his fingers and several Armored Knight Heartless appear behind him. He looks toward the sky)

Saïx: Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts.

(He holds up his hands)

Saïx: They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist.

Maleficent: What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?

(Maleficent appears behind Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy)

Maleficent: Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!

Sora: Maleficent, no!

Yuna: No more Heartless!

Maleficent: I do not take orders from you!

(She raises her staff and Soldier Heartless surround Saïx)

Saïx: Fool...

(Saïx snaps his fingers and Nobodies appear and take down the Heartless. The Nobodies then turn their attention to Sora)

Sora: Oh no!

Yuna: Not again!

(Maleficent appears between Sora and Yuna and the Nobodies. She glows with a green aura and spreads her arms out. A wall of flame blocks her from Sora and Yuna)

Maleficent: While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them-forever!

Sora/Yuna: Maleficent...

Maleficent: Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet.

(The Dusks overtake Maleficent and she is pulled down beneath their weight)

Sora/Yuna: Maleficent!

Maleficent: Leave! Now!

Sora: I don't take orders from you!

(Donald grabs Sora)

Donald: Sora! C'mon!

Sora: But...what about...

(The flames die down and Maleficent is gone)

Saïx: Now then. Where did we leave off?

(Saïx snaps his fingers and the Nobodies disappear and Heartless take their place)

Sora: Which side are you guys on anyway?

Saïx: The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest.

(Saïx flicks out a hand toward Sora and Yuna, and the Heartless attack. Sora knocks them away, releasing hearts into the air. Saïx smiles. Yuna falls to her knees.)

Saïx: Yes, Sora, Yuna! Extract more hearts!

(Saïx vanishes and the hearts are sent to Kingdom Hearts)

Sora: No! The hearts!

(They are still surrounded by Heartless. An Armored Knight slams its saber down at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade. Yuna stands up and blocks an attack as well.)

Sora: Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!

Maleficent: Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!

Sora: Huh?

Yuna: What?

(There is a great flash of light, which Leon and Cloud see from the outskirts of town)

Leon: Sora! Yuna! Donald! Goofy!

Cloud: Relax. Those four aren't going down that easily.

(Cloud starts to walk off)

Cloud: The Keyblade's chosen ones... they're lucky kids.

(The light turns into a long beam shooting into the sky)

Leon: See you soon.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy are back in the Gummi Ship)

Sora: I guess sometimes help comes from unexpected places.

Donald: Sure does!

(Sora reflects on what happened to them at the rock clearing)

Sora: Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing.

(An Armored Knight slams its saber down at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade)

Sora: What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!

(Sora knocks the Heartless away)

Maleficent: Imbeciles!

(Sora looks up at hearing Maleficent's voice)

Maleficent: You can't be trusted to do anything!

Sora: Huh?

(A black pool of darkness appears underneath the three of them and they are pulled down into it. They find themselves surrounded by blackness)

Realm of Darkness…

Goofy: What's this place?

Sora: It must be the Realm of Darkness!

(Sora looks around, seeing nothing)

Sora: Kairi! Riku!

Yuna: Rikku! Where are you?

(Donald spots someone in a black cloak holding a white box, there's another person in a black cloak next to it, just standing there.)

Donald: Who's there!

(Donald runs over, but the people disappear, leaving the box. Donald picks it up)

Donald: What is it?

Goofy: Are ya sure you wanna open...

(Donald opens it)

Goofy: ...that?

(Inside are a photograph and a sea-salt ice cream bar. Donald hands the photo to Sora)

Goofy: Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. There's Hayner, Pence, Olette...and, uh, um...

Sora: Roxas.

Yuna: And Lenne.

Donald: You know them?

Sora: No... The name just popped into my head... This is Roxas.

Yuna: And that's Lenne.

(Donald holds the ice cream bar)

Goofy: Are you sure you wanna eat...

(Donald tastes it)

Goofy: ...that?

(Donald pulls it out of his mouth)

Donald: Salty... No...sweet!

(The ice cream bar flashes and rises into the air. Sora and Yuna's Keyblades appears. Sora and Yuna open another gateway)

Sora: Not yet! I gotta look for Kairi!

(In the Gummi Ship, Goofy contemplates)

Goofy: A photo and some ice cream? Hmm. Wonder if they're some sorta clue. And who woulda left 'em for us, anyway?

Sora: Riku?

Yuna: And Rikku?

Goofy: Ya think?

Sora: Just this feeling I got.

Yuna: Yeah, same here…

Donald: Look! We're almost there!

Sora: Hey, what if the Heartless are back again? I can't use the Keyblade-that would only help the Organization.

Yuna: Yeah, what are we supposed to do?

Goofy: But Sora, Yuna, I think ya have to use it. If we don't fight 'em, the Heartless'll keep on hurtin' folks.

(They arrive back at the burned village in the Land of Dragons and walk through town)

Land of Dragons…

Goofy: I wonder how everybody's doin'?

Donald: Look!

(They see some people in a black cloaks at the edge of the town. They run)

Sora: Wait!

(Sora and Yuna start to run after them)

Mulan: Sora! Yuna!

Sora: Mulan, hey. No time to talk. We gotta catch those guys!

Mulan: I'm following them, too!

Donald: Then let's go!

(They run to the Ridge and look around. Mulan taps Sora's shoulder and points. The cloaked people run farther up the mountain. They follow them to the Summit)

Mulan: Looks like they got away.

Goofy: How come you're after somebody from Organization XIII?

Mulan: What is that?

Sora: The guys in black.

Yuna: I think one was a girl, actually…

Sora: Really?

Yuna: Yeah.

Donald: Anyway, they're one of the bad guys!

Mulan: I knew it! There's a rumor in the Imperial City about a couple of spies in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking them, but when you arrived, I lost them.

Goofy: Sorry!

Mulan: Don't apologize. But I do wonder where they went.

(A multitude of Rapid Thruster Heartless appear over the edge of the summit)

Donald: Again?

Sora: Okay, first things first!

Yuna: Right!

(Sora and Yuna start to run, but stop. Donald, Goofy, and Mulan continue ahead. Sora and Yuna turn around and see the cloaked figures standing in the snow. They point their Keyblades at them)

Sora: Hey! You! Quit sneaking around!

(The figures points past them. Sora and Yuna turn around and knock away a Heartless floating near them. The man takes out a wing-like sword. The girl takes out two small daggers. After fighting them, they stand apart. The man holds up a hand to Sora, then runs back down the mountain. The girl waves to Yuna, then does the same. Sora and Yuna chase them)

Sora: That guy... No... Why...would he? Riku?

Yuna: There's no way… Rikku would never… Rikku?

(Sora and Yuna continue to run, but see no one. Donald and Goofy find them)

Donald: Are you okay, Sora, Yuna?

Goofy: Did ya get 'im?

Sora: Hmm... Oh-he's gone.

Yuna: They just disappeared!

Donald: What! You lost them?

Sora: Anyway... What now?

Goofy: I think that we better get rid of all the Heartless first.

(Donald nods and there is a rumble in the mountain)

Mulan: What was that? Come on, we better get off the mountain.

Sora: Okay.

Yuna: I agree.

(Before leaving, Sora and Yuna take one more look at the Summit, then turn around and walk to the Ridge. The mountain shakes again and a gigantic Storm Rider Heartless bursts out of the snow and into the air. It roars and flies away from the mountain)

Mulan: It's heading for the city! We've got to warn Shang!

(They run down the mountain. In the city, Captain Li Shang is knocked to the floor by the figures in black. His winged sword vanishes from his hand. The woman stands over Shang, making sure he doesn't interfere. And the man walks toward the Emperor. They run through the Mountain Trail, past the Checkpoint, and into Imperial Square)

Sora: Huh? Everything's fine.

Yao: Well, now... Look who decided to show up.

Donald: What? Is that a problem?

Ling: Nah!

Chien-Po: We're just glad you're not in black cloaks.

Mulan: You saw them?

Yao: Yeah-they're in the palace.

(Mulan runs to the palace, and Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy follow. They are stopped by several Heartless, but they are soon defeated)

Mulan: To the palace! Hurry!

(They run to the Palace Gate, which is locked. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy bang on the doors)

Sora: Open up!

Yuna: This is an emergency!

(Sora pulls on the door handles, placing a foot on the door to pull it open. Yuna tries to help him, by pulling on him. Mulan looks to the pillar next to her)

Sora (banging on the door): Open up!

Yuna: Come on, open!

Mulan: Over here!

(Mulan runs to the pillar)

Goofy: Huh?

(Donald, Yuna and Sora follow Goofy to the pillar. Goofy jumps onto it and starts climbing. Donald jumps on, slides a few inches, then creeps up behind Goofy. Yuna gets ahead of Sora, and begins to climb. Sora tags along behind. Mulan climbs last. Sora looks down to see she's climbing alright and continues. Mulan trips and falls back down the pillar. Sora reaches to catch her, but she finds a hold and starts climbing again. They reach the Antechamber and drop down to the floor. Donald lands on his stomach, but then gets up. They see a cloaked figure at the end of the hall before two doors)

Mulan: Wait!

(The person flinches at the sound and turns to face them. Sora walks slowly

toward him)

Sora: ...Riku?

Yuna: Rikku?

(Goofy and Donald look at each other in confusion. The man takes off his hood, showing his scar, eyepatch, and long striped hair in a ponytail)

Xigbar: No. Never heard of them.

(Sniper Nobodies appear around the group and Sora is distracted. When he looks back to the doors, he sees no one. Xigbar runs from behind him to the Palace Gate in secret. After successfully defeating the Nobodies...)

Goofy: Guess it wasn't Riku, or Rikku.

Mulan: Sorry, Sora, Yuna. I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang.

Sora: Oh! Right!

Yuna: We better hurry!

(They enter the Throne Room and see the Emperor sitting upon his throne, Shang standing nearby)

Mulan: Your Excellency! Shang! Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!

Emperor: Ahh. So it is as the young man and woman said. Isn't that right, Captain?

Shang: Y-yes, Your Excellency.

Emperor: You see, two young strangers visited us not long ago. The Captain fought the visitors, but was quickly defeated.

Shang: To my dishonor.

Emperor: It seems that young people were the ones in black that I have heard whispers about.

Sora: Did he mention the name Riku?

Yuna: Or Rikku?

Emperor: He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude, and so was she.

Sora: Rude? Then it WAS Riku!

Yuna: Yeah, and if that was Riku, then the girl's bound to be Rikku!

Sora: Yeah!

Donald (to Goofy): Rikku and Riku's in the Organization?

Goofy: Gawrsh...

Mulan: But why would they come here?

(A huge rumble shakes the palace)

Mulan: I'll check outside.

(They turn to leave)

Shang: Mulan!

Mulan: Shang-guard the Emperor! I'll be fine-with them!

Sora: Th-that's right!

Yuna: Yeah, we can do it!

Emperor: Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us.

Donald: Hurry!

(They return to the Antechamber. Mulan and Yuna open the gate and the Storm Rider flies up to it, frightening them. They back away from it. Sora places a hand on their shoulders as it flies away from the gate. They run outside, where it's gliding in the sky above the Square. It gathers strength and swoops down over them. They dodge to the ground)

Goofy: Whoa!

(Sora gets up and races toward it, grabbing onto its tail. Yuna, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy do the same. The Heartless flies high into the air. After a long battle, the Storm Rider Heartless starts to fall to the ground directly over Mulan and Yuna.)

Shang: Mulan!

Sora: Yuna!

(Shang runs to Mulan, and Sora runs to Yuna, just as the Heartless comes down. A giant heart flies out of the creature and disappears into the sky. The Heartless vanishes, leaving Shang holding Mulan. Sora's holding onto a scared Yuna.)

Sora: Yuna… you're safe.

Yuna: Sora?

(notices that he's holding her, jumps up and hugs him. They stand up and look to Mulan and Shang.)

Sora: Way to go!

Yuna: Alright!

(Shang helps Mulan up and they smile at each other. They look over at Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy, then back at each other. Realizing they're still holding hands, they look away embarrassed. Fireworks blaze above the palace. They return to the Throne Room)

Emperor: Once again, you have served China well. It would please me to reward you.

(Donald shakes his hands together gleefully)

Emperor: What is it that you wish?

(Goofy's stomach rumbles)

Sora: Well... You say a people in black came to see you. What did they say?

Emperor: That is all you request?

(Donald and Goofy try to say something. Sora looks to Yuna. She nods.)

Sora: Yes.

(Donald and Goofy hang their heads)

Emperor: Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are the source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that this young people came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops.

Sora: Did you?

Emperor (chuckling): I was about to, but they told me the situation had changed.

Shang: They said three "wise guys" and a rose had arrived, and they would take care of things.

Sora: That's gotta be Riku!

Yuna: Rose? Rikku's the only one who's ever called me that before, so it's got to be her too!

Sora: Right!

Goofy: But what're they doin' hangin' out with Organization XIII?

Sora: No idea. But at least I finally know he's okay. That's good enough.

Yuna: Yeah, no matter what happens, we'll see them again!

Donald: Yeah, that's good!

Emperor: Now then, Fa Mulan. Do you have a request?

Mulan: I'd like Shang...I-I mean... well... The Captain...

Emperor: Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?

Mulan: Could the Captain have a vacation, please?

(Shang is surprised)

Emperor (chuckling): I hardly expected such humble requests. In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Captain Li's responsibility is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan... Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me?

Shang: Huh?

Mulan: What?

Emperor: Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is yours alone.

Mulan: Thank you, Your Excellency!

(Shang walks up to her and smiles. Sora seems to be just a little teary-eyed. He wipes his eyes, as Donald and Goofy walk over to him. Yuna smiles at Sora. He stops them and looks to Mulan and Shang. Shang places an arm around Mulan's shoulder, and they look into each other's eyes and nod. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy leave the Land of Dragons and arrive at Beast's Castle. Belle is preparing for a night of ballroom dancing in her room. She hums to herself as she finishes putting on her dress)

Beast's Castle…

Wardrobe: I hope tonight goes well.

Belle: So do I. But I wonder why he's so nervous.

Wardrobe: The master does have his shy side, you know.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy enter the castle and see the Beast pacing in the Entrance Hall, wearing a fancy suit)

Sora: Hey there!

Yuna: Looking good!

(Donald looks around)

Donald: No Heartless and no Nobodies!

Goofy: I think they're close, though...

Sora: Better watch out!

(The Beast sighs in frustration)

Donald: What are you so mad about?

Beast: Why are you here?

Sora: The Nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere. We're looking for a way in.

Beast: Hmph.

(Belle walks down the east staircase)

Beast: Tonight is very important.

(Beast walks up the stairs and meets her at the entrance to the Ballroom. They bow to each other. She takes his arm, and he leads her into the Ballroom)

Goofy: Uh, maybe we came at a bad time.

Yuna: Apparently so.

Donald: Well, there's only one way to find out.

(Donald runs up the stairs)

Sora/Yuna: Donald!

(They have no choice but to run after him. The Beast and Belle walk to the middle of the Ballroom and stare into each other's eyes)

Lumiere: Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Please, enjoy the evening.

(They notice Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy by the door)

Lumiere: And of course, our honored guests are welcome, too.

?: A welcome indeed.

(Belle is surprised and hugs the Beast close. Beast looks up at the railing above the dance floor. Sora runs further into the ballroom, Yuna at his heels, and turns around to see a cloaked man standing behind the railing)

Sora/Yuna: The Organization!

Xaldin: You don't know when to quit.

Donald: Oh yeah! We'll show you!

Beast: Get out!

(The Beast leaves Belle and runs toward Xaldin. Belle glares)

Belle: Not tonight!

(Xaldin snaps his fingers and several Dragoon Nobodies appear. The Beast runs and swipes through them with a roar)

Xaldin: I've come to take something you hold very dear.

(Beast lets out a loud bellow)

Xaldin: Yes. Let your anger grow...

(Xaldin disappears, leaving the Nobodies to take care of them)

Sora: Beast! We have to get rid of these guys first!

Yuna: He can wait his turn!

(They fight the Nobodies. The castle staff quickly hurries Belle out to the balcony away from the fight)

Sora: Where's Belle!

Belle: Over here!

Sora: Whew, she's okay.

Goofy: Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all.

(The Beast realizes something and races out of the Ballroom)

Sora: What's wrong?

(Belle quickly runs after him)

Sora: Belle? What's with them?

Goofy: Maybe Belle isn't the only thing precious to the Beast.

Yuna: Wait a sec… oh no! (she runs after Belle.)

Sora: Yuna! (she's gone.) She's so reckless! She doesn't get dragged into trouble, she dives in head first!

Donald: C'mon!

(They hurry to the Beast's Room in the West Wing, where the Beast is pacing around the room. He roars and slams the floor)

Belle: What's wrong?

(She walks closer to him)

Belle: Please, calm down!

(The Beast swing to face her, she holds up her hands)

Beast: Calm down! You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?

Sora: Hey. What's with you?

Yuna: There's no need to snap at Belle!

Beast: The rose... My rose...

Sora: What, that? He took it?

Belle: But surely, you can find another rose...

Beast: Silence! You don't know anything!

(The Beast swipes slightly at her. Sora and Yuna stand between them)

Sora: That's not fair, Beast. Don't take it out on Belle. It's not like she stole it!

(The Beast holds a hand to his forehead)

Belle: I'm sorry.

Sora: You don't have to apologize.

Yuna: There's no need for it, Belle.

Belle: But...

(The Beast looks away)

Beast: Belle... Sora... Yuna… I want you to leave the castle.

(Belle doesn't know what to say)

Beast: Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change.

(He looks at his hands)

Beast: But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Belle.

Belle: You can't mean that...

(The Beast says nothing further. Belle reaches a hand out to him)

Goofy (to Sora and Yuna): I think he's mind's all made up.

Sora: Yeah.

Yuna: That's so sad.

(Belle turns away)

Sora: Look, Belle. Leave this to us. If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down.

Yuna: Yeah, you have my word! We'll get it back!

(She nods, turns to look at the Beast one more time, then leaves. Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumiere are in the West Wing. Belle waves solemnly at them as she walks by and down the stairs)

Mrs. Potts: Poor child...

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy meet with them)

Cogsworth: How could it have come to this?

Lumiere: And they were so looking forward to this evening...

Mrs. Potts: Now, now-no need to be so sad. Once the rose is back safely, this will all be over.

Sora: What's so special about one rose, anyway?

Cogsworth: If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken. We'll all be human again.

Donald: Yeah. You told us.

Lumiere: But there is a time limit. He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose.

Cogsworth: Ah, but that is not all... Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life.

Mrs. Potts: It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom...

Sora: Poor Beast! Then we have to get it back.

Yuna: I wish I'd have known sooner… I would've ran to get it sooner!

Mrs. Potts: Please do!

Sora: We can't without the Beast, though. If it's that important to him, he's got to do it himself.

(Donald and Goofy nod)

Sora: Yuna, you with me still?

Yuna (nods): Yeah. Let's do it!

(They return to the Beast's room)

Sora: Hey, Beast.

Beast (sighing): Leave me alone.

Sora: C'mon, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away? The rose is your only hope, isn't it? Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others, too. So, don't throw away your last chance. Remember what it was like before Belle lived here?

(The Beast remembers)

Sora: See? You can't give up. Not now.

Beast: I know one thing.

Sora/Yuna: What?

Beast (turning around): This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcome here.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy nod. They return to the Entrance Hall)

Xaldin: So, Beast...you came after all.

(Xaldin stands high at a stained-glass window, holding the enchanted rose)

Xaldin: You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good.

Sora: What do you guys really want?

Xaldin: ...Kingdom Hearts.

(Xaldin takes off his hood)

Xaldin: When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast-that's why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!

(They fight the group of Nobodies that appear. Xaldin floats down from the high pedestal. He looks back at them and leaves through the front door. The five walk to the Courtyard. Goofy looks up and sees Belle on the balcony outside her window)

Goofy: Huh?

(Belle sighs and looks to the Courtyard. She sees Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy and the Beast, and gasps, about to head back inside. She looks to the spot on the balcony next to her)

Belle: Is that...

(She picks up the rose and calls down to them)

Belle: Look! It's the rose!

(Beast looks up. A gloved hand covers her mouth. She struggles against Xaldin, but he holds her firmly)

Beast: Belle!

(Xaldin grabs Belle, who's still holding the rose, and jumps from the balcony. Yuna is swept in a portal.)

Sora: Yuna! No!

(Xaldin lands at the Bridge)

Sora: Hurry!

(They run through the arc, Beast shoving the door open with his shoulder. The stars glimmer in the night sky, as Beast runs ahead down the Bridge towards Xaldin, Yuna and Belle. He stops as he gets nearer)

Beast: You! Get out of my castle, now!

Xaldin: With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light...

(He looks to the rose and to Belle and Yuna)

Xaldin: What shall I leave behind? Belle and Yuna? Or the rose?

(The Beast growls. Belle looks worried)

Beast: Belle!

Sora: Yuna!

(The Beast begins to run. Catching Xaldin off guard, Belle elbows him in the stomach and grabs the rose. Yuna follows behind her and runs into Sora's chest. Belle runs past the Beast and Sora)

Sora (with an arm around Yuna): Good one, Belle! Yuna, are you okay?

Yuna: Yeah, I think so.

(The Beast charges at Xaldin and swipes at him with his claws. Xaldin leaps backwards out of the way. He throws up his hands creating six small pillars of dust. Lightning thunders through them. Xaldin releases his arms and the dust clears, leaving six naginata. They teleport into the air above him. He catches two in each hand, and creates a wind tunnel that holds the other two)

Xaldin: Where's the fun in this?

(They fight a cruel battle against Xaldin)

Xaldin: Is this the end?

(Xaldin is shoved back, his six staves sharp in the ground. They disappear in shafts of white light. Xaldin screams in agony and fades away. Afterwards, the castle staff arrives. Belle hands the rose to the Beast)

Belle: Here. It's yours again.

(The Beast takes it)

Beast: Belle...

Belle: I know. You want me to leave the castle.

Beast: What matters is... You weren't hurt by Xaldin... You're safe. And... I'm very grateful to you...for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you.

Belle (smiling): It's the least I could do. You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be.

(The Beast places the rose on the ground)

Beast: Listen, Belle...

Belle: Yes?

(The Beast is having a hard time forming words, and he glances at the group)

Sora: Say it!

Lumiere: Go on!

Donald: C'mon!

Mrs. Potts: You can do it!

Yuna: Spit it out!

Cogsworth: We have confidence.

Goofy: Don't be bashful, now.

(The Beast looks back at Belle)

Beast: Belle, I'd like you to stay... With me... Please?

(Belle smiles and holds her hand out. The Beast understands and places a hand on her waist and around her hand)

Belle: I will.

(The Beast smiles)

Lumiere: Maestro-music!

(They start to dance as the music plays. The Beast twirls her)

Sora: Hey, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed that rose?

Goofy: Yep, she sure was havin' fun, all right.

Lumiere: She is rather unique, isn't she?

Mrs. Potts: Always ready for a little adventure.

Cogsworth: The two of them do seem made for each other.

Sora: Yeah, they sure do!

Mrs. Potts: Now, why don't you two dance?

Yuna/Sora: US?

(Everyone nods.)

Sora: Well Yuna? May I have this dance? (bows slightly)

Yuna: I don't know… let me think about it… (she puts her head to her chin and smiles) aw, why not?

(Sora and Yuna begin to dance. Donald and Goofy smile.)

Sora: Hey Yuna?

Yuna: Yes, Sora?

Sora: I'm sorry.

Yuna: About what?

Sora: Always putting Kairi first. I know how you feel, and I'm sorry about the way I'm always acting. I notice your face when I say her name, and you look sad. So I'm sorry.

Yuna: It's just that, once we get to the island, you'll forget about me, and be with Kairi the entire time. I'm going to miss you, and I don't want you to be sad, so I'm just going to have to deal with it.

Sora: Yuna… that's not true. You said to me, that I've changed, and that you fell in love with the other me… am I back to being 'me' yet, Yuna?

Yuna: Well… (she gives him the elevator eyes. and smiles at him.) Yeah, I think so.

Yuna (thinking): When he said he was sorry, I knew it was the Sora I knew and loved. Always so kind, and caring. He just seemed to know, what was really going on inside my heart. When he apologized for putting Kairi first, he made me happy.

(Sora hugs Yuna suddenly, and they stop dancing. The Beast and Belle continue to dance. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi Ship)

Gummi Ship…

Chip: Hey, everybody! I'm picking up a strange reading.

Dale: Are you sure? Let me see!

Chip: Look-it's all cloudy and kinda fuzzy.

Dale: Prob'ly just a glitch.

Chip: I don't know...

(Sora pilots the Gummi Ship back to Port Royal. A man with a black cloak enters Isla de Muerta and walks toward the large treasure chest full of medallions. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy walk into the Rampart)

Port Royal…

Goofy: That's coming from the port.

Sora: Let's check it out.

(They run to the Harbor and find Jack chased by several cursed pirates)

Sora: Jack!

Jack Sparrow: Zola! Miss Yuna! Some assistance!

Sora: That's SORA, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy!

Jack Sparrow: Will ye leave a mate to perish?

Sora: Aye-aye...

(They fend off the pirates)

Sora: Those pirates were cursed. I'd thought we'd seen the last of the curse of the Aztec gold... What gives?

Jack Sparrow: Some scallywag must've got greedy. Oh, I see... You don't trust me, do you?

(They nod)

Jack Sparrow: Likely a wise choice, I AM a pirate, mates.

Elizabeth: Jack! Sora! Yuna!

(Elizabeth runs up to them)

Sora/Yuna: Elizabeth!

Jack Sparrow (thinking): Some sticky business is afoot, I fear.

(He starts to leave)

Elizabeth: Wait, Jack! I need your help. The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why, so he went to Isla de Muerta-to check on the Aztec treasure. I fear something's happened. You have to take me to him.

Jack Sparrow: Aye, there it is. If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone, lass.

Elizabeth: Alone? Really, Jack? Sail to the island and take on the cursed pirates?

Jack Sparrow: Well, if any lass could...

Sora: Are you sure he's in trouble?

Yuna: Yeah, he might just be lost.

Elizabeth: No. Not certain. But he's been gone too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stay here. I can't just sit and wait! I've got to know if he's all right.

Yuna: I get the same way when Sora makes me stay behind!

Jack Sparrow: Lucky men...

Elizabeth: Please, Jack! Take me to him!

Jack Sparrow: Hold a moment. I see no profit in it for me.

Elizabeth: I shall reward you. Of course...you do owe Will. He has saved your life before.

Jack Sparrow: Right. Shall we?

(They board the Black Pearl and set sail for Isla de Muerta)

Goofy: Interceptor off the starboard bow!

(They run over and see Will knocked out on the railing of the ship)

Elizabeth: Will!

(Jack places a hand to his chest)

Elizabeth: Stop that, Jack. We've got to rescue him!

(After they save Will, Elizabeth kneels in the Captain's stateroom with Will in her arms)

Elizabeth: Will, wake up.

Will: Elizabeth...

Elizabeth: What happened?

Will: The medallions...and...the stone chest-someone's taken them... Next thing I knew, we were attacked...but I couldn't see who it was-his face was shrouded...in a black hood.

Sora/Yuna: The Organization!

Will: We found a way out of the cave...but the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us... I've never seen their likes before... I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship...

Elizabeth: Will...

Will: Elizabeth... I feel rather...

(He falls asleep in her arms. She lays him down)

Sora: Our turn, guys.

Yuna: They've really got it coming this time!

Elizabeth (standing up): You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what's out there.

Jack Sparrow: Pardon me, lads and lasses, but your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye. We're turning for home.

(Jack turns to leave)

Elizabeth: Just like that?

Jack Sparrow: Just like that!

(Jack returns to the deck)

Jack Sparrow: Don't remember invitin' you.

(A figure in a black cloak appears. The treasure chest is beside him)

Sora: So it was the Organization. We'll handle this!

Yuna: Let's do it!

(The figure holds out a hand)

?: The Darkness of men's hearts-drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless-a veritable maelstrom of avarice:

(The large Grim Reaper Heartless appears swinging his pendulum-like axe)

?: I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?

Jack Sparrow: And you want an answer now?

?: Precisely!

(The man disappears, leaving them to fight the Heartless. After the battle on deck, it is knocked into the water)

Donald: Oh, boy!

Sora/Yuna: Not over yet!

(The man has appeared again and it standing behind the treasure chest. He takes off his hood, revealing his blond hair. He smirks)

Jack Sparrow: Throw him overboard!

Sora/Yuna: Aye-aye!

Luxord: Parley!

Jack Sparrow: 'Scuse me?

Goofy: Barley?

(Yuna smacks her forehead)

Jack Sparrow: It's a bit of a pirates' code. Anyone who invokes "parley" must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete.

Sora: This is no time for rules!

Jack Sparrow: True. But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to the Code. (to Luxord) All right, you. Out with it!

Luxord: I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies.

Jack Sparrow: Rather accommodating of you, mate. And for that you want...?

Luxord: Just a few souvenirs...for the memories.

(Luxord grabs four medallions)

Jack Sparrow: Huh?

(Luxord throws the medallions into the air and several Gambler Nobodies appear and snatch them away)

Goofy: Oh, no! We can't stop the curse unless we got all the medallions!

Jack Sparrow: Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate.

Luxord: Oh?

(The Grim Reaper Heartless floats out of the water, cursed by the medallions. It swings it's axe and makes a large wind current that blows Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, and Jack onto the deck of the Interceptor)

Luxord: Fire!

(The cannons on the Black Pearl let loose on the Interceptor. Will and Elizabeth run out of the stateroom and watch as the Interceptor is destroyed. Luxord laughs evilly as the Black Pearl sails on. Sora wakes up in the

Interceptor's Hold)

Sora (after seeing Jack): You stole a medallion again?

Jack Sparrow: Were I only that fortunate...

Donald: Fortunate?

Goofy: So, uh, how come you're all skeleton-y?

Jack Sparrow: Perhaps I got a tough o' somethin' from that monster what attacked us. Yet, why's the skin restin' right on you three?

Donald: 'Cause we're not greedy!

(Sora and Goofy stare at Donald)

Donald: What're you looking at?

Sora: That still doesn't solve the mystery.

(Jack walks out of the moonlight and regains his human form)

Goofy: Gawrsh... Maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this world.

Donald: There must be different laws.

Sora: Yeah... we're always just passing through... Wonder when we'll see home again...

Donald: Sora...

Sora: Just kiddin' you. Lucky we didn't get cursed, huh?

Jack Sparrow: Quit yammerin', mates! We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float. Now if I recall, miss Yuna was with us when the ship went down. She's not here now, is she?

(Sora realizes this and looks around hastily. They continue to the Seadrift Keep)

Donald: Look!

(He points to a Gambler Nobody who's flipping a medallion in its hand)

Jack Sparrow: A medallion! Get it!

(After defeating the Nobody, it vanishes and the medallion falls to the ground. Jack picks it up)

Jack Sparrow: Three more to go!

Sora: How do you know?

Jack Sparrow: A pirate must have a keen eye. Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy?

Donald: Huh? What's that?

(He points to a ship coming in. Elizabeth is standing on deck)

Elizabeth: Ahoy, mateys!

Jack Sparrow: Ridiculous imitation-and yet, I'm flattered.

(They arrive on the Black Pearl and Jack's skeletal form is shown. Sora continues to worry about Yuna, who hasn't shown up yet.)

Elizabeth: Jack, what happened? This is horrible!

Jack Sparrow: Ah, but who's to blame for it, eh?

Will: Well, it certainly isn't Elizabeth.

Sora: It's Organization XIII. They're the ones behind it all.

Goofy: Wonder where they went.

Sora: Yeah, and because of them, Yuna's missing too!

(Sora reaches into his back pocket and pulls out, not Kairi's charm, but Yuna's earring.)

Sora (to himself): I still haven't given it back yet.

Will: The hooded man took the pirates and his creatures with him into some strange hole. We saw them leave from inside the captain's stateroom.

Jack Sparrow: Didn't occur to you to fight them, mate?

Will: I'm no fool. I knew I was no match for them.

Jack Sparrow: That I believe.

Will: Sora, I think we'll need your help.

Sora: Got it. I need to find Yuna though.

Will: We can look for her, but first, let's find all the medallions. Otherwise, the curse can't be broken and the creatures will remain invincible.

(They set a course for Isla de Muerta. They find the final three Nobodies and

take back the medallions. They then return to the ship)

Sora: That's four medallions! We got 'em all!

Jack Sparrow: But where's the chest?

Will: If we find the hooded man, we'll find it.

Sora: Prob'ly in Port Royal. Yuna's most likely there too.

Elizabeth: Why's that?

Sora: Organization XIII is after people's hearts. So they're gonna go where there's lots of people.

Will: They'll hurt the townsfolk?

Jack Sparrow: No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate. I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents.

(Jack walks up the stairs to the helm)

Will: Well, Jack...then...we have to help!

Jack Sparrow: Then let go and haul to run free!

(They leave for Port Royal. When they arrive, the Grim Reaper Heartless is waiting at the Harbor)

Jack Sparrow: Go! He's for me.

(Jack leads the Grim Reaper away from the treasure chest. Sora, Donald, Will, and Goofy approach it)

Sora: Now to break that curse!

(Sora adds the four medallions to the chest. The Grim Reaper returns to normal)

Donald: The curse-it's gone!

(Jack looks at himself)

Jack Sparrow: Then what's this?

Goofy: Aw, I understand. Jack musta been cursed by that monster, not from takin' the gold.

Jack Sparrow: Oh, I've no worries, then.

Sora: It's okay, Jack. We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all.

(The Grim Reaper swings at the group, who dodge out of the way. It's swinging axe slashes into the chest, scattering the medallions. The Heartless regains it's skeletal form)

Jack Sparrow: Get the gold!

(They manage to return the gold to the chest. They nearly defeat the Heartless.)

Sora: It's no use. I can't fight without worrying about Yuna.

(The Heartless swings its giant axe at Sora. He braces for the hit. It doesn't hit though. He looks up, and Yuna's holding her Keyblade up to the Heartless. She's sopping wet.)

Sora/Donald/Goofy/Jack Sparrow: Yuna!

Yuna: I can't believe you started without me! Oh well, better late than never!

(They finish off the Reaper Heartless. Jack becomes fully human again)

Sora: All better.

Jack Sparrow: Ah, not quite, mate.

(Luxord appears and takes the heart from the Heartless, sending it to Kingdom Hearts)

Luxord: Sora, Yuna, bravo.

(He vanishes as they run up to him)

Jack Sparrow: Just who was that chap?

Sora: He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts.

Yuna: First they release Heartless into different worlds.

Sora: We defeat those Heartless.

Yuna: Then they get the hearts.

Sora/Yuna: We're never gonna stop 'em like this.

(Will and Elizabeth walk over)

Jack Sparrow: What's the plan, then?

Sora: We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all.

Jack Sparrow: Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this.

Will: Is there any way we can help?

(Sora thinks)

Elizabeth: Anything at all?

Jack Sparrow: There is.

(The treasure chest is dropped into the sea to rest forever in Davy Jones's Locker. They board the Black Pearl again)

Jack Sparrow: It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about. They'll ruin the market for us true pirates.

Elizabeth: So that's why you went to Port Royal. And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone.

Jack Sparrow: A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann.

Sora: Too bad. You had us going there, thinking you'd turned over a new leaf.

Jack Sparrow: The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?

Elizabeth: Oh...oh, yes-a reward. And what'll it be?

Jack Sparrow: That lovely blade of Sora and Yuna's.

Sora/Yuna/Donald: Huh?

(Sora nods. Yuna giggles.)

Sora: Okay. Sure.

Yuna: Why not?

(Sora flips the handle around and offers the Keyblade to Jack Sparrow. Yuna does the same.)

Jack Sparrow: Hold on! That was far too easy. What's the rub?

(Jack, slightly hesitant, takes the Keyblades and holds them up. The blade vanishes from his hand and reappears in Yuna and Sora's. Jack points at them with both hands)

Jack Sparrow: There, you see?

Sora: Well, you've always got the Pearl, Jack.

Jack Sparrow: That I do. But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have the way to wield it. And if I succeed, I'll ask you two to join me. That'd be reward enough.

Elizabeth: Done.

Goofy: Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all.

Donald: Why's that?

Goofy: A-hyuck! He, Yuna and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think?

Sora/Yuna/Jack Sparrow: Are not!

(They look at each other, then everyone laughs. Later, Jack sails away in The Black Pearl)

Will: Some say Jack Sparrow's the worst pirate ever to sail the Spanish Main.

Elizabeth: No one could really mean that.

Will: Right. We know he's the best.

Sora: I hope we'll get to see him again.

(Just as they're about to leave, Sora stops.)

Yuna: What is it, Sora?

Sora: Where were you? You were on the ship, weren't you?

Yuna: I fell off when the ship was shot at. I fell really hard into the water, actually.

Sora: Well, you're safe now!

Yuna: Right. Shall we get going?

Sora: Yeah, let's go.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi Ship)

Gummi Ship…

Chip: It's that weird reading from before. See, I knew it wasn't a glitch.

Dale: Yeah! But it's still all cloudy and kinda fuzzy.

Chip: Hmm... Well, we know one thing for sure.

Dale: What's that?

Chip: Whenever Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy go out and help folks, the reading gets stronger!

Dale: Gee, I wonder why.

Chip: Hey, Sora, Yuna. We're gonna try to find out more about this reading.

Dale: And while we do, you fellas just keep on questin'!

Chip 'n' Dale: We really are countin' on you, guys!

(Sora pilots the Gummi Ship to the Underworld)

Olympus Coliseum…

Sora: Well?

Goofy: The coast is clear!

Sora: No sign of the Nobodies or the Heartless...for now, anyway.

(They see a stadium across the Styx river that is all lit up)

Donald: What's that?

Auron: The Underdrome. Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there-battle after battle. But Zeus didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up.

Sora: How did it get UN-locked?

Auron: Some fool must have broken the seal.

Sora: What an idiot.

Yuna: Umm… Sora?

Auron: Hmph.

Sora: Where are you going, Auron? We should catch up!

Auron: If you need something to do, go help your friends.

(Sora looks over at the entrance to the Olympus Coliseum and sees Hercules and Megara. He looks back and Auron is gone. They walk up to Hercules)

Hercules: Hey.

Sora: Herc! You feeling any better?

Meg: Well...same routine. Wonderboy here thinks his hero days are over. And Phil thinks it's all in his head.

Goofy: Gawrsh, Herc. We know you're a hero!

Hades: That's right...Blunderboy. How can you mope on a momentous day like today?

(Hades appears in a puff of smoke)

Hades: The Underdrome's back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero.

(Hercules starts to get angry, then quits)

Hades (placing an arm on Herc's shoulder): I mean, if you're not up to it, you could always just, I dunno, LOSE?

Sora: I bet you'd like that!

Hades: Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I stand for the masses! And have I got a massive idea! The games, ladies and gentlemen...are back! Yours truly, Hades-the one and only Lord of the Dead-brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title "Ultimate Hero"? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Hades Cup! And I assure you that the "Great" Hercules will be there. Otherwise...

(Hades looks to Meg, Hercules covers her)

Hades: You'll never see your girlfriend again.

Sora (as Hades vanishes): Lowlife.

Hades: You're too kind, kid.

Panic: Just talk to me if you wanna enter a tournament.

Pain: His Most Perniciousness is feeling kinda charitable, so don't worry about dying or anything. You should consider yourself lucky!

Panic: And if you win, you'll get lots of fabulous prizes!

Pain: There are a bunch of tournaments, so make sure you check back often.

Panic: Yeah, it's a great way to spend some time.

Pain: I'm handling registration for the Hades Cup. Don't go to Panic for that one!

Sora: Yuna, I don't want you to enter.

Yuna: Why not?

Donald (to Goofy and Herc): Here we go again.

Sora: I know I told you I wouldn't let you leave my side and stuff, but this is different. It's a tournament.

Yuna: So?

Herc (to Donald and Goofy): They fight often?

(Donald and Goofy nod.)

Sora: If we lose here, we're toast, finished! Besides, I want you to just sit back and relax. You deserve a break.

Yuna: But Sora, I don't want you to get hurt… (she turns to Herc) Hey, can you promise me something?

Herc: What?

Yuna: You won't let him get hurt? By anybody?

Herc: I think I can try… I don't know how much good it'll do.

Yuna: It's just reassuring to me.

(They sign up for the Hades Cup with Hercules and look at the tier board)

Hercules: Who do we face first?

Sora: Let's see...

Goofy: It's "Spin Strike."

Donald: Look! Auron's in the tournament, too!

Goofy: Uh-oh! We might have to fight him in the finals!

Hercules: I bet he's a real hero, huh?

Sora: Well, I don't think he's a bad guy... But you're the only hero around here, Hercules. You know that.

Hercules: Maybe before... Now I'm just a washout...

Sora: Stop that! Hey, who's this unknown one?

(They ponder the thought, then decide to head in. They win in the first round)

Sora: How'd it go out there, champ?

Hercules: I'm just not what I used to be. Sorry to drag you down, guys.

Sora: Don't throw in the towel yet, Herc! We need you in the semifinals!

(They choose to continue the tournament)

Pain: Next are the Hades Cup semifinals. Try not to lose too quickly.

Sora: Bring it on!

(They look at the tier board)

Goofy: We're at the semifinals...

Donald: Wak! Against "Mystery Melody"!

Hercules: Are they any good?

Sora: It sounds like they're "mysterious"... but we can't chicken out now!

(The second round is about to start. The opponent is Yuna.)

Sora/Donald/Goofy/Herc: YUNA?

Yuna: I told you I'm not sitting this one out, Sora.

Sora: Yeah but…

Hades: Ooooh, this is gonna be good!

Yuna: Hey Sora, you and me, forget the others. Just you and me, right now.

Sora: Yuna, I don't want to hurt you.

Yuna: Too late for that, Sora!

(The others clear off of the field. Sora and Yuna fight. Yuna fights swiftly, and relentlessly. She manages to clash with Sora's Keyblade, and they get stuck.)

Sora: Why are you doing this?

Yuna: To prove I'm not some stupid kid!

Sora: Yuna, I've never thought that about you!

Yuna: Liar!

(Yuna kicks Sora hard in the stomach. He falls to his knees panting. He looks up to her, with one eye closed.)

Sora: Okay Yuna, you win. I regret ever fighting you, or calling you a kid. I never meant it like this. I just want us to stay the way it should be.

Yuna: Then chose.

Sora: Huh?

Yuna: Kairi… or me? I need to know, I have a right to know!

Sora: Kairi's my best friend. You, Yuna, are my partner. You never understood that. Ever. You've always looked past the fact that I'm here to help everybody, and so are you. It's in our hearts to help the people of the worlds. Yuna, look me in the eye and tell me how you feel.

(Yuna looks him in the eye. She falls to her knees.)

Yuna: I wish I never got the Keyblade. I wish I was just at home with the others. I wouldn't be in this situation otherwise.

Sora: You may not be glad the Keyblade chose you but… (he thinks for the right words) I am. I wouldn't chose to take this journey with anyone else. Not in a million years would I pick Kairi over you, for this journey. I've never had someone like you in my life, Yuna.

Yuna: Sora… do you… do you really mean that?

(Sora stands up. Hades gets angry.)

Hades: What's with all the mushy-mushy talk? Finish him!

Yuna: Shut up Hades, this doesn't concern you! I only entered this tournament to prove something, and now… I've proved it. I forfeit. See you later, Sora.

(The second round names Sora as the winner)

Sora: We made it to the finals!

Donald: If we win, we'll all be heroes!

Goofy: Oh, that's why you're so happy.

Sora: We can't stay junior heroes forever, you know.

Hercules: I'll try not to mess things up.

Donald: Enough already...

Yuna: I'm sure you won't, Herc. You'll do fine!

Hercules: Look. Over there.

(They see Auron standing near the door)

Hercules: He's our final opponent, right?

Sora: Unless there's the mystery man.

Yuna: I was the 'Mystery Man' Sora.

Sora: Oh, right! Auron!

(Auron has a reddish glow to him. It fades away as he turns around)

Auron: And you are?

Sora: Huh?

Donald: Auron...?

Auron: I must defeat you and atone for my crimes.

(He turns around and leaves)

Sora: Hey! What was that all about?

Yuna (to herself): Where have I seen him before… he's so familiar, why?

(Auron enters the Cave of the Dead as Sora returns to the Underworld Entrance. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy follow him. Sora and Yuna enter, but quickly hide when they sees Auron and Hades. Donald walks in, and Sora pulls him to their hiding spot)

Hades: Okay, let's review. State your crime, prisoner.

Auron: I exist. That is my crime. It is...inexcusable.

Hades: Ooh, good, very good.

Sora: What's wrong with Auron? He's never acted that way before.

Yuna: Auron…

(Donald shushes them)

Hades: Okay, so you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two.

Auron: I understand. Defeat Hercules.

Hades: And his meddling friends.

Auron: What? No, only Hercules.

Hades (leaning an elbow on Auron's shoulder): Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge?

(He places a hand on Auron's shoulder and several pyreflies swirl around it. Auron groans in pain. Hades pulls out a figurine of Auron)

Hades: Hercules and the other three, but leave the girl. Are we clear?

Auron: We're clear, Hades.

Hades: Lord Hades.

Auron: Lord Hades...

Hades (stopping): Good. Now go.

(Sora, Yuna and Donald duck from where they're watching them as Auron turns around)

Sora: So that's how he's controlling Auron!

Yuna: He wants you three dead, but why not me?

Sora: Simple, he likes you.

Donald: What a jerk!

Goofy: He'd probably think that was a compliment.

Sora: I can't stand seeing Auron do that lowlife's bidding... We've got to help him!

(Auron leaves the cave)

Sora: C'mon, let's go after him!

(Auron gets into a boat with Pain and Panic, which sails to the Underdrome. Panic waves goodbye to them, then Pain stares at him, and he stops.)

Hercules: What's wrong, Sora, Yuna?

Sora: Auron's in trouble! It's like Hades brainwashed him!

Goofy: He's using some kind of a statue.

Hercules: You know something? That sounds kinda familiar... Hades may be using the statue to hold Auron's free will hostage.

Donald/Yuna: What do we do?

Hercules: See if you can find that statue. It's gotta be somewhere in the Underworld.

Sora: Right. I'm on it!

Hades: Tell me you're not thinking of leaving. You've got a match coming up.

Hercules: I'll fight Auron in the final. One on one.

Hades: Oh, you will?

(Hades turns around looking worried. He tries to think of a plan)

Hercules (to Sora): I'll draw things out to buy you time.

Sora: But-

Hercules: Just hurry back. I know you can do it!

Hades: Congratulations! You've got a deal.

Hercules: Thanks.

Hades: On one condition! The Keybladers, here, and his trusty friends have to meet the winner in one final clash, whaddya say?

Hercules: That'll drive the crowd wild...

Hades: It'd better. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives.

(Pain and Panic arrive back with the boat. Hercules gets in with Hades and they sail off, Hercules waving to them)

Hades: Sucker! You know for me, the rest is smooth sailing.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy travel through the Cave of the Dead. Auron and Hercules are fighting in the tournament. Auron slices at Hercules who dodges back and stops the blade)

Hades: Now that is entertainment!

(Meg and Phil watch as Hercules struggles to keep Auron's sword at bay. Sora and the others enter Hades's Chamber and find the Auron figurine on the stone table)

Sora: Got it!

(Sora touches it, but is shocked by energy. Goofy touches him and is also shocked)

Donald: Huh?

(Donald touches Goofy and he also gets shocked)

Donald: What's going on!

Yuna: Wait a second… why is this familiar…?

(They hear Auron's thoughts and memories)

Auron: It is not too late! Let us turn back! Yes, but I...I cannot accept it. Where is the sense in all this? But...there must be another way! Your deaths will mean nothing! You must live!

Sora: I get it. This is what belongs in Auron's heart.

Goofy: Gawrsh, he musta had a pretty rough life.

Sora: Yeah...but in the end, that's really what made him stronger.

Donald: Let's give it back!

(Dusks surround them)

Sora: Nobodies? Where did they come from?

Yuna: It doesn't matter! Give me the statue, I'll push through!

Sora: Right!

(Sora gives Yuna the statue, and she tries to push through. She gets through, but Sora Donald and Goofy are stuck behind a wall of Dusks.)

Sora: Yuna! Keep going, we'll be fine!

Yuna: But-

Sora: Just go! You want to prove something, prove it now!

Yuna: Sora…

Sora: Go!

(Yuna nods and runs off. They fight the group of nobodies, but more appear.)

Donald: Hey, go away!

(The Nobodies slowly walk closer to them. Heartless begin attacking them)

Sora: Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it!

Goofy: We'd better skedaddle!

(They run out of the Cave, leaving the Heartless and the Nobodies to their battle)

Pain: Ha! Hercules must be screaming for mercy by now! What? Did you come to see Hercules lose, too? Yuna's already in there.

(They swim over in the boat to help Hercules. His fight with Auron is still going on. Auron cleaves downward with his sword, but Hercules dodges. He spins around, letting the sword swing. Hercules dodges underneath it and swings back up. Hercules realizes he is right on the edge of the platform, when Auron runs up and clasps the sword down onto Hercules, who blocks with his hands. He struggles to keep the sword up, falling to one knee)

Hades: Now! Finish him!

Sora: Auron, no!

Yuna: Hey, Auron! This belongs to you!

(Yuna holds out the doll and throws it onto the field. It bursts over Auron, and his free will returns to him. He stops fighting and sets his sword down. Hercules catches his breath)

Auron: Sora. Donald. Goofy. Lady Yuna.

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Auron!

Hades (turning red): Why those little-Ugh, prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me.

Auron: Maybe you didn't hear me. This is my story, and you're not part of it.

Yuna: Sir Auron!

(Hades in a fury bursts into a pillar of flame and disappears from his chair. He reappears down on the platform)

Hades: That's it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong? Huh?

Sora: Really? A fair fight?

(Yuna, Donald and Goofy laugh)

Hades: Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! (laughs weakly) Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by my rules.

(He snaps his fingers and the stone gate behind him lifts up to reveal a swirling green vortex. They hear a scream as Hades teleports Meg to the pool. She is suspended by clouds of smoke. Yuna suddenly disappears from Sora's side, and is next to Meg.)

Hercules: Meg!

Meg: Hercules!

Sora: Yuna!

Yuna: Sora!

Hades: Hey, I warned you right at the get-go.

Hades: You don't compete, you lose the girl.

(He snaps his fingers again and Meg is lost to the river of death. Hades is about to let Yuna go when Auron suddenly slams into him.)

Hercules: No!

Auron: Not my Summoner!

(Hercules runs past Hades, pushing him away)

Hercules: Meg! Hang on!

(He jumps in to save her. Hades looks to make sure he's in. Yuna's about to fall when she grabs onto the edge.)

Hades: Looks like Wonderboy has dropped out of the standings. And your little girlfriend's next, Keyboy.

Yuna: Sora! Auron!

(The stone gate behind him closes. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Auron glare at him)

Sora: Well, you've still got us to deal with!

(Hades teleports behind them)

Hades: Oh, yeah. This is gonna be good.

(Hades turns red)

Hades: Hmph...That's it!

(They start to fight, but Hades barely feels a thing. He laughs)

Sora: We can't win.

Donald: How come?

Auron: Because it's his Underworld.

Goofy: Gee, then how do we beat him?

(Hades gets ready to throw something else at them, when the stone gate opens. They look and see no one)

Hercules: I think a true hero should be able to help.

(They see Hercules holding Meg. Herc now has a bright glow to him)

Hades: But...you...

Hercules (smiling): I owe you one, Hades. I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's. And then, I remembered:

(Pegasus flies down)

Hercules: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart.

(Herc puts Meg down)

Hercules: I'll never forget that again.

Sora: Just no more crazy stunts.

Hercules (to Sora): People always do crazy things when they're in love.

(Sora, Donald, and Goofy chuckle as Meg flies away on Pegasus)

Hades: What is so funny, you imbeciles! How dare you get a happy ending! How DARE you!

(They fight an unbelievable battle against Hades)

Hades: This...isn't...happening!

(Hades clutches his heart. Sora strikes one more time, but Hades teleports to the edge of the river of death. Hades backs away)

Hades: It's...not over...yet...

(Hades snaps his fingers and Yuna's in a puff of smoke again. Hades smiles evilly, as he snaps his fingers again. She's gone!)

Sora: Yuna!

(Auron is at the edge of the platform, holding onto Yuna, making sure she doesn't fall. He tries to pull her up. But she's getting pulled on by the dead in the vortex.)

Sora: Yuna, Auron!

(Sora runs over and helps pull Yuna up. They eventually get her up. She's shaking in fear. Auron carries her to the steal platform that the battles were held on.)

Sora: Is she gonna be okay?

Auron: She's been through worse. I can remember her, from when she was little. I protected her father, and he died in my arms. She's a strong girl, and like she said, she doesn't need to be treated like a kid. She's had enough sympathy from people.

Sora: So that's why she wants to always be with me, huh?

Auron: No, that's because she likes you a lot.

Hades: Hey, aren't you forgetting about me?

(There's a gunfire.)

Yuna: No, we just chose to ignore you.

(He trips over the edge and falls into the river. Later, they see Auron off in the Underworld Entrance)

Donald: What'cha gonna do now?

Auron: I lived my life defending others. But now...there's no one left to protect. Maybe...it's time I shaped my own story.

Sora: Yeah... You deserve it, Auron-after everything you've been through.

Yuna: Auron…

Auron: Save it, Yuna. I know, I failed to protect your father, and I always regret the day he died.

Yuna: No, that's not what I was going to say at all. I wanted to thank you for saving me, and protecting me throughout my life. You have the blessings of the Summoner, and I wish for your approval-

Auron: I approve of anyone who you chose, Yuna. I trust you.

(He chuckles)

Auron: I suppose I should thank you.

Sora (proudly): Not at all.

Auron: Fine.

(Auron turns to leave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy slump in irony. Yuna giggles)

Sora: I mean, sure, you could thank us a little...

Auron: You should say what you mean.

(He turns back around)

Auron: I guess I could spare a few words. Thanks for meddling.

(They all slump again)

Sora: Hey, what's that mean?

(Auron walks away with a smirk. Later, they all meet under a full moon night sky)

Hercules: Thanks again, guys! You're the best.

Donald: Excuse us for meddling...

Meg: Aw...sounds like somebody's feathers are a little ruffled. I'm kidding. Thank you, Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy.

Hercules: So where you guys headed next?

Sora: Aw, you know... You two lovebirds seem to be getting along just fine without us hanging around.

(Hercules and Meg look at each other, then separate, slightly embarrassed. Though, they can't stop looking back at each other and smiling)

Donald: Yeah, we gotta go.

Goofy: Uh-huh, before we start meddlin'. A-hyuck!

Sora: Right.

Phil (walking over): Are you turkeys trying to put me out of a job? If you keep acing every challenge, Champ, who am I gonna train?

Hercules: Aw, you can't abandon me now, Phil! I gotta be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again. And Sora, you should call us love birds, when you and Yuna are exactly the same!

(Sora's face turns red. Yuna laughs. They look at each other, then look away.)

Donald (enthusiastically): Hey, are we true heroes yet?

Sora: Yeah! C'mon, Phil, how 'bout it?

Yuna: Yeah! What do ya say, Phil?

(Sora points to himself. Phil strokes his goatee)

Phil: Lemme see now... Well, you're not wise enough...

(Donald and Sora glare at him. Yuna's face softens.)

Phil: Not quite...seasoned enough...

Sora: Okay, okay, we get the hint!

Phil: Look, kid, it's not my call!

Donald: Aw, phooey.

Yuna: Oh, poopie!

Phil: Course if it was, you'd have no problem. I'd make you all heroes, in a heartbeat!

(Sora looks at Donald, then to Yuna, then back at Phil)

Sora: Really?

Donald: Say it again!

Yuna: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Phil: On second thought, if those are your true "hero" faces, you still got a lotta work to do.

(He starts to walk away)

Donald (walking up alongside him): Hey, what do you mean?

Phil: Go away!

(Phil starts to run back to the Coliseum, Donald in pursuit)

Sora (following behind): Phil!

Phil: Leave me alone!

Yuna (behind Sora): Come back!

(Meg and Hercules look into the stars)

Meg (pointing): See that?

Hercules: Well, whaddaya know...

(Yuna, Donald and Sora stop and look. Phil stops running and is amazed at what he sees in the sky. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy jump for joy as tears run down Phil's face. The stars in the sky have formed constellations of Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy, signifying them as true heroes. In the dungeon of Agrabah, the Peddler watches fearfully as large bouts of red smoke appear. The lamp is laying next to him and the coffin is open. Iago flies in and watches as Jafar emerges from the smoke, laughing)

Agrabah…

Iago: Oh, NO!

(The Peddler runs back to his shop, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear.

Donald knocks into a vase, almost breaking it)

Donald: Wak!

Peddler: You break it, you buy it! Oh! Hello there, friends.

(They notice there's plenty of gold behind him)

Sora: Wow! You made out like a bandit!

Peddler: Please...I am but an honest merchant. What you see is merely the reward for my hard work.

Goofy: Gawrsh, they sure are nice.

Peddler: And they're on sale! Interested?

Sora: No thanks. Listen, have you seen a guy in a black coat? Someone from Organization XIII?

Peddler: Who me? Most certainly not...

Sora: Okay. We'll keep asking around, then.

Yuna: Sorry to bother you then!

(Iago, Aladdin, and Abu enter the shop)

Aladdin: Sora! Yuna! Don't let him get away!

(Sora and Yuna turn around and the Peddler has disappeared. Aladdin sighs)

Sora: What's going on?

Yuna: Yeah, what's up?

Aladdin: Can't believe it... That stupid peddler let Jafar out of the lamp!

Sora/Yuna/Donald/ Goofy: Jafar!

(They remember the events of fighting Jafar before)

Jafar: Give me the magic lamp, Aladdin.

(He points his snake staff at Aladdin)

Jafar: And now, street rats, I bid you farewell.

(He leaves with a swish of his cloak)

Jafar (commanding several Bandit Heartless): Crush those urchins!

(They remember his psychotic laugh. Yuna shivers. Sora puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Aladdin: You guys better be careful.

Donald: Huh?

Aladdin: I'm sure Jafar wants to take over Agrabah again, but I know he's out for revenge, too.

Sora: I guess he's still sore about that whole lamp thing, huh.

Yuna: He still scares me.

Aladdin: Iago was there when Jafar was released. Okay, Iago. Spill it.

Iago: Hey! I told you everything I know!

Aladdin: This is your one and only chance, Iago. If I find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we're through. I'll never speak to you again!

Iago: I can't take it! I know where Jafar is!

Goofy: Where?

Iago: Uh, er, I mean, that is, I, um... Ack! I really shouldn't...

Aladdin: Iago!

Iago (sighing): He's in the desert ruins.

Sora: Let's get the jump on him. Lead the way!

(Yuna's hesitant, but follows anyway. They proceed to the Palace Walls and see a windstorm at the desert ruins)

Iago: What a disaster! We're just gonna hafta turn back.

Aladdin: There's gotta be a way...

Genie: Aw, c'mon, kid, that's an easy one!

(Genie flies through the air)

Genie: Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal!

(He swings around Aladdin)

Genie: This is what having a genie for a best friend is all about! I mean, how can you leave me on the sidelines in a time like this!

(Genie vanishes, then reappears almost as big as the palace wall)

Genie: Live large! Wow 'em, Al!

(His eyes bug out. He teleports back to Aladdin, but small this time)

Genie: Give 'em the old razzmatazz! What do ya say, kid?

Sora/Yuna: Hey, Genie!

Genie: Sora! Yuna!

(Genie teleports again)

Genie: Wanna see a little something I call "Sandstorm Sweep"?

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Uh-huh!

Aladdin: Take it away, Genie!

Genie: Alakaza-uh... You know? One lousy sandstorm is just too easy.

(He points a finger and magic twirls around to the sandstorm and it goes away. They're still amazed. Genie is missing)

Genie: How about giving me a challenge next time, eh Al?

(They walk to the Sandswept Ruins, which are in a gigantic hole in the ground)

Aladdin: Now what do we do?

(The carpet flies in and points to itself)

Sora: Nice timing, Carpet!

Yuna: Like always!

(Sora and Yuna board the carpet and Jafar's shadow appears near a ruin on the other side of the hole. They head toward it. The shadow vanishes in red smoke and Heartless appear. They defeat the Heartless and the shadow reappears in an archway. They chase the shadow to the roof of a tower. The shadow vanishes in smoke again and more Heartless appear. They defeat the Heartless and a monument appears on the tower. Sora examines it and it shows three switches around the ruins. Sora and Yuna trigger all the switches and the tower opens. Sora flies into the tower window. Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, and Iago proceed into the Ruined Chamber)

Sora: The game's up, Jafar!

Aladdin: You sure this is it?

Donald: Iago?

(Iago flies to a stone)

Iago: Ya gotta understand. It wasn't my idea! It was Jafar. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do! He can be VERY convincing! He said if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna-

Aladdin: Where is he?

Iago: C'mon Al, you've gotta forgive me.

Aladdin (scaring Iago): Where's Jafar!

Iago (flying): Well...um, let's see...right about now, he's probably attacking the palace. I had no choice! His eyes, they got all creepy and WEIRD!

Sora: Whatever. Iago, you're supposed to be our friend. But you've been playing both sides, just to make sure you save yourself.

Donald: I knew you were still a bad guy.

Iago: I'm SORRY!

(He flies into an urn, and triggers the ruins to collapse. Yuna nearly gets crushed by a falling ruin, but Sora grabs her, and pulls her to him. The carpet flies in)

Aladdin: Let's go!

(They fly out of the collapsing ruins and back to the Palace Walls. The carpet slumps to the ground)

Aladdin: Get some rest, Carpet. You earned it.

Iago: C'mon, let's get Jafar!

Sora: And who asked you?

Aladdin: The palace is through there. Hurry!

(They run into Agrabah and interrogate the Peddler)

Peddler: I guess you know everything now, eh?

Sora: You can't keep shady stuff secret for long.

Peddler: So true. I had just snuck into the Palace to, er, borrow some treasure when I heard this...voice. It said: "Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward." "Who are you?" I asked. The voice spoke again. "The true Sultan of Agrabah," he said. "Imprisoned by villains." Oh! Why did I believe such a tall, tall tale? Perhaps I was under Jafar's spell. Yes! That must be it!

Sora: And I'm sure the treasure had nothing to do with it, right?

Peddler: Maybe a bit. But Jafar, he never gave me a thing...

Sora: So where did you get all your treasure?

Peddler: Why, the man in the black coat, of course.

Sora: Organization XIII! I KNEW it!

Yuna: I knew there was something fishy about this entire thing! And yet no one listens to me!

Peddler: The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Jafar's return. He said he would destroy Jafar after turning him into a... "Heartless." So there was no need to upset Agrabah.

Sora: And you bought that?

Peddler: I'm a merchant. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen...

Iago: Oh, you're so kind...

(They look at Iago, who looks down. They race to the Palace, where Jafar has Jasmine in chains)

Jasmine: Just wait, Jafar! You'll get exactly what's coming to you!

Jafar: Indeed I will, Princess. All of Agrabah will belong to me, while you... You, my queen, shall weep at my side for all eternity!

(She struggles at her chains)

Jafar: Oh, please...

(He touches her chin)

Jafar: Right about now...your precious Aladdin is whispering your name, with his last breath.

(Jasmine sees the group and gasps expectantly. Jafar turns around)

Aladdin: What was that you were saying, Jafar?

(He looks away from them, as if disgusted. He sees Iago on Goofy's shoulder)

Jafar: You dare defy me! You useless bird!

(His snake staff's eyes glow. He threatens Iago, Goofy covering him with his shield. Jafar switches his target to Aladdin shoots a beam of energy at him)

Iago (flying into the way): Al!

(Iago takes the hit and falls to the ground, unmoving. Yuna shrieks.)

Goofy: Iago!

Jafar: You'll all be joining him...VERY soon!

(Jafar glows with magical energy. Red smoke billows from behind him. He lifts up his hands and enters the smoke. Jafar changes into his genie form and grows enormous. Jafar rips off a tower from the palace and drops it over Sora, Yuna and Aladdin)

Sora: Whoa!

Yuna: Look out!

Aladdin: Run!

(The carpet catches them and sweeps them away from the debris)

Jafar: All shall bend to my will! The world is mine to control!

(Sora and Yuna ride the magic carpet and fight Jafar)

Jafar: No... How can I be defeated again, by a pack of filthy street rats?

Sora/Yuna: Don't mess with street rats!

(Jafar explodes in a burst of magic and his lamp melts away. Yuna and Sora high-five each other. Genie appears)

Genie: You went mano a mano with Jafar, and you didn't invite me, Al?

Aladdin: Sorry, Genie. Things happened kinda fast.

Genie (turning around): And I had some new moves to show off, too...

Donald: But, Genie, we still need your help!

Sora: Who's gonna fix Agrabah?

Yuna: Exactly! There's only one who can do that!

Genie: Oh, yeah! One super-duper spruced-up Agrabah comin' right up! You won't even recognize the place when I'm through with it!

Aladdin: Just like it was, please.

Genie: Really? Same old same old?

(Sora, Yuna and Aladdin nod)

Genie: All right.

(He swings his arms)

Genie: Ooh, yeah!

(Magic flies around everywhere restoring the buildings of Agrabah)

Genie: Et voila! Next time let me put in a few swimming pools, 'kay?

(Aladdin stretches)

Sora: I guess Agrabah's all right now.

Aladdin: Yeah! Thanks, guys.

Sora (to Iago): Hey, you behave yourself, got it?

Iago: I most definitely got it! No more lookin' out for number one. I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is that?

Sora: Oh, no-it's not like that, Iago. Friends don't have to "do" stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters.

Yuna: Yeah, friends are always happy to be around each other, no matter what. That the way it should be.

Aladdin: So...what do you guys do for fun?

Donald (making a funny face with Goofy): We do this!

Aladdin: Uh...that's not quite what I meant...

Sora: Well, anyway...

Iago: Ow, my beak...

Goofy: Gawrsh, Iago. I hope ya didn't hurt yourself.

Iago: Well...at least I can still fly.

(Goofy walks beneath Iago to catch him if he falls, but he doesn't watch where he's going)

Donald: Look out!

Yuna: Goofy!

(He crashes into a market stand)

Genie: Ooh! Was that my cue? Am I on? C'mon, Al, lemme build a freeway or something!

Aladdin: Everything's fine. Don't panic...

(They see magic flying around)

Aladdin: Genie!

Genie: But I can't hold it any longer!

(Genie spins around in the air)

Genie (laughing): Oh, that's good! Sora! Yuna! Donald! Goofy! You guys are too much! If you're ever in the mood for some more cosmic razzle dazzle, gimme a shout, okay?

Donald: You got it!

Aladdin: Well, you've done it again, Sora, Yuna. Don't forget about us, okay?

Sora: I won't.

Yuna: Yeah, no matter how far apart we go.

Aladdin: And Sora, Yuna...about those friends of yours, the ones you're looking for... You'll find them. Trust me.

(He places his hands on Sora's shoulders as magic falls everywhere. In his lab, Dr. Finkelstein is still working on his latest creation. He pulls the switch and the lab table erupts with electricity. It swirls around inside his robot, but the machine just sits there. The doctor spins around in his wheelchair)

Halloween Town…

Finkelstein: There's nothing wrong with my design-it's flawless. There must be something wrong with the parts those imbeciles brought me. I need to find better assistants.

(He rolls over to the desk, where the familiar heart-shaped container is located. The experiment's head turns to look at him. The doctor thinks he hears something and considers moving his wheelchair. He whirls it around suddenly when something attacks him. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy arrive in the Hinterlands and see dozens of present scattered around the forest floor)

Donald: Huh?

(Jack, still in his Sandy Claws outfit, is picking them up)

Jack: Perfect timing, gentlemen! Lend me a hand, won't you? These presents must belong to Sandy Claws. So I thought I'd better return them.

Sora (crossing his arms): You just happened to find them?

Yuna: Sandy Claws? Still?

Jack: Of course, Sora, Yuna.. I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that.

Sora: But...You thought you'd hold on to the suit?

Jack: What, this? It's just a costume. And Sally worked so very hard making it! Come on. We've got work to do!

(They walk to Santa's House with the presents. It's Yuna's first time. She's really excited. She's also wearing different clothes.)

Santa: Oh!

(They place them on the table)

Santa: Wherever did you find these?

(He takes the present from Jack's hands)

Jack: In Halloween Town. You'll be needing them for Christmas, right, Sandy?

Santa: Of course. But these are just a few of the Christmas presents that were stolen.

Sora/Yuna: Stolen!

(They look at Jack, who scratches his head)

Jack: Oh, Sandy... You don't think it was ME?

Santa: Still wearing the outfit, I see.

Jack: I just thought I'd dress for the occasion. But if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who really did it!

Santa: Very well, I'll leave it to you.

Jack: All right, Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy! We're off!

(He points to the door and starts to leave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy slump in defeat. Yuna giggles. They hear a crash from the Toy Factory. They run to the second floor Wrapping Room and find Lock, Shock, and Barrel in amongst the toys)

Shock: No!

(Lock tosses away a sailboat. Barrel looks at a stuffed bear)

Barrel: This looks good.

Shock: No!

Lock: Boooring!

(Barrel tosses the bear away)

Lock: This one?

Shock: No!

Barrel: No way!

Donald: Hey!

(The three miscreants look up and see them)

Sora: So YOU three took them!

Shock: Took what?

Jack: You stole the presents, didn't you!

Lock: It wasn't us!

Barrel: But...

Shock (taking off her mask): It really sounds like fun!

(She puts her mask back on and they start to run away)

Lock/Shock/Barrel: Run for it!

(Sora and Yuna quickly lock the kids in boxes, then interrogate them)

Sora: Where'd you put the presents?

Shock: We told you! We don't have 'em!

Donald: Then why are you in here!

Lock: We're looking for parts for the experiment.

Jack: Experiment?

Lock: Dr. Finkelstein's making us a friend!

Barrel: One we get to boss around!

Jack: It's true the doctor's been hard at work making SOMETHING lately...

Lock: Besides, Christmas presents are boring. Not scary or gross... So what good are they?

Barrel: Yeah!

Lock: There's nothing fun here. Let's go back to Halloween Town!

(The three of them leave. Sora, Yuna, Donald, Jack, and Goofy meet with Santa Claus)

Santa: So, were those pranksters responsible for taking the gifts?

Jack: It doesn't look like it.

Santa: Then that means...

(Sally runs in)

Jack: Sally!

Sally: Oh, thank goodness! You're all here.

Sora/Yuna: Is something wrong?

Sally: The Heartless are back in the town square. I thought you should know.

Sora: That's our cue!

Yuna: Yeah, let's get moving!

Donald: Back to Halloween Town!

(They start to leave)

Jack: But wait! What about finding the gift-napper?

Sally: Actually... The Heartless were playing with some presents when I saw them...

Jack (pointing): Aha! We have our culprits!

(They run to Halloween Town Square and find the Mayor yelling at the Heartless)

Mayor: You! You can't be here! Leave Halloween Town, by order of the mayor!

(The Heartless are busy playing with presents)

Mayor: Somebody? Anybody! I'm only an elected official-I can't handle this by myself.

Jack: Sally was right. We've got to get the presents!

(Sora and Yuna get out their Keyblades and defeat the Heartless, retrieving the presents. Jack sees an open present lying on the ground, though, he steps on the doll and picks up the box)

Jack: What a shame! It looks like it was such a nice present.

Sora (seeing the doll beneath Jack's boot): Uh, Jack-

(The door to Dr. Finkelstein's lab opens and the doctor wheels himself out, rubbing his head)

Finkelstein: Oh, help! Someone help me! My latest experiment is gone-it's been stolen!

(They follow the doctor inside)

Finkelstein: I was just sitting here brainstorming, when all of a sudden I was attacked! I collapsed! And when I awoke, my experiment was gone!

Jack: Don't worry, Doctor-we know who took it.

Finkelstein: Who!

Sora: The Heartless.

(Yuna and Donald nod)

Finkelstein: What, those wretched things? Preposterous! This was nothing like a Heartless.

Sora: Not the Heartless, huh...

Donald: Who else could it be?

Yuna: Not a who… but a what…

Jack: Say, I have an idea. The thief must like Christmas present. So... We place irresistible gifts about to draw him into a trap.

Finkelstein: And this miscreant is the same one who stole my experiment?

Jack: That's right.

Sora: How will we know for sure?

Jack: Well, now, that's easy! We'll scare a confession right out of him!

Goofy: Gawrsh...

Sora: What do you say we go with Jack's plan...just for now?

Jack: Let's get to Sandy's house posthaste! We've got to make some Christmas presents, quickly!

(They return to Santa's House)

Santa: Have you found the presents yet?

Jack: Almost, Mr. Claws!

Sora: We're going to reel in the thief with Christmas presents as bait.

Jack: Would you mind if we used your factory to create a few presents?

Santa: Presents as bait? Goodness...I don't like the sound of that.

(Jack scratches his head)

Santa: Just this once, I suppose. It's for a good cause... All right, use the second floor. And put some heart in it.

Yuna: Yes sir!

Santa: You wouldn't happen to be Yuna, would you?

Yuna: Oh? Yes, I am.

Santa: You're at the top of my 'nice' list.

Yuna: Really? Wait, what about Sora?

(Santa shakes his head. Yuna frowns. They ascend the stairs in the Toy Factory to the Wrapping Room and find an elf)

Elf: You're going to make presents, right? You can use this machine.

Sora: Let's make it!

Yuna: Let's get to it!

(They quickly make 100 decoy presents)

Donald: All done!

Jack: Not quite.

Goofy: There's more?

Jack: Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to Santa's House)

Santa: Did you finish making the presents?

Sora: Yup, just waiting for Jack.

Goofy: So, uh, where do you think we oughta leave them?

Santa: Oh, I know a good spot. Whenever you're ready just say the word.

Jack (walking in): I'm back!

Santa: Now then, are you all set?

Sora: Yes. Let's go!

(They walk outside to Candy Cane Lane, where Santa unlocks the doors to the Christmas Tree Plaza)

Santa: This plaza should work well for your plan. Now, Jack...what IS your plan?

Jack: I've got it all figured out.

Santa: You do...

Jack: Of course! And I also have a wonderful idea. If we catch the thief for you, I would be honored to deliver the-

Sora (covering Jack's mouth): And on that note, we'll be going.

Jack: What are you doing? Let me go!

(They lead Jack to the plaza. Sora let's go of Jack's mouth and pats Jack's shoulder. Jack looks unhappy. After they enter the Christmas Tree Plaza...)

Donald: Stop kicking!

Goofy: It's not me, Donald.

Jack: Patience, friends.

Sora: Shhh!

Yuna: Ow! Okay, who just touched me?

(There are dozens of presents scattered around one giant present with a bow. Donald scuffles around inside the box)

Donald: I said cut it out!

Goofy: Gawrsh, was that you?

Sora: How come we have to be the bait?

Jack: Good plan, eh?

Donald: Ouch!

Yuna: Yeowch! that hurts! Who just stepped on me?

Sora: Sorry, Yuna!

(Dr. Finkelstein's experiment seems to be walking on its own towards the presents. It picks up one and sees the giant one. It walks closer. Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, and Jack pop out of the box)

Sora/Yuna: Gotcha!

(They see only the experiment)

Jack: Huh?

(It twirls it's arm around)

Jack: Doctor Finkelstein's experiment did it!

(They fight the doctor's experiment)

Jack: We did it! The mystery is solved!

(Santa arrives in his sleigh)

Santa: Did you catch the thief?

Jack: Naturally!

Sora: I just can't figure out why the doctor's experiment would go around stealing Christmas presents.

Santa: His experiment?

Jack: The thief! It was a moving puppet made by Doctor Finkelstein.

Santa (walking up to it): Hmm... The doctor's made a moving puppet? I see... He is always tinkering with things. Now listen, Jack. I'd like to thank you, and while delivering presents is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like.

Jack (ecstatic): Sandy Claws!

(He leaps into the sleigh)

Santa: Yes, all that poor puppet wanted was a heart.

(Jack rides off in the sleigh)

Jack: Ho! Ho! Ho!

(They return to Halloween Town Square)

Finkelstein: Interesting! So the puppet wasn't stolen after all! It ran away on its own! In other words, my experiment was an overwhelming success!

Sora: Santa Claus thinks maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart.

Yuna: Yeah, is that true?

(Donald nods)

Finkelstein: That's quite possible. Unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a heart.

(The doctor spins his wheelchair around and rides off)

Sora: But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Christmas presents?

Sally: Maybe because...presents are a way to give your heart to someone special.

Sora: Hmm...when you put it that way, I feel sort of bad for it.

(The hear the sound of ringing bells and Jack drops out of the sky. They see Santa in his sleigh flying up near the moon)

Santa: Happy Halloween!

(It starts to snow)

Sally: What a nice present.

Jack: I don't understand. There's no box! No ribbon tied in a bow!

Sora: Jack, it's not about the box or the ribbons. It's about what's inside the box!

Sally/Yuna: No, Sora. What really counts-what's really special-is the act of giving the gift. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy.

Jack: Right...of course! Thank you, Sally, you're absolutely right. Wait! What's this? I feel so strange...so very happy!

Goofy: Jack, that must be Sally's present!

Jack: Really? This wonderful feeling?

(He takes her hands in his)

Jack: Oh, Sally! You've given me the nicest present in the world! And I've nothing to give you in return. What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything.

Sally: The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy are feeling a little bashful)

Jack: You don't even have to ask for that.

(Jack picks Sally up and jumps. They dance, hand in hand)

Sora: Maybe I never gave her a real present after all.

Donald: Who?

Goofy: Aw, I bet Kairi would like most anything you gave her.

Sora: I know. That's what made it so hard to decide.

Donald: It's not the gift, it's what's in your heart!

Sora: My heart...

Donald: You bet, Kairi's like Sally!

Sora: How?

Goofy: Well, as long as she can be with you, what else does she need?

(They watch as Jack and Sally dance. Sora pictures himself and Kairi dancing, Kairi laughing. Kairi then changes to Yuna. He looks at Yuna as she's walking off toward the Gummi Ship. Sora smiles and chuckles. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi Ship. Sora pilots the Gummi Ship back to the Pride Lands. They walk through the Savannah and run into Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed)

Pride Lands…

Shenzi: Oh, it's you guys. Man, we were hoping you were a meal.

Sora: Hiya!

Banzai: Don't gimme any of that "hiya" stuff! Thanks to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living.

(Ed laughs)

Shenzi: C'mon, it's not that bad. I enjoyed that week-dead elephant we had yesterday.

Sora: Hey, how's Simba?

(Shenzi laughs)

Banzai: We gotta laugh every time we hear that dude's name.

Shenzi: Ooh. Say it again!

Banzai: Simba!

Shenzi (laughing): One more time!

Banzai: Simba!

(Shenzi laughs)

Banzai: Simba!

(All three laugh)

Sora: That's enough!

Shenzi: Go on then, see for yourself. Simba is one wishy-washy king.

(They walk away)

Banzai: Yeah, I bet about now, even some of those high and mighty lionesses were wishin' they'd gotten themselves a different king.

Goofy: Gawrsh, whaddya think coulda happened?

Sora: Well, let's go find Simba and see.

Yuna: Right. Let's hurry too!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy reach Pride Rock and see a large darkness. An image of Scar appears through the darkness)

Sora/Yuna: Scar!

(They run to it, but it disappears)

Sora: Huh?

Yuna: What the?

Donald: A ghost?

Goofy: We better tell Simba about this. Wonder if he's up there...

(They proceed up Pride Rock)

Lioness: Have you come to see Simba?

Sora: We saw Scar's ghost!

Lioness: An omen like that could only be foretelling the end of our pride. Yet... King Simba won't do a thing. I guess just being the son of the great King Mufasa doesn't necessarily mean he's ready to rule the kingdom himself.

Sora: Trust me, Simba will think of something.

Yuna: Yeah, he's not as dim-witted as Donald.

Donald: Hey!

Lioness: The time for thinking is past. We need him to take action-as his father would have done. He ruled with courage and pride. I remember it like yesterday... The mighty Mufasa...

Sora: Simba'll do all that, too. You'll see!

Yuna: Yeah! He's gonna make a great king!

Lioness: I'm not so sure.

(The lioness leaves)

Sora: Wait here. I want to talk to Simba.

Yuna: Right, let's go.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy enter the King's Den)

Simba: You came back...

Donald: Are you okay?

Goofy: You don't look so good.

Sora: Hey, Simba. Why don't we team up and do something about that Scar ghost? Seems like everybody's worried about it. So, now's your big chance to show 'em what you're really made of!

Simba (growling): That doesn't concern you!

(Yuna jumps in front of a scared Sora. He calms down when he sees their worried faces)

Simba: Sorry...

Sora: It's okay.

Simba: I just wish I knew what my father would do.

Goofy: But he's not here, Simba. It's all up to you now. And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do being the king. Not what your father woulda done.

Simba: So you're saying...it's all up to me...

Sora: See, there ya go!

Timon/Pumbaa: Exactly!

Timon: We know your dad was a great king, and all. But now it's your turn. Remember what I taught ya. "You gotta put the past behind you." It's time to go out there and show everybody things are gonna be just fine!

Sora: Yeah, you can do it!

Yuna: We believe in you, Simba!

Timon: You gotta live for today!

Pumbaa (swinging his head): And find your own path!

Simba: Live for today... And find my own path... not my father's...

Sora/Yuna: That's it!

Nala (walking up to him): I'm glad to hear you say that, Simba.

Donald: Nala!

Nala: Promise me you'll help Simba any way you can.

Timon: As long as Sora and Yuna handle the dangerous parts!

(Sora nods. Yuna bows her head.)

Nala: I'm counting on you, Simba...and so is our baby.

(Simba and the others stand defiantly)

Timon: Great! Now we're going to have to babysit!

(They laugh)

Simba: Let's go see Rafiki first. I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something about that ghost.

(They walk to the Stone Hollow)

Rafiki: Oh ho ho! The king-he is ready to be king?

Simba: I think so.

Sora: Can you tell us about Scar's ghost?

Yuna: Yeah, the best way to beat the enemy is to know it!

Rafiki: Oh, yes...the ghost. A being with no body. It is created when the evil heart of Scar meets the hesitating heart of Simba.

Simba: Hesitating?

Rafiki: Ohhhh... You thought you were not?

Goofy: Gawrsh, that ghost sounds just like a Heartless.

Sora: Hmm, I don't know.

Rafiki: You're right, you don't. (Yuna snorts slightly. Sora gives her a bit of a glare as Rafiki continues) But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the Pride Lands. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a king must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba.

Simba: That's all? Come on. You have to tell us more about the ghost...

Rafiki: No, not today! But the hyenas in the elephant graveyard may know more. Does not matter, though. There is little the Simba of late can do.

Sora: Aw, don't say that! Not when he's ready to try!

Yuna: Yeah, you can't count him out just yet!

Rafiki: In his head, perhaps...but what about his heart?

Simba: Forget it, Sora, Yuna. Let's head for the elephant graveyard.

(They run across the Savannah and enter the Elephant Graveyard and see several fires and the hyenas)

Sora: Whoa!

Yuna: Hey!

Donald: Hey you!

Banzai: Aw, c'mon, can't you guys just leave us alone?

Simba: Do you three know anything about Scar's ghost?

Shenzi: Huh? Scar's ghost?

(Ed laughs)

Banzai: Maaaybe.

Sora: You DO know.

Yuna: Tell us!

(The hyenas run throughout the graveyard, just waiting to be caught)

Banzai: Oh no... I guess you caught us ALL.

Shenzi: What're we gonna do?

(Ed laughs)

Simba: Tell me about Scar's ghost!

Banzai: Sorrrry. We don't know nothin'.

Shenzi: Ooh, wait! It's coming back to me! That's the one who only hangs out around fraidy cats. Right, Banzai?

Simba: Enough!

(Ed laughs as the ghost appears behind them)

Banzai: And there it is.

Shenzi: Must be a fraidy cat around here somewhere!

Sora: Simba! Do something!

Scar: How does it feel to be king, hmm? Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now.

(Simba starts to back away)

Scar: After all, you ARE the son of the great Mufasa.

(Simba runs away)

Sora: Where are you going?

Yuna: Come back!

Scar: Ah, Simba...running away as always.

Sora/Yuna: Simba!

(The ghost vanishes. The three hyenas laugh and leave)

Goofy: Gawrsh, Rafiki was right.

Sora: You mean, Simba's still unsure?

Goofy: Seems like. Do ya think there's some way we can help?

Sora: Hmm... We should start by talking to Simba some more. Let's head back to the Pride Lands.

(They return to Pride Rock)

Nala: Where's Simba?

Sora: Well, uh...

Rafiki: Oh ho ho! He ran away! I knew it would not be easy for him. To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him.

Sora: Why didn't you just say so?

Donald: But where's Simba now?

Timon: Hey, I know! He's at the oasis. It's our favorite hangout!

Sora: Got it! Let's check it out.

Yuna: Right.

Pumbaa: I'll lead the way!

Timon: Oh, no you won't! Simba'll smell you coming a mile away. And if he's smart, he'll run for the hills!

Pumbaa: Oh...right.

(They hurry to the Jungle. Simba is dreaming in the Oasis. He wakes up suddenly)

Simba: Father...

Scar: Hmm. It seems even your daddy's abandoned you. How sad.

(Simba whirls around and growls. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk in and see Simba with the ghost. Simba is backing away toward the cliff, the ghost pressing forward. A very familiar scene)

Sora: Simba!

(They run up and the ghost vanishes)

Simba: It's no use. I'll never be the king my father was.

Sora: But Simba... That's not what you're supposed to be. You can't be Mufasa. You can only be you. Everybody believes in you as a king. They just want to see what you'll do. And if anyone's saying they liked your father better, it's because you haven't done much yet. That's all.

Simba: I know that.

Sora: Then stop moping and DO something!

Simba: I can't!

Sora: ...Fine.

Donald: Let's go, Sora.

Sora: Yeah. Why stick around if he's not even gonna try?

(Sora and Donald start to leave. Goofy and Yuna stay there)

Sora: C'mon Goofy! Yuna, let's go.

(Goofy slowly follows them. Yuna hesitates, but eventually follows. The ghost appears again. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy hide behind a log)

Sora (as the ghost): The hesitant king will one day lose all his friends.

Donald (as the ghost): King Simba the doubtful...

Goofy (as the ghost): Worried by a silly ol' ghost...

Sora (as the ghost): Ooh, Simba the do-nothing king...

Yuna (as the ghost): Simba, the worthless king who doesn't know how to face a fly…

(Simba glares at the ghost)

Simba: No!

Donald (as the ghost): Try and stop me!

(Simba leaps at Scar's ghost and it vanishes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run in)

Sora: You did it! The ghost is gone!

Donald: We knew you could do it!

Goofy: Hooray for Simba!

Simba: You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me...and help me see clearly. My father...wasn't so fortunate.

Sora: There you go again.

Simba: I mean... Everyone here, and in the Pride Lands, wants me to succeed. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy. Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki...Nala. You all want what's best for me. But my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, trying to cut him down. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this kingdom.

Sora: Are you gonna say it, or do it?

Simba: Wait and see.

Timon: Simba!

(Timon runs in)

Timon: Simba! Come quick! There's a bazillion ghosts of Scar haunting the Pride Lands! Everybody but Nala high-tailed it out of there. And now she needs your help.

(Simba starts to run back to Pride Rock)

Timon: Our little Simba...all grown up and finding his place in the world...

Simba: Nice try. You're coming, too!

Yuna: Like we're gonna say no?

(The rest of them join Simba and they run back to the Pride Lands. Pumbaa is standing between Nala and Scar's ghost in total fright)

Sora: We're here!

Nala: Where's Simba?

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy turn around, bowing as Simba walks through them)

Simba: I've come back, Nala.

(The ghost walks toward Simba and stares at him)

Simba: Get out!

(The ghost disappears)

Sora: Way to go, Simba!

Yuna: Alright! Good job, Simba!

(Simba and Nala embrace, until dark energy clashes in the Savannah)

Simba: Are you with me?

Sora: Now and forever, Your Majesty!

Yuna: Hey Sora?

Sora: Yeah?

Yuna: Ready to give it all you've got, and not hold back?

Sora: Oh yeah!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy bow. They run to the Savannah. The dark energy gathers and forms an unbelievably large Heartless, the Groundshaker. Sora, Yuna and Simba defeat the large Heartless and it disappears. Later, they meet on Pride Rock)

Sora: Simba seems fine now.

Rafiki: Ha! The king has returned! The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him.

Simba: Do you think your quest will ever be over?

Sora: I don't know... But I think, as long as the Keyblade stays with us... we'll have to keep fighting.

Yuna: Yeah, the worst isn't over, we're just making it through the little rough patches.

Rafiki: Ahh... The struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life.

Sora/Yuna: Never ever?

Rafiki: The secret to victory...is a strong heart.

(He points to the sky. They look up)

Rafiki: Go on, go on, go-go then!

(He laughs)

Rafiki: Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues...

(He holds up his staff)

Sora: Till we meet again, Your Majesty.

Yuna: It's an honor to fight beside you, You Majesty.

Simba: I hope that's soon.

Sora: It will be! So long!

(Timon and Pumbaa nod. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy run down the side of Pride Rock. Beneath the lion painting in the Stone Hollow, now there is three more, two lion cubs, a duck, and a dog. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi Ship. They fly to Hollow Bastion, where Heartless are running around)

Hollow Bastion…

Sora: Wait a sec...I thought everything was supposed to be under control here!

(The town's defense system starts up)

Donald: Hey, look!

Sora: Must be Organization XIII again. We better go see Leon.

Scrooge: Bless me bagpipes! I did it! I recreated "Sea-Salt Ice Cream!"

Donald: Mmm! Can we try some?

Scrooge: Of course!

(He hands an ice cream bar to Donald, who takes a lick)

Donald: Oh boy! This is good!

(Yuna, Goofy and Sora also have some)

Sora: So salty!

Goofy: But sweet!

Yuna: Yeah!

Scrooge: Aye. It's unique! When I was a lad, all the kids were crazy for it.

(They continue to the Borough. One of the security system devices speeds past Donald, almost hitting him. Several Strafer Heartless appear. After defeating them, the door to Merlin's House opens and Yuffie walks out)

Yuffie: Come on in!

Sora: Wait just a second... What happened to this place?

Goofy: Didn't that Heartless look like the ones from Tron's world?

Yuffie: C'mon, just get inside!

Yuna: Right, let's go!

(They follow her into the house, where Cid is typing at the computer)

Yuffie: Hurry up, Cid!

Cid: Give me a second!

Merlin: Confound it! Hurry!

Cid: Why, you...!

Sora: What's going on?

Cid (turning around): Talk about yer good timin'!

Yuffie: The MCP is wreaking havoc inside the computer.

Donald: Not again!

Cid: Accordin' to Leon, anyway... He went on over to Ansem's study to find out what all the ruckus was about.

(Leon and Aerith walk into the Study. Leon enters the passageway to the computer room, and runs to the railing, looking down over the Heartless Manufactory. He runs into the computer room and types at the keyboard. The metal side door opens. Leon walks down into the Heartless Manufactory, where the machine's lasers are sending out Heartless)

Cid: Turns out the MCP is using the data in that computer to crank out Heartless.

(The Heartless speed off and Leon swipes them with his Gunblade. He runs back into the computer room. More Heartless appear in the Borough)

Cid: The MCP's been messin' around with the town's control system, too.

(An alarm sounds, as Aerith and Leon stand in the computer room. The computer screen reads: "Ignorant users. Obey the MCP". Leon types on the keyboard, looking for a solution)

Yuffie: That MCP sure doesn't know when to quit, does it?

Cid: That's a computer program for ya.

Sora: How's Tron doing?

Yuffie: We can't reach him. We figure he must have been forced onto the game grid.

Cid: And it don't sound like a particularly fun game, either.

Donald: Awww...

Sora: We'll go check on Tron.

Yuna: Yeah, you can count on us!

Cid: Thanks, kid. We're puttin' together an MCP Eradication program. I got a hunch it's almost finished, too.

Merlin: Well, I hope your hunch is right for once!

(Cid gives Merlin a look)

Yuffie: Listen, we're gonna need Tron's help when that Eradicator's completed...

Sora: Don't sweat it. We'll make sure to tell Tron!

Yuna: yeah, we'll tell him!

Merlin: Remember, boys and girl-we're counting on you.

Sora: Roger!

(Donald and Goofy nod. The three proceed to the Postern)

Fairy Yuna: Liars!

Sora: Wha-?

Fairy Rikku: Leon doesn't have any treasure!

Fairy Paine: And we fought for you guys.

Goofy: Donald...?

Donald: Well, I had to tell them something!

Fairy Yuna: I don't see how we're gonna work this out.

Sora: So what should we do?

(They turn around and talk amongst themselves. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy wait. Eventually, they return)

Fairy Yuna: We're just going to take YOUR treasure.

Sora: But we don't have anything!

Fairy Paine: You sure?

(Fairy Rikku floats over and inspects Sora)

Fairy Rikku: Hmm...let's take a look!

(She searches Donald)

Fairy Rikku: Mm-hmm...

(She looks over Goofy)

Fairy Rikku: Oooh!

(She flies over to Fairy Yuna)

Fairy Rikku: Hey, Yunie. I took a look, and sure enough...

(She whispers something in Fairy Yuna's ear)

Fairy Yuna: Okay, we've decided! The Gullwings are taking all your items!

Sora: You gotta be kidding me!

Yuna: That's not fair! And why do you look like me?

Fairy Yuna: Oh, foofie.

Fairy Rikku: This stinks!

Fairy Paine: So not cool...

Sora: Look, sorry we tricked you, but...

Fairy Paine: Forget about it. Leon told us the whole story. He said your journey's been pretty rough.

Fairy Yuna: So it wouldn't really be right if we took your things.

Fairy Rikku: We'll root for you. Here, this is from us.

(She lifts her hand and a treasure chest appears)

Fairy Yuna: Bye! Good luck on your journey!

(The three fairies pose together and disappear. Sora opens the treasure chest and finds the Gull Wing Keychain. They continue to Ansem's Study. Leon hears someone enter and whirls around with his Gunblade)

Goofy: Gawrsh, it's only us!

(He puts the blade down as they walk in further)

Aerith: You can't talk to Tron if this room gets taken over.

Leon: Did you check in with Cid?

Sora: Uh-huh.

Yuna: Yupyup!

Leon: And the Eradicator?

Donald: It's almost done.

Aerith: Great! Say, Leon, why don't you go work with Cid? I have this place under control.

Leon: Are you sure? All by yourself...?

(Aerith gives him a miffed look)

Leon: ...Er, sorry. It's all yours.

Yuna (to Leon): Never underestimate a young woman like Aerith.

Sora: How's Tron?

Leon: We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a shot.

Sora: No, we'll go talk to him in person.

Yuna: Yeah, I like the look in that world anyway, it reminds me of something. I'm not sure what though.

Leon: Then I have a favor to ask. When you find Tron, could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradication program.

Goofy: The I/O tower. Got it!

Leon: Thanks. And watch your backs.

(Sora and Yuna walk up the computer, it's threat message still displayed on the screen)

Sora: We'll be there soon, Tron.

(Yuna looks at him with a worried face. He nods. He accesses the computer and they are transported to the Pit Cell. All around Space Paranoids, Heartless are walking around)

Goofy: Gawrsh, I hope Tron's okay.

Sora: Me, too. Let's head for the game grid.

Yuna: Yeah, we better hurry too! Who knows how long he could last?

(Sora walks over to the computer terminal)

Sora: Great! The terminal works!

Donald: Let's go!

(They access the game grid. Leon enters Merlin's House, where Cid is typing away)

Leon: Finished?

Cid: Would be, if it weren't for the old loon's magic.

Merlin: OLD loon you say!

Cid: I'm tryin' to work here!

Merlin (pointing his wand at Cid): Oh ho-ho-ho, I'll show you who's old!

(Merlin creates a spell on his wand. Cid types in the last of the program code and the disk pops out)

Cid (catching the disk): Done!

(Merlin's spell hits the keyboard and knocks Cid to the floor. Cid holds up the disk, while on the floor)

Cid: There you go, Leon.

(He stands up)

Cid: One homemade program. A loony wizard special.

(He gives the disk to Leon)

Merlin (tapping his wand on his hand): This had better work.

Leon: I'm off.

Merlin: Be on your guard!

(He looks at Cid, who back away slowly with his hands in sight. Leon nods and walks out when Cid's keyboard bursts into flames. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the game grid. Sora sees Tron amongst Heartless running everywhere)

Sora/Yuna: Tron!

(Tron throws his Identity Disk at one of them)

Tron: Careful...! Watch out!

(A Devastator Heartless shoots a ball of energy at Tron. Tron catches his Identity Disk, and the ball knocks Tron to the ground)

Sora: Hold on!

(They defeat the Heartless and return to the Pit Cell)

Tron: You really saved me.

Sora: Don't mention it!

Donald: What's going on here?

Tron: The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the Users. What's been happening on the outside?

Sora: Well, there's this machine for making Heartless-it's gone totally berserk... The town's control system is having problems, too. But Cid's putting together a program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good.

Tron: Let's try it!

Sora: Great!

Tron: So who's this Cid?

Sora: He's a friend of ours. Leon, Merlin, Aerith, Yuffie... They're all on the outside worrying about you, Tron.

Tron: I must have a lot of User friends.

Yuna: Yeah, you sure do! We owe you a lot, you know!

(Sora nods)

Goofy: That program oughta be done by now, don'tcha think?

Donald: To the tower!

Tron: Let's go!

(They run through the Canyon and take a transport to the I/O Tower. Leon runs through the Restoration Site cleaving through Heartless to get the disk to the Postern. Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, and Tron run through the Hallway of the I/O Tower)

Tron: Almost there!

(Heartless appear)

Sora: Outta the way!

(They defeat the Heartless and head for the Communications Room. Leon hurries into the computer room and types on the keyboard)

MCP: Warning. User control is terminated indefinitely.

(Leon struggles with the computer. He pounds his fists on the keyboard)

Leon: No good!

Aerith: Leon, let me try.

(He hands her the disk. She nods)

MCP: This is your final warning. Stop at once.

(Aerith walks to the drive and inserts the disk)

Aerith: Bon appétit! Don't talk with your mouth full.

MCP: What...what are you loading?

(Aerith celebrates and Leon crosses his arms. In the Communications Room, they stand around the center system)

Tron: Nothing's come in yet.

Sora: Leon! Come onnn!

Yuna: Hurry up! Please?

(The system lights up and Tron smiles)

Tron: There!

Sora: All right!

(Tron jumps up onto the system and takes off his Identity Disk from his back. He holds it and it glows. It floats upwards into the glowing system, then returns to Tron with the program inside. Tron looks at the disk)

Goofy: What's it like?

Tron: This is very strange...

Donald: That's Merlin's magic!

Tron: Huh? There's a power booster for me! And flight routines for the solar sailer!

Sora: Meaning...we're set?

(Tron jumps off the system)

Tron: Well, like you Users say... we won't know till we give it a try!

(Sora nods. Yuna giggles.)

Tron: We'll need a sailer to reach the MCP, so let's get to the simulation hangar!

(They run to the Simulation Hanger, just outside the Hallway, and board a solar sailer simulation. Tron accesses the device and its wings appear. The sailer leaves the hangar across the data stream)

Tron: You've got to keep a lookout. The MCP isn't going to just let us waltz in.

Yuna: Yeah, although I wouldn't even call it waltzing.

(A Heartless floats up behind Sora and lands on the bridge of the sailer. The sailer tries to maintain flight as the weight of the Heartless that appear threaten to make it fall. Luckily, they defeat the Heartless before that could happen. The solar sailer stops at the Central Computer Mesa)

Tron: The MCP is straight ahead.

Sora: Time to settle things for good.

(Donald and Goofy nod and look to the Central Computer Core. They run into the Core and look up to the red spinning CPU. Commander Sark is standing, waiting for them)

Sora: Who was that?

Yuna: I can't seem to remember either…

Tron: Sark. The MCP's number two.

Sark: Tenacious little bugs! You're time is up. Prepare for de-resolution!

(They defeat Sark's Heartless, then take on Sark himself. The Commander tries to stand, but weakly)

Sark: You're very persistent, Tron.

Tron: I'm also better than you.

Sark: We...would have made a great team...

(Tron sends his Identity Disk whirling at Sark. It strikes his helmet and he lands on the floor, data pulses dying off. Tron looks to the large spinning column)

Tron: Now for the MCP!

Sora: This thing is the MCP?

Tron: That's it. Ugly, isn't it?

Yuna: Very. Very, VERY ugly. I'm surprised the circuit boards haven't crashed by the ugliness of their leader!

MCP: Tron... Don't you understand? We don't need Users. We've advanced-they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!

Tron (shaking his head): MCP. You still don't get it, do you?

(The MCP stops spinning)

MCP: Sark...

(The Commander's body is still lying there)

MCP: Sark! all my functions are now yours!

(A wave of data shines down onto Sark's neck. His body courses with energy. The Commander stands up, higher than ever, as he's grown several feet high. He stomps over to them. The MCP forms a data barrier around himself)

MCP: Eliminate all threats!

(They manage to defeat Sark, and fire a beam from Tron's Identity Disk at the heart of the MCP. The MCP turns blue and vanishes. The data streams in Sark become corrupt and he disappears. Tron jumps for joy)

Tron: We did it!

Sora: I see Tron has a silly side, too.

Yuna: You bet!

Tron: I learned it from you. Of course, I do have my silly limits.

Sora: Okay, then I'll tweak your program when I get back to the User world.

Tron: You? Maybe we better not try that.

Sora: Aww...How 'bout it, guys? Singin' Tron? Dancin' Tron!

(Sora spins around)

Sora: Sound good?

Donald/Yuna: Yeah!

Tron (giggling): Okay, okay, fine. But before I crash-Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy...and all the Users out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly all about. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system.

(He holds out a hand to Sora. He takes it, and Tron pulls him into a hug)

Sora: Uhh...

Tron: Isn't this what Users do when they're sorry to say goodbye?

Sora: Uhhh...it's a first for me.

Goofy: Gawrsh, Tron, it's like a promise that we'll see each other again real soon.

Tron: Okay. Well, then...

(Tron gives Goofy and Donald a hug. Yuna bows. Sora pushes her into a hug. Once the hugs over, she stomps on Sora's foot.)

Tron: I promise.

(He starts to back away slowly)

Sora: Where are you going?

(He waves, and then jumps into the core, where the MCP was deleted. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy run to the edge and watch him fall)

Sora: Tron...

Yuna: No way…

(There is a large rumbling and several systems come back online. Yuffie runs into the computer room)

Hollow Bastion…

Yuffie: Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety. And it looks like there are fewer than before.

Aerith: Now if we can just get those four back in one piece...

(The transfer system starts up and Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy appear in the room)

Aerith: You're here!

Yuffie: Welcome back!

(Sora nods sadly. Yuna holds onto Sora's arm.)

Sora: How's the town?

Yuffie: A-okay!

Aerith: Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it.

Yuffie: Hey, why the long face? What happened?

(She wags a finger in his face)

Donald: Tron just disappeared.

Sora: And he promised we'd see him again...

(An alarm sounds)

Aerith: What's happening!

(The alarm stops)

Tron: Greetings, friends. System is up, and ready for User input.

Sora/Yuna/Donald/Goofy: Tron!

Tron: Stay in touch.

Sora: Yeah!

(Donald runs to the keyboard)

Donald: Oh boy, oh boy!

(He starts typing)

Tron: Hey, stop that! It tickles!

Goofy: Tron is ticklish?

(Sora grins, and starts to walk to the computer. Goofy laughs. Yuna starts laughing too.)

Sora: How 'bout this!

(He starts typing)

Tron (giggling): Please stop that!

(Sora and Donald laugh. Sora types some more)

Yuffie: I think Tron's been hanging around those guys too much.

Tron (amidst giggling): W-wait, wait just a moment. I want to show you something I dug up from the system archives.

(Sora stops typing)

Tron: You can see the town back when it was first built.

(Outside in the Restoration Site, Cloud looks up at the sky and sees beams of light shooting upward)

Leon: That's right... I remember now.

(Magical shards of light fall down around the city)

Cid: Just like the old days...

Merlin: Hmm... I'd be fascinated to ascertain as to when the town got such a dreadful name as Hollow Bastion!

(Sora, Yuna, Aerith, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy walk outside to the Postern)

Aerith: You know, this town had another name once.

Sora: Hm?

Yuna: Really? What?

Aerith: Radiant Garden.

(Having found all the Torn Pages, Sora and Yuna decide to check in on Pooh in the 100 Acre Wood. They enter Piglet's House, where the leaves are falling from the trees. Pooh is there with Gopher)

100 Acre Wood…

Gopher (to Pooh): Say, what's wrong, sonny?

Pooh: Oh, I was just thinking...and-and wondering.

Gopher: You should be skedaddlin' outta here.

Pooh: Why?

Gopher: Why? Because it's Windsday, of course!

(Gopher returns to his hole in the ground)

Pooh: Windsday? Oh! Well then, happy Windsday! Now, I think I shall wish everyone a happy Windsday! Oh, bother. Let's see now. Who is "Everyone"?

(He sits down and pokes his head. Sora and Yuna enter and a strong breeze picks up. So strong, that a hunny pot flies into Sora's head)

Sora: Ouch!

(He rubs his head)

Yuna: You okay?

Sora: Yeah. Wonder if Pooh's here...

(The breeze blows through again and Piglet comes flying through the air, past Sora)

Piglet: Oh, help, help! Somebody save me!

Sora/Yuna: Piglet!

(Piglet flies onto a tree branch and holds on)

Piglet: Sora! Yuna! Help! Please!

Sora: Hold on, little guy!

Yuna: We're coming!

(Sora runs to the tree and rescues Piglet. Yuna makes sure that Piglet isn't hurt at all.)

Sora: There you go!

Piglet: Whew! Thank you, Sora, Yuna. Oh, here comes Pooh Bear.

(Pooh walks over to them)

Sora: Pooh! You're all right!

Yuna: That's always good to hear.

Pooh: Why, hello. It's nice to meet you. Happy Windsday.

Piglet: Nice to m-meet you? But, Pooh. It's me, Piglet. Don't you remember me?

Sora: And me, too? We're friends!

Yuna: Yeah, you forgot about us?

Pooh: We are? Hmm... It seems I can't remember.

Piglet: Oh, Pooh... That's v-v-very sad!

(Piglet walks off crying, then is picked up by the breeze again)

Piglet: Goodbye, Sora! Goodbye, Yuna! Goodbye, Pooh!

Sora: Piglet...

(Owl arrives)

Pooh: Oh my. That does look rather fun, doesn't it?

Owl: I say, it seems we have a rather serious predicament! Sora, would you mind going after poor Piglet? Yuna, you can watch from the ground and make sure that nothing happens.

(Piglet ends up in an even higher tree)

Sora: Jump down, Piglet! I'll catch you!

Piglet (looking down): Oh, d-d-dear...

Sora: You can do it, Piglet! You just have to be brave!

Yuna: Everything's going to be fine Piglet! Just jump, be brave!

Piglet: Sora... Yuna… All right, Sora, Yuna. I'll t-try...

(He lets go of the branch, covers his eyes, and jumps. Sora misses Piglet, Yuna gasps and Pooh catches him, but falls over)

Pooh: Oh, that was rather frightening. I do hope you're all right, Piglet.

Piglet: Oh, P-Pooh! You remembered my name? You really, truly remembered?

Pooh: Of course, Piglet. But today I think I shall call you "friend Piglet who is very brave"!

Piglet: Me? Very brave? No... But it's easy to be brave when I have a wonderful friend like you, Pooh Bear!

(Pooh stands up)

Sora: I'm happy for you guys.

Yuna: Yeah, that was a close one.

Pooh: Oh, and thank you for rescuing my friend Piglet...Somebodies-I-Don't-Know.

Sora: Oh... Uh, sure. Don't mention it.

(Sora walks to Rabbit's House and sees Pooh flying in with a blue balloon, heading straight for Eeyore's house of sticks)

Piglet: Oh d-d-d-dear!

Sora: C'mon!

(Sora, Yuna and Piglet run across the bridge. Pooh crashes and lets go of the balloon)

Sora: Eeyore, Pooh. Are you okay? Gosh, that's too bad, Eeyore. After all that work...

Eeyore: No matter. Most likely would have fallen down anyway.

Piglet: Well, I'll help you fix your house, Eeyore.

Eeyore: Oh, hello there, Piglet. Thanks for offerin'. Wouldn't want to spoil your fun day, though.

(Pooh stands up)

Pooh: Well, hello, Piglet. And hello, Somebodies-I-Don't-Know.

Sora: Pooh, this is Eeyore. You know Eeyore, don't you?

Pooh: Um, I do?

Sora (to Piglet): What could've happened to him?

(Pooh's stomach rumbles)

Piglet: Oh, I have an idea! Maybe Pooh's tummy is so rumbly that it's making him forget. If we bring him some honey, he's sure to remember!

Sora: Well...um...I guess it's worth a try.

Eeyore: Might work. But prob'ly not.

Yuna: I agree with Eeyore.

Sora: First we gotta find some honey.

Eeyore: If honey's what you're looking for, I know just the place. Follow me.

(He walks around to the other side of Rabbit's House. Rabbit is carefully stacking hunny pots)

Rabbit: Splendid, just splendid.

Eeyore: This is the place I told you about.

(They see the pot stack)

Sora: Wow! Look at that.

Pooh (heading straight for it): How yummy for my tummy!

(He sits down and starts eating)

Piglet: But doesn't that honey belong to someone?

(When Rabbit returns carrying another pot, Pooh has already eaten up all the honey)

Rabbit: Oh, no! My honey! Pooh, did you eat ALL my honey!

Pooh: Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you.

Rabbit: What did you say?

Pooh (eyeing the pot): Is that for me, too?

(Rabbit reluctantly gives him the pot. Pooh sits down and starts eating)

Rabbit: Oh, I was sure I'd found a safe place for it, too...

Sora: Sorry. It's our fault. We brought Pooh here.

Yuna: I'm so sorry! (She bows constantly, until she hits Sora on accident.)

Rabbit: Oh, hello, Sora, Yuna... It's good to see you again.

Sora: Same here... We really are sorry.

Rabbit: It's quite all right. I know Pooh can't be stopped when he gets this hungry.

(Pooh has finished the honey and stands up)

Pooh: Pardon me, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. Is there any more?

Rabbit: Are you feeling all right, Pooh? Could you really have forgotten all about me? What on earth is going on?

Pooh: Is there more honey? You see, my tummy's rumbly.

Rabbit: That's it! He's so hungry, he can't remember a thing!

Piglet: Oh! We thought that, too.

Rabbit: Then let's stuff this bear full of honey!

Eeyore: I wouldn't get my hopes up.

Sora: But I thought Pooh ate all your honey, Rabbit?

Rabbit: Oh, I've got more. Must have emergency rations. But I hid them a bit too well.

(They eventually find the hidden honey)

Rabbit: There now, Pooh. Have just as much as you like.

Pooh: Why, thank you.

(Pooh eats all the honey)

Pooh: Pardon me, Kind Somebody, but do you know where I might find another smackeral or two of honey?

(They all sigh. Pooh walks over to the entrance to Rabbit's House)

Pooh: My tummy seems to be telling me there's some honey right in there.

(Pooh gets into the hole, but gets stuck, flailing his legs on the outside)

Pooh: Bother. I'm stuck.

Rabbit (sighing): He still doesn't remember. What in the world has gotten into Pooh Bear?

Sora: Whatever it is, we'd better help him.

Piglet: Oh, yes. And quickly, too!

Pooh: Oh, stuff and fluff.

(Sora grabs Pooh's legs, Yuna grabs Sora, Rabbit grabs Yuna, Eeyore grabs Rabbit, and Piglet grabs Eeyore's tail. They all heave and try to pull Pooh out)

Sora: One...Two...Three!

(Pooh pops out of the hole, flies through the air, and lands on the ground)

Sora: You're okay now, Pooh.

Yuna: That was a little close.

Rabbit: Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Why, just-just look at him! He doesn't even remember who I am. Perhaps it's all this blustery wind, or-Or maybe he actually needs more honey! Or he's-he's sleepwalking and-and dreaming!

Pooh: Well, if I am dreaming-which I suppose I could be-I hope that I get to the part where you invite me to lunch again very soon, Rabbit.

Rabbit: That's right, you're always stopping by for lunch! Wait! Pooh! You called me "Rabbit"!

Pooh: Well, of course, Rabbit.

Piglet: What about Eeyore? Do you remember Eeyore, too, Pooh?

Pooh: Oh, hello there, Eeyore. It's ever so nice to see you today.

Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me, Pooh Bear.

(Sora bends down and points to himself, smiling. Yuna smacks her forehead.)

Pooh: Yes, hello there, Somebodies-I-Don't-Know!

(Sora sighs. Yuna pats him on the shoulder.)

Sora: Well, at least you remember Rabbit and Eeyore now.

(Sora and Yuna travel to Kanga's House. They see Pooh and Piglet there)

Sora: Hi!

Yuna: Hello.

Piglet: Well, hello, Sora, Yuna!

Pooh: Yes, hello there, Somebodies-I-Don't-Know.

(Kanga hops toward them, with Roo in her pouch. She is holding a bottle)

Kanga: Eeyore told me Pooh wasn't quite himself. I thought this might be just what the poor dear needed.

Roo: Yeah, I hope it'll make Pooh better!

(Tigger bounces in on his tail)

Tigger (to himself): ...A Tigger's a wonderful thing! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of spriiing!

(He spins around and poses with his arms in the air)

Tigger: A present! For me? Why, presents are what Tiggers like best! And it's not even my birthday!

(He snatches the bottle and bounces away, singing to himself)

Kanga: But Tigger! That's not for you!

Roo: Wait, Tigger!

Piglet: Oh, dear!

Sora: C'mon, let's go after him.

Yuna: Yeah, let's hurry!

(They catch up with Tigger and explain everything)

Tigger: You mean Pooh even forgot about ME!

Piglet: Yes, Tigger.

Sora: That bottle you thought was a present was medicine to make Pooh better.

Tigger: Aw, who needs medicine! Why, some tiggerific bouncing will jog his memory for sure!

(Tigger bounces around Sora and Yuna)

Tigger: Well, Pooh?

Pooh: That looks like fun, Somebody-I-Don't-Know.

Tigger: Nothing, huh? Hmm... Of course! We all gotta bounce together! That'll do the trick!

(They all have fun jumping)

Tigger: I bet you remember me now, don't you, buddy-bear!

Pooh: Well, I remember that bouncing always makes me hungry.

(Tigger gasps, then looks down)

Tigger: All that bouncin' and he still doesn't remember me? Well then, I guess bouncin's not the answer. It makes a Tigger almost never wanna bounce again...

(Tigger tosses the medicine bottle behind him. It lands in front of Piglet)

Piglet: Oh, please be careful with that.

Tigger: Aw, sorry little Piglet...but Pooh not rememberin' me has me confuzled. I don't even feel like bouncin'!

Pooh: Oh, but Tigger. I always thought bouncing was what Tiggers did best.

(Tigger turns around happily)

Tigger (gasping): Pooh Boy! You remember me! You do remember your ol' buddy Tigger after all!

(Tigger laughs and bounces around)

Tigger: That's great!

(At home, Pooh sits on the floor and falls asleep. He drifts out of his body and into his memories. All his friends are gathered on the hill. A boy and girl in shadow are about to leave)

Pooh: I wonder who they are. Oh, well. Perhaps...I'll remember tomorrow.

(Sora and Yuna enter the Spooky Cave and see everyone gathered there)

Sora: Hey, everyone... Uh-oh... Where's Pooh?

Yuna: Yeah, I don't see him anywhere.

Piglet: He went in there.

(They look deeper into the cave)

Rabbit: Do you think there might be a jagular hiding inside?

Owl: Jagular...well, now. That reminds me of when dear cousin Alphonse-

Sora: Say, why are you all sitting around here? If you're worried about that bear, let's go find him!

Yuna: Yeah, it's no good sitting around doing nothing!

Tigger: That's exactly what I was thinking!

Roo: Yeah, let's go!

Rabbit: But if there really is a jagular, we'd better think this through.

Owl: It seems we've got a bit of time. Why don't I just resume where I left off? My cousin-that is, my father's younger sister's-

Kanga: What do you think we should do, Sora, Yuna?

(They choose to go look for Pooh. They find him in a cave made of crystal)

Sora: Ooh! There you are! Hey...we looked everywhere for you.

Yuna: Are you hurt, at all, Pooh Bear?

Pooh: I was looking for some very dear friends that I remember I made a very important promise to.

Sora: So, did you find them?

Pooh: No, I looked and looked. But they don't seem to be anywhere.

(Tigger bounces Pooh)

Tigger: Oh, Pooh Boy! So there you are.

Pooh: But, Tigger, did you have to bounce me so...bounce-ily?

Tigger: Gosh, I thought a jagular had gotten ya!

Pooh: Oh dear. I hadn't thought of that. I do hope a jagular hasn't gone and gobbled up my friends!

Kanga: Now, try to remember, Pooh. Isn't Sora and Yuna the ones you're looking for?

(Pooh's tummy rumbles)

Pooh: Oh! The jagular!

Sora: No, it's just your tummy grumbling. You must be hungry. C'mon... Let's head home and see if we can find you some honey.

Yuna: Yeah, let's go back.

Pooh (rubbing his belly): I'd like that, Sora, Yuna.

Sora/Yuna: Pooh! You-you finally remembered!

Pooh: Remembered what, Sora, Yuna?

Sora/Yuna: Pooh...

Pooh: I like it ever so much when you're cheerful, Sora, Yuna.

Sora: Me too, Pooh.

Yuna: Shall we then?

Pooh: Oh... There's a bit of a rumbly in my tumbly.

Sora: All right. Then let's go home!

(He offers a hand to Pooh, who takes it. He also takes Yuna's hand. Everyone leaves the cave together. Sora and Yuna enter Starry Hill)

Pooh: Oh, bother!

(Sora and Yuna see Pooh on the hill with a hunny pot over his head)

Sora: Are you all right?

(Sora runs up the hill to Pooh, Yuna following.)

Pooh: Sora? Yuna? Is that you? Help!

(Sora swings Pooh around by the hunny pot. The pot flies off and he catches

Pooh. They both sit together on the log under the gigantic moon)

Sora: So, what were you doing here?

Pooh: I was thinking: Perhaps there's a way to make it so you two won't go away.

Sora: You mean a way to make us stay?

Pooh: Yes. Would there be such a thing as a way to make it so you don't go away again?

Sora: Pooh...

(Sora looks up at the moon. Yuna sits next to Sora.)

Sora: Don't worry. I promise I'll come back and visit you now and then. Yuna'll come too!

Pooh: Could you make it "now and now" instead? That seems a bit better to me. Sora, Yuna, if I go looking for you, will I find you?

Sora: We'll always be with you-right here.

(He points to Pooh's heart. Yuna smiles.)

Sora: You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay here, and you can see me and Yuna anytime you want.

Pooh: You mean I just have to stay right here?

Sora: Yep, that's all.

Pooh: Would you two promise?

Sora/Yuna: Promise.

Piglet: I promise too!

(Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, and Owl join them)

Kanga: And so do Roo and I.

Roo: We sure do!

Rabbit: You're welcome to visit us anytime, Sora, Yuna.

Sora: Thanks.

Yuna: Thank you!

Owl: After all, I must tell you of my Uncle Albert's adventures at sea.

Eeyore: Guess you'll be stayin' awhile.

(Sora laughs. Yuna giggles. She put her hand down on his accidently. She moves it away quickly. They look at each other, then turn away embarrassed.)

Gopher: Goodbye, Sora, Yuna.

Sora: Thanks, Gopher.

Tigger: If you ever get lonely, just start bouncin' and think of your pal Tigger!

Sora: I will, Tigger!

Yuna: Of course we will!

(Sora hops off the log. Yuna does the same.)

Pooh: You're leaving?

Sora: Yes. I really have to go. Right Yuna?

Yuna: Yeah… it's about time we left.

Pooh: Well, I won't be sad, because you'll always be right here forever and ever.

(He touches his heart)

Pooh: Right, Sora, Yuna?

(Sora and Yuna look around at everyone)

Sora: And all of you...are right here, too.

Yuna: No matter what happens, you'll always remain here, in our hearts.

(Pooh smiles)

Sora: See ya!

Yuna: Goodbye!

(They hop off the hill and wave to them. They each wave back. The book closes and the cover is fixed, now showing Pooh and Sora beneath the stars. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy proceed to the Dark Depths and find Sephiroth)

Hollow Bastion…

Sephiroth: What is Cloud doing?

Sora: Beats me.

Sephiroth: Hmph. By the way, you four...

(He whips out his masamune)

Sephiroth: Who are you?

(The sword almost touches Sora, but he jumps backwards and gets out the Keyblade. He stands in front of Yuna. She gets out her Keyblade.)

Goofy: I'm not sure we should tell ya.

Sephiroth: Well... That's an interesting sword you're carrying.

Donald: It's the Keyblade!

Sephiroth: I see... So that's a Keyblade. And I suppose you must be its chosen wielders.

Sora: So what if we are?

Yuna: Sora, don't…

Sephiroth: I wonder if it won't change its mind-once I defeat you. Show me your strength.

(Sora and Yuna fight a coarse battle with Sephiroth)

Sephiroth: What intriguing power...

Sora: How'd you like that?

Yuna: I still don't' like the looks of this.

Sephiroth (brushing his shoulder): I admit you're very skilled... But apparently, Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me.

(He turns around)

Sephiroth: Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is looking to settle things.

(They return to the Marketplace and find Cloud there. Sora explains everything)

Sora: He's in the Dark Depths.

Cloud: I see... So I guess it's time we settled this.

(Cloud walks past the group silently, his face expressionless)

Sora: Cloud...

Yuna: Be careful.

(Sora and Yuna return to the Dark Depths, where Sephiroth is waiting)

Sephiroth: Did you give him my message?

Sora/Yuna: Maybe.

Cloud: Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!

(Sephiroth turns toward the entrance to the Dark Depths and sees Cloud walk in)

Sephiroth: Cloud... You'll never let go of the darkness...

Cloud (readying his sword): Shut up!

(Sephiroth walks closer and holds up his masamune)

Sephiroth: You'll never let go of your past...

Cloud: Shut up!

(Cloud runs at Sephiroth, who jumps into the air. Cloud looks up and jumps at him. The two exchange blows with their swords in midair)

Sora: Cloud! Get him!

Yuna: You can do it!

(Sephiroth knocks Cloud back. He spins to the wall, and jumps higher in the air. Sephiroth charges after him. Cloud cleaves his sword downward and strikes the blocking sword of Sephiroth several times. Sephiroth retaliates and Cloud dodges backwards. Sephiroth goes in for three more strikes, which Cloud blocks, but is still pushed back. Sephiroth hits him upward, then down to the ground. Before he hits, Cloud spins to gain a footing. He dodges as Sephiroth shoots down at him with the masamune. Cloud lands on the rock wall and runs along it. He jumps and swings at Sephiroth. Their swords clash and they switch sides. Cloud catches himself as he falls. They both turn around and strike. Their swords are locked together, neither one backing down. They glare at each other)

Sephiroth: Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!

Tifa: Wrong!

Cloud: Tifa! Stay back!

Tifa: How can I? I wanna help you.

(The swords part and Sephiroth cleaves down as Cloud dodges back. He readies his sword again)

Sephiroth: You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness.

Tifa: He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light.

(Sephiroth moves his sword toward Tifa, who jumps back)

Tifa: The darkness will be there, Sephiroth-but in a place you can't reach.

Sephiroth: Is that right? Let's see what this light of yours can do.

(He brings his sword down, but she dodges and moves forward to punch him. She misses and catches her footing on his other side. A flash of light hinders Cloud)

Cloud: No!

(Tifa delivers two punches and two kicks, but all are dodged by Sephiroth. He knocks her backwards. She slides along the rocky ground. He strikes at her with his masamune four times, but she dodges each one. Cloud sees another flash of light)

Sora: Look out!

Yuna: Tifa!

(Another flash. Sephiroth flies in toward Tifa, but Cloud jumps into the middle. He holds his sword out toward Sephiroth)

Tifa: Cloud, you can have my light.

Sephiroth: The light doesn't suit you.

Cloud: I just...don't know.

(Cloud glows with a blue aura)

Sephiroth: Stop!

(He launches himself towards Cloud, but stops as Cloud glows with yellow light. Cloud and Sephiroth soar into the air with a flash of light)

Sora: Huh?

Yuna: What the?

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy see Tifa standing alone)

Goofy: Where'd they go? Do ya think they made it back to their own world?

Sora: They went somewhere else... Cloud went to fight a great battle-to defeat the darkness inside him.

(Tifa walks over to them)

Tifa: Gone again.

Sora: What will you do now?

(She thinks)

Tifa: Guess I'll keep looking.

Sora: Got any leads?

Tifa: Don't worry... Light is easy to find. I gotta go. Here. This is for helping me out.

(She hands him the Fenrir keychain)

Sora: But wait-when did we help?

(They think it over, but she's already started leaving. Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy board the Gummi Ship)

Gummi Ship…

Chip (looking at the map): What's that? That big...thing?

Dale: Maybe that's the source of the weird reading we picked up before!

Chip: And there's something funny about Twilight Town. I'm seeing two of 'em!

Dale: Look! It's another huge energy reading! And it's coming from someplace near the town.

Chip: I dunno what's going on, fellas, but it sure looks like there's some big trouble brewing around Twilight Town!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy travel through the Assault of the Dreadnought to get to Twilight Town)

Twilight Town…

Goofy: Hey! I think we're almost there!

Sora: Huh?

Donald: What?

Goofy: Gawrsh, aren't we here because of the picture?

(Goofy takes out the photograph)

Goofy: Look, I'll show ya!

Donald: Yeah! Goofy's right!

Goofy: C'mon, let's go find this mansion!

Sora: Yeah!

Yuna: Let's hurry! I've got a bad feeling about this.

(When they reach the Old Mansion, they see the gate open and Pence, Hayner, and Olette lying on the ground. Sora runs to Hayner, Yuna following.)

Sora: Hey, are you all right?

(Hayner starts to get up)

Sora: What happened?

Hayner: We came here looking for Kairi. (Yuna grows silent and expressionless with the word 'Kairi') Then those white things attacked us...

Donald: You gotta be careful!

Sora: Yeah, you guys didn't have to go and do that.

Hayner: Of course we did. Kairi's our friend, too, ya know.

Sora: You're right... You know, I never thought of it like that before.

Hayner: Word is, this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors.

Olette: We thought this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town.

Sora: What do you mean, alternate Twilight Town?

Pence: Hey, Goofy, do you think we could see that crystal of yours?

(Goofy nods and takes out the crystal and the munny pouch)

Olette: I made that pouch myself, and I still have it. So there shouldn't be two of them here.

Hayner (holding up the Five Crystal Trophy): And this is the trophy Seifer gave you. You left it behind, remember?

Pence: It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals-red, blue, yellow, green, white-only one of each color. But you've got your own!

Hayner: So...where'd you get it?

(Sora thinks)

Goofy: The pouch is from the King. When he gave us munny for the train ride, he gave us the crystals too.

Pence: But then...where did the KING get it?

Hayner: See? There's gotta be another town out there like this one. That would explain how the King got that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense.

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy look at each other)

Sora: It...does?

Pence: That other town must be where whatever's missing from here went!

Olette: Like Kairi.

Sora: I get it!

(A few Dusks appear. King Mickey swoops down and slices them)

Mickey: Watch out!

(They fight alongside Mickey to defeat the Nobodies)

Mickey: I got somethin' to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is-Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem! He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold.

Sora: And we've figured out where Kairi is! I'm pretty sure we're right.

Mickey: But why'd you all come here?

Sora: Someone gave us a clue.

Mickey: Who?

Goofy: Well, Your Majesty, Sora and Yuna think it might been Riku and Rikku.

Sora: It's just a feeling I had.

Yuna: Yeah.

Mickey: Well, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right.

Sora: You mean Riku's okay!

Yuna: Rikku's safe!

Mickey: If that's what ya think...

Sora (crossing his arms): I've waited long enough, Your Majesty! Tell me what you know!

Mickey: It's not for me to say.

Sora: But Your Majesty! Why?

Mickey: I don't wanna break my promise.

Sora: You made a promise to Riku and Rikku! So they're okay! I can see him again!

(Mickey covers his mouth)

Hayner: Huh? Who's Riku and Rikku?

Sora: Our best friends.

Pence: That's IT!

Olette: Your Majesty? You got the pouch with the crystal from Riku and Rikku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell, right?

Mickey: Gosh, guys...

Donald: That's enough!

Sora: Yeah. Let's go!

Yuna: I need to find Rikku! And Your Majesty… where's Paine?

Mickey: I never saw her, she followed me into the portal, then ran off when there was a whistle.

Yuna: Oh… I see.

(Sora turns to face the mansion)

Sora: Kairi! Rikku! Riku! We're on our way!

(They all enter the Mansion Foyer)

Mickey: There's gotta be a computer somewhere.

Pence: A computer... Do you think it's connected to that other Twilight Town?

Mickey: It might be. And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there.

Sora: Riku and Rikku told you that, didn't they!

Mickey: Please, Sora. I made a promise.

Sora: Aha! I knew it!

(Yuna smacks Sora in the back of the head.)

Donald: Hey! Stop pestering the King!

Sora: Right. Sorry...

(Through the Library, they walk into the Computer Room. They see a desk with several monitors)

Mickey: There!

Sora: We found it!

Donald: How does it work?

Pence: I can handle it.

(Pence sits down at the computer and starts pressing buttons)

Pence: Okay... Here we go... Ah!

Hayner: What's wrong?

Pence: I can't go any further without a password.

Mickey: Do ya have any idea what the password might be?

(Sora thinks)

Goofy: Well, we only got this photo...

(Goofy takes out the photo)

Donald: And the salty-sweet ice cream bar!

Sora: Yeah, the one Donald ate up.

Goofy: It was in the box right next to the photo.

Mickey: Hey, that's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!

Pence: Okay, what's the name of the flavor?

Sora: The name of the ice cream was...Sea-salt ice cream.

(Pence types it in)

Pence: It worked!

(The odd machine near the wall buzzes to life)

Sora: Let's go!

Hayner: We'll be here to hold down the fort.

Olette: Say hi to Kairi!

Sora: You bet!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, Goofy and Mickey enter the machine and are turned to data. They reemerge in the Computer Room)

Alternate Twilight Town…

Sora: Are we back in the same place?

Donald: Look!

(They see the computer is completely totaled)

Sora: This is the other Twilight Town. Roxas's Twilight Town.

Yuna: And Lenne's…

(He pictures Roxas smashing the computer to pieces. Lenne's standing there, then running up trying to stop him.)

Mickey: There's gotta be an entrance into the dark realm somewhere. Let's split up.

(Mickey runs into the Basement Hall and they follow him. Inside, they see a black and green portal of light)

Sora: There...

Mickey: This is it.

(They enter the portal and find themselves in Betwixt and Between. Nobody symbols float everywhere in all directions)

Betwixt and Between…

Sora: What is this place?

Donald: Well, which way should we go?

Sora: Riku! Kairi!

Yuna: Rikku! Paine!

Paine: Yuna!

(Paine runs up to them as Nobodies follow her.)

Paine: Well, this sucks, no time to chat.

(They are surrounded by Nobodies. They try to fight, but they just keep coming)

Sora: It's no use!

Axel: Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!

(Axel jumps in and slices at a few Nobodies with his chakram)

Axel: Get goin'!

Sora/Yuna: Why?

Axel: Don't ask. Just do it!

(Two Nobodies pull Axel to the ground. Sora and Yuna run over and knock the Nobodies away)

Sora/Yuna: You okay?

Axel: I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saïx caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saïx. Got it memorized? Now go save her!

(A Dusk appears, flying at Sora, Yuna and Axel. Sora whirls around and knocks it out)

Sora: Leave us alone!

(Sora, Yuna and Axel fight the Nobodies, but the horde shows no signs of slowing down)

Axel: I think I liked it better when they were on my side.

Sora: Feeling a little...

Sora/Yuna: regret?

Axel: Nah...I can handle these punks. Watch this!

(He jumps into the center and focuses his energy. His chakram spin around his spouting fire. He screams, creating a gigantic torrent of flames which obliterate the Nobody horde)

Sora: Whoa!

Yuna: No way!

(They see Axel lying on the floor. Sora and Yuna rush over to him, Yuna leading the way)

Sora: You're...fading away...

Axel: Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings...right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her.

Sora: When we find her, you can tell her that yourself.

Axel: Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one.

(Axel laughs weakly)

Sora: Axel, what were you trying to do?

Axel: I wanted to see Roxas and Lenne and…

Paine: Risha?

Axel: Huh?

Paine: Risha, right? That's Rikku's Nobody.

Axel: Yeah… They...were the only ones I liked... They made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny... You two make me feel...the same... Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go.

(He holds up his hand and opens a portal)

Sora/Yuna: Axel...

(Axel fades completely away. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy stand before the portal)

Sora: This leads to...

Donald: Aw, come on! Let's get going!

(Sora and Yuna walk through the portal, and exit with Paine, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey in the alley of a dark city. Mickey walks back to the street and looks up at the sky. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy run to see what he's looking at, a giant flying fortress almost covering a heart-shaped moon. It seems a haunting welcome to The World That Never Was)

The World That Never Was…

Sora: Axel said Kairi's in the dungeon.

(Thunder sounds from the sky and dark clouds swirl)

Mickey: Then we better find a way to get to that castle!

(They leave the Alley to Between and travel through Fragment Crossing. They reach Memory's Skyscraper and it starts to rain. Sora and Yuna look up. Lightning flashes through the sky. They hear the sound of steel)

Donald: Sora! Yuna!

(Sora and Yuna turn around and see Samurai Nobodies blocking Donald and Goofy)

Sora/Yuna: Donald! Goofy!

(Sora and Yuna try to run to them, but their vision gets hazy. They turn around and see two figures in a black cloak appear. The Oblivion Keyblade appears in one's hand, the Kingdom Key in the other ones.)

Sora/Yuna: A Keyblade?

(He/she runs at Sora/Yuna, who blocks with his/her Keyblade. There is a flash and they end up on the Station of Awakening. They run at each other and block attacks. He/she is now holding the Oblivion/Kingdom Key and the Oathkeeper/Ultima Weapon)

Station of Awakening…

Sora/Yuna: Wh-who are you?

?/?: Someone from the dark.

(Sora/Yuna knocks him/her back)

Sora/Yuna: You can't be Riku/Rikku?

?/?: Riku/Rikku? ...I defeated a Riku/Rikku once.

Sora/Yuna: You what!

?/?: Tell me... Tell me why he/she picked you!

(He/she runs at Sora/Yuna, scraping the Keyblades on the ground with a screech, sending up sparks. He/she attacks Sora/Yuna, but Sora/Yuna dodges. Sora/Yuna blocks the Oblivion with his/her Keyblade, and knocks it away. The Oathkeeper strikes upward, but is also parried. Downward again, more blocking from Sora/Yuna. The figure jumps into the air, spins and lands on his/her feet. He/she jumps at Sora/Yuna, who leaps to dodge. Sora/Yuna is hit by the Oblivion/Kingdom Key and thrown up in the air. The cloaked man/woman jumps up towards him/her. Sora/Yuna flips upside down and blocks both Keyblades, then flies to his/her feet on the floor. The figure hover above and notices the tiles on the floor of Yuna, Riku, Rikku, Paine, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy)

?/?: I see. That's why.

(He/she falls to the floor and tries to strike Sora/Yuna with the Oblivion/Kingdom Key. Sora/Yuna jumps away and continues to dodge his/her attacks. Sora/Yuna deflects one strike, opening the way for the man/woman to pound continuously on his/her blocking Keyblade. Sora/Yuna falls on one knee and his/her Keyblade is knocked away from him/her. Sora/Yuna runs to it, but the man/woman stops him/her, slamming the Oathkeeper/Ultima Weapon into the floor between Sora/Yuna and his/her Keyblade. Sora/Yuna slides to a stop. The man/woman points at him/her with the Oblivion/Kingdom Key. Sora/Yuna struggles against his/her anger. He/she holds his/her hand out toward the Keyblade, and it disappears from the Oathkeeper's hold)

?/?: What!

(The Keyblade flashes into Sora's/Yuna's hands and he/she strikes the man/woman down. The two Keyblades drop and vanish. The man/woman walks past Sora/Yuna and trips, his/her hood flying off, revealing his/her golden/long brown hair. He/she stands up and turns to Sora/Yuna)

Roxas/Lenne: You make a good other.

(The world fades to white and Sora is back in the city. Yuna, next to him. It has stopped raining)

The World That Never Was…

Sora/Yuna: You make a good other.

Donald: Are you okay?

Sora: What...just happened?

Yuna: Yeah, my head hurts…

Goofy: Gawrsh, I dunno. You two just disappeared. Then me and Donald had to fight some Nobodies.

Sora: Oh. He said... he defeated Riku...

Yuna: She said that she defeated Rikku too…

Donald: Who said that?

Sora: That guy. In the black coat.

Yuna: Yeah, the lady was in black as well.

Donald: But nobody could defeat Riku and Rikku.

Sora: Y...Yeah, you're right.

Goofy: A black coat means Organization XIII. They musta been tryin' to trick ya.

Donald: Yeah, that must be why we didn't see them!

Sora: Huh?

Yuna: You mean-

Donald: You must be tired, Sora, Yuna.

Goofy: C'mon, let's just find a way to get into that castle!

(Donald and Goofy walk on ahead, as Sora stops and takes another look behind him. Yuna's standing there, staring up at the moon.)

Sora: Yuna?

Yuna: It's so close. The journey's end, it's so close. I… I don't want it to end, Sora.

Sora: Yuna, no matter what happens, we're always going to be together, okay?

Yuna: No we're not. As soon as you find Kairi, that's all you're going to care about. She's all you've ever cared about.

Sora: Yuna, that's not true.

Yuna: Yes it is. Look me in the eye and tell me that's not true!

Sora: Yuna… (he walks up to her and puts his arms on her shoulders, staring straight into her eyes) It's not true, Yuna.

Yuna: Sora…

(Yuna's eyes water as she hugs him. he holds her tighter than normal, in hopes of making her stop crying. When she stops crying, she simply holds onto Sora tightly. Paine spies on them. She then turns to follow the others.)

Sora: Yuna, I like you, a lot.

Yuna: Are you sure?

Sora: Yeah. I said it before, I'm glad to have you as a partner more than anyone.

Yuna: Sora… you just… just don't get it, do you? I've always felt the same way for you, ever since we became friends, and everyone seems to realize that but you. Everyone we've met, they all have a place in my heart, but you… you have a special place in it.

Sora: Yuna…

Yuna: We better be going.

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey reach The Brink of Despair and see the enormous swirling fortress. The road ends there)

Sora: Dead end?

Mickey: There's gotta be a path somewhere.

(In her prison cell, Kairi is kept company by Pluto. She pets his head, and his ear perks up. She stands up and walks to the bars of the cell to see who's coming)

Kairi: What are you going to do with us?

Saïx: You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger and Yuna's jealousy.

(Saïx leaves)

Kairi: No... Sora and Yuna're in danger because of me...

(A black portal appears at the back of the cell. Pluto barks at it and Kairi turns around. Naminé is inside)

Naminé: This way!

Kairi: Who-?

Naminé: Believe in yourself. C'mon, hurry!

(Kairi walks over and takes Naminé's hand, which then glows with light. A section of the flying castle shines brightly, causing Sora to block it with his hand. The Keyblade appears and Sora and Yuna take it. They point it to the center of the castle and a beam shoots out)

Sora: Kairi... We're almost there.

Yuna: I'm coming, Rikku.

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy, and the King walk up the ramp that appears and enter Nothing's Call)

Sora: Kairi! Where are you?

Mickey: Shhhh! Remember where we are! This is their stronghold!

(Mickey runs off)

Donald: Wait! Your Majesty!

Goofy: Be careful! I think we got company!

(Naminé and Kairi run down the steps at Twilight's View, Pluto following behind. Naminé's form shakes slightly. They stop running when they see Berserker Nobodies and Saïx appears)

Saïx: Naminé... There you are.

Kairi: Naminé...?

Saïx: Kairi. I'm afraid leaving is not an option.

(He holds out his left hand)

Saïx: I'll take you to see Sora and Yuna.

(Kairi gets defensive. Saïx retreats his hand)

Saïx: You don't want that?

Kairi: I do. More than anything. But not with you around.

Saïx: If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter.

(They hear the sound of a sword. Saïx turns around and the Berserker Nobodies fall to the ground and disappear. Behind them are two other figures in black cloaks. One holding a wing-like Keyblade, the other, two feather-like Keyblades.)

Saïx: You... Didn't Roxas and Lenne take care of you?

Naminé: You can take it from here, Riku, Rikku.

Kairi: Riku and Rikku!

(The figures' Keyblades disappears, and the man shoots a Dark Firaga at Saïx. Saïx blocks with his arms, then jumps backwards. The male figure grabs him and slams him against the wall. Saïx puts a hand to the wall and creates a dark portal. He smiles as he escapes into it. The figures starts to enter)

Kairi (running up): Wait!

(Pluto runs up to them. The two back away from the dog, but it stays with them. Kairi walks up)

Kairi: Riku...you're really here... and… Rikku too.

(She takes off the man's hood and reveals the figure of Ansem, who looks away from her. She then tries to take off the woman's hood, but she's stopped. Sora, Yuna and company continue through Nothing's Call to Crooked Ascension. They enter Twilight's View and ready themselves for the Hall of Empty Melodies)

Saïx: Sora, Yuna... You've done well.

(They look and see Saïx on a very elaborate high ledge)

Sora: Where's Kairi?

Saïx: Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friends from the darkness.

Sora/Yuna: What do you mean!

Saïx: She doesn't need you anymore.

Sora: I'm supposed to believe that?

Saïx: Well, you don't have to... But you can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you... Just look there.

(He points to the moon)

Saïx: Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!

(Saïx snaps his fingers and hundreds of Shadow Heartless emerge from the walls)

Donald: We gotta fight!

Sora/Yuna: But-Kingdom Hearts!

Kairi: Sora! Yuna!

(Sora looks up to see Kairi on another ledge, Yuna's eyes widen as she stares at Kairi.)

Kairi: Sora! Yuna! It's really you!

Sora: Kairi!

(Shadows cover Sora and Yuna. Kairi gasps)

Kairi: You leave Sora and Yuna alone!

(Kairi takes a few steps back and leaps over the railing and off the ledge. She hits the ground running and the Shadows overtake her)

Kairi: Sora, Yuna-!

(There's a flash of light and the Heartless covering Kairi disappear, and she's taken by the arm of Ansem, who hands her a Keyblade. The hooded woman, next to him.)

Ansem: Take it.

(Kairi takes the Keyblade in her hand)

Kairi: This time...I'LL fight. You know Sora's completely hopeless without us! C'mon, Riku, Rikku!

(They watch as she runs into the fight, bashing Heartless with the blade. They ready their Keyblades and rush in. Saïx watches from above. Something catches his eye. Maleficent and Pete enter on the opposite ledge)

Saïx: Well, well. Will the intrusions never end?

(He chuckles and vanishes)

Maleficent: Why, Pete...this castle is perfect. Perhaps we should...acquire it.

Pete: Well, the setup is...kinda nice, I guess, but...what about all the Heartless? This in-between world-it's way too close to the darkness! They ain't gonna listen to us here!

Maleficent: Once again, you underestimate me.

(The moon shines brightly in the sky as King Mickey runs through the castle, knocking out Heartless and Nobodies. He finds DiZ on the floor, surrounded by Nobodies, and takes them out. Mickey helps DiZ to stand. There is an odd-looking device next to him. DiZ reaches to his face and a long red sash falls to the floor)

Ansem the Wise: It's been too long, my friend.

Mickey: Ansem the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?

Ansem the Wise: Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice. The burden was mine to bear.

Mickey: Is that all?

(Ansem turns to look at the moon)

Ansem the Wise: I won't deny there was more. I was...obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me-my research, and my pride.

Mickey: I can't help you with revenge.

Ansem the Wise: I know. Rikku and Riku've told me a thousand times.

Mickey: Where are they?

Ansem the Wise: They must be with their friends by now. Riku and Rikku were a great help to me. I found them wandering the darkness, after you and them lost track of each other.

Mickey: Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. Riku left... and, Rikku left with him… well, 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. Rikku left because she really cares for him, and she's never received anything in return for anything she's done. And they sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart... and she… what's she even look like?

Ansem the Wise: I am to blame. When I met Riku and Rikku the first time they still had the appearance of children. Probably because they had such strong hearts. I asked them to find a young man named Roxas from Organization XIII, and a young woman named Lenne from Organization XIII and bring them to me.

When I told them it would help Sora and Yuna awaken from their slumber, Riku and Rikku left without a word. He fought Roxas, she fought Lenne. And I can only surmise Riku lost that fight, as did Rikku. Riku and Rikku must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, they would have to immerse themselves in that same darkness. And when they did...you saw what became of Riku. I'm unsure of Rikku's appearance. When Riku brought Roxas back to me, and Rikku brought Lenne, he was introducing himself...as Ansem, she never gave a name. If that was what it took to awaken their friends, they were ready to live in darkness. Riku and Rikku were the victims of my revenge. ...Oh, how my heart ached. I could only laugh to hide my shame.

Mickey: I guess it musta been after that when I saw Riku and Rikku again. He said he wanted to help Sora, Rikku wanting to help Yuna...but they made me promise- Promise that Sora and Yuna wouldn't ever find out about what happened to them while they were out in the darkness.

Ansem the Wise: My friend, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people.

(He picks up the strange device, and he and Mickey walk inside)

Sora (pushing the Shadows off of him, and getting them off of Yuna): Get off!

(He looks up at Kairi and Ansem fighting off the Heartless. The hooded woman is fighting next to Ansem)

Sora/Yuna: What's going on!

(Above, a katar takes aim and shoots. The shard lands on the battleground near Sora and Yuna. They look up and see a myriad of projectiles, which obliterate the Heartless)

Xigbar: Have you been a good boy, and good girl?

Sora: Show yourself!

Yuna: Stop hiding!

(Xigbar appears on the elaborate ledge)

Xigbar: Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas! Yuna! Lenne!

Sora: Roxas? Hey, did he just call me Roxas?

Yuna: Lenne? Hey, did he really call me Lenne?

(Donald nods)

Xigbar: You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you two. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were.

Sora: Are you done rambling?

Yuna: Yeah, it's time to clean house!

Xigbar: Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitors, is that your time is up!

(He throws each of his hands up and his shooing katars appear. He throws them to his sides and cocks them)

Goofy: Here he comes!

(Xigbar jumps down to the floor where they stand and smirks)

Xigbar: You really shouldn't have betrayed us.

(He spins his katars around and locks them together. He teleports up to the ledge)

Xigbar: Gotcha now!

(He aims at Sora and Yuna and fires. Sora and Yuna warps to each of the projectiles he shoots and knocks them back)

Xigbar: Clever little sneaks!

(Xigbar teleports back down to the group. Sora and Yuna fight him until he can no longer hold up his katar. It clatters to the floor)

Xigbar: I lost? Me?

Sora: Why did you call me Roxas?

Yuna: And why'd you call me Lenne?

(Xigbar looks up at him)

Xigbar: Wouldn't you like to know...

(He begins to fade away)

Sora: Hey! Hold on!

Donald: Sora! It's Kairi!

(Mickey and Ansem the Wise arrive and look over the ledge at Kairi, the hooded woman and Ansem fighting the Heartless)

Mickey: Uh-oh, they need our help.

Ansem the Wise: Sora, Yuna, Rikku and Riku are together. We have no part to play here.

Mickey: Gee, I wonder if Riku and Rikku will ever change back...

Ansem the Wise: Riku and Rikku chose that form so they could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy.

(The two kings leave the Hall of Empty Melodies)

Sora: Kairi, we're on our way!

(They pass through Naught's Skyway and enter the upper tier of the Hall of Empty Melodies. Millions of hearts float and merge with the heart-shaped moon. Xemnas watches)

Xemnas: Yes...Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies!

(He lifts his arms to the moon and Saïx appears)

Saïx: Xemnas. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?

Xemnas: Very soon.

Saïx: Then, I can end this charade?

Xemnas: Indeed.

Saïx (smiling): How I've waited to hear that.

(Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, and Goofy find Kairi, the hooded woman and Ansem)

Donald: Kairi, you were great!

Kairi: Oh?

(She turns around and sees them, bashfully flipping her hair. Sora walks up to her. Yuna turns around, not wanting to see Kairi.)

Sora: You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here!

Kairi: You, Yuna, Rikku and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you.

(Sora looks away from her)

Sora: I'm sorry.

(Kairi rushes up and hugs him, much to Sora's surprise. Yuna begins to cry.)

Kairi: This is real...

(He hugs her back. A portal appears behind Ansem and the hooded woman, and they begin to walk into it)

Sora: Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless...

(He stops and the portal vanishes. The woman is about to walk into it, but stops because it disappears.)

Sora: I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But... But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that... Thanks.

(Ansem starts to leave, but Kairi runs over and stops him)

Kairi: Riku, don't go!

(Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy are surprised)

Donald/Goofy: Huh?

Sora: Kairi, what did you just say?

Kairi: Riku.

Ansem: I'm no one-just a castaway from the darkness.

?: I'm no better than you

Kairi: Sora, come here. Say something to him.

(Sora walks over. Kairi takes his hand)

Kairi: Here. You'll understand.

(She places his hands together with hers)

Kairi: Close your eyes.

(Sora does so, as Ansem looks at him. Sora sees Riku in a black cloak. He is holding the hands of Sora and Kairi. Sora opens his eyes and realizes)

Sora: Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here...

(Sora falls to his knees, holding Ansem's hand, tears rolling down his face)

Sora: I looked for you!

Riku: C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together.

Sora: I looked everywhere for you!

Riku: I didn't want you to find me.

Goofy: But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?

Donald: Huh?

Goofy: Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku, but where's Rikku?

Riku: I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends.

Donald: What do you mean by that!

Sora: Why didn't you let me know you were okay?

Riku: I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this...

(He looks at himself)

Riku: I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's Heartless-when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself.

Kairi: Does that mean...you can't change back?

Riku: This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness.

Sora: Then...let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what!

(Donald, Goofy, and Kairi nod)

Sora (to Donald and Goofy): So how 'bout it: Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King's waiting!

Donald: Yeah! Let's get going!

(The woman opens another portal, she's about to walk through.)

Paine: Hey, is that you, Rikku?

Yuna: RIKKU?

(Paine runs up to the woman and puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Paine: Yuna, come here, Riku, I need you too.

(Yuna and Riku walk over to her. Paine pulls out the woman's hands. She makes Yuna and Riku hold them. She nods, and they all close their eyes. They see Rikku standing there, she's not wearing her hood. As soon as Yuna opens her eyes, she falls to her knees.)

Yuna: Rikku, I've been so worried about you… ever since you left, behind the door… Rikku, why… you… (she jumps up and points in Rikku's face) Don't you dare ever do that again! You had me worried sick! Rikku, you just don't understand…

Rikku: Yunie, I had to hide. Even ask Riku. The Organization was looking for me. I had to hide, they already tried to take me.

Yuna: It doesn't matter! Just come running, and I can help you! You don't have to be the hero, that's my job.

(Yuna begins to take off Rikku's hood. It's not her face, like Riku's. Instead, it's a woman that looks like Rikku, but older, with a bandana covering the lower half of her face. She's got darker skin, and is relatively more mature looking than one would think Rikku is. Her hair is tied back into two golden blonde buns, with a single braid from each one.)

Kairi: Hey, Yuna? Can I ask you something?

Yuna (turns to Kairi): Yes, Kairi.

Kairi: I'm sorry for what I've put you through. And, I want to know… do you… do you love Sora?

Yuna: What?

Kairi: Do you?

(Yuna looks down. and slowly nods.)

Kairi: I thought so.

(Ansem the Wise and Mickey find the closest ledge to Kingdom Hearts)

Ansem the Wise: This spot should do.

(Ansem sets the device down)

Mickey: What's this gadget for?

Ansem the Wise: It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data.

Mickey: Not sure I get it.

Ansem the Wise: I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, either. After all...Hearts are unpredictable.

(He starts up the device, which shoots a steady beam at the moon. Sora, Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Rikku, and Riku enter the Proof of Existence. The room feels like a graveyard, and all but three of the gravestones are damaged. They enter one of them and end up in Havoc's Divide. They look up to Kingdom Hearts and see a beam connected to it)

Sora: What's that?

Riku: It's the King and DiZ-I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry.

(Sora nods. They start to leave, but Luxord appears, separating Sora and Yuna from the rest of the group. He snaps his fingers and large cards rise and cover Paine, Donald, Goofy, Rikku, Riku, and Kairi. The cards spin around them. Luxord snaps his fingers again, and the cards fly away, with Sora's friends missing)

Sora: You!

Yuna: Give them back!

Luxord: I'd rather we just skip the formalities. The first to run out of time is the loser.

(Sora and Yuna fight a time battle with Luxord)

Luxord: You play the game quite well.

(Sora slashes his Keyblade and runs at Luxord for a final blow. Luxord surrounds himself with cards. Sora slashes right through the cards, slicing them in half, and striking Luxord)

Luxord: How could you...Roxas... Lenne…

Sora: That's Sora and Yuna!

(Luxord fades away. The cards fly back in and return his friends)

Kairi: You okay?

Sora: Yeah! No worries. Let's keep moving.

Paine: We better hurry too, we may never know how much time we may have.

(They return to the Proof of Existence)

Riku: I can sense Saïx. He's using something to boost his power. If we can figure out his power source, we may be able to use it, too.

Rikku: The likely hood of that is slim though, especially since we're not Nobody's. It might only work for them, you know!

(They enter Addled Impasse and find Saïx looking up through a large window at

Kingdom Hearts. He smiles at them when they enter)

Saïx: Only you could have made it this far in one piece...Roxas, Lenne. (He turns around and spots Rikku.) Risha?

Rikku: Who?

Saïx: So, this is where you've been hiding. No matter, we can soon be together, since Axel is gone.

Rikku (in a different voice): Axel's gone?

(Rikku checks her throat, and wonders why her voice sounded like that, and why she even said it. There is a claymore in Saïx's hand)

Sora: That's getting really old!

Yuna: Yeah! I'm getting really tired of it!

(Donald and Goofy stand in front of them)

Donald: Yeah! He's Sora! She's Yuna!

(Saïx's claymore becomes super-sharp)

Saïx: Different name, same fate.

(He thrusts the claymore forward and a wave of vibration shoots forward toward them. Riku runs to cover Kairi, and it send them sliding forward. Rikku jumps out of the way, as the wave hits. Paine is blown back into the wall. Rikku rushes to her friend. A barrier forms and they are blocked out. They can only watch at Sora, Yuna, Donald, and Goofy fight Saïx)

Saïx: Do you feel it, the moon's power? Moon, shine down!

(After an intense battle, Saïx falls)

Saïx: A heart... if I had a heart...

(He drops his claymore, which crashes to the floor, and turns toward the window, looking up at the moon)

Saïx: Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart?

(He reaches out to it as he fades away)

Sora: I don't get it. Why's everybody been calling me Roxas?

Yuna: Yeah, they keep calling me Lenne too.

Riku: Because, Sora. Roxas is your Nobody.

Rikku: Exactly. Yuna, Lenne is yours.

Sora: My...Nobody? But that's crazy, I never turned into a Heart... Oh, right.

Kairi: It was when you came to rescue me, remember?

Yuna: But…

Rikku: When I stabbed you, remember? It all happened so quickly. It just… makes me feel bad now.

Yuna: Oh, now I remember.

Riku: Xemnas was the one who found Roxas and Lenne. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody.

Rikku: Same goes for Lenne. Although she was considered part of Roxas, because they could both do the same thing.

Riku: That's why Xemnas brought them into the Organization- But Roxas betrayed them, and Lenne followed Roxas. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. Rikku did the same with Lenne. We lost, but the next time we met we made sure we were the stronger ones. Maybe I didn't need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because...he really wanted to meet you.

Rikku: Yeah, Lenne seemed to be following Roxas around like a dog, sorta like how Yuna basically follows Sora everywhere. Although, Lenne was different. Much different.

Riku: Yeah, she had this strange feeling around her. I'm still not even sure what it is.

Rikku: She always worked harder than she should, even in the face of death, she fought me hard. Harder than anything else. She was…

Rikku/Riku: Remarkable.

Sora: Roxas...I wish I could meet him, too.

Yuna: Now… I really wish I could've met her. Lenne, I'm so sorry.

(Riku walks closer to Sora and points to his heart. Sora points also and looks at Riku, who nods. Rikku puts a hand on Yuna's shoulder and there's a small sparkle in her eyes. Yuna nods and smiles.)

Riku: All right. Let's go.

Rikku: Who knows how much time we have.

(They follow them back to the Proof of Existence, and notice that the path ahead is open. They walk up the stairs to Naught's Approach. The beam from Ansem's device is starting to weaken, and it shakes in his hands)

Mickey: Ansem?

(Ansem laughs)

Ansem the Wise: I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!

Mickey: What d'ya mean?

Ansem the Wise: The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned-but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas, Lenne and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora and Yuna were an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart, and that dear girl's heart.

(The device starts to short)

Mickey: Ansem! The machine!

Ansem the Wise: All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!

Mickey: But...

Sora/Yuna: Your Majesty!

(Sora's group runs to them)

Ansem the Wise: Sora, Yuna, the rest is up to you... And Roxas, Lenne- I doubt you can hear me-but...I am sorry.

Mickey: Ansem!

Ansem the Wise: My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!

Mickey: No!

(Riku grabs the King's arm)

Mickey: Riku!

Riku: His heart's decided. We can't change that.

Rikku: We need to hurry!

(Mickey looks at Rikku in shock. Xemnas appears)

Xemnas: I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look-here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic.

Ansem the Wise: Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are.

Xemnas: Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared.

Ansem the Wise: I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been looking for?

Xemnas: All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you.

Ansem the Wise: Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing-only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant-as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... An world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!

(Electricity surges through and around the device)

Ansem the Wise: We've said enough! Riku, Rikku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!

(The machine sparks and explodes. Sora and Yuna try to run for Ansem, but are stopped by Riku and Rikku. Kairi holds on to Mickey. Donald trips as he tries to run in front of Goofy. Paine covers her eyes. Light flashes and pushes them backwards in a giant swirling tunnel. Millions of hearts fall around the Castle That Never Was. Nobodies dance in the streets. The hearts disappear and Heartless arrive. A heart for every Heartless. A gigantic horde race up the ramp toward the castle. The group wakes up on the floor. Sora sees Riku and his flowing silver hair. He is blindfolded.)

Sora: Riku?

(Riku gets himself up)

Sora: Riku!

Donald/Goofy: Wow!

Kairi: Riku!

Mickey: Ansem did say "anything could happen"...

(Riku looks ahead)

Sora: Riku, you gonna take that off?

Riku: Oh...

(Riku grabs his blindfold and pulls it from his face. His eyes are finally opened.)

Sora: What was that?

Mickey: His eyes couldn't lie.

Sora: Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?

Riku: Myself.

Sora: Riku... C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own?

(Sora runs to Yuna, Paine, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi)

Sora: You got friends...like us!

(Riku looks at each of them in turn)

Riku: Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you.

(He smirks. Yuna giggles slightly)

Sora: Say that again!

Paine: I hate to break up the love fest, but has anyone else noticed that Rikku's missing?

(Everyone looks around, Yuna and Riku are worried. Yuna runs to the edge. She points.)

Yuna: Look! She's down there! Rikku!

Riku: Hey! Rikku wake up! Get up get up!

(She struggles, but she's holding onto a ledge.)

Rikku: It's kinda hard, you know! I can't reach anything else!

Riku: Hold on, I'll come and get you!

Rikku: Hurry! I'm slipping!

(Riku attempts to climb down the walls of the castle, but nearly slips himself.)

Paine: How about we try something else?

Riku: There's no time!

Yuna: Then we'll make time! Right?

Paine: Yeah.

(They all hold onto Riku as he is let down to Rikku. She slips. He reaches out, and barely manages to grab her hand.)

Riku: Got her!

Sora/Yuna/Paine: Alright!

(They pull the two up. Rikku's on her knees panting. She's wearing a blindfold. Riku helps Rikku to her feet.)

Riku: You plan on staying blind?

Rikku: Huh?

Yuna: Take it off. Please?

Rikku: Oh, right.

(Rikku takes off the blindfold to reveal her beautiful green eyes. Yuna runs up and hugs her. Paine smirks. Sora and Kairi smile. Mickey rubs his finger under his nose. Donald and Goofy look at each other. Riku stands there.)

Rikku: Well, do I look like me?

Yuna: You bet!

Riku: You look better than ever.

(Rikku blushes as tons of hearts are flying to Kingdom Hearts, which has taken on a darker look, as if infected. They look down below and see millions of Heartless storming the castle)

Donald: Uhhhh-oh!

Sora: What should we do, Riku?

Riku: We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor.

Rikku: Take out the remaining member, and the leader, and the Organization becomes no more.

Sora/Yuna: Right!

(Riku whips off his cloak. Rikku pulls off hers.)

Riku: C'mon!

Rikku: Yeah yeah yeah! Let's get goin'!

(Sora nods and they continue. The cloaks fly through the air. They enter Ruin and Creation's Passage and battle through the floating platforms. They start to run to the next area)

Kairi: Sora! Riku!

Paine: Yuna! Rikku!

(Kairi points up at the oddly shaped windows where Heartless are literally pouring inside. Paine shifts her head toward it. They crawl up the hexagonal pathways between the platforms)

Riku: There's gonna be no end to this.

Sora: Together we can stop 'em!

Yuna: Yeah, together, we can accomplish so much. Without a single shred of doubt.

(Maleficent and Pete appear in front of them)

Maleficent: Be gone from here! Leave these creatures to us!

Pete: But there's no way we can take 'em all!

Maleficent: I will be sending them after Xemnas. Or, perhaps, you would rather fight them yourself?

(Pete thinks about it)

Pete: Frankly my dear, I'd rather...RUN!

Maleficent: Off with you then!

(Pete backs away until he notices Mickey and Paine.)

Pete: Well, if it ain't the boat-boy King, and his little sidekick.

Mickey: Time to weigh anchor, Captain Pete!

Paine: It's about time you did something.

Pete: What, like "abandon ship"? I don't think so!

Maleficent: Sora! Yuna! "Your Majesty"! Do not forget-when I've destroyed them all, this castle shall be mine!

Pete: Now lookie here. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, ya know.

(Pete rejoins Maleficent)

Pete: Bring 'em on!

(They rush into the brawl)

Mickey: We gotta hurry.

Sora/Yuna: But...

Mickey: They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere.

(The group continues into The Altar of Naught, and find Xemnas raising his arms to the moon)

Xemnas: Ohh...my Kingdom Hearts...ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again. Warriors of the Keyblade!

(He turns around and faces them)

Xemnas: Go forth, and bring me more hearts!

Mickey/Sora/Yuna/Riku/Rikku: No!

(They each point at him with their appearing Keyblades, Rikku pointing two.)

Xemnas: Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?

Mickey: Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark.

Riku: It's because of who's lurking inside it.

Xemnas: Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark-never given a choice?

Riku: That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds.

Rikku: yeah, you only care about pleasing yourself, and there are people chosen to stop you. All of us, happen to be them.

Xemnas: That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?

Sora: Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!

Yuna: Nobodies shouldn't be here! That includes you, Xemnas!

Xemnas (chuckling): Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel-sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist.

(He throws his arms up and energy surrounds them. It takes Sora and Yuna to Memory's Skyscraper, but the landscape is completely warped and the environment is nonexistent, like a waving flag in the background)

Memory Skyscraper…

Sora: Guys!

Yuna: Sora! Over here!

(He looks around, but his friends are nowhere to be found. Yuna runs up to him. Xemnas stands before them. Sora pushes Yuna behind him. Xemnas vanishes and a barrier forms around Sora and Yuna, sapping Sora's energy.)

Yuna: Sora!

(He runs to the skyscraper, where Xemnas is standing on top. Yuna follows his every move, making sure he doesn't get hurt. Sora looks up, and the barrier disappears. Xemnas's hands coarse with blue lightning. Sora jumps to the top of the entrance and runs up the building. Xemnas jumps up, flips downward, and conjures two red beam swords. He flies down the tower and meets Sora on the giant video screen. Sora slams Xemnas into the building, stunning him and they both fall to the ground. At the end of the battle, it is still raining.)

Xemnas: So... it wasn't a fallacy...

(Xemnas is laying on the ground away from Sora and Yuna. Xemnas fades away)

Kairi: Sora! Where are you?

Paine: Yuna! Where'd you go?

Riku: Sora, answer me!

Rikku: Yunie, Yunie! Yunie say something!

(The area vanishes and Sora falls back at the Altar of Naught with a flash of light. Yuna falls right next to him.)

The World That Never Was…

Mickey: You're okay!

Sora/Yuna: Where's Xemnas?

(Donald looks around and sees Xemnas inside the moon)

Donald: What!

Xemnas: Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us.

Mickey: Xemnas! No!

Xemnas: Hearts quivering with hatred...

Sora: Xemnas! Don't!

Yuna: Xemnas! Please stop this!

Xemnas: Hearts burning with rage...

Donald: You'll never win!

Paine: Just give up!

Xemnas: Hearts scarred by envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!

(The moon glows insanely bright and Xemnas disappears)

Sora: Xemnas! You can't hide from us!

Mickey: We're not gonna let him get away now!

Kairi: Look at that!

(A door appears)

Goofy: What's goin' on?

Mickey/Rikku: Kingdom Hearts...

Riku: Let's go. Xemnas must be inside.

Mickey: The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!

(Sora nods and looks to Yuna. She nods too.)

Riku: Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, Sora...are you ready? Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let's go home together this time.

Rikku: Well, this time, we're a team, no stopping us. It's win, or die. Hey Yunie, you think you're ready? Remember last time? We stood on opposite sides, of that door. But now… we're side-by-side, in the struggle to save all worlds. There's no way we can be separated, not now.

Voice: Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?

Sora/Yuna: Let's end this!

(Sora, Yuna, Mickey, Rikku, and Riku touch each other's Keyblades together and hold them up. Beams shoot from their blades and the door opens)

Sora: Get ready, Xemnas!

Yuna: It all ends here!

(All nine of them enter the door and see almost an entire world inside. Sora gasps as he sees Xemnas in the center of it all.)

Kingdom Hearts…

Xemnas: So...it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that.

(He sends a building after them. They run back and the building collapses on the ground. The door starts to close with Mickey and Kairi on the other side)

Riku (reaching for them): No!

(He is too late and the door closes)

Sora: We can take him on our own!

Yuna: Yeah, we've gotten this far, so it's time we ended it!

(Several windowed walls punch up from the floor blocking them from continuing. Sora slices through them with his Keyblade and they run further inside. Xemnas's gigantic mecha flies into the sky and slams back down onto the ground. The platform they're standing on rises up to the mecha's level. Several buildings fly through the air toward them. Sora and Yuna jump up and break some of them apart with the Keyblades. They run across the top of them and slice through. The last one sends them into the cylinder of the flying mecha. Nobodies appear, which they send into the core of the cylinder. They jump onto the side pipes, dodging the large wave of energy which erupts from the cylinder. They jump to the other cylinder and slide across the grate. More enemies appear and are knocked into the other cylinder, which also erupts into a surge of energy. They dodge and reach the other cylinder in time. They dodge the explosion and the cylinder drops off the mecha. As the second cylinder is destroyed, the group jump up to the energy core and attack it, stopping it. They come face to face with Xemnas, sitting like a king, armored on his throne. He has many weapons in his arsenal)

Xemnas: Cursed fools!

(At the end of the battle, combined of katars, naginata, and magical cards, Xemnas screams in agony. They all appear back at the Altar of Naught. Xemnas falls to his knees, clutching his chest)

The World That Never Was…

Xemnas: I need...more rage.. I need more...hearts...

Sora: Xemnas. There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?

Yuna: Xemnas… (she steps forward.) It's time you rested. There's no place in these worlds for you now. Don't you remember how you felt when you once had a heart?

Xemnas: Unfortunately...I don't.

(Xemnas fades away. They celebrate at his defeat)

Mickey: Gosh, you all did great!

Sora (to Riku): You're coming back with us, right?

Riku: I had given in to the darkness.

Sora: Riku!

Riku: How'm I gonna face everyone?

Sora: Like this!

(Sora squishes his face in and makes Riku laugh. The building shakes)

Mickey: Hurry!

Riku: I'll open a path!

(He holds out a hand and nothing happens)

Mickey: You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku.

Rikku: You're heart's been returned to you, and it's not full of darkness.

Donald: How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?

(They turn around and see an image of Naminé. She opens a portal. Mickey and Donald run right through her to the portal)

Donald: Who did this?

Mickey: Well, I'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through.

(Pluto barks in, runs around Mickey and Donald, and into the portal)

Goofy: Wait for me!

(Goofy runs into the portal followed by Mickey)

Donald: C'mon!

(Donald enters and Naminé appears)

Kairi: Thank you, Naminé.

Naminé: Sure. See? We meet again, like we promised.

Sora: Huh?

Roxas: You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other.

Lenne: Exactly. No matter where we are, our true selves will always be connected.

(Roxas walks out of Sora. Lenne walks out of Yuna.)

Naminé: I did, didn't I?

Roxas: But I knew you.

Lenne: Yes, we all know each other, don't we?

Naminé: Mmm...it's strange.

Roxas: I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you.

Naminé: I always though Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness...

Roxas: Yeah, but you, Lenne and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves.

Naminé: So, we can be together again!

(Roxas walks to the side of her. Lenne to the other side of Roxas.)

Roxas: Right. Anytime Sora, Yuna and Kairi are together.

Kairi: We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?

Sora: Uh...yeah!

Kairi: Yuna?

Yuna: I… I guess.

(Kairi takes Naminé's hand, and they both glow. Naminé is transferred into Kairi)

Roxas (to Sora): Look sharp!

(Roxas closes his eyes, and fades away. Sora glows, having taken Roxas back into himself. Lenne looks at Rikku.)

Lenne: So she really is gone. Risha, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for what you've been put through.

Young Woman's Voice: Lenne, Roxas. It is not you who had put me through trouble, for I am the one who put you through it all. If it was not for me running from the organization to begin with, none of this would have happened. So I am sorry. Roxas, if you see Axel, tell him… that I am truly sorry for running away from him, and not trusting him.

(Rikku looks up into the sky. She sees something, then closes her eyes. Lenne turns to Yuna and bows. She's returned to Yuna.)

Sora (checking himself): Huh?

Riku: Don't worry. You're all still you.

Kairi (standing next to the portal): Hey, let's go home!

Paine: Hurry up!

Sora: Riku... C'mon.

Riku: Yeah.

(Kairi walks inside the portal, followed by Paine and it starts to close. Sora, Yuna, Rikku, and Riku run to it, as Kairi and Paine turn back)

Kairi: Sora! Riku!

Paine: Yuna! Rikku!

(She reaches for them but the portal closes and dissipates)

Sora: What?

Yuna: No way!

(There's a flash of light and the four see a nesting core. The giant flying mecha bursts out of the core and flies toward them. It knocks into the castle tower and roars. The tower breaks and starts to collapse. Sora and Riku slide toward the ground. Riku sees a hovercraft, he looks to Rikku. They nod and run toward it)

Sora: Riku!

Yuna: Rikku!

(Riku jumps off the falling tower and onto the hovercraft. Rikku jumps and lands behind him. She puts one hand on his back, and has the other hold one of her Keyblades. He flies it up to the tower)

Riku: Sora!

Rikku: Yuna, jump!

(Sora jumps on and the mecha flies up alongside them. Yuna's still on the falling tower.)

Sora: Yuna, jump!

Yuna: I can't! I won't make it!

Rikku: Yes you will! Just jump!

Sora: Yuna, I'll catch you!

Yuna: Okay…

(Yuna jumps. Sora grabs her and pulls her to him. Rikku and Riku look at each other and smirk. They attack several parts of the mecha with lasers from the hovercraft. They watch as it crashes to the ground. Energy swirls around it and the area is filled with smoke. The smoke clears to show a larger mecha equipped with even more guns. Xemnas, in his kingly armor sits at the head. Sora, Yuna, Rikku and Riku fly to the head of the mecha and jump off. The hovercraft is lost in the huge swirling abyss. They ready their Keyblades. They start to fight Xemnas, when he shoots them into the abyss)

Xemnas: Nothingness is eternal! Riku...are you sure you're not jealous of Sora? Rikku, you longed for affection, and that's all Yuna's ever got, are you envious of her?

(Sora and Yuna glide to a discarded building and smash it with their Keyblades. Riku and Rikku ride the building as it crashes into the mecha. They slam their Keyblades into it and splits the building in half, breaking the mecha's shield. Xemnas shouts)

Xemnas: Embrace nothing! Hearts are power!

(Sora, Yuna, Rikku, and Riku glide back to the head of the mecha and start beating up Xemnas again. At the final strike, there is a flash of light and Sora, Yuna, Rikku and Riku appear in a gray area. Xemnas stands before them in a black and white outfit)

Realm of Darkness and Nothing…

Xemnas: Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way-not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal!

Riku: You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas?

Sora/Yuna: That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!

Xemnas (chuckling): No more eternal than that radiance of yours...

(Xemnas's hands spark with blue energy)

Xemnas: Anger and hate are supreme.

(They attack Xemnas, dodging his thorned vines and red lasers. Xemnas blocks Sora in a sphere of blue energy.)

Xemnas: Can you spare...a heart?

(Riku jumps up to stop it, but is hit by the energy and knocked away)

Riku/Yuna: Sora!

(Xemnas sends out an image of himself against Yuna, Riku, and Rikku, while he continues to hold Sora)

Xemnas: Guard!

(Riku and Yuna blast through the clone and keep running. When he reaches Sora and Xemnas, he punches in and grabs Xemnas's hand. The barrier blocking Sora vanishes and he falls to the ground. Riku takes the hilt of his blade and smacks Xemnas in the face. He grabs Xemnas horizontally and spins him around, throwing him)

Riku: Is that all you got?

Xemnas: There is no such thing as light!

(Xemnas get's Yuna caught in the sphere this time.)

Rikku/Sora: Yuna!

(Rikku, Riku and Sora charge through the clone as Xemnas holds Yuna. Once Rikku gets to Xemnas, she jumps in between Yuna and Xemnas and slashes her Keyblades at him, causing him to drop Yuna. Rikku then grabs him, slams him into her knee, then throws him around.)

Rikku: Down ya' go!

(Xemnas forms two spheres of energy in each hand and melds them together. He lifts them over his head and black thorns pierce outwards. Everything around them turns black)

Riku: Sora!

Rikku: Yuna!

(In the darkness, a thousand points of light appear. Xemnas laughs as he sends each of those thousand lasers directly at Sora, Yuna, Rikku and Riku. They deflect them with spinning Keyblades. There's a flash of light and Sora, Yuna, Rikku and Riku are staring down Xemnas. Xemnas knocks Riku and Rikku back)

Sora/Yuna: Riku/Rikku!

(Xemnas holds a beam sword to Sora's head and the other to Yuna's. Riku looks up, while Rikku's still down. Xemnas swings his arms back to hit Sora, but Riku gets up in a flash and blocks with his Keyblade. Xemnas swings around. Riku pushes Sora out of the way and gets a strong hit with the beam sword in his left side. Riku falls. Sora catches himself and leaps forward. He grabs Riku's Keyblade and slams it into Xemnas's chest. Sora smashes Xemnas with his and Riku's blades, spinning him back. Sora crosses the Keyblades and knocks Xemnas high into the air. They both spin around and Sora lands next to Riku)

Sora: Riku!

(Riku nods and takes Sora's Keyblade and hand. They both send a beam through Xemnas)

Xemnas: Cursed...Keyblade...

(He's about to strike Yuna, but instead Rikku's up in an instant, and she slashes at Xemnas continuously. Eventually, she turns and throws her Keyblades to Yuna. Yuna takes them and jumps at Xemnas. She smacks him in the head. Xemnas angrily reaches out to them as he fades away in wisps and smoke.)

Sora: We did it!

Yuna: Yeah, we really did!

Riku (as Nobodies appear): I wouldn't be too sure of that.

Rikku: Even when their leader is dead, they still don't know when to quit!

(They ready themselves for the battle. The hundreds of Nobodies are eventually defeated. Riku falls to his knees. Rikku collapses.)

Riku: Sora... I can't...

Sora: Don't say another word! It's not over. It's just not.

Rikku: I can't do it… not anymore…

Yuna: Don't say that, Rikku! It's not over! Not by a long shot.

(Sora puts Riku's arm over his shoulder and helps him up. Yuna helps Rikku up, but Rikku pushes her away.)

Riku: How can you say that? Even if we could go on...look where we are.

Sora: Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long. You gotta try and think positive!

Yuna: Yeah, like Rikku!

Riku: Sora?

Sora: Hm?

Riku: You lead.

Sora: Got it.

(They start walking, anywhere, just walking)

Riku: You know... I always figured I was better at stuff than you.

Sora: Really?

Riku: Are you mad?

Sora: No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too.

(Sora looks ahead)

Sora: Riku-look. What's that light?

(They walk into the light and end up on a dark beach)

The Dark Beach…

Riku: End of the road?

Sora: Yep.

Riku: Put me down. I can walk.

(Sora helps him stand and walks to the water. Yuna follows him.)

Sora: You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too.

(He turns around and sees Riku lying on the ground. Rikku's next to him.)

Sora/Yuna (running back): Riku/Rikku!

Riku (kneeling): This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness.

Rikku: Yeah, if there's nothing else, then this is perfect. Nothing can stop us here.

Sora: Riku...

Yuna: No…

Riku: If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness.

Sora: Yeah. The other side...the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, Paine, the King, and the others are there.

Riku: That's what I mean. Hey, Sora... Could you help me? I want to get down to the water.

(Sora nods and helps Riku up. Yuna offers her hand to Rikku, who this time takes the help.)

Riku (as they walk to the water): At least the waves sound the same.

(They sit on the waterside for a time)

Riku: What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you... To tell you the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you.

Sora: What for?

Riku: I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart.

Sora: Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too.

Riku: Like what?

Sora: Like...wanting to be like you.

Riku: Well, there is one advantage to being me... Something you could never imitate.

Sora: Really? What's that?

Riku: Having you for a friend.

Sora: Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too.

(They look up at the starless sky and close their eyes, feeling the breeze on their skin and hearing the sound of the waves. Rikku's laying down on the ground. Yuna's sitting in a ball. A bottle washes up between Riku's legs and he picks it up and opens it. There is a note inside. Rikku gets up and looks. He reads the letter)

Riku: Sora? Yuna? I think it's for you.

(He hands it to Sora and Yuna, who reads it)

Sora/Yuna: Thinking of you, wherever you are.

Sora/Yuna/Kairi: We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

Kairi: And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-one sky, one destiny.

(A light appears over the water before Sora and Riku)

Riku/Rikku: Light.

Sora: The door to light...

Yuna: Even in dark times, light will always find its way through… to those who need it most.

(Sora stands up and offers his hand to Riku)

Sora: We'll go together.

Riku: Yeah.

Yuna: Rikku, come on. Let's go. Let's go home.

Rikku: Home…?

(They stand up and enter the light. The waves at the Destiny Islands are relatively calm as four falling stars grace the sky. Sora, Yuna, Rikku and Riku land in the water, and surface)

Destiny Islands…

Kairi: Sora! Riku!

Paine: Yuna! Rikku!

(They look and see Kairi and Paine waving to them on the shore. Sora, Yuna, and Riku swim to shore. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy run past Kairi to the water, much to Sora's surprise. Goofy and Donald jump on Sora and Yuna and knock them back into the water. Sora sits up as Goofy hugs them and Donald wipes his eye, as Yuna giggles. Mickey runs to Riku, who picks him up and spins him around, Rikku begins to walk away, deeper into the water. Donald and Goofy hug Sora and Yuna and look at Mickey, and Riku. Yuna notices that Rikku's leaving. Rikku turns and smiles and continues to walk. Kairi giggles, smiling. Sora takes out the Oathkeeper keychain. He looks up and takes the form of Roxas. Naminé smiles back at him. Paine looks to Yuna, who turns to Lenne. Then turns back.)

Sora: W-We're back.

Kairi (holding out her hand): You're home.

(Sora grabs her hand with his, both cupping the lucky charm. In the Disney Castle Throne Room, Daisy, Chip, Dale, and Minnie are greeted by Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Uncle Scrooge. Daisy runs to Donald and hugs him. Mickey and Minnie rub noses together. Hayner and Seifer face off in a new Struggle Tournament in the Sandlot in Twilight Town. Pooh and his friends march through Rabbit's garden in the Hundred Acre Wood. At night, they sit and watch the moon from Starry Hill. Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po peek out from the bushes to watch Mulan and Shang. As the two move in for the kiss, they fall out from behind the bushes. Mulan giggles and Mushu pops onto her shoulder. Belle walks into the ballroom for a dance with...the Prince. They swirl around the dance floor. Hercules, Meg, Phil, and Pegasus admire the newly restored Coliseum. Auron returns to the Farplane, scattering pyreflies. Hercules and Meg watch as the pyreflies dance around the Coliseum Gates. Will, Jack Sparrow, and Elizabeth are sailing on the Black Pearl. The moon comes out and Jack checks himself. He's still human. He kisses the treasure piece in his hand and turns the helm. The ship sails on. The Mayor and Jack Skellington are arranging a special Halloween in Dr. Finkelstein's lab in Halloween Town. In Space Paranoids, Tron receives a program on his Identity Disk and places it on his back. He checks to see if he feels any different and shrugs. He walks of out the Communications Room, feeling an urge to dance. Captain Pete fixes his hat on the bow of the steamboat. Mickey runs into the wharf and hurries onto the boat as it chugs down Timeless River. He waves as it leaves. Aladdin and Jasmine go for a magic carpet ride over Agrabah. Genie flies next to them. They fly off into the sky. Prince Eric and Ariel have a lovely wedding on a cruise ship. They wave to Ariel's friends and share a kiss. In the Pride Lands, Nala and Simba nuzzle each other until Rafiki walks through with a baby girl. He holds it up on the edge of Pride Rock to the ray of sunlight beaming down from the clouds. The Pride Lands are now lush and green. In the Radiant Garden, Cid is typing at his computer until Yuffie brings him a Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar. Fairy Yuna, Fairy Rikku, and Fairy Paine fly in and Fairy Rikku steals Yuffie's ice cream bar. She chases after the three fairies. Leon receives a letter and a magical image of a butterfly floats out. At the cliffs, Aerith looks to the sky. Sora walks into the Secret Place. The light shines down through the holes in the ceiling. He looks around at the cave drawings until coming to his old one of him giving a paopu fruit to Kairi and Yuna. The picture is changed. Kairi has given one to him and Yuna as well. Later, Sora and Yuna meet Riku at the paopu tree overlooking the water.)

Riku: Nothing's changed, huh?

Sora: Nope. Nothing will.

Riku: What a small world.

Sora: But part of one that's much bigger.

Riku: Yeah.

Sora: Hey Riku...what do you it was-the door to the light?

Yuna: yeah, I'm still confused about that too.

(Riku points to his heart..)

Riku: This.

Sora: This?

Riku: Yeah. It's always closer than you think.

(Sora smiles)

Kairi: Sora! Riku!

Paine: Yuna!

(Kairi and Paine run to them with a message in a bottle)

Sora: Hey, what's up?

Yuna: yeah, you look beat.

Kairi: Look.

(She shows it to them, and they see King Mickey's seal on the letter)

Sora/Yuna: From the King?

Paine: And this came with it. (Hands Yuna an orange feather.)

Yuna: No…

(Sora takes it from her, dumps the message out, and they read it.)

Yuna (the screen is black): Rikku, I'll find you. I promise.


End file.
